


Обстоятельство непреодолимой силы

by Miauka77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover (original world), Multi, Romance, adult
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 82,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постхогвартс, никакого Волдеморта, и кажется, все ужасное закончилось. Но это же Гарри Поттер. А он найдет приключения везде, даже на могиле Северуса Снейпа.</p><p>Фик написан на «Весёлые старты — 2012» на ЗФ, свободное задание, тема: Audaces fortuna juvat – смелым судьба помогает (Вергилий). Кроссовер с авторским миром. </p><p>Фик закончен, но в него добавляются главы. Выкладывается по мере вставки глав и повторной вычитки.</p><p>Беты: Папоротник - финальная вычитка, Tau Mirta - стилевые тапки, Morgul - смысловые тапки, Katariana - пунктуация до 30-й главы.</p><p>Особая благодарность Jell, Tau Mirta, Morgul за моральную поддержку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. в которой Люциус принимает решение

С самого утра пошел дождь. Впрочем, он шел давно, дней пять или шесть, — Люциус уже не помнил, сколько именно, но сегодня это казалось особенно досадным. Уснуть он так и не смог, только проворочался ночь напролет без всякого толку, и теперь лежал с открытыми глазами, вглядываясь в растрескавшийся серый потолок, прислушиваясь к сбивчивой дроби, которую выстукивали струйки на карнизе под зарешеченным окном. 

Если дождь не прекратится, он так и не увидит солнце. В десять часов суд, который означает неминуемый приговор и Азкабан. В Азкабане его наверняка запихнут в какую-нибудь самую дальнюю и темную камеру, и, если ему повезет, он протянет в этой камере год или даже два, но этого все равно не будет достаточно для подачи прошения о помиловании. А Люциус слишком хорошо помнил, как это было в предыдущий раз — бесконечная промозглая сырость, постоянная необходимость движения, чтобы согреться, короткое, муторное забытье вместо сна. И наплывами — ледяной сковывающий холод и безграничное, выматывающее душу отчаяние. 

Конечно, без дементоров, так и не вернувшихся на службу в министерство, должно быть легче, но и без них пошатнувшееся за два последних года здоровье и собственные мрачные мысли его добьют. И то хорошо, что здесь, в камере аврората, было не до сожалений — почти все время съедали допросы и суды, на которых Люциус выступал свидетелем, а промежутки между ними — тревога за Драко и Нарциссу, которые, хвала Мерлину (если он, конечно, есть), были теперь, наконец, на свободе и во Франции. 

Судьба самого Люциуса, в отличие от только что оправданных родных, была решена уже давно. В первые же дни заключения, еще в мае, его насильно заставили пройти допрос под Веритассерумом, и если убивающих непростительных за ним и не числилось, то пыточных и подчиняющих — хоть отбавляй. Кроме того, к обвинению добавились разоблачения и за первую войну. Под действием сыворотки он не смог удержаться от признания, что примкнул к Лорду вполне добровольно и в начале своей пожирательской карьеры выполнял приказания повелителя и вербовал новых сторонников с большой охотой. 

Впрочем, одной истории с Министерством Магии и приказом убить пришедших с Поттером подростков хватило бы с лихвой. Люциус и сам не знал, что тогда на него нашло. Он никогда не стремился убивать, и вряд ли бы смог сделать это. А замести следы можно было с помощью простого Обливиэйта. Но желание выслужиться перед Лордом, обелить себя в его глазах, опередить все еще пользующуюся расположением господина Беллатрикс сделалось вдруг непреодолимо сильным. Возможно, это было время, когда Люциус потерялся в иллюзиях, поверив, что все действительно повернется так, как вновь набирающий силу Лорд обещал в самом начале. 

Подумав об этом, Люциус словно услышал над ухом знакомый голос. Тот прямо-таки истекал насмешливым ядом: «Можно подумать, когда ты в семнадцать лет проигнорировал советы отца и начал свою большую и «очень взрослую» игру, ты не пребывал в иллюзиях!»

\- Зато я жив, а ты умер, - зло огрызнулся Люциус. 

Он выпутался из одеяла и подошел к окну. Оно не открывалось, но свежий воздух все равно пробивался в камеру сквозь щели в прогнившей раме. Об условиях содержания заключенных здесь тоже заботились не слишком, впрочем, у победителей каждая пара рук была на счету. Как Люциус слышал, после битвы за Хогвартс случилось еще две или три, и в них погибло больше сотни магов, а дементоры, которых пока не удалось укротить, опустошали целые маггловские поселения, и авроры с обливиаторами сбивались с ног. 

Глубоко вдохнув, Люциус подставил струйке холодного воздуха лицо и шею. Дождь закончился, но сквозь мутное стекло все еще ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди, он хмуро уставился в стену напротив. Камера была узким пеналом, едва ли семь футов в ширину. Но, по крайней мере, он здесь не со своими бывшими друзьями, а один. Ценного свидетеля решили поберечь. Люциус усмехнулся, вспомнив огромный зал Визенгамота, который за время процессов ему пришлось посетить шестнадцать раз. Еще несколько часов, и он побывает там на семнадцатом и последнем — своем собственном. И на этот раз главным свидетелем обвинения будет не вынужденный давать показания в обмен на освобождение жены и сына сломленный и униженный Люциус Малфой, а пышущий праведным гневом герой магического мира Гарри Поттер. 

Люциуса передернуло от отвращения. Он бы и оставшуюся пару лет жизни отдал, чтобы только стереть эту брезгливую ухмылку с нахального лица. 

…Последний допрос в аврорате. Щенок сидит в самом темном углу, словно бы его здесь и нет, да и что ему, стажеру, вообще здесь делать? Но невозможно никуда деться от взгляда этих драккловых зеленых глаз, которые, кажется, даже сквозь очки прожигают насквозь. И потом, в перерыве, переливающаяся через край ярость: «Я знал, что ты низок, Малфой, но не думал, что настолько. Если ты считаешь, что это заставит меня забыть о твоем гостеприимстве… Да я лично приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы ты провел в Азкабане остаток жизни, сколько бы твоя жена не стояла передо мной на коленях и не предлагала…» 

На очередном вдохе не хватило воздуха, в голове помутилось, и рука сама собой сжалась в кулак, который тут же впечатался в стену камеры. Сбитые в кровь костяшки несколько отрезвили. Люциус поискал глазами палочку, но нашел взглядом лишь железную, с привинченными к полу ножками, кровать и заскрежетал зубами. 

Три года. Три года, прежде чем Нарцисса сможет подать прошение о его помиловании. Как угодно, но он должен выжить, должен продержаться и отомстить.


	2. в которой Люциуса ожидает большой сюрприз

За оставшиеся до суда часы Люциус выработал новую стратегию и постарался настроить себя на то, что заседание нужно всего лишь перетерпеть. Несколько часов, судя по тому, что Люциус наблюдал в предыдущие недели — не больше пяти, это точно. С презренным Пожирателем, тем более, когда на руках все доказательства вины, возиться неохота никому. Однако едва Люциус оказался в кресле для обвиняемых, под перекрестным огнем взглядов, полных даже не презрения — чистой беспримесной ненависти, его охватил почти животный ужас. 

Все предыдущие разы, когда он присутствовал здесь в качестве свидетеля, судьи едва удостаивали его вниманием, сосредотачиваясь на очередном подсудимом. При таком количестве процессов и общей усталости на чтение лишних дел время не тратили. Поэтому теперь некоторые судьи судорожно хватали снующие между рядами тяжелые свитки с показаниями и отчаянно жестикулировали, расспрашивая друг друга. Люциус же наблюдал, как меняются их лица по мере прочтения (примерно, как менялось лицо Поттера на том самом допросе). И еще выше вскидывал подбородок в ответ на каждый уничтожаюший взгляд. 

После войны Визенгамот значительно поредел, и от прежнего его состава сохранилось не больше трети. Кроме того, теперь почти половину его составляли невесть откуда взявшиеся полукровки и грязнокровки. Некоторые, судя по дегенеративному виду, едва осилили учебу в Хогвартсе, и оставалось загадкой, как им удалось занять настолько важные посты, чтобы претендовать на место в Визенгамоте. Большинство Люциус и в глаза раньше не видел. Как, впрочем, и они его. 

К концу целого часа ожидания он почти пал духом. Задержка начала заседания показалась дурным признаком. И хотя к смертной казни сейчас не приговаривали даже убийц, в голову Люциуса начали закрадываться мысли о том, что для него могут сделать исключение. Может, Поттер потому и задерживается, что готовит особую обвинительную речь, которая уж точно убедит всех присутствующих, что он, Люциус Малфой, — настоящее исчадье ада и что магический мир никогда не будет в безопасности даже в том случае, если он отправится гнить в Азкабан? 

В зале, к тому же, было куда холоднее, чем в камере. После войны чары многих зданий пали из-за мощных выбросов магии во время битв, а министерство пострадало больше всего. Люциус знал, что многие кабинеты и залы так и не смогли открыть, огромное количество документов, в том числе справочники по специфическим заклинаниям, потерялось, половина устройств и приспособлений не функционировала. Некоторые чары пали не сразу, а сходили на нет постепенно, ослабевая в самый неподходящий момент. К таким, видимо, относились и согревающие, потому что во время процесса над Долоховым, всего три дня назад, здесь было даже жарко. 

Теперь же у Люциуса, окутанного тяжелыми выстывшими цепями сразу в трех местах (как будто существовала хоть одна гребаная возможность сбежать!), практически зуб на зуб не попадал. Судьи то и дело накладывали на себя согревающие чары, а про него и думать забыли. Или — решили позабавиться над тем, как он будет просить? Что ж, пусть он сдохнет в попытках удержать лицо, но ни один ублюдок не увидит Малфоя униженным. Ни тем более трясущимся. Уж точно не Поттер! 

Между тем, прошло еще полчаса, а того все не было. Грязнокровная подружка Поттера и сынок нищеброда Уизли устроились слева, на первом свидетельском ряду, нетерпеливо ерзали на своих сиденьях и поминутно оглядывались и перешептывались с расстроенными лицами. Судьи — те, кто уже ознакомился с делом, — кидали по сторонам озабоченные взгляды. 

Еще минут через пять дверь за спиной Люциуса отворилась, и по залу пронесся выдох облегчения. Тут же, однако, сменившийся вздохом разочарования. Люциус с трудом удержался, чтобы не обернуться. Но его любопытство было сразу удовлетворено. Из-за спины послышался звучный голос Шеклболта, новоявленного министра. 

— Мистер Поттер задерживается, можете начинать. 

Шеклболт прошел вперед и сел, но не на первом ряду среди членов Визенгамота, где как раз пустовало одно место, а на левый свидетельский ряд позади грязнокровки. Сердце Люциуса, несмотря на то, что он убедил себя в готовности ко всему, пропустило удар. Шеклболту не с чего было свидетельствовать против него. Стало быть, к уже известным обвинениям добавилось что-то еще... 

Молодой волшебник с аккуратной бородкой и проплешиной в каштановых волосах, замначальника аврората, полукровка Говард Хиллс, разостлал свиток в воздухе перед собой и, прищурившись, принялся зачитывать: 

— Разбирается дело о нарушении Закона о неприкосновенности личности и Международного статута о секретности Люциусом Абраксасом Малфоем… Подсудимому вменяется в вину, что он сознательно, намеренно и с полным пониманием незаконности своих действий 12 января 1974 года неоднократно применял заклинание Круциатус и другие заклинания, причинившие тяжкие телесные повреждения магглам Этели, Ричарду, Эсфирь Перкинсам, Луизе Саутворк, Рональду Дарку, Аманде и Лионелле Соммерсет… 11 мая 1975 года неизвестным магглам… 16 мая 1975 года… неизвестным магглам… 2 июля 1975 года… 8 августа 1975 года… 4 сентября 1975 года…31 октября 1975 года… 2 ноября 1975 года, 3 ноября 1975 года… волшебнику Бойду Даррелу… волшебнице Анне-Марии Гальяно… маггле Джейн Кэмпбелл… 4 ноября 1975 года… 

Имен и дат было так много, что слух Люциуса перестал их улавливать в первую же минуту. Чтение послужного списка отняло минут двадцать. Люциус почти не помнил этих людей: все те, кого он пытал, так или иначе были убиты. Но победители, безусловно, видели смысл вытащить все это наружу. 

По эпизодам вплоть до возвращения Темного Лорда свидетелей не было, так что суд голосовал по показаниям. Выдержки из них зачитывал низенький толстый волшебник, который, казалось, проявлял дурной вкус в одежде, даже будучи одетым в традиционную мантию Визенгамота. Во всяком случае, Люциус никогда не видел, чтобы так отвратительно не сочетались лиловая мантия с лиловым же цилиндром. 

Голосование заняло меньше часа. Все, что от Люциуса требовалось на данном этапе — подтвердить подлинность показаний. Защищаться он и не думал. Какая, к троллям, защита? Ее единственная линия могла бы строиться на том, что он не играл никакой роли в возвращении Лорда, и на том, что впоследствии был вынужден подчиняться сбрендившему чудовищу, поскольку в опасности находились жена и сын. Однако на допросах он сам слишком подробно расписал то, как планировал операцию в Министерстве, как жаждал выдать Поттера в Малфой-мэноре. 

Хиллз подвел итоги голосования — «виновен по всем пунктам» — и объявил перерыв на пять минут. Почти тотчас же из-за спины Люциуса выпорхнула высокая брюнетка с косой и поднялась на свидетельское место рядом с Шеклболтом. Люциус готов был поклясться, что никогда не видел ее. А также в том, что эти двое что-то затевали. 

К концу перерыва он, несмотря на холод, взмок от напряжения, но ни на секунду не приблизился к разгадке. Волшебники вернулись на свои места, и заседание продолжилось. Хиллз взял примчавшийся к нему новый свиток и, прокашлявшись, начал:

— Разбирается дело о покушении на убийство несовершеннолетних… 

«Министерство, что же еще?», — успел подумать Люциус, прежде чем у него волосы встали дыбом. 

— Подсудимому вменяется в вину, что он сознательно, намеренно и с полным пониманием незаконности своих действий 20 августа 1992 года подбросил несовершеннолетней Джиневре Молли Уизли темномагический артефакт с целью убийства всех магглорожденных и полукровных студентов «Школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс», а также с целью воскресить государственного преступника Тома Риддла, именованного лордом Волдемортом … Допрос ведут Говард Хиллс, Аманда Боуэн, Дерек Паркинсон. Свидетели обвинения — Пенелопа Адриана Клируотер, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, представляющий интересы Джиневры Уизли Рональд Билиус Уизли. 

Немыслимо. Люциус попытался поднять руку, чтобы вытереть пот со лба, но цепи, оглушительно клацнув, остановили его. Поттер все-таки уничтожил его. «Все магглорожденные и полукровные студенты Хогвартса» — кто осмелится заявить, что это не смертный приговор? 

Но дальнейшее повергло Люциуса в еще больший шок. Потому что за своей спиной он услышал звонкий поттеровский голос. И этот голос… этот голос провозгласил: «Свидетель защиты Гарри Джеймс Поттер».


	3. В которой Люциус продолжает удивляться

Заявление Поттера произвело примерно такой же эффект, как если бы он разнес ползала с помощью Бомбарда Максима. Около минуты стояла оглушительная тишина: казалось, судьи и особенно свидетели, выпучившие гляделки на героя, боялись даже вдохнуть. Люциус и сам опомнился не сразу. 

Что это, фарс? Или… нет, только не… Поттер же не мог принять предложение Нарциссы?!! 

Прервав его размышления, тишина взорвалась оглушительным громом голосов, в очередной раз доказав, как далеко этому составу до прежнего Визенгамота. Все заговорили одновременно, перебивая друг друга, кое-кто повскакивал с мест, рыжеволосый отпрыск Уизли вообще ринулся к Поттеру с криком: «Гарри, как ты можешь?! Он же чуть не убил мою сестру!» 

Люциус тут же вспомнил, что сестра была еще и девушкой Поттера. Тот что, под Империусом?!! 

— Рон, ты… ты не понимаешь! — воскликнул между тем Поттер, отступая от своего рыжеволосого дружка и в качестве опоры нащупывая плечо Люциуса. 

Тот вздрогнул и попытался выкрутиться из цепких пальцев, но недаром щенок играл в квиддич — захват оказался очень сильным. 

— Ты не понимаешь ничего, Рон! — с какой-то усталой досадой принялся объяснять Поттер. — Он спас нас всех! Он работал на Дамблдора почти с того же времени, что и Снейп. 

Большего бреда Люциус в жизни не слышал. Поттер, что, галлюциногенных грибов объелся? 

— Да плевать я хотел, что он работал на Дамблдора! — в запале воскликнул рыжеволосый. — Он пытался убить мою сестру! А тебя хотел своему хозяину сдать! 

— Все не так, как кажется, Рон! — покачал головой Поттер. 

Рыжий молниеносно вытащил палочку, но кто-то уже опередил его: 

— Фините Инкантатем! Империус Аппаре!* 

Никакого эффекта. 

— Черт! Да уймитесь вы! — Поттер отступил за спину Люциуса — как будто хотел им прикрыться, продолжая в то же время крепко, наверное, не меньше, чем до синяков, сжимать его плечо. 

Сам Люциус сидел ни жив ни мертв. Оказаться под защитой Поттера, купленной непонятно какой ценой, было невероятно унизительно, но свобода стоила многого. 

И вдруг все стихло, как будто кто-то разом набросил на весь зал Силенцио. Уизли замер, удивленно озираясь и растерянно сжимая в руке палочку. Грязнокровка спустилась со своего места, аккуратно взяла его под руку и повела обратно на свидетельский ряд. 

— Мистер Поттер, — в полной тишине сказал Хиллз, — министр Шеклболт сообщил нам, что у вас есть неопровержимые доказательства работы мистера Малфоя на орден Феникса. Однако, мы не имеем копий ваших показаний. Будьте так добры рассказать суду, в чем дело. 

— Я… хорошо… — пальцы на плече Люциуса сжались еще крепче, обгрызенные ногти продрали, кажется, ткань и мантии, и рубашки и рассекли кожу, но зато поттеровский голос стал бодрее. — Дело в том, что два дня назад я получил воспоминания Снейпа о том, как Малфой работал на благо ордена Феникса. Еще в первую войну он раскрыл деятельность Снейпа как шпиона, но не выдал его, а предложил ему помогать. Именно поэтому многие операции против аврората, разработанные лично Малфоем, были провалены. То же самое произошло и с операцией в Министерстве. Малфой тянул время до появления профессора Дамблдора. И в первую, и во вторую войну Малфой постоянно передавал Снейпу важные сведения для ордена, полностью отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях. 

Поттер замолчал. Попытки казенной речи шли ему, как бантики соплохвосту. Боуэн, сухопарая ведьма, сидевшая рядом с Хиллзом, наклонилась вперед.

— Однако как вы объясните, что в показаниях мистера Малфоя нет ни единого упоминания о том, о чем вы нам рассказываете? — с вежливым сомнением спросила она. 

Неловкая пауза упала в низ живота Люциуса десятифунтовым булыжником. 

— Обливиэйт, — выдохнул Поттер. — Снейп каждый раз накладывал на Малфоя усовершенствованный им Обливиэйт. А потом снимал при очередной встрече. Малфой ничего не помнит, так как заклинания продолжают действовать. А поскольку Обливиэйт усовершенствованный, снять его мог бы только сам Снейп. 

«Ну и бред!» 

— Откуда он знает, что воспоминания не фальшивые? — резким, каркающим голосом спросил пожилой толстячок, сидевший слева во втором ряду, и, судя по движению челюсти, все время катавший во рту конфету. Его сосед, сидевший все это время с раскрытым ртом, вздрогнул и выронил из рук цилиндр. 

— Я знаю, как выглядят поддельные воспоминания! — возмутился Поттер. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — поморщилась Боуэн. — Вы, несомненно, предоставите их суду? 

Снова пауза:

— Я… видите ли, я их уничтожил. Я был зол, когда их получил и… 

На задних рядах зашумели. 

— Все ясно! 

— Да он морочит нам голову! 

Хиллз поднял руку, заставив шепотки смолкнуть. 

— Но я прошел допрос под веритассерумом! — воскликнул Поттер. — Шеклболт… министр Шеклболт допрашивал меня лично. И два аврора! Вот! — Поттер отпустил многострадальное плечо Люциуса и, живо вытащив из мантии свиток, левитировал его к Хиллзу. — И у Ше… у министра Шеклболта есть вторая копия. 

Хиллз повернулся к Шеклболту:

— Это правда? 

— Вполне, — безмятежно осклабился тот, проигнорировав возмущенные взгляды. Впрочем, последних стало уже намного меньше — как будто кто-то невидимый ходил между рядами и накладывал на всех Конфундус. 

Хиллз погрузился в чтение показаний.

— Но это меняет дело, — несколько растерянно сказал он минут через пять. Потом вытащил палочку, призвал стопку пергаментов, стукнул по ней два раза, запуская копирующее заклинание, и продолжил: — Ввиду открывшихся обстоятельств не вижу оснований для отправки мистера Малфоя в Азкабан. Однако ввиду того, что он, без сомнения, совершил ряд поступков, которые говорят не в его пользу, предлагаю назначить условный срок и поместить его под надзор. 

— Под надзор?! — воскликнул Поттер, делая быстрый шаг вперед. — Вы хотите ограничить его магию? 

— Нет, мистер Поттер, — заверил его Хиллз, отправляя новоиспеченные копии показаний по рядам судей и заодно — свидетелей, которые, впрочем, и так сидели, словно пришибленные. — Мистер Малфой получит специальный браслет, который будет связывать его с приставленным к нему аврором. Предлагаю прочитать всем показания и голосовать. 

Хиллз снова поднял руку, и несколько минут в зале было слышно только шуршание пергаментов. Люциуса не оставляло ощущение неестественности всего происходящего. Почему никто из судей не оспорил решение Хиллза? Почему Уизли закивал головой, соглашаясь со своей грязнокровкой? 

Впрочем, что ему до них? Похоже, дело идет к освобождению. Не может же надзор обернуться чем-то худшим, чем Азкабан? Или… может? 

Например, вот этим возгласом: 

— Предлагаю свою кандидатуру в качестве надзирателя для Люциуса Малфоя. 

И судейским решением: 

— Принято. Люциус Малфой отдается под надзор Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру.   
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —   
Apparere — (лат.) проявлять


	4. в которой кое-что проясняется, а остальное запутывается еще больше.

За те полчаса, что Люциус провел в одной из комнат аврората по завершении всех голосований, ему так и не удалось унять полыхавшую внутри ярость. Поднадзорный Поттера! А судя по списку, который ему зачитали, чуть ли не раб. Подчиняться, подчиняться и подчиняться. Лучше уж Азкабан! Десять тысяч раз лучше Азкабан, чем Поттер!

Однако накручивая себя, Люциус кривил душой. Свобода, пусть и такая, чуть ли не призрачная, была все же хоть какой-то возможностью. Неужели же он со своим гениальным стратегическим умом (а это признавал даже Снейп!) не сможет придумать достойной мести по завершении эксперимента? Но, с другой стороны, вдруг Поттер проделал все это специально ради ежедневных унижений? Его-то никто контролировать не будет! А Люциус даже пожаловаться сможет, только если выдержит полгода испытательного срока. Да и кто всерьез воспримет его жалобы на главного героя магического мира?! Поразительная несправедливость! То вдруг обнаруживается, что он герой, не хуже Снейпа, а то вдруг, вопреки всем правилам того же надзора, который должен осуществлять опытный аврор, его отдают зарвавшемуся мальчишке?

Поттер все это время сидел на стуле в углу, не шевелясь, зажав руки между коленей, и, казалось, происходящее с Люциусом его не интересовало абсолютно. Как будто он и сам отбывал свой срок, назначенный непонятно за что.

Наконец плечистый аврор с не отягощенным интеллектом лицом принес толстую медную скобу с выбитыми на ней рунами. Люциус, стараясь выглядеть твердо, положил правую руку на стол и позволил закрепить браслет. Поттер получил точно такой же на левую руку. Во время процедуры он немного оживился и принялся задавать вопросы:

— И я смогу накладывать любые ограничения?

— Почти. Нельзя ограничить основные жизненные функции — двигаться, дышать, есть, пить, спать, ходить в туалет. Но можно, например, запретить говорить или открывать глаза, или… — аврор посмотрел на Люциуса с гаденькой усмешкой, — дрочить.

При этих словах Поттер широко распахнул глаза и перевел на Люциуса такой удивленный взгляд, как будто сама мысль о том, что Люциус может заниматься чем-то подобным, казалась ему совершенно нелепой. Неожиданно тот почувствовал себя уязвленным даже более, чем тем фактом, что только что едва ли не сравнялся по статусу с домовиком. Впрочем, щенок не питает к нему теплых чувств, это понятно. А выглядит он, Люциус, сейчас, наверное, хуже некуда. Под глазами — синяки, давно не мытые волосы от чистящего заклинания, к тому же бросаемого аврорами наспех, истончились и кое-где сбились в колтуны, кожа привычно реагирует на то же заклинание волдырями на руках и сыпью на шее, губы потрескались от жажды — воду в камеру не всегда приносили вовремя.

Поскорее бы уже вся эта комедия закончилась. Люциус вдруг понял, что очень хочет остаться один, хоть где-нибудь, хоть в пресловутом туалете, в который ему не могут запретить ходить. Если только, конечно, Поттер не заставит его этот туалет чистить.

— Если заклинания, на которые вы наложите ограничение, потребуются для защиты жизни, браслет позволит их произнести, — продолжил аврор.

— Аваду тоже позволит? — буркнул Поттер.

— Непростительные браслет не позволяет. Вы также можете запретить выходить из комнаты или отходить от вас больше, чем на двадцать метров. Подробная инструкция здесь, — аврор протянул Поттеру тонкую синюю книжицу. — Напасть на вас он точно не сможет, ему за одни только мысли об этом так даст, что мало не покажется!

— Ладно. Нам пора идти. Поднимайтесь, _мистер Малфой_ , — тон Поттера был откровенно издевательским. Совершенно сбитый с толку его поведением, Люциус подчинился. Несколько минут они только вдвоем шли длинными коридорами в кабинет Шеклболта. Поттер молчал и обрывал все попытки заговорить с ним, но Люциус чувствовал — как будто невидимая сила тянула его за руку: проклятый браслет работал.

Шеклболт встретил их озабоченной рожей:

— Есть еще время подумать, Гарри…

Поттер оборвал и его:

— Даже не начинай. Надоест — сплавлю обратно, пусть над ним шефствует кто-нибудь из тех, кто только что родственников потерял в битве.

Шеклболт неопределенно хмыкнул. Люциус стиснул руки в кулаки.

Поттер коснулся своего браслета пальцами и произнес:

— Приказываю тебе, Люциус Малфой, переместиться в дом 12 на площади Гриммо и ждать меня.

Ноги сами понесли к камину — хоть пару минут где-нибудь без Поттера. Но едва сеть выплюнула его в просторную гостиную с высоким потолком и гобеленами по стенам, как Поттер тут же последовал за ним. Люциус едва успел отскочить.

Отряхиваясь, оба встали на ноги и посмотрели друг на друга. Поттер неожиданно смутился и отвел глаза.

— Приказываю тебе, Люциус Малфой, за пределы дома не выходить, — сказал он, потирая браслет. — Приказываю тебе, Люциус Малфой, есть только то, что приготовит Кричер.

Каждое повеление отдавалось в браслете Люциуса чем-то вроде слабенького режущего заклинания. Ничего смертельного, но вполне неприятно. На этих двух приказах, впрочем, видимо, фантазия мальчишки иссякла.

— Какие еще будут распоряжения, _хозяин_? — не удержался Люциус.

— Малфой, ты…

— Мне поискать коврик?

— Заткнись!

— Ну да, я же раб, ваша собственность, — с горькой иронией воскликнул Люциус. — Собственность должна быть молчаливой.

От пощечины он увернуться не успел. Зато, отступив, как следует приложился спиной об косяк.

Поттер ударил его. Немыслимо. Люциус рефлекторно приложил руку к щеке, ощущая под ладонью мгновенно заполыхавшую слишком чувствительную кожу.

— Вот дерьмо! — воскликнул Поттер, встряхивая кистью. И перевел злой взгляд на Люциуса. — Считаешь себя очень остроумным? На твоем месте я бы выучился быть благодарным, Малфой¸ а то ведь я могу и передумать. Так что пока заткнись и сядь в кресло.

Люциусу многое хотелось сказать, но браслет ожег еще одним предупреждением, и он предпочел сцепить зубы и повиноваться.

Поттер отодвинул кремовую штору и притворился, что созерцает улицу. В напряженном молчании прошло минут десять. Потом Люциус все-таки рискнул его нарушить.

— Имею я право хотя бы знать, к чему весь этот спектакль? — осторожно и как можно спокойнее спросил он. — Ведь никаких обливиэйтов не было?

— Ну разумеется, не было! — фыркнул Поттер, бросаясь в кресло напротив и наливая себе вина.

Люциусу, понятное дело, не предложили.

— Тогда что же? Это моя жена вам, — голос предательски дрогнул, — заплатила?

Поттер посмотрел на него так, как будто сильно сомневался в его умственных способностях.

— Малфой, за кого вы меня принимаете?! Послушайте, я таких, как вы, презираю и всегда буду презирать, — продолжил Поттер. — И если бы речь шла о _вашей_ жизни, я бы и кната ломаного не дал. И я свою часть договора выполнил, а они пусть хоть на ингредиенты вас разберут!

— Кто такие _они_? — холодея, переспросил Люциус.

— А хз, я без понятия, — ответил Поттер и неожиданно смягчился: — Убить они вас не убьют, им нужна ваша магия, а в остальные тонкости я не вдавался.

Магия. Люциус сглотнул. Речь идет просто о заклинаниях, которые он знает, или?..

— И что же теперь? — спросил он.

— Теперь? — Поттер устало потер лоб рукой. — Теперь ждать.


	5. в которой к Гарри присматриваются приключения.

_За два дня до суда над Люциусом._

— Гарри, я же только хотела как лучше! — оправдывалась Джинни.

Всхлипнув, она приложила ладонь к глазам, пытаясь удержать слезы, но вместо этого только размазала по лицу сочную рыжую помаду. Помаду Гарри подарил ей сам, в тот день, когда чрезвычайное положение было наконец отменено и в Хогсмиде открылись первые магазины. Ему казалось, что Джинни очень идет этот цвет, но сейчас рыжий откровенно бесил.

— Меня бы кто спросил! Меня бы кто хоть раз спросил, что для меня лучше! Почему все изначально знают, что лучше для меня? Откуда вы это знаете, тролль тебя подери? Я не понял — вы мои мысли читаете, что ли?!! Так. Все! Потом поговорим!

Он схватил куртку, висевшую на спинке кресла, и все-таки не выдержал — двинул по стопке учебников, пристроившихся на краю стола, да так, что их разметало сразу на половину гостиной. Джинни взвизгнула то ли от злости, то ли от непритворного ужаса, а Гарри вылетел за дверь, хлопнув ею напоследок так сильно, что треск на секунду оглушил и его самого. Виски сдавило, и головная боль сделалась почти непереносимой. Но, к счастью, пока он дошел до границы аппарации, она немного рассеялась.

Аппарировать в таком состоянии хотелось, пожалуй, еще меньше, чем оставаться в Норе, но желание побыть в тишине пересилило, и спустя полминуты Гарри уже выворачивало наизнанку на берегу озера. На том самом месте, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на разрушенные башни Хогвартса и на кладбище на полпути к нему.

День был ветреный, но, в отличие от предыдущих, не дождливый, а временами даже и солнечный, и Гарри возблагодарил Мерлина, что ему, совершенно обессиленному, не придется тратиться на Импервиус. То и дело оборачиваясь и ловя ветер в лицо, он поднялся по размытой ливнями тропинке и добрел до кладбища — нескольких десятков практически одинаковых плит. Как выразился в интервью «Пророку» поставщик, «из самого наибелейшего мрамора». Попечительскому совету в этом виделась некая символичность, а Кингсли, подписавший нужный указ, просто сказал: «Почему бы нет?»

Могила Снейпа была крайней в левом ряду. Гарри привычно опустился на плиту, лицом к озеру, спиной к Хогвартсу, и, протянув руку к надгробью, нащупал букетик вербены, который еле удерживали ослабевшие привязывающие чары. Сухие веточки захрустели под пальцами, превращаясь в крошево.

— Ты-то не будешь вопить? — усмехнулся Гарри, вглядываясь в покрытую рябью водную гладь. Но злости как не бывало: здесь он успокаивался всегда. Парадокс: при жизни Снейп был постоянным источником раздражения, а его могила стала единственным местом, где Гарри чувствовал себя в покое. Беседы с мраморной плитой действовали на нервы благотворно. С плитой — потому что тела Снейпа под ней, конечно, не было. Битва затронула как следует не только Хогвартс, но и его окрестности: Визжащая хижина сгорела дотла, копаться же в золе, искать чьи-то останки — на это не было ни времени, ни рук. «Потом как-нибудь», — сказал Кингсли.

А плиту не поставить было нельзя. Слухи о великой любви Снейпа расползлись мгновенно, и его трагическая история не сходила со страниц «Пророка», так же как и чепуха про Гарри и его друзей.

И, судя по слезным письмам, которые публиковала паршивая газетенка, Гарри подозревал, что с момента начала занятий здесь, на кладбище, отбоя не будет от влюбленных девчонок. Впрочем, до этого еще целый месяц…

На самом деле Гарри не был уверен в том, что замок откроют для студентов и первого октября. К половине августа удалось восстановить помещения примерно до четвертого этажа, для рэйвенкловцев создали спальни и гостиную в подземелье, рядом со слизеринскими, а Гриффиндор получил комнаты в норах Хаффлпаффа. Но и это все работало нестабильно. То гасли ни с того ни с сего факелы вдоль стен, и замок погружался в полную темноту, в которой не срабатывал даже Люмос. То лестницы отказывались вести куда-либо вообще и просто зависали, подрагивая, на месте. То стекла в окнах сами собой лопались, разлетаясь на миллионы осколков, привидения начинали метаться, словно в лихорадке, с одного этажа на другой, а фигуры с портретов, объятые ужасом, сбивались в кучу на каком-нибудь групповом панно и в ответ на все расспросы не могли выдавить ни слова. Да вдобавок у эльфов, чутко реагировавших на капризы замка, портилось настроение, и есть приготовленную в такие дни еду было невозможно.

После битвы Гарри тоже хотел остаться и помочь, но Кингсли искал каждую свободную и надежную пару рук в аврорат, а Макгонагалл и вовсе отрубила, что в замке сейчас могут находиться только взрослые, да и то лишь те, кто хоть что-то смыслит в магии старинных построек. «Мы будем ждать вас осенью, Гарри».

Осенью он сможет вернуться в Хогвартс на седьмой курс. Седьмой курс, на котором не будет Волдеморта. И эта мысль, честно говоря, радовала. Как будто начинаешь все заново.

Лето выдалось тяжелым: стажировка в аврорате оказалась похлеще, чем даже битва. В редкие выходные Гарри запирался на Гриммо, блокировал камины и пил, не желая ни с кем встречаться, стараясь хоть как-то придавить в себе всю гадость, с которой довелось столкнуться в течение недели.

Конечно, Джинни ничуть не была виновата. Это просто он стал психом, не способным нормально общаться с людьми. Ему бы поблагодарить за то, что его девушка позаботилась о нем и купила ему учебники. Конечно, он мечтал пройтись по Косому переулку и обзавестись всем, в том числе новой совой, в одиночестве, хотя и сам не понимал, почему — может быть, сравнить ощущения? Но то, что прогулка сорвалась, еще не было поводом кричать и доводить Джинни до слез.

Гарри почувствовал себя последней скотиной. Джинни нелегко было вывести из себя. И на его грубое поведение она обычно реагировала отнюдь не слезами. Дней десять назад, когда он опять сорвался и наорал в ответ на безобидные попытки накормить его, ему едва удалось отбиться от ее фирменного летучемышиного сглаза. Так что если уж слезы — должно быть, и у нее чаша терпения переполнилась.

— С женщинами у меня не лучше, чем у тебя, — хмыкнул Гарри в сторону золоченой надписи на надгробье. — У тебя даже лучше. Тебе вон цветы Макгонагалл носит. И главное — они тебя уже не достанут. А мне еще объясняться с Джинни сегодня. Труднее, чем к Волдеморту идти.

Он перевел взгляд на свои потертые колени, ожидаемо вспомнив, как Снейп ходил объясняться с Лили. Гарри очень хорошо понимал его чувства. И, наверное, если бы мама тогда его простила, все бы повернулось иначе. Возможно, ей в конце концов удалось бы повлиять на него, и тогда и отец, и Снейп, и Сириус, и, наверное, даже все остальные были бы живы.

Если б только можно было повернуть время вспять! Хроновороты не могут отправлять в прошлое на долгий срок, но если б знать, куда Дамблдор дел хроноворот Гермионы, можно было вернуться хотя бы в день битвы. Выучить чары, которые помогут залечить горло Снейпу, вовремя влить в него противоядие, потом прикрыть от смертельных заклятий Люпина, Тонкс, оттолкнуть от стены Фреда.

Гарри оборвал сам себя, решительно поднялся и высыпал на плиту раскрошенную вербену.

— Я дурак, да? Вечно распускаю нюни о том, что не сделал для тебя или кого-то другого. Блядь, как меня задолбало отвечать за ваш чертов магический мир, как мне хочется свалить отсюда хоть куда-нибудь, где б меня вообще никто не знал, ну, может, кроме пары человек, чтобы я… — он замер, услышав шаги за своей спиной, выхватил палочку и развернулся так быстро, как только мог.

Почти молниеносно, но все же не настолько быстро, чтобы не очутиться лицом к лицу с непримечательным волшебником в сером плаще с капюшоном. Несмотря на низкий рост и широкие плечи незнакомца, у Гарри возникло смутное ощущение сходства с дементором.

— Кто вы? — воскликнул он, непроизвольно отступая на шаг и предсказуемо упираясь в плиту.

— Меня зовут Хед _ **е**_ р Ф _ **о**_ ули, — спокойно ответил незнакомец, протягивая руку. — Вероятно, вы никогда не слышали обо мне. Я знакомый профессора Снейпа.

Ну да, естественно, что у Снейпа должны были быть какие-то знакомые. Гарри переложил палочку в левую руку и протянул Хедеру ладонь.

— Вы хорошо его знали? — спросил он, совершенно не представляя, о чем спрашивать.

— Я мог бы многое о нем рассказать, но, полагаю, это будет иметь значение позже. Я пришел сюда только для того, чтобы встретиться с вами.

Неожиданно Гарри почудились дамблдоровские интонации.

— Со мной? Но зачем? — воскликнул он громко. — И какое это имеет отношение к Снейпу?

— Самое прямое, — спокойно ответил Хедер. — Я пришел предложить вам сделку, от которой вы не сможете отказаться.


	6. в которой кое-кто обнаруживает себя живым, но не видит в этом особого смысла.

Северус открыл глаза. В комнате, где он находился, было темно, но чувствительный нос сразу же уловил запах сухих трав — пряную нотку аниса, резкий аромат чабреца и перебивающее все это благоухание полыни.

Жив. Так странно… И не в поднадзорной палате Мунго. А судя по определенным сочетаниям трав где-то над головой, в жилище герболога или зельевара. Одно можно было сказать наверняка — Северус точно никогда здесь не был.

Сильнее удивления оказалась только острая боль в горле. Он попытался дернуться, чтобы поправить повязку, но рук словно не существовало вовсе. Как, впрочем, видимо, и ног.

Парализован.

Дыхание мгновенно сбилось, превратившись в короткие частые всхрипы, а боль от мышечного спазма, казалось, зашкалила за все пределы. Но опыт справляться с Круциатусами и их последствиями помог. Дыхание довольно быстро выровнялось, и боль отступила куда-то в глухую темноту, которую не разбавляло ни единое пятнышко света.

Где он? Что происходит? Кто, черт возьми, победил? И наконец — он слишком хорошо помнил, как умер и как его душа отделилась от тела и некоторое время еще летела вслед за Поттером, до самого Большого зала, и он даже успел увидеть мертвые тела Люпина, Тонкс и одного из близнецов Уизли. А вот что было потом?..

Неожиданно дверь без всякого предупреждающего звука распахнулась, послышались шаркающие шаги, и из темноты выплыло лицо — редкие белесые брови, светлые глаза, бескровные тонкие губы. Невыразительность черт наводила на мысли о вырождении, неопределенность возраста — то ли тридцать, то ли шестьдесят — указывала либо на частое баловство с омолаживающими зельями и чарами, либо, что после того, как незнакомец дохнул на Северуса, стало почти доказанным фактом, на алкоголь.

Сильные руки, пахнущие ингредиентами лекарственных зелий и лавандовым мылом, приподняли голову Северуса, а пальцы поднесли ко рту склянку с ярко-красной жидкостью. Тот попытался было запротестовать, но из горла, мгновенно сведенного судорогой, не вылетело ни звука, а человек бросил сердито:

— Будешь упрямиться, открою силой. И так уже двадцатый день с тобой вожусь! Уже думал, что придется начинать все заново!

Первое зелье оказалось отлично сваренным противовоспалительным, во второй склянке — с темно-желтой жидкостью Северус узнал противоядие, которым в свое время лечили Артура Уизли. Означало ли это, что его целитель был связан с орденом Феникса? Северусу хотелось задать миллион вопросов, но незнакомец оборвал его.

— Заткнись, сделай милость! — буркнул он, одновременно без всякой палочки заставляя склянки отправиться в направлении выхода из комнаты. — Чем больше ты будешь напрягать связки, тем дольше мне придется с тобой возиться. Те, кому нужна твоя костлявая туша, так с тобой нянчиться не будут!

Однако перед тем как закрыть за собой дверь комнаты, смилостивился и сказал: «Волдеморт побежден». «Волдеморт, не Темный Лорд», — краем сознания успел отметить Северус, прежде чем — то ли от совокупного эффекта зелий, то ли от чрезмерных для его состояния усилий осознать происходящее — провалился в забытье.

В следующий раз он пришел в себя днем. Комнату заливало жгучее полуденное солнце, и пахло в ней отнюдь не травами. Окно, которое выходило в сад с деревьями, усыпанными белыми цветами, было распахнуто, и под потолком, путаясь в связках растений, вились мухи. До Северуса они, по счастью, не долетали — видимо, срабатывали отпугивающие чары. На камине выстроилась батарея склянок с зельями самого разного цвета. Несомненно, о нем заботились очень хорошо, только вот с какой целью? Зачем его выхаживать незнакомому алхимику, судя по качеству зелий, очень высокого класса? «Те, кому нужна твоя костлявая туша…» вспомнилось ему. Товар, который можно выгодно продать, — значит, вот что он теперь такое. Но кому?!!

Неожиданно Северус понял, что дотянулся правой рукой до шеи, нащупывая на ней отвратительные и, судя по боли, возникающей при прикосновении, сильно воспаленные рубцы. Левая же рука так и осталась неподвижной, но теперь, по крайней мере, была надежда, что паралич отступит. Во рту все еще чувствовался терпкий привкус противоядия. Конечно, яд и должен был выходить медленно. Хоть Северус и предвидел подобное решение повелителя — не Авадой же тому, в самом деле, пачкать в очередной раз свои зеленые ручки — и потихоньку приучал себя к яду Нагини, но его количество, впрыснутое даже за один-единственный укус, оказалось слишком большим.

Удивительно, что он вообще жив, не так ли? Исключая тот факт, что непонятно, зачем ему вообще жить? Долг перед Лили выполнен, Поттер благополучно победил Волдеморта и мертв. В маггловском мире ему, Северусу, делать нечего, а магический грозит, самое меньшее, пожизненным заключением в Азкабане. Хороши перспективы, нечего сказать.

Люциус бы со своими вечными иллюзиями, несомненно, выдал бы сейчас что-нибудь вроде: «Тебе дали шанс — пользуйся». Конечно, не та психованная, шарахавшаяся от каждого жеста тень, в которую он превратился после Азкабана, а веривший в свою безграничную удачу любимчик судьбы, каким был до. Только Люциусу всегда было ради чего… а ему?

Впрочем, умереть ему, кажется, не дадут… а сбежать отсюда он и сам пока не в состоянии.

Северус вытянул правую руку и попробовал послать в камин беспалочковое Инсендио. Слабенькая искорка, родившаяся на кончиках пальцев, умерла в ту же секунду.

Не успел он спрятать руку обратно под одеяло, как распахнулась дверь, и в нее вбежал разозленный целитель.

— Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, скотина?! Целый месяц жизни на тебя потратил! Можешь ты быть уже хоть каплю благодарным?!» — рявкнул он, вытягивая руки и произнося заклинания на незнакомом языке.

Тотчас же запах в комнате стал свежее, затем сквозь шею Северуса как будто прошло тепло, как бывало при диагностических заклинаниях, а затем из соседней комнаты, стукаясь друг об друга по пути с характерным звуком, прилетели склянки. Схватывая их таким образом, как если бы хотел придушить, целитель влил в Северуса зелья и со словами «Будешь пытаться колдовать, напою Асфицелиум Афалис» напоследок как следует грохнул дверью.

Пожалуй, дракона было лучше не дразнить. Зелье Асфицелиум Афалис относилось к разряду ментальных пыточных, как раз из тех, что особенно любил Темный Лорд. Северус не раз видел, как люди корчились под его воздействием и ходили под себя, стараясь перебороть кошмары самого унизительного свойства.

И все же, несмотря на угрозы, Северус, должно быть, от лекарств, сразу почувствовал себя значительно лучше. Показалось даже, что и левая рука начала немного ощущаться. Только двигать ею он все равно пока не мог.

Звук вновь открывшейся двери заставил его вздрогнуть. А сердце пропустило удар, когда незнакомец вывалил кучу пыльных газет на столик прямо перед его лицом. Вывалил и ушел, не сказав на этот раз ни слова.

«Пророк!» Кажется, никогда он еще не был так рад этой паршивой газетенке. С трудом притянув к себе верхний экземпляр, Северус ощущал себя примерно так, как в тот раз, когда впервые в жизни глазел на витрины Косого переулка. И более того, знал, что некоторые вещи из тех, что он рассматривает, будут принадлежать лично ему.

Первая газета, впрочем, оказалась довольно скучной. В ней говорилось о реформах Кингсли, о судах над Пожирателями, о массовом разгуле дементоров и попытках их усмирения совершенно не приспособленным к этому авроратом. Зато открыв следующую, Северус чуть не получил первый и последний в своей жизни инфаркт, за несколько секунд перейдя от невообразимой радости по поводу того, что Поттеру как-то удалось выжить, до такой же степени невообразимого бешенства.

Поразительно, но даже после его смерти мальчишка нашел способ публично унизить его. Все… все, что он хранил с такой тщательностью, все секреты, которые он решился рассказать лишь затем, чтобы выполнить долг перед Лили, были безжалостно вывалены наружу и с особым упоением рассматривались скорбящими гражданами, смаковавшими каждую деталь. Как если бы каждый сантиметр его тела, каждую частичку души покрыли самой отборной грязью, которую только можно было представить…

Северус уронил скомканную газету на пол и закрыл глаза. Умереть ему почему-то не дали. Но и жить в этом мире у него не получалось.


	7. в которой появляется новый участник истории.

В июне здоровье Северуса восстанавливалось очень быстро, а вот дальше прогресс застопорился. Ноги ощущались уже очень хорошо, но от слабости долгое время удавалось сделать лишь пару шагов и только. Собственная беспомощность заставляла кусать губы от злости, но помочь это, разумеется, ничем не могло. Дни Северус проводил в кресле у окна, читая газеты и книги, но они не скрашивали тяжелой глухой тоски, наваливающейся по вечерам. Он куда охотнее пережил бы еще раз последний год в Хогвартсе, чем эту неопределенность и столь гостеприимно навязанное ему мучительнейшее бездействие. 

Когда говорить стало не слишком больно, он, конечно, получил ответы на некоторые вопросы, но ясности общей картине они не прибавили. Незнакомца звали Хедер Фоули. Фамилия Фоули входила в некогда составленный список из двадцати восьми чистокровных семейств, но больше это имя Северусу не сказало ничего. 

На попытки дальнейших расспросов Хедер отрезал: «Все узнаешь в свой срок». Однако через несколько дней неожиданно разговорился, хмуро пояснив, что Фоули никогда не учились в Хогвартсе, а начиная с 19-го века заканчивали Шармбатон. 

И все же сдаваться просто так не хотелось. Несмотря на то, что лицо Хедера то и дело кривилось, как будто он постоянно страдал от изжоги, к середине июля Северус научился различать десятки оттенков его дурного настроения. Кроме того, выпивая, тот становился на порядок общительнее. В один из «разговорчивых» вечеров Северус рискнул задать очередной вопрос, прежде чем его «спаситель» успел покинуть комнату. 

— Как я оказался здесь? — спросил он. — Я ведь не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы мне приснилось, что я умер, так? 

— Все возможно, — пожал плечами тот, передвигая склянки на камине. — Я лишь воспользовался принципом: если что-то не пронаблюдали, то это можно изменить. Хижина, в которой тебя убили, сгорела, и твое тело никто не стал искать. Я вернулся в момент перед тем, как ты встретился со своим дружком Малфоем, напоил тебя противоядием и глотком живой смерти, который должен был активироваться при словах «Посмотри на меня», потом наложил Обливиэйт. 

— У вас есть хроноворот?! — от удивления Северус даже повысил голос, что, конечно же, стоило ему приступа острой боли, от которой звездочки заплясали в глазах. 

— А не кажется ли тебе, что это не твое собачье дело? — спросил Хедер, протягивая ему очередное зелье. 

— Допустим, — согласился Северус, проглатывая обезболивающее и с трудом заставляя себя не хвататься за горло. 

— Если уж так не терпится… — угрюмо произнес тот и призвал из соседней комнаты пергамент и огрызок карандаша. 

«Как вы прошли мимо Пожирателей?» — написал Северус. 

— Я был невидимым. 

«Мантия?» 

В руках у Хедера оказался стакан с огневиски:   
— Я умею быть невидимым благодаря стихии воздуха. 

— Вы используете стихийную магию? — воскликнул Северус. — Но ведь стихийной магией невозможно управлять?! 

Хедер залпом допил огневиски и швырнул стакан мимо плеча Северуса в окно. Было слышно, как тот разбился о карниз окна первого этажа. 

— Для _вас_ — невозможно, — тихо сказал Хедер и вышел, бросив Северуса гадать, что же могут обозначать эти слова. 

Даже Темный Лорд не мог становиться невидимым, а Дамблдор делал это с помощью старинного артефакта, который, похоже, существовал в мире только в единственном экземпляре и потерял силу с его гибелью. Был ли Хедер сильнее этих двоих? И оставалось только гадать, каким образом он оказался связан с Поттером, ведь в газетах о предсмертных словах Северуса – хоть об этом глупый мальчишка смог умолчать! - не упоминалось.

С этого вечера Хедер с Северусом почти не разговаривал, видимо, решив, что и так открыл ему слишком многое, молча левитировал поднос с едой на столик у кровати и уходил, чаще всего оглушительно хлопнув дверью. Изредка он приходил за травами или, не говоря ни слова, проходил через всю комнату в кладовую, где хранились многочисленные котлы. 

Кладовая, казалось, была заперта целым миллионом различных чар, с самой природой которых Северус при всех своих огромных знаниях о магии никогда не сталкивался. Чары того же рода не позволяли ему слишком далеко высовываться из окна, предусмотрительно отталкивая назад, а когда Северус достаточно окреп для долгих прогулок, запрещали более чем на два шага приближаться к двери в гостиную, из которой обычно появлялся Хедер. 

Единственные звуки, которые были доступны здесь за все это время, доносились из сада. Заглушающие чары, очевидно, тоже были на высоте. 

Но двадцать шестого августа, в день суда над Люциусом — Северус тщательно следил за событиями по публикациям в «Пророке» - все неожиданно изменилось. От волнения проворочавшись полночи и проснувшись раньше обычного, он заметил, что дверь в гостиную распахнута. На столе не оказалось никаких следов завтрака, зато откуда-то издалека доносились голоса. Накинув халат, пожертвованный ему Хедером, Северус выбрался в гостиную, и, ориентируясь на звуки, повернул к лестнице в углу. Судя по запахам пригоревшего жаркого, та вела в кухню. Северус спустился на несколько ступенек и перегнулся через перила. Его никто не заметил. 

На кухне, опершись о стол у открытого окна, стоял Хедер и что-то доказывал надвигавшейся на него темноволосой девице, одетой в нечто вроде маггловского брючного костюма. Девице, судя по всему, на аргументы было плевать. 

— Это твои проблемы, что в прошлый раз твое задание сорвалось! Какой бы ты тут ни был из себя, твое дело маленькое, приказали — делай. И поверь, я все сделаю, чтобы ты не получил освобождения и за это задание! — заявила она в ответ. 

— Тебе-то что?! — взвизгнул Хедер, с силой ударив ребром ладони по створке окна. Та захлопнулась с глухим стуком. Стакан на столе подпрыгнул. — Я, между прочим, человека спас, только не вижу, чтоб кто-то за это был мне благодарен. Хотя не стоило спасать, конечно. Его теперь не наши, так свои прибьют. А ты получишь своего красавчика-блондина в лучшем виде, и катитесь отсюда, куда вам надо. 

— Мне-то, конечно, что, — с ледяным презрением в голосе возразила девица. — Я за освобождением, в отличие от некоторых, не гонюсь. Только кое-кто забыл, что проводник получает награду только, когда все проводники выполняют задание. И о том, что всем проводникам адски не везет, если какой-нибудь мудак плюет на общие правила и начинает свой путь с обмана. 

— Сопливая истеричка, — закричал Хедер, видимо, не помня себя от ярости. — Не знаю, кто там поставил тебя главной над всей операцией, но если ты, ни на каплю не разбираясь в здешней магии, полагаешь, что есть способ без заклинаний убедить судей, что дерьмо — это не дерьмо, а рыцарь в начищенных до радужного блеска доспехах, то я еще не совсем идиот! 

С этими словами он схватил висевшую на стуле куртку, поднял правую руку вверх и исчез. И только дверь оглушительно хлопнула напоследок. 

Девица фыркнула, выдвинула стул и села за стол. 

— Какой же мудак! — опуская голову на руки, простонала она.


	8. в которой ничего не происходит.

_За 4 месяца до суда над Люциусом._

Весна в Сиреневый город в этом году пришла поздно. Это было совсем не характерно для юга страны, но в феврале неожиданно нагрянули заморские ураганы и спутали погоде все карты. Поговаривали что-то про колдунью Итиль, престарелую тетку принца, но, в конце концов, не обязательно капризы климата являются делом рук человеческих. 

А для последнего весеннего смотра Королевской академии телохранительниц погода была самая что ни на есть подходящая — легкий ветерок и в то же время ни облачка. Солнце заливало главную площадь города, окруженную башнями правительственных зданий, отражалось в фиолетовых витражах, блестело на позолоченных шпилях с гербом дома Острейга – коршуном, несущим в клюве змею. 

Посреди площади гарцевал наследный принц, и рядом с ним, на вороной эварской кобыле, — красавица Итигения, новая, только что принятая на службу по итогам выпускных экзаменов Академии, телохранительница. Она и не скрывала своего счастья — всем было давно известно, что короли династии Острейга женятся только на тех, кто их охраняет. На углу площади, откуда дорога, начинавшаяся между двумя башнями, убегала к порту, почтительно ожидали сигнала принца, чтобы показать себя, другие везунчики — новая охрана его свиты. Лица девушек тоже лучились торжеством и гордостью, но кое-кто из них с сожалением поглядывал в толпу на другой стороне площади, среди которой на простых серых конях теснились остальные выпускницы. Особенно на одну из них. 

Улавливая на себе эти взгляды, Тала с трудом сдерживала бешенство. А уж желание удрать отсюда прямо сейчас было почти нестерпимым. Но нельзя. Принц должен вручить выпускные сертификаты лучшим ученицам, только потом документы отдадут и остальным. Так что домой, в свою лесную глушь, она отправится вечером, под самый закат. Тала понимала, что поступает как последняя идиотка, и более того, как полная трусиха, но ждать еще целую ночь в городе, ставшем местом ее позора!.. 

— Их можно понять, — заметила ее подруга, слегка склонившись чуть в сторону Талы, чтобы подправить подпругу. — Они-то ожидали, что их начальницей будешь ты. Кому охота служить этой рыжеволосой стерве? 

— У нее самые настоящие золотые волосы, Таина, — сквозь зубы проговорила Тала. 

Таина только рассмеялась. 

— В моей деревне говорят: «Твоя судьба тебя найдет и в дождливую погоду». А еще говорят: «Красивое яблоко может оказаться гнилым», — и она выразительно посмотрела в сторону принца. 

Принц-то уж точно был красавцем. Высокий статный юноша с правильными чертами лица, не грубыми, как у других северян, а мужественными. И с ослепительной улыбкой, которая не сходила с лица весь тот месяц, пока он лично принимал экзамены у пятого курса Академии. До того самого дня не сходила, неделю назад. Точнее, до той минуты, когда Тала провалила экзамен по стрельбе из арбалета. 

Засмотрелась на принца — дрогнула рука. Итигения целый год дышала ей в затылок, вот и выиграла. Можно было, конечно, просто пойти в охрану свиты, терпеть насмешки Итигении (сколько их было уже за эту неделю!) и ждать своего счастливого шанса — вдруг та да не справится? И так, скорее всего, и нужно было сделать — потому что дома в кладовой одни мыши, а надо как-то содержать старую мать. Но Тала решила — если не первой, то вообще никакой. Так что остальные экзамены сдавала уже вполсилы. Сертификат все равно получила, хотя и не белый, но второй категории — сиреневый. Вполне достаточно для «охраны особо важных особ». 

Да и то сказать — не место около принца неудачницам, способным _засмотреться_. Кому как не ей, с малых лет мечтавшей быть телохранительницей королевской семьи, это понимать? И так хватило, что расстроился, кажется, весь курс — Итигению не любил никто. 

Тала знала прекрасно и то, что думает по этому поводу сам принц. Трудно было не догадаться, если два дня назад тот подкараулил ее в одной из галерей Академии, прижал к стене и поцеловал. Потом обнял пылко и, не оборачиваясь, ушел. Правила семьи есть правила. Не пойдет же он против воли отца! 

Так что катись-ка ты, дурочка, в свою деревню. Руби дрова и не помышляй о принцах. 

— А еще у нас говорят: «самый сладкий гриб — черный», — весело подбив короткие темные кудри, сладким голосом сказала Таина. 

— О нет, — притворно застонала Тала, — только не говори, что это означает, что выходить замуж надо за южанина. Ненавижу горбатые носы! 

Они обе засмеялись. Слово «южане» было ругательством для многих девушек из Академии, хотя некоторые поступали сюда исключительно для того, чтобы присмотреть себе мужа. 

Веселье, однако, длилось недолго. Принц объявил имя очередной обладательницы белого сертификата, и Тала, услышав его голос, подкрепленный усиливающими чарами, вернулась к действительности. Но Таина не была бы Таиной, если бы не сделала новую попытку ее отвлечь. 

— Что ты будешь делать, когда вернешься домой? — спросила она. 

— К осени подамся в город учить богатых сынков стрельбе. 

— Ты шутишь! — воскликнула подруга. — А если серьезно? 

— Да какие уж тут шутки? За это платят больше всего. Заработаю денег — срежу волосы, — она нащупала за спиной толстую косу и со злостью перекинула ее на грудь: иметь короткие прически позволялось только богатым женщинам. — А ты? 

— Я, наверное, помогу отцу с торговлей, — задумалась Таина. — А там уж как жизнь повернет. Останемся на фейерверк? В конце концов, если лошади плохо видят в темноте, мы сможем их направлять. 

— Только ради тебя, — вздохнула Тала. И решительно вскинула голову: — Это ли не счастье — через десять часов нас здесь не будет, и я больше никогда не увижу некоторых здесь присутствующих. 

Таина выразительно посмотрела на нее. 

— Помню, помню, — засмеялась Тала, — что говорят по этому поводу в твоей деревне. «Никогда уносит ветер», так ведь? — и в ответ на задумчивый кивок подруги продолжила: — Нет уж, в моем случае никогда действительно будет значить никогда. Я так решила, и точка!


	9. в которой все еще ничего не происходит.

Отколовшаяся щепка ужалила под колено, заставив Талу вынырнуть из очередных грез. 

— Корова неуклюжая! — бросила она, воткнув топор в колоду, и тут же виновато оглянулась на покосившиеся, словно прищурившиеся, окошки за спиной— не разбудить бы мать. Хоть свисавшие с утопленной в землю крыши нити ярко-зеленого мха и глушили половину звуков, да и мать лежала в дальней половине, ближе ко входу, слух у нее всегда был необычно острым, а сон — чутким. Как, впрочем, и у самой Талы. 

Но в этот раз, кажется, обошлось. 

Тала со вздохом посмотрела на колоду. Чуть не ранила себя в третий раз за два дня! Поленница набиралась медленно, руки слушались неохотно, словно увязая вслед за мыслями в лихорадочных снах, в не отпускавшем никак _том самом_ воспоминании. 

Ну что за бред! Нужна ты ему! Он, поди, легкой птицей в свою столицу, и не вспомнил о тебе ни разу… Да и то сказать — тебе-то самой нужен ли мужик бесхребетный, против воли отца слова не выдавит? То-то и оно. Или — не вышла лицом, характером, статью, чем там? Косой не вышла. Может, и выдавит он это самое слово, да не ради тебя… 

А у тебя есть заботы поважнее. Мать десятый день не встает и, видимое дело, не встанет. 

Сам бургомистр, дядя двоюродный, встретил Талу на полпути к деревне, пожал, по обычаю соболезнования, сразу обе руки, сказал: «Не нам ее, девочка, у Серой колдуньи отбирать». 

Не нам… Чем там встретит ее Серая? Много ли нагрешила мать? О своей молодости та не рассказывала, да и вряд ли когда уже… 

Приказав топору справляться самому — криво, конечно, нарубит, но хоть как, Тала присела на соседнюю колоду. Впереди, шагах в тридцати, начинался лес, если обогнуть его вправо, то шагах в двухстах будет деревня, за деревней озеро, по берегу озера дорога в Белый город, а в Белом городе… 

— Чертова дурочка! — воскликнула Тала яростно, вскакивая. — Ну что ты никак запомнить не можешь — нет больше никаких принцев?! 

И замерла, услышав слабый голос матери. Корова бешеная, все-таки разбудила!.. 

Мать лежала слева от входа, на вечной своей постели — водорослевом тюфяке, прикрытом медвежьей шкурой, «твердое бережет спину». Серые глаза глубоко запали, длинные белые волосы, настоящее сокровище, спутались так, что уже не расчешешь. 

Тала привычно поправила свисающий с потолка сухой букет — анис, чабрец и полынь — отпугивать смерть. 

— Пить? В туалет? 

— Мне надо тебе рассказать… — рука в тонких синих жилках слабо комкала край серого одеяла.

— Давай завтра? — перебила ее Тала. — Мне сейчас к оружейнику арбалет в починку отнести, а это до города полпути. 

— Нет, сейчас, — упрямо сказала мать. 

— Таак! — воскликнула Тала, с яростью вытирая руки о передник. — Ты, что, умирать собралась? 

Но наткнулась на спокойный взгляд и осеклась. Разулась, выбросила истоптанные до дыр домашние туфли за порог, притянула с другой половины лисью шкурку и, подвернув ноги под себя, уселась слушать. 

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь про короля Ольдегарда? — спросила мать. 

— Ну, — Тала посмотрела на нее с сомнением, — он жил много тысяч лет назад, был великим волшебником, и всех его детей вместе с женами и внуками убила какая-то страшная колдунья, которая завидовала его силе и мечтала отомстить. Детей было двенадцать, кажется, по числу зарубежных земель. Это из учебника по древней истории. Я, правда, всегда думала, что это просто сказка, и короля Ольдегарда вообще не существовало. 

Мать рассмеялась и тут же зашлась сухим кашлем. 

— Эту историю писали победители, ребенок, — сказала она и замолчала. 

Тала призвала фляжку с водой. 

— Не надо, — отозвалась мать. — Мне уже не поможет. Слушай. Король Ольдегард был действительно сильным волшебником. И у него действительно было двенадцать детей. А еще у него была навязчивая идея — он очень хотел жить вечно и не хотел делиться властью с детьми. В твоем учебнике правильно сказано — Ольдегард отделил каждого из детей в свое королевство, оставив себе столичную землю. Но когда он добыл себе рецепт бессмертия, то испугался, что дети устанут ждать, тоже захотят править, объединятся и убьют его. И он решил убить всех детей. 

— Сам?!! — потрясенно спросила Тала. 

— Власть проявляет в людях либо лучшее, либо худшее, — философски заметила мать, разглядывая растрескавшийся потолок. 

— И он всех убил, да? Но как Совет ему позволил? Он же долго потом правил еще! Или Совета тогда не существовало? 

Мать подергала ее за рукав:  
— Просто слушай. Совет встал на его сторону. Ольдегард был очень хитер. А еще он был хороший политик. Кого запугал, кого подкупил — так или иначе, Совет встал на его сторону. С помощью Совета Ольдегард распустил слухи про страшную колдунью и послал убийц-колдунов ко всем своим детям. Но по какой-то причине одновременные убийства не удались. Погибли только трое, а остальные дети заподозрили неладное и решили сбежать. 

— Как сбежать? Куда сбежать? 

— В другие миры, — мечтательно улыбнулась мать. 

Нечистая сила, только не это! Словно в поисках выхода из безнадежной ситуации, Тала растерянно оглядела убогое жилье. Книжные полки с двух сторон делили его на две неровные половины. Вторая, с углом Талы и кухней, была куда больше и теплее входной. А здесь, кроме лежанки матери, — только пара плетеных коробов с бельем, стоявших друг на друге, свободный угол (поместить случайно забредшего гостя), да за спиной Талы стол с самой ценной вещью в доме, закрытым масляным светильником заморской работы, — грамотных людей в королевстве было не так много, и мать на зиму брала в городе работу переписчицы. На столе лежала сейчас незаконченная вышивка — коврик с красными и голубыми маками. Зацепившись за него взглядом, Тала стиснула руки — не дай Белая колдунья сейчас что-нибудь разбить. 

Мать продолжала безмятежно улыбаться. 

— Думаешь, выжила из ума? Напрасно думаешь. Миров очень много, самых разных, и ты тоже побываешь в них. 

«Ага. Побываю, — подумала Тала. — И два раза, и три». Зря она все-таки не понесла арбалет в починку. Впрочем, если мать вправду задумала умирать именно сегодня, пусть хоть так наговорится. 

— Больше всего из них я любила Эверу, и моя мать тоже. Поэтому так и назвала меня. Сами жители Эверы называют ее Землей. Это очень интересный мир. Там маги живут отдельно от людей, не владеющих магией, так что это как бы два мира в одном. Больше нигде такого нет. В остальных мирах маги и обычные люди живут бок о бок. Я жила на Эвере с шести лет, а в шестнадцать мама забрала меня обратно. И с тех пор я служила вместе с ней, пока она не умерла, и не появилась ты. Я побывала во всех девяти, в некоторых шли ужасные войны… — мать оборвала сама себя. — Времени мало, — попробовав языком сухие губы, с сожалением сказала она. — Я должна успеть рассказать тебе все… 

— Ты успеешь, — пообещала Тала как можно более уверенно, стараясь взять себя в руки. 

Мать усмехнулась. 

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнула она. — Слушай.


	10. в которой Тала узнает о проводниках.

— Сыновья Ольдегарда сами были сильными волшебниками, а Один, сбежавший на Эверу, похоже, так и вовсе был намного сильнее не только братьев, но и отца, — помолчав, видимо, для того, чтобы собраться с силами, продолжила мать. — Но и они не могли просто так сбежать. Для этого им понадобились те, кто может ходить через порталы между мирами. Проводники. 

— Проводники, — Тала издала тяжелый вздох. 

Мать ласково улыбнулась и дотянулась до ее руки, но тут же посерьезнела. Тала накрыла ее холодную ладонь своей. 

— Магия проводника обеспечивает стабильный переход через портал, не дает ему закрыться. Это я потом расскажу. Или сама прочтешь, в тетрадках в коробе на столе. Сначала историю. Дети Ольдегарда договорились с проводниками и переправились в другие миры. Ольдегард был страшно зол и решил отомстить хотя бы проводникам… 

— За что? — удивилась Тала. — Ведь он добился своей цели — получил земли? 

— Но у него не было гарантии, что его сыновья не вернутся в любой момент. Он решил убить всех проводников, чтобы этого не случилось. Но тут вмешался Белый дворец и не позволил ему сделать это. Что ты знаешь о Совете? 

— Ну… они придумывают и изменяют законы. В Высший Совет входят двенадцать человек. А в Средний Совет, на который они опираются, уже около ста. Попасть в Средний Совет можно, выиграв местные выборы. А в Высший просто так не попасть. Они сами избирают мага. Я так понимаю, что они более сильные маги, чем остальные, но об этом не говорят? 

— Нет. Они не сильнее остальных. И даже члены королевской семьи не могущественнее остальных. Поверь, в твоем ненаглядном принце, — Тала покраснела, — магии куда меньше, чем в тебе. 

— Как это? — растерялась Тала. — Я же видела, как он колдует! Он, чтобы заговорить со мной, целой толпе глаза отвел! 

Мать выпростала пальцы и погладила Талу по тыльной стороне ладони:   
— Береги сердце, ребенок, порвешь — нечего будет отдать тому, кто даст за него меру. Впечатлил тебя принц колдовством, вижу. Только если ты попадешь на Эверу, будешь колдовать не хуже. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что Высший Совет существует не для того, чтобы над законами думать. Это вполне хорошо и Средний Совет сам по себе делает. Высший Совет делает то, про что никто не знает. Кроме проводников. 

— Кроме проводников, — тупо повторила Тала. 

— Это тебе надо знать, ребенок. В Высшем Совете не верь никому. И посланникам их тоже. Ни одному слову. Верь проводникам — эти своих не продадут. Если проводник обманывает своих или тех, кого ведет, общая магия проводников его наказывает. Если кто-то нарушает клятву, данную проводнику, его наказывает тоже. 

— Ты… хочешь сказать, что я? 

— Я и твой отец были проводниками. Редко когда у проводников рождается ребенок с другим типом магии. Мне достаточно было посмотреть на тебя, чтобы понять, что ты проводник. Проводники чувствуют такие вещи, чувствуют других проводников. И они чувствуют порталы, которые открывают мастера времени. 

— Кто такие мастера времени? 

— Об этом потом, — слабо отмахнулась мать. — Высший Совет существует для того, чтобы проводить ритуалы, которые сдерживают магию всех жителей Объединенных земель, за исключением членов королевской семьи и самого Высшего Совета. Вот почему мы здесь знаем только слабую бытовую магию. На Эвере я была очень сильной волшебницей даже в шестнадцать лет. А как колдовала моя мать!.. 

— Но у нас же тоже бывают великие волшебники! Мерлин, например! 

— Ба! И что стало с твоим Мерлином?! 

— Убили? 

— Мерлин переместился на Эверу. Высший Совет послал за ним туда свою наемницу колдунью Нимуэ, и она уже там расправилась с ним. Такие, как Мерлин, рождаются очень редко, и Высший Совет тщательно следит за тем, чтобы никто из таких самородков не успел вырасти. Все книги по магии в Объединенных землях были уничтожены. Есть слухи о Тайной библиотеке в недрах Дворца. Они, конечно, должны быть правдой, потому что неужели Совет все знания передает только из уст в уста? Это рискованно. 

— Вот почему все бунты и войны были только в древности! — поняла вдруг Тала. — Мне всегда казалось, что во времени, в котором мы живем, что-то неправильно. 

— Конечно. Ты чувствуешь такие вещи, как проводник. Я бы не назвала это неправильным, в войнах нет ничего хорошего. Но Высший Совет не дает нам возможности развиваться и изменяться. В других мирах и люди, и волшебники очень многому научились. На Эвере они летают к звездам. А с помощью специальных конструкций даже тот, кто не владеет магией, может перенестись в любую точку своего мира меньше, чем за один дневной цикл. Или поговорить мгновенно с любым человеком, который находится от тебя в ста днях пути. А тот, кто владеет магией, и перемещается почти мгновенно. 

— Ничего себе, — ахнула Тала. 

— Ритуалы Белого дворца ограничивают магию и искусственно увеличивают довольство народа, пределы его терпения, — продолжала мать. — Народ живет очень бедно и плохо, должно быть, намного хуже, чем в древности, когда его ничего не сдерживало. Когда я была молода, в неурожайные годы целые деревни вымирали от голода, потому что правительство не могло толком запасти зерна. А когда началось строительство дворца в Серых скалах, люди гибли сотнями от усталости и истощения, трупами были усеяны все подходы к дворцу, но никто в стране и не думал бунтовать. 

— И Боуден, он знает про все это? — голос неожиданно сел. 

— Короли и Высший Совет всегда ходят об руку. Мне не хотелось огорчать тебя, ребенок, но... Слушай дальше. Королевские астрономы высчитывают не только дни тьмы, но и когда нужно провести ритуал. Для ритуала требуется магия той или иной стихии, человек с такой магией. И с развитой магической силой. Во всех мирах маги редко проявляют стихийную магию во взрослом возрасте. Когда сыновья Ольдегарда бежали со всей свитой и наследниками, Совет задумался, что будет, если все, кто проявляет стихию в Совете, умрут. Высчитать человека со стихийной магией среди обычных жителей невозможно. Для этого нужно, чтобы эта магия могла проявиться. А позволить жителям проявлять магию в полную силу, понятное дело, нельзя, — мать глубоко вдохнула, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. 

Тала вздрогнула, и та, уловив ее движение, снова погладила руку дочери тонкими сухими пальцами. 

— Я умру после заката, ребенок. Еще есть время. Слушай дальше. Совет не позволил Ольдегарду убить проводников, взамен обязав их во веки веков доставлять в наш мир магов с проявленной стихией для ритуалов. Это основное занятие проводников. Каждый проводник обязан доставить Совету хотя бы одного мага. После этого он может потребовать освобождения, или общая магия сама отпустит его по своим причинам. Но почти никто не уходит просто так. Это очень хорошая служба. Проводники получают большое денежное вознаграждение. Или могут потребовать высокую должность. Но больше держит… — мать усмехнулась, — сам дух профессии, приключения. Ни один портал не может быть открыт в Белом крае. Поэтому чужеземцев приходится вести через всю страну, скрывая их ото всех, тайными тропами. В тетрадках найдешь описания и карты троп, которыми их водил отсюда твой отец. Иногда проводники выполняют задания по двое, по трое, особенно если проводник — новичок. Или если задание сложное. Так мы познакомились с твоим отцом. А потом встретились уже в Белом городе пять лет спустя. У меня было много денег, и я оставила службу. Вложила все в морские перевозки, компанию моего двоюродного брата, но неудачно, как ты знаешь, компания разорилась. Когда ты родилась, твой отец пообещал оставить работу тоже, но погиб, — мать замолчала. 

Несколько минут в доме было слышно лишь ее неровное дыхание да далекие крики птицы за окном. 

— Если проводник погибает, его ребенок наследует службу и должен служить после двадцати лет, — наконец очень тихо, но четко сказала мать. 

— Значит? — вздрогнула Тала. 

— Тебе двадцать, и, значит, за тобой скоро придут.


	11. в которой расписываются радужные перспективы пути.

— Так, - Тала вскочила, прошла во вторую половину, на мгновение уперла руки в массивный кухонный стол, шваркнула стулом. 

— Мебель еще пригодится, ребенок, не стоит ее крушить, — слабым голосом заметила мать. 

Талу трясло. 

— Я не хотела тебе раньше говорить, думала, сдашь экзамены, уедешь в Белый город, а с королевских охранных должностей проводников на задания не берут. Хорошие телохранительницы на дороге не валяются, их беречь надо… 

— Да уж, их точно надо беречь! 

— Успокойся, ребенок, тебе понравится. Ты у меня с детства скакунок-путешественник. Хорошо бы ты попала на Эверу, — в голосе матери вновь послышалась улыбка. — Если правду говорят, что Серая Колдунья иногда дает родиться заново, я бы выбрала родиться там. 

— Есть еще что-то, чего я не знаю? 

— Об опасностях, подстерегающих проводников. Иди сюда, ребенок, и дай мне пить. 

С глубоким вздохом Тала вернулась на входную половину и опустилась на колени рядом с постелью. Мать сделала три глотка и, с удовлетворенным кивком прислушавшись к себе, отпустила фляжку лететь обратно в кухню. 

— Не злись, — вздохнула она, нащупывая руку дочери. — Когда судьба меняется, это хорошо. 

Тала поднесла ее руку к своей щеке. 

— Об опасностях, — напомнила она. 

— Хорошо, — кивнула та. — Проводник может тяжело переносить самые пустяковые болезни, распространенные в том мире, куда он отправляется. Гости могут тяжело переносить болезни Объединенных земель. Они не знают простейших правил поведения здесь. Убегут от безобидной гадюки, но возьмут в руки ужа. Это все ищи в тетрадках и внимательно слушай других проводников. С кем встретишься в Белом городе или по дороге — расспрашивай их, о чем только можешь. 

— Ясно. 

— Во всех остальных мирах люди не видят в темноте. У них нет дней тьмы, так что они не привыкли к ней. 

— Понятно. Что еще? 

— С порталами тоже не все так гладко, как хотелось бы. Они создаются по наитию, без точных расчетов, могут открыться не вовремя, вывести не туда или потерять по дороге кого-нибудь из гостей. Особенно если работаешь с мастером впервые. Бывали случаи, когда в них терялись даже проводники. Правда, потом возвращались, но что стало с потерявшимися гостями, никто не знает. 

— Кто такие мастера? 

— Мастера времени. Так называют тех, кто открывает порталы. В каждом путешествии участвуют два мастера. Мастер из Белого дворца открывает портал только для проводника. Проводник отправляется в нужный мир и находит там мастера, который откроет порталы оттуда и обратно. Возвращаются обратно в тот мир обычно прямо из окрестностей Белого города — до портала от города, в зависимости от мастера, который его откроет, день-два пути. В том мире проводник находит других проводников, которые и приводят нужного мага. Имя мага указывают уже в Белом дворце, нужно только разыскать его. 

— А если он не захочет пойти? 

— Это дело уже местных проводников. Они договариваются между собой. Обычно маги из тех миров тоже не против выгоды. 

— Почему те, кто открывает порталы, называются мастерами времени? 

— Потому что их магия обманывает время. Портал может перенести человека в мире или между мирами как в одно и то же время, так и назад. Это очень удобно для тех, кто участвует в ритуале стихий. Когда мы их возвращаем обратно, оказывается, что в их мире не прошло и мгновения, или прошел всего день. 

Дыхание матери прерывалось, она говорила все глуше. Тала бросила обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону окна: на улице явно темнело. 

— Белый Дворец, — с усилием продолжила мать. Тала стиснула ее руку. — Больше всего берегись Дворца. Разные группы в Совете стараются использовать гостей в свою пользу. Не сообщай им своих маршрутов. Были случаи… когда… они убивали гостей… чтобы другие не выиграли. 

Она замолчала. Пот градом стекал с ее висков. Тала сидела ни жива ни мертва, боясь шелохнуться. 

Неожиданно мать выдернула руку из ее руки и приподнялась, лихорадочно обшаривая взглядом дверной проем. 

— Не верь никому! — истошно закричала она, упала на постель и затихла. 

Тала несколько мгновений смотрела на нее, потом встала, на негнущихся ногах подошла к столу, навалилась на него, прижала ковер с маками к лицу и завыла.


	12. в которой все начинается.

Мать бросили в ров за деревней на рассвете. Тала вплела в косу белую ленту и лесом вернулась домой. Кроме соседа, помогавшего дотащить тяжелое тело, видеть ее не должен был никто. И так двоим уже сбивать Колдунью со следа. Не хватало еще забот всей деревне. 

Дома Тала изрезала постель и медвежью шкуру и вместе с коробом, заполненным одеждой матери, отволокла на речку, текущую в лугах. Долго смотрела, как кусочки ткани уплывают вдаль, в Великое море. Нарезала ивняка на новый короб и пошла домой — белить притолоку, предупреждать, что в доме траур. 

За пять дней она выскребла обе половины, снаружи заложила поленьями заднюю стенку в два ряда до самых окон, засеяла огород вплоть до кромки леса. На шестой день наступила тьма. Тала зажгла материн светильник, заперла дверь и в мертвой тишине села разбирать тетради. 

«Приближение посланника Белого города проводник чувствует точно так же, как и приближение другого проводника и мастера времени, — читала она медленно вслух, стараясь вникнуть в каждую строчку. — Когда разговариваешь с посланником Белого города, не стоит смотреть ему в глаза — некоторые из них могут читать мысли. Не смотреть им в глаза позволяется даже в Белом дворце. Это не считается нарушением этикета. Они знают, что мы знаем, и это соглашение действует много веков». 

«Когда гости оказываются на территории Объединенных земель, начинает действовать магия пути. Проводнику нужно быть очень осторожным. Если гостей двое, магия может провоцировать конфликты между ними или, наоборот, сближать их до того, что у них появится желание… — от изумления Тала запнулась, — быть друг с другом. Нельзя позволять им сближаться, иначе по возвращении это обернется катастрофой». 

«Проводник имеет право отказаться от задания, если чувствует, что оно ему не по силам». 

«Проводник не должен лгать проводнику, но магия позволяет ему солгать посланнику. Проводник не может обещать гостю безопасность и не должен обещать что-либо от имени Белого дворца, только от своего имени». 

«На них могут неправильно действовать наши амулеты, на нас — их артефакты. Любые их вещи могут изменить свои свойства во время перехода и стать опасными. Магия проводника сохраняет его в безопасности и изменяет свойства вещей, которые он проносит через портал. Поэтому проводник несет с собой все вещи гостей, даже одежду. Если оставить гостям одежду, в портале ткань может начать неправильно взаимодействовать с кожей…» 

В дверь постучали. Тала, которая уже давно чувствовала что-то странное в груди, отправила тетради в короб и, встав посреди половины, приказала двери открыться. На пороге появился мужчина средних лет с заткнутой за пояс длинной бородой, в балахоне, ослепительно белевшем в кромешной темноте. На его голове покачивалась остроконечная шляпа, украшенная серебряной пряжкой с гербом дома Острейга. В шляпах такой высоты ходили только посланники Высшего Совета — Тала их немало перевидала за пять лет жизни в Сиреневом городе. 

— Мир дому и достатка хозяйке, — сказал посланник, поклонившись. 

— Мир путешествующему, — ответила Тала, указывая на выдвинувшийся сам собою стул. — Присядьте, отец, дайте ногам покоя. 

Тот кивнул и, последовав приглашению, удобно устроился на стуле. Тала заняла место напротив.

— Вы знаете, о чем пойдет речь? — спросил посланник, впиваясь в нее внимательным взглядом. 

— О задании? — отворачиваться от собеседника было нелегко — слишком долго на уроках этикета ей вдалбливали обратное, но она заставила себя, краем глаза уловив благожелательную усмешку на лице гостя. 

— Это не обычное задание, — медленно, торжественно опуская в тишину каждое слово, ответил тот. — Такое задание проводник получает раз в сто лет. Речь идет о госте особой важности. Его присутствие в ритуале определит благополучие Объединенных земель на следующие 108 лет. Мы бы никогда не доверили это задание новому проводнику, если бы не чрезвычайные обстоятельства. 

Посланник замолчал. Тала рассматривала свои руки. 

— У нас есть сведения, что колдунья Итиль со своими людьми хочет помешать тому, чтобы ритуал состоялся. Двое проводников уже погибли вместе со своими гостями, пытаясь выполнить задание. О вас, как о проводнике, в Белом дворце еще ничего не известно. Нам удалось скрыть сведения о том, что у вашего отца осталась дочь. Его тропы не известны ни одному другому проводнику, но они должны быть известны вам. 

Тала промолчала. Не по силам. Это задание ей не по силам. Она это знала так ясно, как то, что за окном сейчас лежала тьма. Первое же задание, и ей нужно от него отказаться… 

— Вы должны решить сейчас, берете вы задание или нет, — очень мягко сказал посланник. — Повторяю, что мы бы никогда не решили доверить это дело новому проводнику, если бы не чрезвычайные обстоятельства. И если бы не та характеристика, которую дал вам светлейший наследный принц Боуден. 

Тала вскрикнула. 

— Он сообщил нам, что не смог бы найти для такого задания никого более достойного и умелого, чем вы, — продолжал посланник. — Что в Королевской Академии Телохранительниц за целый век не было никого, кому бы преподаватели давали настолько блестящую характеристику, как вам. 

— Я беру это задание, — выпалила Тала, зажмуривая глаза, как будто это помогало отрезать всякие пути к отступлению. — Беру!


	13. в которой все участники истории сходятся в одной точке.

— Могу я, по крайней мере, привести себя в порядок? 

— Что? А? 

У Малфоя действительно был тот еще вид: спутавшиеся волосы, на правой щеке неровная полоска щетины — чары бритья наложены явно небрежно, на левой — след от его, Гарри, пятерни. Некогда шикарная мантия с отделкой из горностая за время пребывания Малфоя в тюрьме аврората превратилась в жалкую тряпку, к тому же загаженную непонятными пятнами.

— Да пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри. 

— В таком случае, могу я получить свою палочку? 

— А, да, — Гарри полез в карман и выудил оттуда небольшой пакет, отданный ему Кингсли. 

Расширяющими и сужающими чарами он владел теперь в совершенстве. В пакете, превратившемся в не слишком объемный сверток, оказались куча бумаг, смена белья и древняя, потемневшая от времени палочка.

Поколебавшись, Гарри протянул сверток Малфою:

— Ванная налево по коридору. Не задерживайтесь. 

Выдохнув при звуке захлопнувшейся двери, он налил полный до краев стакан вина и почти залпом выпил его. Напряжение не отпускало. А что если Хедер обманет? Вдруг Снейпа на самом деле невозможно спасти, и он проделал все это напрасно? Сейчас, когда энтузиазм двух сумасшедших дней, ушедших на подготовку спектакля, испарился, Гарри не мог поверить, что дал клятву совершенно незнакомому человеку, о котором даже ничего не слышал. Похоже, к нему все-таки применили Конфундус, а он, тряпка, оказался не способен сопротивляться заклинанию, которое было гораздо слабее Империуса… 

И он рискует потерять Джинни, Рона из-за того, что сделал героем последнего подонка. 

«Я не должен лгать». 

Руки сжались в кулаки, Гарри с трудом сдерживал бешенство. Неровные строчки всплыли в памяти так ясно, будто он держал протокол перед собой: 

«А: Кто это был? 

М: Какая-то маггла. Не думаете же вы, что я интересовался магглами? 

А: Что произошло дальше? 

М: Она стала ползать у моих ног и умолять пощадить ее, говорила, что больше не может. 

А: Что вы сделали? 

М: Поднял ее за волосы, поставил на колени. У меня не вставало, и я заставил ее сосать. Я сказал ей, что убью ее, если она выпустит зубы. Дурочка надеялась выжить. 

А: Что вы чувствовали? 

М: Омерзение. Что еще можно чувствовать, если тебя заставляют трахать кого-то, в ком уже побывало десять человек?» 

— Мне нужны рубашка и мантия. 

— Что? 

Малфой стоял в дверном проеме, с невероятно высокомерным выражением лица, почему-то вцепившись одной рукой в плечо, а второй пытаясь удержать расползающиеся прямо на глазах остатки мантии. 

— Что это? Репаро! — воскликнул Гарри, вытаскивая палочку.   
Клочки на груди слабо шевельнулись и замерли, затем снова поползли вниз. 

Малфой посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого. 

— Довольны? — спросил он. 

— Что это? Почему она рвется? 

— Потому что вы ее порвали, — с тихой злобой сказал тот. 

— Уберите руку, — приказал Гарри. 

Судя по лицу, Малфой хотел было возразить, но, натолкнувшись на его взгляд, передумал и разжал пальцы. Гарри, распахнув глаза, уставился на выглядывающие в дыру в рукаве вспучившиеся багровые полосы, резко контрастирующие с идеальной белизной кожи. 

— Почему вы их не вылечите? — сердито спросил он и поднял палочку. 

Малфой, прикрыв плечо рукой, отступил на шаг. 

— Блядь, что происходит?!! Ты нарочно выводишь меня из себя? 

Малфой усмехнулся. 

— Вы хотя бы почитали инструкцию по обращению… с вашей собственностью, — презрительно скривив губы, пояснил он. — Так действует браслет. Повреждения, которые вы наносите мне, либо неисправимы, либо имеют усиленный эффект и долгие последствия. Браслет считает их наказанием. Можете пользоваться этим со всем присущим вам благородством, мистер Поттер. 

Гарри оторопело уставился на тонкую белую кисть в кружевном манжете, судорожно пытавшуюся сдержать сползающую одежду. Потом перевел взгляд на малфоевскую щеку, на которой до сих пор алели следы пальцев. Это что, тоже так и останется теперь? 

— Рубашка и мантия, — с неописуемым выражением лица выдохнул Малфой. — Есть у вас? 

Гарри представил сваленную в спальне на кресле кучу чистого белья и призвал оттуда навскидку самые растянутые майку и свитер. Он сильно вытянулся за последние месяцы, и сравнялся с Малфоем в росте, но тот был гораздо шире в плечах. 

— Одевайтесь. — Глянул на часы, висевшие в проеме между окнами, и отвел глаза. — И побыстрее. 

Хедер нарисовался через пять минут. В самом буквальном смысле слова нарисовался. Сначала посреди гостиной возникла переливающаяся красно-огненная островерхая арка. По ее прозрачному, перевитому огненной лентой ободу толщиной дюймов в пять снизу вверх со скоростью, не оставлявшей возможности для прочтения, бежали руны. Затем чья-то невидимая рука свернула пространство внутри арки, словно свиток пергамента, и из проема в гостиную шагнул Хедер. 

— Фоули, — изумленно произнес Малфой. 

— Что, доигрался со своим всемогущим хозяином, Люциус? Теперь тебя на поводке водят? — вместо приветствия ответил тот. И повернулся к Гарри: — Вы готовы завершить сделку, мистер Поттер? 

Растерянное лицо поставленного на место Малфоя порадовало лишь на миг. 

«Хедер врет, — промелькнуло в голове у Гарри. — Нет никакого Снейпа, просто они с Малфоем враги, и…».   
А что может сделать с беспомощным человеком маг такого уровня, Гарри даже думать не хотел. 

— Я жду ответа, мистер Поттер, — сказал Хедер с таким видом, как будто если Гарри сейчас отступит, тот сам завершит следку любой ценой. — Я сделал все для облегчения вашей задачи. 

— Как я могу быть уверен в том, что вы не причините ему вред? — почти истерически выкрикнул Гарри. — Что ваша клятва — не пустой звук?! Что вы не убьете его потом как отработанный материал?! 

Хедер усмехнулся. 

— Проснулись, мистер Поттер? — спросил он. — Ваша клятва… — начал он с явной угрозой. 

Но неожиданно сбоку раздался уверенный голос Малфоя. 

— Не убьет, — сказал тот спокойно. — Все в порядке, Поттер. Он не посмеет. Есть собаки, которые только тявкают, но кусать боятся. 

Лицо Хедера исказилось от бешенства. 

Гарри в изумлении обернулся к Малфою.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — тупо спросил он. 

— Наша семья испокон веков избиралась для участия в ритуалах Объединенных земель, — тоном, полным презрительного превосходства, отозвался тот. 

С плеч Гарри словно Сноудон свалился. 

— Мы идем, — сказал он быстро. 

— Делай то, что должен, Фоули, — холодно бросил Малфой. 

Хедер, скрипнув зубами, повернулся к ним спиной и снова свернул пространство внутри арки. И сделал приглашающий жест рукой. 

По ту сторону оказалась огромная поляна, со всех сторон плотно окруженная деревьями. Откуда-то справа доносились далекие звуки, похожие на крики и лязг. 

— Что это? — надменно поинтересовался Малфой. 

Гарри невольно восхитился. Несмотря на свое самое унизительное положение и всеобщее презрение, ублюдок продолжал вести себя так, как будто все вокруг должны были быть счастливы, если бы им удалось ответить на его вопрос. 

— Боудикка с римлянами сражается, — равнодушно пояснил Хедер.   
Но от его быстрого взгляда, брошенного на Малфоя, Гарри стало не по себе. Как будто… тот смотрел на _мертвого_ врага. 

Из-за деревьев донесся многоголосный скорбный вопль. 

— Убили, — буркнул Хедер. И, сделав два шага вперед, открыл перед их лицами вторую арку, как две капли воды похожую на ту, что была в гостиной на Гриммо. 

На этот раз они оказались в небольшой светлой комнате с голубыми букетиками на старинных обоях. В середине ее стоял круглый стол с сухим букетом полыни в роскошной китайской вазе. По другую его сторону в видавших виды креслах, оживленно обсуждая что-то, сидели двое. Незнакомая молодая женщина с длинной черной косой и — сердце Гарри забилось как обезумевшее — изможденный, еще более желтый, чем всегда, и, казалось, еще более крючконосый, но совершенно точно живой Снейп. 

Гарри немедленно вынул палочку, чтобы произнести опознающее заклинание, но оно не понадобилось. Снейп поднялся навстречу, перевел взгляд с Гарри на Малфоя и обратно, и перед мысленным взором Гарри мелькнула картинка, как он, размахиваясь, дает злополучную пощечину. 

— Поттер, браво, — сказал Снейп с видимым отвращением, — вы пошли куда дальше своего отца. Унижать того, кто находится в твоей власти — это так по-гриффиндорски. 

Да, это совершенно определенно был Снейп. И его способность доводить Гарри до бешенства, очевидно, нисколько не пострадала.


	14. в которой Гарри злится.

А потом Снейп перевел взгляд на Малфоя и улыбнулся ему. 

Снейп. Улыбнулся. Малфою. 

Гарри словно ударили под дых. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Снейп улыбался так искренне и дружелюбно. И это вот?.. И ради этого?.. 

— Люциус! 

— Северус! — Малфой, с не меньшей радостью в голосе, сделал шаг навстречу Снейпу, протянул руку. 

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри закипает, закручивается спиралью и поднимается к горлу злоба. Неожиданно его оттеснили в сторону. 

— Заткнитесь! Все! — рявкнул протискивающийся между Гарри и столом Хедер. — И сядьте! Мистер Поттер — вы получили вашего Снейпа. Ты, — он обернулся к женщине, — получила Малфоя. Я открываю коридор, и вы все убираетесь каждый в свою сторону и наконец перестаете мельтешить у меня перед глазами. 

Он отошел в угол к лестнице, присел на корточки в шаге от балюстрады и принялся вычерчивать мелом какие-то письмена. Женщина встала и, поздоровавшись с Малфоем, отошла к левому окну и оперлась о шкаф с декоративными тарелками. Снейп и Малфой устроились в креслах и, склонив друг к другу головы, зашептались. 

Гарри никто не удостаивал вниманием. Нащупав руками спинку стула, он вытянул его из-под стола и практически упал на него. Он не знал, каким чудом удерживал в себе клокочущее бешенство, готовое перелиться через край. Лишь мысль о браслете, о возможном серьезном вреде для Малфоя останавливала его. Стоп! Браслет. 

— Браслет! — сказал он громко на всю комнату и с наслаждением заметил, как вытянулось лицо Малфоя. — Вы не можете никуда идти, потому что я ваш хозяин, и браслет не отпустит вас.

Спина Хедера вздрогнула, но своих действий он не прервал. 

Женщина нахмурилась. 

— Что за браслет? Поясните! — воскликнула она. 

— Рабская связь, — со злобным удовлетворением ответил Гарри. — Малфой должен оставаться под моим надзором. 

— Любые узы можно отменить, — спокойно сказал Снейп и встал. — Чтобы разорвать даже самую сильную рабскую связь, нужно всего несколько часов. Поттер, дайте мне посмотреть вашу руку. 

— То-то вы разорвали связь с Волдемортом! — буркнул Гарри, но руку все же протянул. Снейп его подколку проигнорировал. 

— И палочку. 

С этим оказалось труднее. 

— Я могу дать, — воскликнул Малфой, видя, что Гарри колеблется. 

— Твоя палочка, Люциус, — заметил Снейп, — находка для самоубийцы. Если бы я хотел разнести Поттеру руку, даже не сомневайся… Палочку, Поттер! 

Это Снейп, напомнил себе Гарри. Чего ты ждал от него? Что он бросится тебе на шею в припадке благодарности или расплачется от счастья? 

Он отдал Снейпу палочку и молча смотрел, как тот вытягивает из браслета одну светящуюся ниточку за другой. Наконец одна из них потянулась в сторону Малфоя. 

— Разорвать эту связь невозможно, — сказал Снейп, отстраняясь. — Потому что это двусторонняя рабская связь, уродующая также и вас, Поттер. Но я могу перевести ее на Талу, — он оглянулся на женщину, и та подошла к ним поближе. 

— Вы сможете, Северус? — с явным уважением спросила она. 

— Это займет около пяти часов, — бросил Снейп, отпуская руку Гарри. — И да, Поттер, если бы я захотел разорвать свою связь с Темным Лордом, я бы сделал это, — выплюнул он. — Поэтому, надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я единственно вам обязан спасением моей никчемной жизни? 

— Ты, говнюк! — воскликнул Гарри. — Если бы я не согласился на все это дерьмо, ты бы так и подох в Визжащей Хижине! 

— Потому что вы стояли и смотрели на это, не произнеся ни единого лечащего заклинания, не так ли, Поттер? 

Гарри осекся. Снейп был прав. Он и сам себя не раз уже обвинял в том же самом. Даже в самом начале стажировки нашел в библиотеке аврората учебник, из которого выяснил, как мог спасти Снейпа самыми простейшими заклинаниями. 

— А теперь помолчите, Поттер, — Снейп призвал кресло и сел рядом, положив руку Гарри к себе на колени. 

Неважно. Снейп спасен. Гарри отдал, по крайней мере, этот долг. Завтра он увидит его еще раз, когда надо будет возобновить чары на браслете, а после они расстанутся. Ну или по крайней мере он, Гарри, постарается с ним больше не встречаться. Вот и все. 

Снейп стал невнятно бормотать какие-то заклинания. Тала, перекинув косу на грудь, опустилась рядом на корточки и неотрывно смотрела на его руки. Малфой — вот тоже еще забота! — сидел в своем кресле нога на ногу, не менее величественный в растянутом старом свитере, чем в какой-нибудь горностаевой мантии. И как ублюдку удается быть таким?!! 

Гарри злился, что Малфою вновь удалось выйти сухим из воды, да еще с его же помощью, но подобное чувство собственного достоинства не могло не восхищать. Он вспомнил падающую перед ним на колени Нарциссу, плачущую, вымаливающую прощение для своего мужа, готовую за все заплатить ужасной ценой. Это удивительно, но даже в такой момент в ней было гораздо больше достоинства, чем в той же, горячо любимой им, Молли. Нарциссу невозможно было не уважать. Гарри вдруг понял, что, несмотря на всю ненависть к Малфою, он рад, что муж Нарциссы вернется к ней. Он все сделал хорошо… правильно. 

Прошло около получаса, прежде чем диспозиция была нарушена. Перед балюстрадой появилась знакомая мерцающая арка. 

Хедер подошел к ним. 

— Арка просуществует шесть часов и закроется, как только в нее войдет Тала. Снимете чары, и убирайтесь, — сказал он. — Портал обратно я уже открыл, так что ваш драгоценный мистер Малфой, — Хедер оглянулся на Люциуса, — вернется к вам целым и невредимым уже завтра. А там хоть сдавайте его обратно в аврорат. 

— Но это неправда, Хедер! — вдруг воскликнула, поднимаясь, Тала. 

Хедер повернулся к ней с выражением «ты меня достала». 

— Ради Мерлина, заткнись! — устало сказал он. — Я выполнил свою часть, ты его получила, чего тебе еще? 

— Ты не можешь говорить, что он вернется целым и невредимым! — ответила Тала, повышая голос. В нем отчетливо слышались истерические нотки. — Мы можем лишь гарантировать, что лично мы не собираемся причинять ему вреда. Но мы не можем отвечать за Совет Белого города. Мистер Малфой может оказаться в опасности, и он должен об этом знать! 

— Стоп! — воскликнул Гарри, вскакивая. — Что еще за опасность?! Вы дали мне клятву, что Малфой будет в полной безопасности! Вы солгали! 

Снейп тоже вскочил. 

— Да какая разница?! — то ли зарычал, то ли застонал Хедер, обращаясь непонятно к кому. — Он же уже дал клятву! Он не может ее не выполнить! 

— Какую клятву? — спросил Снейп. — Поттер? Люциус? 

Ответила ему Тала:

— Мистер Поттер дал обменную клятву проводников. Сторона Хедера — живой и здоровый вы, Северус. Сторона мистера Поттера — он обязан сделать все, чтобы передать нам мистера Малфоя для ритуала. 

— И? 

— Магия проводников проклинает, если кто-то нарушает обменную клятву, — с несчастным видом сказала та. — Мистер Поттер умрет, или заболеет проказой, или ослепнет. 

— Но он тоже поклялся! — воскликнул Гарри. — Он поклялся, что Малфой будет в безопасности. 

— Я знаю, как звучала клятва, — возразила Тала. — «Я гарантирую мистеру Малфою полную безопасность, пока он будет находиться в моих руках». 

Гарри застонал. 

— Кончайте рассусоливать и занимайтесь своим делом! — рявкнул Хедер. — Время дорого. 

— Сожалею, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, возвращаясь на место, — мне придется продолжить… 

— Но Малфой может отказаться, если мы разорвем узы! — воскликнул Гарри, с отчаянием глядя на Снейпа. 

— Мы лишь временно переведем их на Талу, Поттер. Как я понимаю, если Люциус откажется следовать в Объединенные земли, вы оба в любом случае должны будете сделать все, чтобы заставить его. Боюсь, вы действительно попали в ловушку, Поттер. 

Гарри повернулся к Хедеру. 

— Ты! — воскликнул он, чувствуя, как накатывает утихшая было ярость. — Ты, ублюдок!.. 

— Не моя вина, если некоторые безголовые сопляки не разбираются в подобных вещах, мистер Поттер! — выплюнул тот. — Заканчивайте поскорее и убира… 

Договорить Хедер не успел. Ярость стремительно перелилась через край, выплеснулась гигантскими пенящимися валами, выбивая стекла и разметывая их в разные стороны, опрокидывая и мебель, и людей. Гарри, словно щепку, с которой играет волна, толкнуло сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, потом завалило назад, ударило спиной о кресло, тут же приложило головой об пол и с бешенством швырнуло в окно. 

Он еще успел услышать пронзительный крик Талы, снейповское резкое «Акцио, Поттер», а потом наступила темнота.


	15. в которой всем становится очень жарко.

— Поттер, тролль вас подери! Вставайте немедленно! 

Гарри ощутил прикосновение к голове чьих-то пальцев, открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит на полу и опирается затылком о ножку стола. Отведя в сторону загораживающую обзор скатерть, он увидел над собой сразу два расплывающихся лица — Снейпа и Малфоя. Затылок ныл, в висках оглушительно стучало, и казалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. Солнце, бьющее в глаза изо всех сил, напоминало изощренное орудие пытки. 

Снейп протянул ему одновременно очки и палочку. 

— А вы? — удивился Гарри. 

— Мне она больше не понадобится, — Снейп отвернулся, и Гарри увидел в его руках светлую палочку, которая принадлежала явно не Малфою. 

— Что?.. Что случилось? — наконец ему удалось водрузить очки на нос, и он обвел взглядом комнату. Точнее, ту ее часть, которую не загораживал Снейп. В ней все казалось точно таким же, как и до магического выброса. Кроме одного — за колыхавшимися светлыми занавесками на окнах не было стекол. 

Лицо Малфоя было белым как простыня, и на фоне этой чрезвычайной бледности след пальцев Гарри на его щеке выделялся особо отчетливо. Тала стояла у балюстрады, спиной к светящейся арке, и с отсутствующим видом терла ладонь о ладонь. В ее косе больше не было ленты, зато, судя по всему, эта лента теперь закрывала шею Снейпа, и сквозь нее проступали кровавые пятна. Гарри перевел взгляд влево, пытаясь отыскать Хедера, но из-за Снейпа ему удалось разглядеть лишь ноги, торчащие откуда-то из угла. 

За лето ему довелось перевидать всякого, в том числе энное количество трупов, так что смысл случившегося дошел до Гарри практически сразу. 

— Эмм, он, что, мертв? — осторожно спросил он. 

— Мертвее некуда, — хмыкнул Малфой. 

Гарри сглотнул. 

— Я предупреждала! — воскликнула Тала. — Я предупреждала его! Магия проводников не терпит обмана. 

— Это был несчастный случай, Поттер, — как бы невзначай заметил Снейп. — Никто не виноват. Маги такого уровня, как вы и Хедер, не могут сцепиться без того, чтобы их двойная магия не спровоцировала выброс. А магия Хедера во много раз сильнее вашей. 

— Ясно. И что теперь? 

— Теперь я продолжу снимать чары, — невозмутимо откликнулся тот. — Поэтому будет лучше, если вы, Поттер, встанете. У нас меньше шести часов. Вы подтвердили свою исключительную везучесть, Поттер. Ваша магия разбила окна прежде, чем вы решили прогуляться вниз головой со второго этажа. 

— Но разве смерть не отменяет клятву? — Гарри с трудом поднялся на ноги и, стараясь не смотреть в сторону угла, рухнул в подставленное Снейпом кресло. Тот пробормотал над ним несколько заклинаний, и, к безумному облегчению Гарри, и боль, и тошнота отступили. 

— Вы клялись магии проводников, а не Хедеру, — ответила Тала. — Так что ничего не изменилось. 

— Ну, ясно, — Гарри протянул руку Снейпу. — Давайте снимайте. 

Малфой прошелся по комнате и встал у окна за их спинами. 

— Нам всем нужно восстановить силы, — сказала Тала и сделала шаг к лестнице. — Я приготовлю… как это у вас называется? Чай? 

— Стойте! — крикнул вдруг Малфой и, молнией отскочив от окна, задернул заклинанием занавески. — Аврорат... — выдавил он, бледнея еще больше, — у нас… на хвосте. 

Снейп и Гарри мигом оказались на ногах. Все четверо уставились друг на друга. Где-то за домом грохнуло. 

— Выброс был слишком сильным. Седьмая статья, — тихо сказал Малфой. 

— Да, — так же тихо отозвался Снейп. — Лишение магии. Пожизненное. 

«Нет!» — мысленно закричал Гарри. Только не это! Не может быть. Нет! 

Снейп и Малфой переглянулись. 

— Это единственный выход, Северус, — сказал Малфой. 

— Да. Думаю, да. 

Мерлин, о чем они? Гарри проследил глазами за направлением взгляда Малфоя, и его глаза расширились от догадки. 

А в следующую секунду Снейп обернулся к нему: 

— Поттер, вас на стажировке учили стабильным защитным чарам? 

— Да, но какое это… 

— Сможете удержать круговое Протего против огня? 

— Попробую, — моргнул Гарри. 

— Некогда пробовать, делать надо! — рявкнул Снейп. 

— Сделаю! — пообещал Гарри. 

— Перехватывайте! — воскликнул тот и взмахнул палочкой. 

Тотчас же все четверо и арка оказались внутри идущего по полу ровного огненного круга. Еще миг — и сплошная стена ревущего пламени встала по его краю до самых окон. 

— Люциус, следы в доме! — крикнул Снейп. — Эта комната за мной. 

— Я знаю, — спокойно отозвался тот и направил палочку в сторону пламени, протягивая сквозь него разноцветные светящиеся нити заклинаний. 

Гарри выставил Протего и почувствовал, как отпускает чары Снейп. Магическое пламя, созданное опытным волшебником, навалилось на его не слишком умелую защиту с невиданной силой. 

— Десять минут выдержите? 

— Да, — скрипнул зубами Гарри. 

Пламя, разделившее надвое стол и за полминуты превратившее его половину за кругом в догорающие деревяшки, было совсем близко. Гарри чувствовал, как жар опаляет щеки. Над стеной огня потолок на глазах стал черным и пошел трещинами. И, хотя воздух в круге оставался прозрачным, стало трудно дышать. 

— Хорошо. Десять минут, и мы уходим, — бросил Снейп. 

Через пару минут Гарри приноровился, нашел удобное положение руки, и удерживать щитовые чары стало значительно легче. Почувствовав движение слева, он повернул голову и увидел колдующего рядом Малфоя. Как бы Гарри ни относился к ублюдку, зрелище оказалось фантастически красивым. Щеки Малфоя раскраснелись, отблески пламени окрасили развевающиеся волосы во все оттенки золота, а элегантные взмахи палочкой напоминали фигуры диковинного танца, которыми тот будто отвечал на фигуры невидимого партнера, скрытого огнем. 

— Вам нужно раздеться! — перекрывая рев пламени, крикнула Тала. 

— Что-о-о?! — над кругом пронесся тройной вопль возмущения. 

Рука Гарри на миг сорвалась, и щит выстоял лишь благодаря своевременной поддержке Малфоя. 

— Следите за огнем, Поттер! — прикрикнул замечающий все на свете Снейп. И обернулся к Тале: — Какого черта мы должны это делать?! 

— Портал меняет свойства вещей. Это опасно. Вашу одежду, палочки возьму я, — задыхаясь, пояснила та. — Быстрее, пожалуйста. 

Гарри и сам чувствовал себя так, как будто вот-вот потеряет сознание. 

— Поттер, держите щит и идите к арке, — закричал Снейп. — Люциус, ты с ним! 

Через круг было всего шесть шагов, но оказалось, что сделать их не так-то просто. Когда Гарри очутился в центре, давление пламени неожиданно возросло. Ощущая чудовищный напор, он сделал еще шаг, но не устоял и, продолжая из последних сил удерживать чары, рухнул на колени. Воздуха не хватало, глаза, которые, казалось, уже не могли видеть ничего, кроме огня, закрывались сами собой. 

Гарри еще успел почувствовать, как Снейп перехватывает чары, но уже не успел удивиться тому, что внезапно оказался совершенно голым, а также тому, что чьи-то очень сильные руки рывком подняли его с пола, практически протащили на несколько шагов вперед и затем настойчиво подтолкнули. А в следующую секунду, все еще продолжая ощущать на плечах хватку железных пальцев, он обнаружил себя лежащим на траве, в легкие врывался свежайший воздух с привкусом хвои, а высоко над головой медленно несло куда-то редкие клочковатые облачка безмятежное голубое небо.


	16. в которой у Люциуса появляются большие сомнения в местном гостеприимстве.

В отличие от тощего некрасивого Снейпа, который всегда стеснялся собственного тела, Люциуса необходимость раздеться скорее раздосадовала, чем взбесила. Он смутно вспомнил, что в далеком детстве действительно читал что-то такое в семейном своде правил по поведению в Объединенных землях, до того, как отец окончательно разругался с Фоули и об участии в ритуалах, за которые Малфои получали неплохие деньги, пришлось забыть. 

Люциус знал, что, несмотря на возраст и нелегкую жизнь в последние годы, он был все еще привлекателен, поэтому мысль, что Тала увидит его обнаженным, не смущала. На фоне страха вновь оказаться в лапах авроров это вообще казалось пустяком. Досадным было то, что в критическую минуту пришлось тратить на это время. Люциусу лишь каким-то чудом удалось помочь Поттеру удержать чары, когда тот дрогнул в ответ на заявление Талы. И, выскакивая в арку, он все еще переживал остаточный страх, накрывший его после этого момента. 

На поляне он почти сразу упал на колени и едва успел отклониться от заданного маршрута, как ему чуть ли не на голову свалились Тала и Северус. Северус тут же судорожно отполз в сторону и смешно прикрыл руками член, в то время как Тала вытряхнула из заплечной сумки всю одежду горкой на траву и послала в его сторону серую мантию, явно позаимствованную у Фоули. Люциус протянул руки, чтобы поймать свои собственные брюки, и в этот момент он понял весь смысл того, зачем надо было раздеваться. 

Боль, которая накрыла его, едва браслет сдвинулся чуть вниз по запястью, оказалась сравнима разве что с десятком Круциатусов. Кожа под браслетом не просто горела, на глазах обнажая отвратительное тлеющее мясо - руку как будто выгрызали живьем. Захлебнувшись собственным истошным воплем, взрезавшим и легкие, и уши, Люциус перевернулся на живот и вцепился зубами в какой-то корень, лишь бы удержать крик. 

— Господи, да сделайте же что-нибудь! — донесся до него полный отчаяния возглас Поттера. 

— Сейчас, — ответила Тала. 

Люциус услышал, как она упала на траву рядом с ним, почувствовал, как она стиснула его руку у локтя и начала медленно поглаживать ее, направляя тепло сверху вниз. Тотчас же боль стала потихоньку отступать, и через несколько минут ужаснейших мук, в течение которых он все еще продолжал надеяться на милосердие потери сознания, превратилась из запредельной просто в терпимую. Теплая ладонь успокаивающе провела по его спине и плечам, собирая капли пота. 

— Это облегчит боль на время, — сказала Тала. — Но надо будет сходить к колдуну за мазью. 

— С ним все в порядке? — недоверчиво спросил Поттер, и Люциус вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к лопаткам другой, почти ледяной ладони. 

Он повернул голову и выдохнул, отплевываясь землей:   
— Проверяете состояние собственности? 

Поттер отпрянул и сел на землю, затягивая брючный ремень:   
— Ну, ты и придурок, Малфой! У меня уши чуть не лопнули от твоего вопля! А я, между прочим, несу за тебя ответственность! 

— Поттер, — с ехидцей поинтересовался Северус, — Люциус уже большой мальчик, не находите? 

Люциус, едва слушая их, согнул руку, разглядывая затянувшуюся красной коркой отвратительную рану. Браслет, сдвинувшийся на дюйм, словно стал толще и покрылся, будто ржавчиной, белой накипью. 

На время, интересно, это на сколько? Надо было вставать и одеваться, но Люциус никак не мог отдышаться, казалось, что внутри все завалило камнями и потоку воздуха приходится пробираться по чудом оставшемуся узкому лазу. Перед глазами продолжали плавать огненные круги. 

Тала встала и, бросив что-то еле разборчивое вроде «ждите меня», ушла в ельник. Люциус, пытаясь разогнать дыхание, перевел взгляд в сторону и снова увидел Поттера. Тот сидел все в той же позе, уставившись на скомканную майку в своих руках и даже не пытаясь прикрыть худощавое тело, единственной мало-мальски привлекательной частью которого были натренированные руки и плечи. Невольно вспомнился Драко, его мужественная, истинно малфоевская, передававшаяся из поколения в поколение красота. Вот чем можно гордиться! А этот — общипыш… 

Люциус перевел взгляд на худой поттеровский живот, на дорожку волос, убегающую вниз от пупка к брючному ремню. И тут его будто кто под руку толкнул. Он перевернулся и небрежно развалился на траве, бесстыдно расставляя ноги, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение свое собственное точеное тело. И усмехнулся в ответ на реакцию обалдевшего мальчишки. 

Тала вернулась минут через десять. Люциус уже восстановил дыхание, полностью оделся и обходил по краю поляну, вокруг которой елки росли так плотно, что было ни черта не разглядеть, куда здесь идти. 

Впрочем, вся эта чепуха ненадолго. Если в семейной летописи про то, как здесь принимали Малфоев, хотя бы половина правды, то его ждет невиданный почет. Люциус вспомнил, как отец перебирал горсти драгоценных камней, полученных за службу здесь. Мелкие, но ввиду красоты — бешеной стоимости. Запускал руки в шкатулку по локоть: «Хочешь?» Когда Абраксас умер, выяснилось, что камней уже нет и в помине, Малфои были основательно разорены, и Люциусу пришлось начинать все заново… 

Тала вернулась с целой охапкой листьев и почти всю ее тут же отдала Северусу:   
— Мы на поляне ведьм. Местные сюда не ходят, лес и вправду нечистый, что тут только не водится. Пойдем в деревню, как стемнеет. От меня не отходить ни на шаг, и если я говорю прятаться — значит, прятаться. Не забывайте, что вы не можете колдовать. 

Сюрприз так сюрприз! Этого Люциус никак не ожидал. 

— А почему, собственно, не можем? — воскликнул Поттер. 

— Ваша магия здесь просто не проявится, — ответила Тала. — И палочки — бесполезные деревяшки. 

— Ясно, — угрюмо отозвался тот. 

Заладил уже… И так тошно. 

Тала подошла к Люциусу. В ее руках были два вида листьев — продолговатые, похожие на лавр, и еще что-то ядовито-зеленое, очень мелкое, среднее между папоротником и мхом. Первые, «для сердца и легких», она велела разжевать, а вторые растерла в крошку и натерла Люциусу виски. Он поморщился от горького вкуса и приторного запаха, но выбирать особо не приходилось. Лучшие зелья Северуса, ставившие его на ноги после самых ужасных Круциатусов уже через несколько часов, пахли и похлеще. 

— И что теперь? 

Это тоже, кажется, фирменное поттеровское. Люциус поморщился. Мальчишка начинал не на шутку раздражать его. 

— Теперь будем ждать заката, — сказала Тала, устраиваясь в центре поляны. 

— В деревне нас встретит посланец Белого города? — осторожно поинтересовался Люциус, не вполне уверенный, что он правильно помнит название столицы Объединенных земель. 

Тала посмотрела на него, а потом на свою руку, и ожесточенно принялась стягивать с указательного пальца стоившее, должно быть, целое состояние кольцо с крупным черным бриллиантом. 

— Молите всех своих богов, мистер Малфой, чтобы мы не встретили никого до самого города, — сказала она. — Страна наводнена шпионами, и если о нас узнают, мы отправимся прямиком к Серой колдунье, не успев и вдохнуть. 

— А далеко до этого самого города? — подал голос Поттер. 

— До Белого города? Если идти с утра до вечера, то около шести декад. 

Люциус и Северус переглянулись. 

— Еще немного, и я буду думать, что здесь опаснее, чем если бы мы остались у нас, — воскликнул Поттер. 

— Не мелите ерунды! — сердито одернул его Северус. — Нет ничего хуже, чем лишиться магии. 

Люциус вздрогнул от недобрых предчувствий. Признаваться, что он вляпался, да еще практически по собственной глупости, не хотелось. Впрочем, что он мог бы сделать? Отказаться следовать за Поттером из дома на Гриммо? Тогда бы Поттеру пришлось его заставить, и вышло бы так на так. 

— Здесь у нас есть хоть какой-то вариант, — продолжал Северус, — а там бы вас лишили магии без разговоров, и уж поверьте, не посмотрели бы на то, что вы — герой и ваш лучший друг — министр. Настолько неуправляемая стихийная магия — это угроза существования всего магического мира, Поттер. Это вам не кабинет Дамблдора разнести! 

— Тогда что же вы связались со мной, таким угрожающим? Почему не сдали аврорам? Сдали бы, и дело с концом! — огрызнулся Поттер. 

Северус фыркнул:   
— Люциус, и этот герой утверждает, что он несет за тебя ответственность! 

— Ну да, как с Волдемортом сражаться — так Поттер первый, а как все кончено, так ты никто и… 

Люциус рассмеялся. Поттер напоминал взъерошенного воробья, готового драться против целой стаи за семечко в весенней луже. А, пожалуй, он забавный. На душе полегчало. Ссора его отвлекла. И в самом деле — в конце-то концов, будет день, будет и пища. Малфоям всегда везло, они выпутывались отовсюду, и то, что он пережил последнюю войну (вместе со всей семьей) и сидит сейчас здесь на свободе (ну почти на свободе, если не брать в расчет этот дурацкий браслет) — лучшее тому доказательство. 

Внезапно его охватило состояние полнейшего, безудержного счастья. Как в тот день, когда отец впервые позволил ему оседлать метлу и полетать немного около мэнора. Для Люциуса Малфоя начиналась новая жизнь, и он знал, что ни одной возможности из нее не упустит.


	17. в которой Люциусу приходит в голову идея

Конечно, Люциус не ожидал, что Тала вдруг окажется из высших слоев общества. Несмотря на дорогое кольцо, хороший костюм и сумку из кожи отличной выделки, несмотря даже на правильную (насколько он мог судить, не зная языка, с которого она переводила) речь и неплохие манеры, было очевидно, что ей недоставало ни утонченности, ни внешнего лоска. Руки ее явно привыкли к грубой работе, губы обветрились, а выцветшие волосы говорили о том, что Тала много времени проводила на солнце. Но когда Люциус увидел _это_ — низенький домишко с утопленной в землю крышей, едва ли больше стоящего рядом погреба, его разобрал смех. 

— У Хагрида, по крайней мере, можно было стоять, — шепнул он Северусу. 

— Заткнитесь! — шедшая впереди Тала мгновенно обернулась и метнула на Люциуса сердитый взгляд. — Другого нет. 

При тусклом свете луны, которая здесь имела красноватый оттенок, они гуськом миновали задворки, просочились между домом и погребом и вышли к порогу. Крыльца как такового не было. Впрочем, двери тоже. Вместо нее их встретил темный провал с покореженными петлями. Под белевшей в темноте притолокой мерно покачивалась летучая мышь. 

Под сердцем мелкими осколками зачастил страх. Но Тала обернулась и тронула Люциуса за руку. 

— Все в порядке, — сказала она, отступая в сторону. 

Тут стало заметно, что утоптанный пятачок перед домом футов на восемь вперед весь заставлен плотно прикрытыми корзинами и коробами. Сделав знак подождать, Тала расшвыряла их ногами и подошла к провалу. Тут же перед ней нарисовалась совершенно целая дверь — массивная конструкция из перехваченных железными полосами половинок бревен. Еще мгновение, и она бесшумно отворилась внутрь. 

— Интересные чары, — заметил Северус. 

— Настоящих воров не отпугнут, зато если бы кто-то здесь побывал, мы бы узнали. 

— А это что? — поинтересовался Люциус, указывая на коробы, которые Поттер принялся перетаскивать через порог. 

— Еда нам в дорогу, — отрезала Тала таким тоном, что больше никому не захотелось ее расспрашивать. 

Все же в доме у нее оказалось куда чище, чем у Хагрида, да и пахло хорошо — травами, которые тут и там свисали с потолка и щекотали голову и плечи. А уж почувствовать под собой стул после двух часов ходьбы по лесу было настоящим подарком. Ноги, похоже, устали настолько, что отказались бы сделать и один лишний шаг. 

В коробах нашлись подкисший овечий творог, плохо проваренное мясо и хлеб такой плотности, что об него запросто можно было сломать зубы. Запивать все это пришлось простой холодной водой. Но все были так голодны, что ужин исчез со стола в мгновение ока. 

На ночь расположились в передней комнате. Тала с Поттером перетаскали коробы в кухню, расстелили на полу набитые водорослями тюфяки, покрыли шкурами. Мальчишка вообще все время суетился, пытаясь быть полезным, и это ужасно раздражало, особенно когда Люциус сталкивался с ним в тесном пространстве, где двоим разминуться было совершенно невозможно. Напоследок еще выяснилось, что Поттер собирается спать в середине между ним и Северусом, так как, видите ли, мерзнет во сне. Зачем Люциусу было знать эту подробность его биографии, осталось неясным, впрочем, он сам так вымотался, что думал только об одном — как бы поскорее доползти до постели и провалиться в сон. 

Однако не тут-то было. Жесткий пол мгновенно напомнил спине о плохо залеченных азкабанских болячках, и Люциус около часа проворочался, прежде чем ему удалось немного задремать. Но тут же он был разбужен громким голосом Поттера, донесшимся из кухни. 

Тот настойчиво вопрошал: 

— Но ведь это я его убил, разве не так? С Квиррелом я хотя бы защищался… 

— Поттер, — отвечал ему раздраженный голос Северуса, — вам знакомо понятие проявляющей среды? Вижу, что нет. Если вы хотите достичь вершин в каком-либо предмете, у вас намного больше шансов возыметь интересные идеи, если вы общаетесь с теми, кто хорошо знает этот предмет. То же самое и с магией. Вы сами, один из сильнейших магов, находились в одной комнате с тремя другими сильнейшими магами. У вас просто не было шансов удержать стихию в таких обстоятельствах. 

«Что за чушь?» — подумал Люциус, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Неужели Северус и вправду считает мальчишку настолько сильным? Сам же все время твердил, что все победы Поттера — лишь везение и умелая игра Дамблдора. Или теперь, после победы мальчишки над Лордом, изменил мнение? Отчего-то вспомнилась тощая поттеровская фигурка, дорожка волос, сбегающая вниз по животу. И расширившиеся глаза щенка… А ведь тот пялился на него весь вечер исподтишка, это точно. Что на поляне, что здесь, за ужином. Может, тогда и сталкивался с ним не просто так? 

Да нет же, не может быть. Или? Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Разве Поттер окажется единственным представителем своего пола, влюбленным в него? Сколько сердец Люциус разбил по молодости, и это при том, что гомосексуальные отношения в Англии отнюдь не были распространены. Стоит вспомнить хотя бы, как уныло таскался за ним Розье или с каким несчастным видом лез под ноги Эйвери. А французский кузен, которого Люциус выбрал-таки для своего первого и единственного опыта? Опыт был, кстати, не так чтобы плох, воспоминания оставил весьма приятные… 

Люциус прислушался к ровному шепоту на кухне и усмехнулся. А что — это было бы даже забавно, приручить Поттера. Собственный «Герой магического мира» – чем не украшение для Малфоев?..

Это _будет_ забавно. Разве не мечтал он, Люциус, о хорошей мести? Он погладил ладонью щеку, словно все еще мог чувствовать пощечину. Отольется тебе, щенок, и это… Браслет и магия здесь не действуют, значит, рычагов давления на меня у тебя нет. Поле деятельности расчищено и безопасно. 

Люциус вздохнул, открывая глаза. Запястье ныло так, будто его с ожесточением натирали на терке для твердых ингредиентов. Поттер гигантской лягушкой шлепнулся на постель и стал неловко стягивать джинсы.

— Что, не спится? — чересчур жизнерадостно спросил он. 

Люциус счел за благо промолчать. 

— До Хогвартса я жил в чулане, — зачем-то сообщил Поттер. — С пауками, — хихикнул он. И добавил: — Там была тоже не особо мягкая кровать. 

Он свернулся калачиком, уперев острую коленку Люциусу в бок, и уже через минуту засопел, с присвистом втягивая воздух. Северус остался на кухне — видимо, поджидать ушедшую за мазью Талу. 

А что, подумалось Люциусу, он же не собирается с мальчишкой спать. Просто (если, конечно, его догадки верны) потихоньку приучит его есть из своих рук. А уж по возвращении извлечет из этого столько выгод, что… Через несколько минут Люциус уже сладко спал, и даже рука больше не беспокоила его.


	18. в которой Гарри не дают спать

— У вас не было ни единого шанса, Поттер, — повторил Снейп, оплетая пальцами жестяную кружку. — Кроме того, вы слышали, что сказала Тала. Даже если Хедер не применил Конфундус лично к вам, он предостаточно применял его в процессе добывания Люциуса. 

Гарри вздохнул. Фонарь, который Тала, уходя, подвесила под потолком, теперь, видимо, из-за ослабших чар, парил на уровне столешницы, и лицо Снейпа, освещаемое снизу, казалось почти демоническим. Это напоминало о младших курсах Хогвартса, когда ненавистному преподавателю приписывались все мыслимые грехи, вплоть до того, что он изводит на ингредиенты новорожденных младенцев. Гарри теперь с удовольствием посмеялся бы над всей этой чепухой, если бы его мысли то и дело не возвращались к тому, что сейчас он должен был быть в совсем другой кухне и в другом мире. Уизли сегодня праздновали день рождения Перси, и Гарри не хотел даже думать, как отреагирует Джинни на то, что он пропустит его. Наверное, все и так уже переполошились, не обнаружив его в доме на Гриммо. Если все получится, то он, конечно, вернется в свой мир, потеряв всего один день, но иногда и один день значил слишком много. И так уже придется объясняться по поводу Малфоя, и хорошо, если пресловутый Конфундус Хедера сработает в полную силу. А что если заклинание перестало действовать после смерти того, кто его наложил? 

Голос Снейпа вновь вытащил его из тягостных раздумий:

— Не беспокойтесь, Поттер. Конфундус не относится к заклинаниям длительного действия. Следовательно, его действие не может быть отменено. 

— Вы прочли мои мысли?! Но это значит, что… 

— Это значит, что легиллименция здесь имеет ту же природу, что и в нашем мире. Неужели вы думаете, что я уже не опробовал другие заклинания? 

— И они? 

— Разумеется, не работают, Поттер. И на вашем месте я бы воздержался от того, чтобы распространяться о моих способностях легиллимента. 

— Ок, — Гарри поежился от холода. — Значит, вы считаете мои выбросы не опасными? 

Взгляд Снейпа, явно сожалеющего о его умственных способностях, был поистине убийственным:

— Напротив, я считаю ваши выбросы чрезвычайно опасными. Именно поэтому каждую свободную минуту, пока мы будем идти к этому чертову порталу, я буду учить вас самоконтролю. 

— Ясно. 

— Не замечаю особой радости по этому поводу. 

— Я рад, — огрызнулся Гарри, уставившись на свои колени. Снейп вызывал у него странные чувства. С одной стороны, за все эти подвыподверты, уничижающие взгляды и полный превосходства тон хотелось его прибить. С другой стороны — именно такой Снейп казался сейчас здесь, в этом чужом и не слишком гостеприимном мире, чем-то единственно реальным, единственно правильным, тем, что связывало Гарри с жизнью _до_. Может быть, даже с тем временем, когда еще не погиб Сириус, и по-детски верилось в чудеса. 

Наверное, это и было его главной надеждой — даже не Снейп, а Сириус. Казалось, что если все получится с тем, чтобы вытащить Снейпа, то… 

Снейп сделал аккуратный глоток:  
— Идите спать, Поттер. Завтра, по всей вероятности, рано вставать, — задумчиво сказал он. 

Поспать, однако, Гарри не удалось. Рассвет еще не наступил, а он уже был разбужен стонами Малфоя, метавшегося по постели в лихорадке. Снейп тоже не спал, он развел огонь в очаге и теперь пытался сварить какое-то зелье, надергав трав из букетов, свисавших с потолка. Светильник стоял на столе за его спиной, и узкие полоски света, подобно лучам маяка, падали в проход и на постель, выхватывая из темноты бледное лицо и шею Малфоя, золотя его волосы. Гарри несколько минут просто сидел рядом и смотрел на него, на руку, по которой вплоть до локтя расползались нехорошие красные пятна. В душе мешались странные чувства. Ублюдок, конечно, заслуживал многого, но… не этого? Неожиданно вспомнилась чья-то реплика на похоронах после битвы за Хогвартс: «Она была слишком красивой, чтобы умирать». 

— Слишком красив, чтобы умирать, — прошептал Гарри. Вспомнил рельефное малфоевское тело и усмехнулся. Да уж, единственная заслуга ублюдка состоит в том, что он красив. Но пальцы сами потянулись стереть капли пота с висков, отвести со лба спутавшиеся мокрые пряди. 

— Вам там нечего делать, Поттер? — рявкнул Снейп. — Идите сюда и мешайте по часовой стрелке на средней скорости, пока не скажу отпустить. 

Гарри, натянув джинсы, поплелся в кухню — перехватывать процесс. Снейп разбирал на столе стебли и листья.

— Не то, не то, — раздраженно бормотал он. 

Рука довольно скоро заныла. 

— Держите, Поттер! — сердито прикрикнул Снейп, увидев, что он замедлил движение. 

Черт! Это что, его судьба — спасать ублюдка? Но тут Малфой застонал так жалобно и протяжно, что все подобные мысли просто выветрило из головы. Поможет ли? 

Варево получилось серо-зеленое, настоящая бурда, настолько же отличная от реального зелья, как грязь от лучшего крема тети Петуньи. Пока Снейп его пробовал, Гарри сидел не дыша, и немного расслабился только, когда тот сказал: «Сойдет». И, конечно же, добавил (куда без этого-то?!):

— Рад, что вы все же чему-то научились на зельеварении, Поттер. 

«Я его придушу, — сонно подумал Гарри, обрушиваясь на стул. — Пусть только попробует еще раз в том же духе». Но надолго злости не хватило. Малфой за перегородкой затих, и Снейп, дававший ему зелье, вошел в кухню с довольным лицом. 

— Снейп, — обратился к нему Гарри. 

Тот на секунду замер, видимо, раздумывая, не запротестовать ли против обращения, но потом сел за стол:

— Поттер? 

— Почему моя рука не пострадала? Ведь наши браслеты сделаны из одного металла. У нас что, не одинаковая кожа? На моей вообще никаких повреждений нет. 

Снейп медленно кивнул и положил пальцы на горку ощипанных стеблей перед собой:

— У меня есть одна теория, не думаю, что она вам понравится, Поттер. 

— Почему? — тупо спросил Гарри. 

— Тот, кто зачаровал эти браслеты, не придумал ничего нового, как только воспользоваться известными заклинаниями, связывавшими господина и раба еще со времен Древнего мира... 

— И? 

— Одно из правил рабской связи гласит, что раб берет на себя ущерб здоровью, предназначенный для его господина. Люциус получил двойную дозу. 

Гарри вздрогнул:

— Не может быть! 

— Пока что это единственное возможное объяснение, Поттер. 

— Но рана на его руке появилась уже здесь, он нормально себя чувствовал после перехода, я видел! 

— Разумеется, — отозвался Снейп. — Одежда и предметы начинают взаимодействовать с кожей уже здесь, а не в переходе. В этом мире иной состав атмосферы, иное ее магическое наполнение. 

— Но это значит, — выдохнул Гарри, — это значит… 

— Это значит… — сказал тот, кроша пальцами стебелек, — вы все верно поняли, Поттер — ваша связь с Люциусом сохраняется и здесь.


	19. в которой Северус ударяется в воспоминания

Северус давно понял про зелья одну важную вещь: они могут хорошо получаться в двух случаях. Во-первых, если ты возьмешь правильные ингредиенты, правильно их обработаешь и в правильной последовательности проваришь в котле, а во-вторых - если ты возьмешь не пойми что, обработаешь его и сваришь наугад, но при этом будешь точно знать, что тебе нужно, чтобы получилось. Про последнее, конечно, нужно добавить – не вздумайте повторить. Такие зелья варятся от отчаяния, и тут, похоже, в дело вступает стихийная магия, которая, комбинируясь с глубинными знаниями, дает нужный результат. 

Это понимание и сподвигло его на попытку сварить нечто, что могло бы помочь Люциусу. Тала вела себя очень уверенно, отправляясь к колдуну, но Северус за долгий день уже освоился в ее мыслях и видел, насколько она на самом деле встревожена. Не было никакой гарантии, что Люциусу поможет мазь, рассчитанная на жителя Объединенных земель. Вдруг, наоборот, станет хуже? Кроме того, здоровье Люциуса было серьезно расшатано и Азкабаном, и бесконечными пыточными от Лорда, сделавшего его в последний год чем-то вроде мальчика для битья. В январе после очередного Круциатуса у него почти отказало сердце, и Северус слишком хорошо помнил, как долго из последних сил колдовал над бездыханным телом, прежде чем уловил слабый пульс.

Неудивительно, что, разговаривая с Поттером на кухне, Северус то и дело косился на связки растений, свисавшие с потолка. А когда тот лег спать, не выдержал и поставил воду на огонь. 

На зелье пошло шесть трав, однако для того, чтобы их выбрать, пришлось перебрать все. Он долго проминал стебли, стараясь почувствовать энергию, текущую по ним. Но пальцы покалывало слабо. То ли это было из-за общего несовпадения природы магии, то ли букеты провисели здесь уже годы, и свойства трав почти потеряли силу. Наконец удалось отобрать хоть что-то, да и проснувшийся Поттер помог – его стихия, вложенная в зелье, шла к Люциусу напрямую. Хозяин лечил раба. 

При мысли об этом внутри у Северуса все переворачивалось. И в привычном мире от такой связи ничего хорошего ждать не следовало, а уж здесь, в мире с неизвестными свойствами… 

Но по крайней мере сейчас она играла на руку. Лихорадку явно удалось унять. 

Северус смутно подозревал, что Тала будет недовольна тем, как он похозяйничал в ее доме. Однако ее реакция превзошла все ожидания. Он как раз собирался в очередной раз отправить спать Поттера, когда Тала влетела в кухню и застыла перед столом, на котором лежали охапки ощипанных стеблей и горки сухих листьев. В ее глазах была не просто ярость – очевидно, ей хотелось обоих убить на месте. Северус оттеснил Поттера плечом «с линии огня» и сказал тихо и очень спокойно:

\- Я сварил зелье для Люциуса. Ему стало хуже. 

Об этот его тон ломались даже самые буйные студенты. Да что там – он и Беллатрикс не раз заставил отступить. 

Тала исключением не была. Вот только разговаривать с ними она не стала. Развернулась и вылетела из кухни, а через долю секунды дом сотрясся от грома захлопнувшейся двери.

\- Ничего себе удар! Она мазь-то принесла? – поинтересовался Поттер, сонно потирая глаза. 

\- А вот это надо выяснить, - краем глаза глянув, не проснулся ли Люциус, Северус подошел к двери и остановился. Объясняться не хотелось. Он знал, что поступить иначе не мог, и _нельзя_ было иначе – в самом деле, не ждать же, пока Люциус загнется, тут и разговаривать не о чем. Но что-то подсказывало, что здесь не просто истерика и демонстрация чувств. Хотя, почему бы и не просто истерика?

Он решительно распахнул дверь. Обступающие дом заросли были облиты зловещим красноватым светом, но небо уже начинало светлеть. Воздух снаружи выстыл, и в нем разносились резкие, четкие шлепки. Талу Северус нашел на огороде за домом. Она молча перекапывала грядку. 

\- Ты всегда занимаешься садовыми работами по ночам? – спросил он. – Конспирация отменяется, как я понимаю?

\- С _ **а**_ уко сказал, что пока нам ничего не угрожает. Мы должны уйти до рассвета второго дня. 

\- Ты рассказала колдуну?

\- Он сам узнал, - Тала перевернула очередной ком земли, перекинула косу за спину. – От колдуна трудно скрыть что-то, если ты приходишь к нему. Он сказал, что я пожалею, что привела вас сюда. Он сам, кажется, к Серой колдунье собрался. 

Голос у нее был абсолютно ровный, но когда Тала бросила лопату, Северус даже в почти полной темноте увидел, что у нее дрожат руки.

\- Твоя трава, - вспомнил он. - Мне действительно нужно было сварить зелье для Люциуса. 

Тала махнула рукой и пошла в дом. Северус поплелся за ней. И какого черта он вздумал оправдываться?..

Поттер, по счастью, уже спал. Тала распахнула ставень в кухне, взмахнула рукой - и стебли и листья охапкой отправились за окно.

\- Пока бродила, казалось, что маму не так помню, а вернулась – как будто и вправду она ушла декаду назад, а не восемь. Это на помин ей еды натащили. Эти травы – все она собирала. А теперь дом и без хозяйки, и без ее защиты.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что травы защищают дом?

Тала покачала головой: 

\- То, что от хозяйки, защищает. А меня хозяйкой признавать не хочет. Теперь, понятно, жди беды. И хорошо, если впустит в следующий раз. 

\- Но я же не знал! – за взглядом, брошенным на него, было столько боли, что слова вырвались сами. 

Тала отвернулась и загремела посудой около очага. Северус устало опустился на стул. Конечно, он не знал. И Люциуса оставлять без помощи было нельзя. Но иногда вот так – сделаешь что-то вполне правильное, а потом оно оказывается непоправимым. И вроде бы никто не виноват, но… ты между тем чувствуешь себя так, что хоть живым в землю ложись.

\- Иди спать, - сказала наконец Тала. - Мазь я сама потом нанесу. Сейчас, я чувствую, его не нужно беспокоить. И все равно колдовать надо. Лучше, чтобы вы не видели. Иди. 

Она так и не повернулась, и, опускаясь на тюфяк, Северус не мог отделаться от мысли, что это очень напоминает ему другое. Лили, скрывающаяся за портретом Полной дамы. Лили, потерянная навсегда. 

Под боком у Поттера было тепло, и на тюфяке оказалось не так жестко, как можно было ожидать, но он еще долго лежал без сна, обдумывая всякую муть, упорно пробиравшуюся в голову. Вспомнились вдруг похороны собственной матери – он тогда учился на последнем курсе, и предвкушал рождественские каникулы у Люца, а вместо этого пришлось отправиться сначала на кладбище, и стоять там под снегопадом и слушать заунывную службу, а потом – разбираться с родственниками отца, которые вдруг вздумали претендовать на дом. Не то, чтобы он ждал, что мать продержится дольше – пила она под конец столько, что давно должна была умереть, но все же это из тех вещей, к которым никогда не бываешь готовым. И другое вспомнилось – как позже родовое поместье Принцев не приняло его, единственного наследника, раз за разом выкидывало за ворота. Это еще, кажется, была та неделя, когда он схлопотал свой первый Круциатус, и жизнь стремительно теряла смысл… 

Разбудила его Тала. Лицо у нее было очень виноватое.

\- Я видела руку Люциуса, - быстро проговорила она, перебирая косу с вплетенной в нее свежей лентой. – Без твоего зелья он бы не продержался. Мне надо в город. Я оставляю Люциуса и Гарри на тебя.


	20. в которой идет подготовка к великому походу

\- Наша задача — пройти отсюда до Белой заставы, ближайшей деревни к Белому городу, — Тала отметила ногтем две точки на расстеленном на столе белом шелковом платке. Карта выделялась на нем едва заметными серыми линиями. Гарри спросил Талу еще утром, нельзя ли ее подрисовать, но та ответила, что тусклый узор зачаровывать на невидимость проще. 

— Сплошной лес, — заметил он, вглядываясь в разбросанные тут и там значки елок. 

— Здесь, здесь и здесь — болота. Здесь леса почти нет, тут мы пойдем предгорьями Серых гор. Здесь — река, чтобы переправиться, сделаем плот. Кружочки — места вероятных ночевок. Двойная прерывистая линия — вероятные выходы к деревням и городам. 

— А это что? — спросил Снейп, наклоняясь над столом и показывая на заштрихованный квадрат напротив домиков деревни. От квадрата тянулась прерывистая ниточка дорожки к окрестностям Белого дворца. 

— Недостроенный дворец в Серых скалах. Нам туда не надо. 

— Ясно, — Гарри поплотнее завернулся в одеяло. Днем, по дороге из города, они с Талой попали под ливень, а мантия-невидимка, хоть и укрывала от посторонних взглядов даже в Объединенных землях, от дождя, как выяснилось, не спасала. Теперь Гарри, разумеется, стучал зубами о край кружки с очередным фирменным варевом от Снейпа. 

— Северус, Люциус, вопросы есть? 

Малфой, уже оправившийся, но все еще бледный, и, казалось, державшийся на стуле каким-то чудом, отрицательно мотнул головой. 

— Зачем нам выходы к городам и деревням? — спросил Снейп. 

— Дни тьмы. Некоторые из них бывают опасными. Если солнце Дезер затмевает луна Маус - нужно прятаться. Астрономы высчитывают дни тьмы только на три декады вперед. Следующие объявления повесят в городах в последний день весны, через две с половиной декады. 

Гарри невольно бросил взгляд на окно. Впрочем, увидеть, началась ли уже тьма, он бы все равно не смог: Тала еще с утра наглухо задвинула ставни. В расписании, которое она срисовала с деревянного щита у ратуши, и которое представляло собой просто тридцать квадратиков, пустых или закрашенных различными цветами полностью или наполовину, значилось шесть дней тьмы подряд, начиная с сегодняшнего полудня. Веселая планетка: четыре солнца и восемь лун, и все затмевают друг друга так, как хотят. 

Мысль начинать поход по кромешной темноте, да еще под проливным дождем, казалась самоубийством, но у Талы, очевидно, было другое мнение. А с ней почему-то спорить не хотелось. Гарри был в шоке, когда узнал, что она лишь немногим старше его. Тала командовала с такой уверенностью, как будто делала это всю жизнь. 

Пойти в город вместе с ней Гарри надоумил Снейп. У Снейпа с Талой вообще были интересные отношения. Вчера она смотрела на него с явным уважением, а ночью устроила истерику. Зато утром прятала глаза. А сегодня после ужина, когда собирали вещи, Снейп вдруг подошел к ней и сказал, что «это тебе не надо брать». Тала возразила, что там что-то теплое. Но Снейп сказал «не надо», и она сдалась. 

Город Гарри понравился. Не сами жители — те, что им попадались по дороге, так спешили, что их и разглядеть было некогда. Площадь перед ратушей вообще была пустой, только два охранника у банка, что располагался напротив, скучали, опираясь на свои алебарды. «Перед тьмой все делают дела», — пояснила Тала. Но невысокие средневековые башенки, мощеные улочки с фонарями, двухэтажные кирпичные домики и окружавшие их подковой аккуратные дворики (победнее — с утоптанной землей и колодцами, побогаче — выложенные плиткой и с фонтанами) впечатление произвели. В одном из двориков Гарри стащил с веревок белье: Тала попросила добыть запасную одежду для него и Снейпа. 

Сама она принесла пару одеял и теплый, подбитый мехом плащ для Люциуса. Гарри не рискнул спросить, каким способом она заполучила все это, но потом подумал, что вряд ли бы Тала стала разгуливать на виду у всего города с крадеными вещами. На спине у нее болтался большой короб, и Гарри почему-то думал, что там еда, но дома оказалось, что сапоги. 

Еще дома выяснилось, что им троим предстоит сшить себе рюкзаки. Понятное дело, что особенно обрадовался Малфой, который, конечно же, в жизни не держал в руках иглы. Гарри чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, но наблюдать, как Малфой, поджав губы и сохраняя королевский вид, учился шить у Снейпа, было очень смешно. Жаль, что нельзя будет рассказать об этом Рону. А руки у Малфоя ничего… сноровистые… 

В один из моментов, когда Гарри наблюдал за ним, тот будто почувствовал, обернулся и перехватил его взгляд. Сначала в серых глазах вспыхнул гнев, но потом их выражение как-то странно изменилось, и Малфой стал смотреть не то, чтобы прямо в глаза, скорее куда-то на шею, как будто Гарри забыл поправить воротник, или что-то еще сделал не так. И пока дошивали, ужинали, укладывались, разбирали маршрут, Гарри никак не мог отделаться от воспоминания об этом взгляде, и ему, наверное, от лихорадки, делалось жарко. 

Укладываясь спать, он мельком взглянул на Малфоя - тот притворялся спящим, уложив обмотанную тряпкой руку с браслетом под голову. Хороша компания, черт побери! Этот с раной, он сам в лихорадке, у Снейпа тоже рубцы на шее разошлись два дня назад. Проваливаясь в сон, Гарри слышал, как Тала говорила Снейпу: 

— На болотах самая большая опасность — даже не нечистая сила. Самая большая опасность в том, что чувствуешь себя в полной безопасности.


	21. в которой Гарри приходят в голову странные мысли

К болотам вышли на третий день (точнее, на третью бесконечную ночь). Если в первые двое суток передвигались медленно, отдыхая через каждые пару часов, то теперь такой темп стал роскошью. Тала сообщила, что им предстоит преодолеть целую цепь болот, чтобы к вечеру выйти на открытое сухое место. В пути Гарри не раз вспомнились ее слова о кажущей безопасности. Несмотря на то, что иной раз было еле понятно, куда ставить ногу, сама местность выглядела очень уютной. Кочки, поросшие цветами, чьи стебли и листья светились мягким желто-зеленоватым светом, будто только и приглашали отдохнуть, а оплетавшие редкие деревья лианы с оранжевыми плодами-фонариками напоминали о праздничной атмосфере Хэллоуина. Запах же гигантских маков навевал мысли о воскресных булочках в Норе. 

Эта чарующая красота то и дело вызывала желание остановиться и как следует рассмотреть каждое диковинное растение. Между тем было понятно, что любая задержка грозит гибелью. Гарри давно заметил - стоило ему секунду помедлить, как вокруг кроссовки начинала проступать вода, хотя само погружение в зыбкую почву и не ощущалось. 

Идти было куда труднее не только из-за болот. Вчера фонарь несла идущая впереди Тала, и всем остальным вполне хватало этого света и сиреневых лучей луны, которые периодически проникали сквозь густые кроны елок. Сегодня же каждому пришлось взять по фонарю. Как пояснила Тала, на всякий случай, ибо вся эта так здорово светящаяся растительность, оказывается, имела свойство отключаться в самый неподходящий момент. Напуганная кем-то или чем-то. 

Фонарь в одной руке и промерочная жердь в другой означали то, что часть вещей, которые они несли в руках, пришлось привязать поверх рюкзаков. А это, в свою очередь, означало, что спина Гарри теперь разламывалась. Он даже не брался представить, что чувствуют сейчас явно не привыкшие к подобным нагрузкам Снейп и Малфой. Особенно Малфой, который ни разу не пожаловался за предыдущие два дня, но Гарри замечал, как на привалах тот, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид и снять рюкзак и сесть медленно, каждый раз терпел неудачу и мешком валился на землю. Невольно вспоминался Малфой-младший, с его привычкой преувеличивать страдания и привлекать внимание, беспрестанно жалуясь на боль. Чего стоила только та давняя история с гиппогрифом! Хотя, это ведь все было в детстве, Малфой уже, наверное, сто раз изменился. В любом случае, этот-то точно не был нытиком. И, наверное, не зря с ним дружил Снейп. Интересно, что было бы, узнай Люциус до битвы, что Снейп — шпион Дамблдора. Ведь, скорее всего, выдал бы? Выдал бы или нет?.. 

Гарри не сразу понял, что Тала объявила привал. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что ставил ногу в след идущего перед ним Люциуса рефлекторно. Островок, на котором они оказались, едва годился для четверых человек, прижавшихся вплотную друг к другу. Спереди и сзади простиралась поблескивающая в свете фонарей плотная водная гладь, слева направо тянулись покрытые светящимся мхом кочки. 

Тала вытащила из кармана часы. 

— Отдыхаем десять минут. Гарри, ты слишком расслабился, — заметила она. 

— Десять минут — слишком мало, — вскинулся Снейп. 

— Если мы еще сможем их здесь провести, Северус, — нотки в голосе Талы напомнили Макгонагалл. 

Не нужно было и уточнять, почему Тала так сказала: островок под ними медленно проседал. Гарри заметил, что нос кроссовки оказался в воде, хотя только что располагался значительно выше. 

— Немыслимо, — еле слышно прошептал Малфой, словно бы обращаясь к болоту, лежащему перед ним. — Не-мы-сли-мо. 

Гарри фыркнул и встал: подбирать ноги было уже бессмысленно. Малфой поднимался медленно и неуклюже, как будто боялся оторваться от острова, покинуть последнюю опору. 

Снейп пристально взглянул на него и молча потянулся к малфоевскому рюкзаку — отвязать притороченный сверху спрессованный кусок палатки. 

И тут Гарри болотный черт дернул за язык, не иначе. 

— Я сам понесу, — перехватывая сверток, выкрикнул он. 

О своем идиотизме он пожалел уже в ближайшие пять минут. Груз и так был достаточно тяжел, а в малфоевскую часть палатки вообще будто кирпичи завернули. Даже изумление, мелькнувшее на лицах обоих, что Малфоя, что Снейпа, да неслыханное доселе «Поттер, благодарю» не могли улучшить настроения. 

В спину как будто вогнали огромный гвоздь, и теперь били по нему молотком, пытаясь таким образом расколоть ее на несколько кусков. «Вляпался, — мрачно думал Гарри, освещая фонарем малфоевский след. — Вообще-то все должно быть наоборот. Господин у нас я, а таскаю вещи за своим рабом почему-то тоже я». 

Вот бы сюда Рона с его сильными руками… никто во всем мире, наверное, не делает массаж так хорошо, как он. А что если заставить делать массаж Малфоя? А что — с паршивой овцы… 

Гарри хихикнул, и тут же получил нагоняй от едва не налетевшего на него Снейпа за то, что, размечтавшись, замедлил шаг. 

— Твою мать, болван! — рявкнул тот. — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы все легли в этом болоте?! 

Снейп, безусловно, был прав, и Гарри попытался взять себя в руки и полностью сосредоточиться на пути. После привала светящиеся растения постепенно сошли на нет, и теперь, если вокруг тропы и встречалось что-то отличное от кромешной тьмы, то это были лишь едва заметные россыпи звездочек голубоватого мха. Вместе с цветами исчезло и гудение невидимых пчел, вместе с деревьями — редкие крики птиц. Казалось, из всех звуков остались только чавкающее эхо шагов, разносившееся над поверхностью болота, и плеск воды, когда кто-нибудь слишком резко передвигал промерочную жердь или не слишком удачно перепрыгивал с кочки на кочку. 

Но и эта тишина не казалась враждебной. И чем дольше они шли, тем труднее становилось отвязаться от ощущения, что все это не по-настоящему, какая-то веселая игра, всеобщий приятельский заговор. 

Может быть, Тала их обманула или сама не понимает, что происходит? Казалось, что вот-вот кто-то сдернет покрывало с этого чертового неба, взовьется занавес и обнаружится, что на самом деле все это — лишь сцена для школьного спектакля, залитая теплым весенним солнцем, и вокруг нее гуляют довольные зрители. 

А по обеим сторонам тропы из мелких кочек — не болото, твердая земля, на которую можно опуститься в любую минуту. Опуститься, стащить наконец рюкзак и попробовать, каково это — если пальцы Люциуса прикоснутся к изнемогающим плечам. Начнут разминать затекшие мышцы. Мерлин! Какое же облегчение! Вот так, да-а-а, именно так, да, сильнее, ну же, изверг, не мучай меня, сильнее. И да-а, туда, туда, вниз, вдоль позвоночника, лаская разломанную на части спину, пожалуйста, я потом понесу все, что угодно, только, пожалуйста, еще… 

— Поттер, что же ты творишь?! — пронзительный крик Снейпа понесся над болотом, безжалостно вырывая из солнечных грез. Как раз в ту самую секунду, когда Гарри, выронив фонарь, сделал еще один столь необходимый шаг навстречу рукам призрачного Люциуса — в стылую черную воду.


	22. в которой желания начинают исполняться

Во второй половине дня (ночи) пошел ливень. Все и так уже достаточно вымотались — и самой дорогой, и, особенно, вытаскивая Поттера, а тут кочки прямо на глазах стали исчезать под водой, и идти стало в разы трудней. В конце концов Тала изменила маршрут и повела их не к обещанной твердой земле, а в самую глубь болот — к руинам старинных каменоломен. В полуразрушенном жилом здании, за исключением небольшого возвышения для очага, весь пол был залит темной водой: она проникала и сквозь проломы в передней стене, и в пустой дверной проем, и в гигантские дыры в подгнившей крыше. В глубине, насколько позволял разглядеть тусклый свет фонарей, виднелось что-то вроде большой каменной полки, и при появлении людей с нее во все стороны, карабкаясь по трещинам в стенах, побежали крысы. 

По закону подлости, к тому моменту, когда они оказались хоть как-то защищены от непогоды и когда дождь стало можно использовать как чистую воду, он прекратился. Зато, словно издеваясь над ними, деревья, уходившие корнями в болото, продолжали стряхивать сквозь крышу ледяные струйки воды, которые, разумеется, обязательно сливались кому-нибудь за шиворот. Дошлепав до полки и разложив на ней содержимое своего мокрого рюкзака, Люциус вздрогнул, почувствовав, как очередной ручеек стекает по шее под воротник, размывая засохшую грязь. Выволакивая Поттера из болота, он лег на кочку плашмя, и не только весь промок и перепачкался, но еще и как следует наглотался застоявшейся воды с частичками водорослей. И весь остаток дороги «радовался» тому, что приходится выкашливать эту гадость из дыхательных путей. 

Похоже, вода пробралась всюду. Хлеб, завернутый в бывшую чистую рубашку, превратился в несъедобную кашу. Стараясь не обращать внимания на отвратительное зловоние вокруг, Люциус устало опустился на полку и закрыл глаза. Голос Северуса, который принялся отчитывать Поттера, доносился как будто с расстояния в несколько миль. 

Ну надо же, два часа копил все это в себе, чтобы выплеснуть только теперь, когда опасность миновала. Отчитывающий Северус обычно забавлял, но сейчас Люциусу было не до смеха. Отчаянный, захлебывающийся вопль мальчишки до сих пор звучал в ушах. В тот момент, услышав ругань и пронзительные крики за спиной, он и сам чуть не полетел в болото. 

Да уж, феноменальная везучесть Поттера явно не была преувеличением. То, что его рюкзак зацепился за промерочную жердь, которую непонятно как удержал Северус, было самым настоящим чудом. Жердь, правда, быстро переломилась, но Северус уже успел подтянуть сопротивлявшегося Поттера к краю тропы, откуда его как раз и вытащил Люциус. 

Люциус подавил вздох и поскреб ногтями щеку, соскабливая слой грязи. Лицо, шея, руки немилосердно чесались. Но вода была на вес золота. Первое, что он сделает, когда они доберутся до твердой земли и до реки, обещанной Талой, — вымоется в ней. Даже если вода будет ледяной. 

Ему было двенадцать, когда отец взял его с собой проходить очистительные обряды перед Бельтайном. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал такой свободы, такого восторга, как погружаясь в ночные воды весеннего Авона. И почему он не делал этого с Драко? Ему всегда казалось… нет, по крайней мере, он _старался_ быть хорошим отцом, но после знакомства с Лордом и вхождения в ближний круг все эти обряды были забыты, сочтены чем-то несерьезным, для магов из бедных семей вроде Уизли, отребья. Если он выживет, то обязательно возьмет Маленького Дракона на игры Бельтайна. Если с приручением Поттера пройдет все благополучно, и тот не откажется от своих показаний, и если еще додавить общественность — устроить соответствующую кампанию в прессе, то им, несомненно, вернут все имущество, и они снова смогут жить в Англии. А в поместье столько великолепных озер… 

Люциус так ушел в себя, что резкий голос Поттера, вклинившегося в монолог Северуса, стал для него полной неожиданностью. 

— Ок, я тонул — вы спасли мне жизнь. Как насчет того, что я спас жизнь вам, договорившись с Хедером? И уж то, что вами закусила Нагини, — точно не было результатом неосторожности или того, что _вы замечтались_ , Снейп. У вас было полно времени подготовиться к такому исходу! Так что предлагаю вам зачесть услугу за услугу и заткнуться прямо сейчас. 

Послышался плеск шагов, и Поттер обрушился на полку рядом с Люциусом. 

— Бля, ну и вонь! — воскликнул он. — И, кстати, за помощь — спасибо. 

Люциус тихонько засмеялся. Он даже не брался представить себе лицо Северуса, которого обломал какой-то щенок. А Поттер ничего, крепкий орешек… 

— Пожалуйста, — вежливо сказал он. 

— Ага, — неопределенно отозвался Поттер. 

И тут раздался пронзительный визг Талы: 

— Змеи! Топоры! Хватайте! Рубите! 

Все повскакали с мест. Поттер схватил фонарь Люциуса — свой он потерял в болоте — и принялся нелепо размахивать им, освещая лавины трехголовых тварей с ярко-красными раздвоенными языками и выпученными белыми глазами, выползавших, кажется, отовсюду. Самые крупные из них были всего дюйма три в диаметре, зато длине их конца-края не было видно. От фосфоресцирующих желто-зеленых точек на шкурах рябило в глазах. А тихое шипение в первые же секунды переросло в звук, от которого начало закладывать уши. 

Боевым топориком, как и многими другими видами маггловского оружия, Люциус, хоть и презирал его, владел вполне сносно. Через минуту шипящие горы голов и куски тел тварей остались за его спиной, а сам он с Поттером ринулся на помощь Тале и Северусу, которые оказалась в самой гуще схватки. 

— Хвосты! Рубите хвосты! — закричала Тала, когда Люциус отхватил последнюю голову твари, попытавшейся обвить кольцом ее ноги. 

— Люциус, они регенерируют! — воскликнул Поттер, хватая его за руку. 

Обернувшись, Люциус увидел, что вся гора убитых тварей позади него довольно активно шевелится и вырастает в объеме прямо на глазах, а некоторые из них уже даже ползут в его сторону. Похоже, твари размножались по принципу флоббер-червей — каждый отрубленный кусок давал новую особь. Отыскать в сплетениях этих живых клубков хвосты казалось немыслимым. 

— Бля, что делать?! — заорал Поттер. 

— Жечь! — перекрывая оглушительное шипение, рявкнул Северус. - Прикройте меня! 

Тала, Люциус и Поттер встали кругом, пытаясь не подпустить тварей к Северусу, который в полминуты превратил разломанные жерди в факелы. После этого дело пошло на лад. Твари, видимо, передавали друг другу сигнал опасности наподобие крыс. Минут через десять в разрушенном здании не осталось ни одной из них, а Люциус и Поттер принялись выкидывать истекающие слизью паленые куски в болото — некоторые из них довольно устрашающе продолжали вращать глазами. Тала отвела чарами воду, отчистила пол от грязи и разгребла завалы крысиного помета в дальних углах. Северус, обломав все ветки под крышей, разложил костер и принялся варить в котелке кашу. 

Большая часть скудной трапезы прошла в полном молчании. Ни у кого не было сил даже поднять друг на друга взгляд. С болот, над которыми стоял мертвый штиль, доносился далекий вой. 

— Это рыбоголовые собаки, — сказала наконец Тала. — Они, как и болотные змеи, появляются только ближе к ночи. Держатся далеко от тропы, но если кто-то с нее сойдет, утащат под воду. 

\- Мы можем остаться здесь до окончания тьмы? — спросил Северус. 

— Еды не хватит, — возразила Тала. — Все, что нес Гарри, испорчено. На болотах дальше к востоку есть рыба, но она почти вся отравлена. Кроме того, непонятно, как ее ловить. Рыба крупная, а мы едва держимся на ногах. Так что надо двигаться как можно скорее. 

Люциус и Северус переглянулись. Из жердей осталась только одна, узловатые, кривые и очень сухие ветки деревьев, которые росли здесь, на то, чтобы сделать новые, не годились. Еще один фонарь разбился, пока они дрались, а без стекла огонь мгновенно задует ветер. Идти по болоту в кромешной темноте? 

— Отсюда когда-то вела мощеная дорога до ближайшего города, — сказала Тала. — Каменоломни забросили всего тридцать лет назад. Дорога скрыта водой, но не должна быть полностью разрушена. Здесь стоячее болото, течения нет. 

— А что здесь добывали? — поинтересовался Люциус. В памяти возникла картинка, как отец перебирает драгоценные камни. 

— Цветной камень для строительства в городах. Здания в столицах больших земель очень красивы. 

— А почему забросили? — Северус поворошил костер и подбросил в него крысиного помета. 

— Болота стали пугать людей. Сначала у тех, кто здесь долго работал, появились видения, потом люди стали пропадать. 

Поттер, сидевший рядом с Люциусом, вздрогнул. 

— А что за видения? — откашлявшись, спросил он. 

— Люди не говорили об этом. Может быть, что-то, о чем не хочется рассказывать. 

Северус пристально посмотрел на Талу, а Люциус метнул взгляд на мальчишку. Даже при свете костра и сквозь всю грязь на поттеровском лице было заметно, как тот пошел пятнами. Нетрудно догадаться, что привиделось ему. В восемнадцать-то лет… 

После ужина Тала и Поттер пошли проверять окрестные деревья, не найдется ли все же веток для жердей. Перспектива идти по неизвестной дороге пугала больше, чем уже хоть как-то освоенная тропа. Люциус решил воспользоваться отсутствием посторонних и перебинтовать стертые ноги, вытащил из рюкзака листья, выданные Талой перед началом похода, присел к костру. 

— Это точно обеззараживает? — с сомнением спросил он, стаскивая тяжелые, грубые сапоги. 

— Есть альтернатива? — вздернул бровь Северус, не отрывая взгляда от огня. 

Люциус размотал чудом оставшийся сухим кусок бинта и, безжалостно отодрав старый, принялся перематывать ступни. 

— Не трогай Поттера! — предупредил вдруг Северус. 

Люциус вздрогнул. 

— Что? Я не… — начал было он, но оборвал себя: перед Северусом притворяться бесполезно, да и бессмысленно. — А с чего ты так беспокоишься о мальчике? Все еще скорбишь по Эванс? Я думал, ты отдал уже все свои долги… 

— Не твое дело!— скривил губы тот. — Я смотрю, вы с ним уже накоротке. 

— Сам удивлен, Северус. 

«Приятно удивлен». 

— И учти - в болоте он оказался потому, что замечтался о том, как ты делаешь ему массаж. 

— Вот как? 

Они помолчали. 

— А может, мальчик мне нравится?.. — заметил Люциус. 

— Неужели? Что-то не верю… 

Правильно делает, что не верит… А с другой стороны, что? Поттер ведь ему не противен в конце концов. Если его отмыть… Интересно, как много у него опыта? И если, конечно, Северус не будет мешаться поблизости… 

— Мне кажется, ты нравишься Тале, — заметил Люциус, глядя, как тот дергаными движениями ворошит костер. 

— Тебе так кажется, — буркнул Северус. 

— Да она с тебя глаз не сводит! 

— И при этом думает, какой я… Поверь, у нее есть, о ком мечтать. И это взаимно, — Северус явно не хотел обсуждать эту тему. 

Люциус отстал от него, и пока не вернулись Тала и Поттер, они сидели молча, под аккомпанемент треска пламени и тоскливого воя в глубине болот. 

Поход за жердями не удался. Деревья вокруг руин оказались увешаны знакомыми змеями. По словам Талы, здесь водились и другие твари, так что решено было, как и в предыдущие ночи, разделиться: двоим спать, а двоим дежурить. Тем более, на каменной полке было места как раз только для двоих. 

Люциус был уже не в силах держаться на ногах, и ему и Поттеру досталось спать в первую очередь. Большая часть вещей сушилась теперь у костра, так что им пришлось довольствоваться одним одеялом на двоих. Люциус забрался на полку первым. Поттер, чтобы уместиться на ней, почти прижался спиной к его животу. 

Несколько минут Люциус просто лежал, наслаждаясь долгожданным отдыхом, слушая неспокойное, рваное дыхание мальчишки. А потом протянул руку и на ощупь нашел его шею. Нежно погладил ее пальцами в том месте, где начинали расти волосы, и скользнул вниз, слегка разминая плечо прямо сквозь майку. Замер, ожидая реакции мальчишки. И улыбнулся, почувствовав, как тот, выдохнув, с готовностью подался назад, навстречу.


	23. в которой Гарри просвещают насчет "чистой крови"

На каменоломне они все же остались еще на один день. За ночь вода поднялась больше, чем на фут, и начала спадать только к полудню. Тала сказала, что это влияние очередной луны и что лучше переждать. Пол был залит теперь весь, и чары, судя по всему, отказывались работать. Зато Поттер разыскал во втором, еще более затопленном, здании что-то вроде каменных табуретов, и хоть на чем-то можно было сидеть. 

У Северуса болела нога (проклятый Пушок!), болела шея (привет зубам Нагини!), а еще сегодня его особенно раздражал Поттер. 

— Северус, я прошу тебя о помощи, — сказала ночью Тала, глядя на него своими огромными черными глазами. — Мне кажется, что Гарри не просто так стал рассеянным. Что-то происходит с ним. Ему нужен советчик, друг. А я вижу, что он очень сильно доверяет тебе, твоему мнению. И ты вроде собираешься заниматься с ним. 

— Предлагаешь наняться в няньки? — поинтересовался он. 

— Это всего лишь просьба. Ты сказал мне, что был наставником сразу для всех курсов школы. Это должен быть огромный опыт. А Гарри сказал мне, что ты был очень хорошим директором. 

— Вот как? Что тебе еще сказал Гарри? 

Тала удивилась: 

— Только то, что ты — самый храбрый человек из всех, кого он встречал. 

Северус тяжело вздохнул. 

— Пожалуйста, — добавила Тала, теребя косу. — Я… не предполагала, что мне придется вести кого-то, кроме Люциуса. Я бы сама поговорила с Гарри, но я для него чужой человек, к тому же почти равного с ним возраста, он не воспримет меня всерьез. Люциус тоже не подойдет. 

Да уж, Люциус точно не подойдет. Не то, чтобы Северус горел желанием сблизиться с мальчишкой, но нельзя было не понимать, что ситуация стала, мягко говоря, угрожающей. И от непонятных (или вполне понятных) намерений Люциуса, который, конечно же, и не подумает сдаться, она только усугубится. Кроме того, Тала действительно не должна была отвечать за все это: они, по сути, решили свою проблему за ее счет. А, может быть, Люциус был очень близок к истине, и ему, Северусу, при всей безнадежности ситуации для него самого просто хотелось помочь… Конечно же, он согласился. И в итоге даже получил свою жалкую награду — под конец дежурства Тала уснула на его плече. 

Теперь она «создавала подходящие условия» — бродила с Люциусом вокруг здания в поисках дороги, а Северус караулил дрыхнущего Поттера. Тот, однако, не заставил себя ждать. Не прошло и пяти минут, как «разведчики» скрылись, когда позади Северуса раздались громкое шлепанье и ругань: из-за подъема воды Поттеру пришлось сменить удобные кроссовки на тяжелые местные сапоги, и он с непривычки передвигался в них с явным трудом. 

— А давно вы дружите с Лю… с Малфоем? — как бы невзначай спросил тот, подсаживаясь к очагу, который Северус устроил из груды камней. 

Что ж, чего-то в этом духе он и ждал. Северус подумал, стоит ли изворачиваться и врать, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Поттеру врут всю жизнь, и решил по возможности отвечать честно: 

— Ты сам видел в моих воспоминаниях. 

— С первого курса? — удивился Поттер. — Малфой? 

— В это трудно поверить, да? — усмехнулся Северус. — Вы на Гриффиндоре полагаете, что Слизерин — факультет людей, которые не знают ни дружбы, ни любви. Все люди устроены одинаково, Поттер. Независимо от факультетов. 

— Нет, я так не думаю. Уже так не думаю. И не из-за ваших воспоминаний. Простите, — буркнул тот, опуская взгляд. — Если бы я знал, что будет возможность вас вернуть, я бы никогда не рассказал им… Но это ведь лучше, разве нет? Теперь вы, когда вернетесь, уже будете оправданы, и вас не посмеют судить, и… 

«Если вернусь». 

— И Орден Мерлина, он ведь не лишний, правда? Кингсли сказал, что у вас не было денег, только дом, а теперь вы сможете больше не работать и… 

— Не лишний. И прекрати тараторить и спроси все, что хотел спросить. 

Поттер уставился в огонь. 

— У меня в голове не укладывается, — сказал он, — как он может быть таким… таким нормальным, как в последние дни, и… все остальное… этот протокол… 

— А что в протоколе? 

Поттер поерзал на каменной табуретке. 

— Он изнасиловал магглу, вы знаете? Я могу еще… могу как-то понять про пытки, но это! Кем надо быть, чтобы говорить об этом настолько цинично? Его спросили: «Что вы чувствовали?» А он ответил: «Омерзение. Что еще можно чувствовать, если тебя заставляют трахать кого-то, в ком уже побывало десять человек?». «Какая-то маггла, не думаете же вы, что я интересовался магглами?» — почти выкрикнул он. 

— Двенадцатое октября восьмидесятого года, — сказал Северус. 

Это тоже было из тех воспоминаний, что никогда не оставляли его. Деннис Уолкер, вот как ее звали, ту магглу. Он запомнил потому, что у нее было необычное, мужское, имя, а еще Лорд повторил его раз двадцать за время пыток: в тот вечер он был в ударе. 

— Вы знали, да? Ну и как мне с ним общаться? Как? 

Северус подумал. 

— Поттер, — начал он осторожно, — не жду, что ты поймешь это прямо сейчас. Но возможно когда-нибудь, когда у тебя появятся дети. Представь, ты служишь человеку, который не прощает ни малейшего неповиновения. Не дай Мерлин тебе продемонстрировать, что ты вовсе не так лоялен, как хотелось бы твоему господину. Не дай Мерлин ему заподозрить тебя в несогласии даже по какому-нибудь пустяку. Потому что если бы речь шла только о тебе, ты мог бы выдержать пытки, мог бы сбежать. Хотя с меткой и это довольно сомнительно. Но у тебя есть семья, у тебя есть маленький, только что родившийся, сын, а твой повелитель — маньяк, чудовище, которое не остановится ни перед чем. Вполне вероятно, что если ты откажешься пытать маггла, на его месте тут же окажется твой сын, а если ты откажешься насиловать магглу, вместо нее по кругу пустят твою жену. 

— Ясно, — сказал Поттер. — Только если человек делает это из страха за семью, он не бросается такими фразами. 

Северус медленно склонил голову: 

— Нет, не бросается. А теперь представь ко всему прочему, что твой повелитель — превосходный легиллимент, а из тебя окклюмент вышел весьма посредственный. Тебе же нужно убедить его в полной своей лояльности. И существует лишь единственный способ сделать это. 

— Какой? 

— Убедить себя, что ты веришь во всю ту чушь, которую пропагандирует твой повелитель. Что ты ненавидишь магглов, например. 

— Да ладно! Хотите сказать, что до того, как Малфой стал служить Волдеморту, он вовсе не ненавидел магглов?! 

Северус прислушался к далекому вою. Кажется, Тала говорила, что собаки появляются под вечер, а сейчас, если он только не потерял чувство времени, что, конечно, маловероятно, должно быть где-то около трех часов дня. 

— Поттер, ты видел Хедера? 

— Да, а что? 

— Ты видел, как он выглядит? 

— Ну да, — с недоумением сказал тот. 

— У него абсолютно непримечательная внешность, бровей почти нет, светлые, почти белые глаза. 

— Да. 

— И ты не догадываешься, почему? 

— Да нет же! — нетерпеливо ерзая, отозвался Поттер. 

— Дальше. Ты видишь, какова внешность Люциуса. 

— Ну да. 

— Что о ней можно сказать? Особенно, если сравнить ее с внешностью Хедера? 

— Ну, — Поттер заерзал еще сильнее и вдобавок покраснел, — он… 

— Привлекательный? — спросил Северус, пристально глядя на Поттера. 

— Да. Снейп, может, ты уже скажешь, к чему все это?! — раздраженно воскликнул тот. 

— Фоули и Малфои — представители самых древних чистокровных семейств магической Британии, — насмешливо сказал Северус. — Они даже входили в так называемый «Список двадцати восьми», куда не попали ни твои, ни мои предки. Всего чистокровных семейств в магической Британии около ста. Формально «чистокровный» означает то, что все представители этой семьи, начиная с ее основателя, заключали браки только с представителями других чистокровных семейств. 

— А не формально? — явно заинтересовался Поттер. 

— А не формально ты видишь разницу. Фоули — семейство, в которое, вероятно, никогда не вливалась маггловская кровь. И… ты видишь, как выглядят Малфои. Чтобы сохранить привлекательную внешность и здоровье потомков, необходимо постоянно вливать свежую кровь. При наличии всего ста семейств, представители которых женятся исключительно друг на друге, это невозможно. 

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что среди предков Люциуса были магглы? — такого ошарашенного лица у Поттера, Северус, пожалуй, и не помнил. 

— Не просто были. Их было много. К твоему сведению, Малфои много лет боролись против введения Статута секретности, потому что он запрещал не только очень выгодную торговлю с магглами, но и браки. Но им пришлось прекратить борьбу и поддержать Статут, чтобы сохранить политическое влияние. 

— Ничего себе! — фыркнул Поттер. 

— И уверяю тебя, если бы Драко вдруг вздумал жениться на маггле, Люциус бы и не подумал возражать. При условии, конечно, что ей бы придумали достаточно хорошую зарубежную родословную. 

— Выбалтываешь мальчику мою семейную историю, Северус? — поинтересовался Люциус, появляясь с фонарем в дверном проеме. Вот как ему даже со спутанными волосами и перемазанным лицом удавалось выглядеть так по-королевски? 

Северус поднял бровь: 

— Полагаешь, в ней есть что-то, что невозможно узнать, порывшись в библиотеке? 

Люциус хотел было возразить, но тут вслед за ним, шумно расплескивая воду, ввалилась очень мокрая Тала. 

— Мы нашли дорогу. Она начинается в сорока шагах отсюда. Предлагаю пообедать и ложиться спать, — она подошла к очагу и принялась деловито возиться с ужином, то и дело пряча взгляд от Северуса. 

«Догадалась, — думал он, высовываясь из окна, чтобы наломать еще веток. — Или все-таки Люциус сказал?» 

То, что Тала что-то от них скрывает, Северус заподозрил еще с утра. И это ему не понравилось. Очень.


	24. в которой Тала мучается воспоминаниями и сомнениями.

Того человека звали Кошот. Тала могла увидеть его лицо в любой момент, стоило только закрыть глаза — так сильно оно врезалось в память. Типичный южанин — костлявый и горбоносый. С типичным же южным выговором: «Слюшай, падрук, нихарашо паступаишь. У меня семья, нэ? У меня жена, нэ?» 

Северус был слишком похож… Не в ту первую минуту, когда она увидела его на лестнице в доме Хедера. Тогда он казался изможденным и усталым, а может быть, она слишком переживала из-за глупости напарника. Но чем больше она вглядывалась в некрасивое лицо, тем больше оно походило на то, другое, которое ей так хотелось увидеть мертвым. Разве только волосы и отличались. У Кошота, как у многих других южан, они были белые, полностью выгоревшие, у Северуса из-за уха спускалась лишь одна седая прядь. Да и глаза у Северуса были темнее и больше. 

Иногда она ясно видела разницу, особенно когда Северус двигался. Кошот все-таки был плотнее, и в каждом его шаге сквозила медлительность, столь свойственная торговцам. Северус передвигался стремительно, словно большая птица, не слишком привычная к земле, но каким-то чудом сохранившая на ней элегантность своего полета. И уж конечно, когда Северус начинал что-нибудь рассказывать про Эверу или про свою науку, она забывала о Кошоте напрочь — так чаровал этот бархатистый голос, таким мягким внутренним светом светилось это обычно непроницаемое лицо. Его знания, его умение владеть ситуацией и держать всех в подчинении, безусловно, вызывали уважение, а уж то, что рассказал ей про него Гарри, вообще было за гранью понимания. 

Но иногда у нее внутри все перехватывало от отвращения, и ей стоило огромных усилий подойти к нему или заговорить с ним. Часто казалось, что Северус улавливал это, и она старалась как-то восполнить свое отношение тем, что обращалась к нему чаще, чем к другим. 

«Если у тебя в подчинении окажутся мужчины, выбери в первую очередь того, кто будет защищать тебя, и приручай его. Внимательно оценивай его способность подчинять себе других». В области командирства Тале достались две лучшие наставницы, бывшая королевская телохранительница, жена главы магистрата Сиреневого города мать Элиан и вдова правителя одной из южных земель мать Маар. Курсы, которые вела Тала на четвертом году учебы, имели самые высокие показатели, а все группы, которыми она командовала на пятом, получали высшие награды за дисциплину. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что новая охрана королевской свиты так обижалась на нее. Тала получила славу строгого, но очень справедливого командира. 

Каких усилий, нервов и тренировок ей стоило научиться всему, знали только Таина и наставницы. Последние две каким-то образом выделили ее сразу, еще на первом курсе, когда Тала не представляла собой ничего особенного, может быть, стреляла чуть лучше других. Все годы в Академии они готовили ее к тому, что она станет королевской телохранительницей, а она все провалила из-за одного глупого взгляда на принца. Но иногда у нее возникало смутное чувство, что они поняли бы ее. Обе оставили в свое время престижную службу из-за замужества. И все же в дни выпускного позора Тала впервые порадовалась тому, что мать Маар умерла еще прошлой весной, а мать Элиан переехала жить в Белый город. 

Правда, они наверняка были бы против ее решения оставить королевскую службу совсем. На втором курсе Тала очень хотела все бросить из-за того, что ей никак не давалась борьба Рех — не просто не давалась, ее показатели были самыми худшими на курсе и при этом отстояли далеко от других. Но мать Элиан и мать Маар как-то закрыли ее в тренировочном зале, сели по обе стороны и прочли такие жесткие нотации, что проще казалось умереть, чем сдаться. 

«Мир держится не на первых» — так говорила мать Маар. Она все время будто видела Талу насквозь. Если Тала не справлялась, у нее возникало ощущение, что мать Маар узнавала об этом задолго до того, как это доходило до нее самой. А уж стоило ей повести себя как-то не так… 

Иногда казалось, что мать Маар просто читала мысли. Но тогда Тала не знала, что такое вообще возможно, сталкивалась только с чарами памяти. Вероятно, так оно и было. В конце концов, мать Маар была связана с королевской семьей, и ей было от кого научиться подобному искусству. 

Это же ощущение — чтения мыслей - стало возникать у нее теперь и с Северусом. Впервые она заподозрила его в этом еще дома, когда он сказал, что ей не следует брать с собой мамин коврик. Конечно, он был прав, они и так несли тяжелый груз, и каждые пол-умма добавляли вероятности оступиться. Но сейчас его предположительная способность читать мысли была очень некстати. Если он, конечно, уже не заподозрил ее. 

Вернувшись из разведки с Люциусом, Тала постаралась не смотреть Северусу в глаза. Она мучительно пыталась придумать предлог для того, чтобы поменяться дежурством с Гарри или с Люциусом, но не находила того, который не выглядел бы слабостью. А слабость можно было показывать только тому, кого приручаешь. 

«Отряд не должен сомневаться в решениях командира». Она слишком хорошо помнила этот обманчиво мягкий тон матери Маар, ее удивительный с хрипотцой голос. Нет, отряд не будет сомневаться, ему ни к чему. 

Поужинав, Тала забралась на полку вслед за Северусом, спиной к нему, так они спали в предыдущую ночь. Она никогда еще не была так близко с мужчиной, за исключением Боудена, конечно. В любом случае, она никогда не находилась в подобной близости с мужчиной так долго. И у нее не хватило духа заставить Северуса повернуться спиной. Но, в конце концов, так он лучше защитит ее в случае опасности. Северус, похоже, спал так же чутко, как и она, кроме того, ему снились кошмары, и он вскрикивал и вертелся, и это елозящее теплое тело за спиной с дыханием на ее шее то и дело напоминало о себе, мешало забыть. 

Забыть о том, что ей надо решить, что делать. По всему тому, что Тала знала об этих краях по запискам матери и отца, и по тому, что она выяснила у Гереда, напарника отца, с которым познакомилась в Белом городе, и по собственному детству, проведенному на болотах, невозможно было предугадать, будет ли дорога опаснее тропы, но она всем телом ощущала, что опаснее. За время, прошедшее с начала службы, Тала поняла, что проводники чувствуют очень многое. Раньше она не обращала на это внимания, но теперь начала воспринимать сигналы тела совсем по-другому. 

В любом случае, из-за дождей и из-за луны Сохот тропа так сильно ушла под воду, что возвращаться на нее не было смысла. Возвращаться не было смысла, а вот позвать на помощь смысл был. 

Приоткрыв глаза, Тала посмотрела на шепчущихся у огня Гарри и Люциуса. Такая мирная картина… И никто из них даже не подозревает, что она может убить их всех. Что, если дорога, скрытая под водой на полтора локтя, дальше разрушена? Что, если они не смогут пройти ее всю до наступления ночи, и на них опять нападут змеи? И если они пройдут дорогу, им как-то надо будет обходить город. А что если они наткнутся на стражу? 

Позвать на помощь? И провалить задание? Или погибнуть им всем? Отец в свое время предпочел этот путь… 

«Если ты станешь командиром, тебе придется принимать решения, про которые ты можешь никогда не узнать, были ли они правильными»… Эх, мать Маар, где ты сейчас? Переродилась ли в другом мире, или Серая забрала тебя насовсем, в неразгаданное?.. Что бы ты сама выбрала сейчас? 

Как Тала теперь понимала тех девушек, которые ни за что не хотели быть командиршами. В Академии это ее удивляло: какой смысл быть, если не быть главной? Да и решения там, в учебе, не казались такими уж сложными. Может быть, потому, что всегда была четкая разница между правдой и неправдой… 

Если она позовет на помощь, пока это еще возможно… Тала проследила взглядом, как Люциус придвинулся ближе к Гарри и наклонился к самому его уху. Было видно, как плечи обоих сотрясаются от смеха. Похоже, они стали хорошо относиться друг к другу, хотя еще в тот день, когда они с Гарри ходили в город, это казалось невозможным. Да и сама Тала, честно говоря, считала после рассказа Гарри, что Люциус не заслуживает милосердия. Это как если бы ей вздумалось вдруг проявлять милосердие к Кошоту! 

Ох, что бы ты выбрала, мать Маар? Но ты и Кошота не дала убить, удержала нас, позволила твари ускользнуть в свое Заморье. 

Ничего, однажды Тала найдет его и там… Ну, или уж встретятся в чертогах у Серой, предлагая ей рассудить. Потому что на помощь, конечно, она не позовет. Или уж все, или ничего. Другого не будет.


	25. в которой всем очень хочется повернуть назад, но приходится идти вперед.

(арт morgul)

На следующий день они вышли в поход с самого раннего утра, как только затих вой на болотах и все вокруг с угасанием последних лучей синей луны погрузилось в уже немного привычную кромешную тьму. Дорога была достаточно широка, и они шли по ней цепью, держась за руки. Замыкающие, Тала и Снейп, несли фонари. 

Повсюду была черная гладь, лишь изредка по краям дороги виднелись мертвые остовы деревьев, кое-где облепленные серебристым светящимся мхом. Время от времени по поверхности болота скользили мелкие земноводные вроде ящериц с кожистыми крыльями. Один раз, примерно через час пути, на бешеной скорости пронеслась большая черная птица, задев крыльями Талу. 

Дорога была покрыта водой не меньше, чем на полтора фута, но высокие сапоги спасали. Хоть они и были неудобными сами по себе и утяжеляли шаг, зато оказались действительно непромокаемыми. Кроме того, Люциус вовремя дал совет — замотать ноги бинтом, и тот каким-то чудом отыскался у Талы. Мантию Гарри точно так же, как и все, подвернул, завязав полы узлом чуть пониже спины. 

Так что, медленно шагая между Снейпом и Люциусом и почти все время ощущая под ногой твердый камень вместо безостановочной скачки по шатким кочкам, он чувствовал себя очень даже ничего. Ну, или почти что очень даже ничего. Потому что ему не давал покоя взгляд, который Снейп утром метнул на Талу. Как будто очень хотел ее остановить. А Снейп никогда ничего не делал просто так. Но Тала выглядела совершенно спокойной, немного отстраненной, немного над ними, как и всегда, и Снейп просто молча надел свой рюкзак. 

Спина тоже чувствовала себя намного лучше. То ли Гарри уже привык, то ли массаж Люциуса, который тот делал ему всякий раз, когда они ложились спать, подействовал. Приятно все-таки иметь раба, что ни говори. Гарри хихикнул вслух, получил, как всегда, окрик от Снейпа, да еще задумался вдобавок, что бы ему ответила на эту шутку Гермиона. В последнюю встречу она им с Роном все уши прожужжала про то, как будет заниматься законами для эльфов после восьмого курса. Они просто обязаны получить права, равные с волшебниками, после того, как помогли выиграть магическую войну, говорила она. Ну, хоть что-то в этом мире не менялось… 

Гарри вдруг понял, что ужасно соскучился по друзьям. Хотя он сидел с ними в кафе в Хогсмиде всего десять дней назад, казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность. А вот Джинни почему-то сейчас не хотелось видеть совершенно. Возможно, потому что перспектива объяснения с ней пугала больше, чем вероятная радость встречи. Пожалуй, это даже хорошо — отдохнуть от этого постоянного взаимонепонимания… 

Он замер, почувствовав, как и Снейп, и Люциус резко дернули его за руки. 

— Вы слышите? — спросил Снейп. 

— Да, — напряженно прислушиваясь, ответила Тала. 

Вдали за их спинами раздалось что-то вроде громкого шелеста, потом все затихло. 

— Это не могут быть змеи? — спросил Гарри. 

— Они выползают только по ночам, — возразила Тала. — Идемте! 

— Они ведь умеют плавать, — заметил Люциус будто бы к слову, но Гарри почувствовал, как он ускоряет шаг. 

— Идемте! — чуть повысила голос Тала. 

«Ого», — подумал Гарри. Несмотря на твердость тона, она явно нервничала. Он почувствовал, как Люциус два раза чуть крепче сжал его руку, как будто хотел успокоить. Снейп споткнулся, видимо, о вывернутый камень, который нащупал ногой и Гарри, и справа послышалось крепкое словцо — попытка разрядить обстановку. 

Обстановка не разряжалась. Куда делось то чувство безопасности, уюта, которое сопровождало их в первый день перехода через болота?! Теперь они напряженно вслушивались в малейший шорох, вздрагивали от любого всплеска. Гарри буквально чувствовал, как каждый волосок на его теле встал дыбом. 

В напряженном молчании прошло около часа. Затем наметилось разнообразие в ландшафте: дорога свернула в заросли, похожие на родной английский камыш. Однако Гарри чудилось, что тут и там из-за высоких стеблей за ними наблюдают чьи-то внимательные глаза. Продвигаться здесь стали медленнее — этот участок дороги был совершенно разбит, ноги то и дело цеплялись за сплетения корней. Когда вышли из зарослей, дорога опять стала ровной, но при этом резко повернула, и Снейп, не сориентировавшись, почти по шею окунулся в холодную воду. Под совместную ругань, расцвеченную словарным запасом сразу трех миров, его затащили обратно, и, отдохнув минут десять, пошли дальше. 

Гарри вдруг понял, что уже очень устал, а ведь время, вероятно, еще не подошло и к полудню. Бесконечная ночь давила на нервы. 

После очередного «привала» час спустя Тала вдруг начала рассказывать смешные байки о знаменитом погонщике Баху-баи, который водил караваны через Великую пустыню. Люциус неожиданно поддержал ее историями, в которых Гарри опознал переделанные на магический лад маггловские анекдоты. Сам он тоже вспомнил что-то из аврорских рассказов. Лишь один Снейп остался погруженным в свои мысли. Говорили вполголоса, постоянно умолкая, чтобы прислушаться, но на душе полегчало, и, казалось, что и ступать стало как-то проще. 

И вдруг посреди очередного рассказа про Баху-баи Снейп резко остановился, заставив замереть всю цепь. 

— Тала, — сказал он негромко, но с непоколебимой твердостью, — нужно возвращаться назад. 

— О чем ты говоришь, Северус?! 

— Снейп? 

— Нужно возвращаться назад, — настойчиво повторил тот. — Возвращаться на тропу и идти обратно в деревню. И пробираться в Белый город любым другим способом, но не здесь. 

— Северус, мы пойдем вперед. 

— Брось, мы уже начинаем уставать. Мы понятия не имеем, как долго нам идти, и мы даже на твердых участках дороги идем со скоростью около мили в час, в то время как нормальная скорость человека с грузом составляет около трех миль. Если люди по этой дороге доходили до города за один день, это означает, что мы потратим на это четыре дня, — с какой-то отчаянной безжалостностью сказал Снейп. — Даже если мы растянем на четыре дня еду, мы не сможем обойтись без сна. 

— Болота скоро закончатся, Северус, и дорога пойдет лесом, — все еще пытаясь быть спокойной, возразила Тала. 

— Нет, в действительности ты не знаешь, когда закончатся болота. Мы не можем так рисковать. Сейчас середина дня, и у нас еще есть время вернуться до ночи. Мы идем назад. 

В словах Снейпа, конечно, был резон. Но обратное путешествие представлялось не меньшим риском. 

— Возвращаемся? — спросил Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал растерянно, и оглянулся на Люциуса. Тот стоял между ним и Талой, лицом к болотам и явно вслушивался во что-то. 

Гарри последовал его примеру, и сам уловил знакомый шелест, а еще — довольно ощутимые колебания воды. 

— Змеи, — сказала Тала. — В пятистах шагах от нас, и плывут к нам. 

Все четверо уставились друг на друга. 

И в этот момент над болотами раздался пронзительный вой.


	26. в которой все срочно учатся лазать по деревьям.

Собаки плыли клином, и их акульи морды отчетливо выделялись в темноте ярдах в ста. Снейп выругался и взмахнул фонарем в бесплодной попытке осветить болота. Взгляд Гарри метался между желто-зелеными точками, неумолимо приближающимися слева, и белым косяком справа. 

— Дерево! — воскликнула Тала, хватая руку Люциуса и тут же выпуская ее. — Вперед! Быстрее. 

И она ринулась навстречу собакам, высоко вздымая фонарь. 

Легко сказать «быстрее»! Дорогу перед ними еще никто не промерял, и вполне вероятно, исходя из предыдущих ее неожиданных поворотов, дерево росло вовсе не впереди, а далеко слева или справа. И точно — Тала мигом оказалась в воде по пояс, а затем скрылась под ней с головой. Снейп, пытаясь одновременно нащупывать дорогу, бросился вслед.

Но тут же из-под толщи воды вынырнул фонарь, а вслед за ним Тала, с волос которой стекали ручьи: 

— Скорее же! Идите сюда!

Она выругалась и взмахнула руками, пытаясь указывать путь фонарем. 

Отчаянно матерясь, остальные трое кинулись за ней. Снейп и Люциус были куда выше Гарри, и через три шага ушли в воду по шею. Он же, понятное дело, окунулся сразу весь, и тинная вода моментом забила горло, обожгла глаза. Впрочем, тут же сильные руки дернули его вверх и протащили на два шага вперед, вытягивая, удерживая над поверхностью. Глазам было ужасно больно, и Гарри, отплевываясь, старался их открыть, но у него не получалось. Намокший, отяжелевший рюкзак упорно тянул назад, вниз. В попытке удержаться на ногах Гарри вцепился в чью-то мантию, и, казалось, никакая сила теперь не могла заставить его разжать пальцы. Визг собак раздавался совсем близко. 

— Поттер, рюкзак, твою мать! — рявкнул Снейп где-то рядом. И тут же крикнул: — Черт, Люц, он не видит! — И выругался еще крепче. 

Тотчас же Гарри почувствовал, как чьи-то ловкие руки освобождают его спину. А потом разворачивают в сторону. 

И тут же над левым ухом послышался уверенный голос Люциуса: 

— Гарри, просто плыви вперед. Я страхую. Давай. 

— Поттер, плыви! — крикнул Снейп справа. — Быстрее, горгулья тебя дери! 

И Гарри рванулся и поплыл куда-то на зовущий его голос Талы, подгоняемый визгливым лаем, приближающимся с левой стороны. 

— Сюда, сюда! — кричала Тала, сначала впереди, потом уже над ним. Потом визг, переходящий в вой, перекрыл все звуки, а Гарри врезался во что-то мягкое (судя по ругани, в Снейпа) и одновременно ударился плечом об дерево. В ту же секунду одни руки подхватили его, подсаживая, а вторые потянули наверх, но не слишком удачно. Он повис, прижимаемый к дереву, пытаясь нашарить опору, чтобы и удержаться, и подтянуться самому. 

Тотчас же в его левую ногу вцепились сразу в трех местах, без труда разрывая прочную кожу сапога, вгрызаясь в голень. Снейп, судя по крикам Талы, которая звала его по имени, и его собственному отчаянному мату, тоже был внизу. Гарри, наконец схватившись за толстую ветку, отчаянно замахал ногами, пытаясь стряхнуть прожорливых тварей, каждая из которых весила не меньше пары стоунов. Но вместо этого еще одна вцепилась в его правую ногу. И сразу же что-то долбануло его по ногам, и часть собак с пронзительным визгом отвалилась. В тот же миг Гарри перехватили еще одни руки и в два рывка протащили между ветками, обдирая спину, втянули наверх, усадили, помогли найти ветки для опоры. Снизу раздались лай и громкий хруст — похоже, собаки пытались сожрать что-то твердое. 

— Снейп? — закричал Гарри, в ужасе вспомнив, что тот остался внизу. — Люциус? 

— Все здесь, Поттер, не ори, — придавленный голос Снейпа прозвучал совсем рядом. Очевидно, тот карабкался на дерево. — Люц, посмотри, что там с его ногой. 

Гарри оторвал руку от ветки и ощупал висящую на голени оглушенную или мертвую собаку. Нет, похоже, все-таки мертва — с раздвоенной-то башкой. Собака была небольшая, размером с крупного кота, но акульи зубы, по всей видимости, искупали недостатки объема. 

— Гарри, убери руку, я сам ее сниму, — сказал Люциус. — Ты как себя чувствуешь? 

— Терпимо, — ответил Гарри. Ногу будто варили в кипятке, а под каждым веком происходило отдельное маленькое Круцио. — Вы как? 

— Я в порядке, а вот Северусу досталось, — осторожно заметил Люциус. 

— А не помолчал бы ты? — недовольно отозвался тот. 

— Я, честно говоря, вообще удивлен, Северус, что ты можешь сидеть. Гарри хотя бы сапоги защитили. 

— Ты, как всегда, невероятно остроумен, — буркнул Снейп. — Тала, надеюсь, эти твари не ядовиты. 

— Эти — нет, — послышалось с верхних веток. 

— Отлично, — саркастически хмыкнул Снейп. — Что ядовитое? 

— Что у Гарри с глазами? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Тала. 

— Жжет, — отозвался Гарри. 

— У меня осталось немного воды. 

— У меня тоже, — буркнул Снейп. — Люц, подержи-ка ты его за ноги. 

После промывания боль немного уменьшилась, и Гарри наконец смог открыть глаза и осмотреться. Правда, обзор все равно был невелик. Дерево оказалось большим и крепким, от ствола в ярд диаметром отходили ветки толщиной в человеческую руку. Примерно на такое Гарри забирался на каменоломне. Фонарь висел на ветке чуть выше, и Гарри со своего места были видны только сидящий рядом Люциус и упирающиеся в ветку, на которой он сидел, ноги Снейпа, прикрытые окровавленным подолом мантии. Сверху, должно быть, с Талы, капала вода. Разглядеть, что творится внизу, мешали ветки и отсутствие света. 

На собственные ноги смотреть не хотелось. Нижние части сапог сохранились полностью, но все, что было выше щиколоток, казалось сплошным месивом из кожи, мяса и лоскутков брюк. Радовало только то, что кровь, похоже, остановилась. 

— Как мы будем защищаться от змей? — спросил он. 

— Их пока отогнали собаки, — вздохнул Люциус. 

— Вот именно что «пока», — фыркнул Снейп. — Тала, из того, что у тебя в рюкзаке, можно сделать факелы? 

— Даже не думай! — воскликнул Люциус. — Я не собираюсь выбирать между тем, чтобы спасаться на горящем дереве или прыгать в воду к этим чертовым тварям! 

— Если мы удержим собак под деревом до того, как кончится тьма, а это всего полтора дня… 

— Полтора дня сидеть здесь, — скривился Люциус. 

— Они и потом останутся, Северус, — сказала Тала. 

— Почему? Ты же говорила… 

— Я помню, что я говорила. Все животные Объединенных земель ведут себя в дни тьмы точно так же, как и в обычное время. За исключением того, что в темноте видят только лесные твари. Но сейчас они ведут себя очень необычно. Я все детство провела на болотах, и никогда не видела, чтобы они нападали днем. И змеи. И еще их слишком много. Это… — Тала помолчала, — смахивает на колдовство. 

— Сколько у тебя болтов для арбалета? — спросил Снейп. 

— Восемь. 

— Осталось двенадцать собак. Если ты выведешь из строя хотя бы половину, то мы добьем остальных. 

— Я убью восемь, — холодно сказала Тала. — В этом королевстве я стреляю лучше всех. 

— Если будем в состоянии, то добьем, — возразил Люциус Снейпу. — У нас почти не осталось воды, еды на один раз, мы все промокли насквозь, Поттер и ты ранены. Температура — не выше пятидесяти градусов. Кроме того, все равно останутся змеи. 

— Значит, мы должны придумать, как избавиться от всех разом и как сделать это быстро. Предлагаю напрячь мозги и обменяться мнениями, — Снейп зашевелился, и спустя несколько мгновений его ноги исчезли среди густых веток. 

Гарри переглянулся с Люциусом. Он чувствовал, что его начинает колотить. Погода, действительно, была не сахар. Люциус пошарил в карманах плаща и вытащил слипшееся крошево. 

— Обезболивающее, — протянул он. — Натри виски. 

— Спасибо. 

— Северусу спасибо скажи, — неожиданно сказал Люциус. — За то, что он тебя спиной прикрыл. 

— Скажу. — Гарри хихикнул: — А правда, что его покусали за?.. 

— Туман, — донесся вдруг до них голос Талы. 

Снейп застонал: 

— И почему я так уверен, что это не сулит нам ничего хорошего? 

— Потому что так оно и есть, — отозвалась Тала. — Собаки совершенно не переносят туман. Они уйдут. Останутся только змеи.


	27. в которой Люциусу приходится повисеть вниз головой, но к особому успеху это не приводит.

Туман наползал очень медленно, но неумолимо, окружая дерево клочьями чуть подсвеченной серой ваты. Чувствовалось, как менялся вкус воздуха, глохли звуки. Визг и плеск внизу мало-помалу затихли. 

Поттер изо всех сил цеплялся за ствол, но, судя по виду, был на грани обморока из-за ужасной боли (ни листья, ни Тала не смогли ее облегчить). Сверху доносились приглушенные голоса и хруст сухих веток — эти двое все-таки решили сделать факелы. Самоубийство.

Не то, чтобы умирать было страшно… Но не хотелось — это точно! Он всегда пытался получить максимум удовольствия от жизни, будь то отношения, обстановка или то, на что можно было тратить время. И, кстати, довольно часто сравнивал себя с Северусом, который вел почти аскетический образ жизни, плохо следил за внешностью, был замкнут, сварлив, и вне работы сосредотачивался исключительно на занятиях, которые не требовали общения. Несомненно, его друг был глубоко несчастлив, и Люциус часто подчеркивал для себя эту разницу, особенно тогда, когда тот опять оказывался правым в каком-нибудь споре. 

Однако в последние дни все чаще накатывали мысли, что в той жизни, даже до Лорда и между его пришествиями, когда, казалось, безмятежному существованию ничего не угрожало, все же не хватало чего-то очень важного — чего-то, что появилось в ней только сейчас. И так хотелось уловить это, прочувствовать в полной мере, подержать в руках… Неужели шанса уже не будет? 

Немыслимо. Он, Малфой, сгорит на каком-то дереве, в каком-то непонятном мире, только-только начиная по-настоящему жить... Что ж, в том мире его имя, вероятно, очищено, он теперь тоже герой войны, и потомки будут вспоминать его с гордостью. Свой долг перед семьей — приумножить ее славу, он выполнил, но этого ли он хотел? 

Сверху послышался скрип, и между ветками возникли голова и руки Северуса. 

Люциус взял протянутый топорик: 

— Предлагаешь рубить им головы, чтобы увеличить их число до бесконечности? 

— Если ты придумал хоть один иной вариант, с удовольствием тебя выслушаю, — сказал Северус, отдавая Поттеру два факела. — Твоя задача только задержать их. Тала говорит, что в воде они регенерируют раз в десять медленнее, — добавил он таким тоном, как будто уже не верил ни одному ее слову. — Мы подожжем факелы, как только твари полезут по стволу. Поттер, заткни один за пояс и пользуйся вторым, стараясь попадать только по змеям. Потеряешь его — зажжешь второй о фонарь. 

— У меня и пояса-то теперь нету, — неестественно спокойно сказал Поттер. — Люциус, можешь себе его взять? 

Люциус протянул руку за факелом, и их пальцы встретились. Рука Поттера была настолько горячей, что почти обжигала. 

— Об тебя самого можно факел зажигать, — заметил Люциус. 

— Пока терпимо, — ответил тот. 

Люциус пристроил факел на пояс через дыру в плаще и взял ладонь мальчишки в свою. Взглянул наверх, посмотреть, не будет ли видно Северусу, а потом усмехнулся, придвинулся ближе и привлек Поттера к себе, чувствуя, как вздрагивает под рукой горячечное тощее тело. И вспомнилось — Драко пять лет, эпидемия красной лихорадки, Северус варит зелье, которое может и не помочь, а он, Люциус вынимает сына из кроватки, отчаянно прижимает маленькое измученное тельце к себе, как будто это увеличит шансы его спасти. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал вдруг Поттер, слегка разворачиваясь и пряча лицо на плече Люциуса. — Я… мне очень надо было. 

Люциусу и самому было надо, только вряд ли он даже сейчас вот так запросто мог в этом признаться… 

Змеи появились минут через десять. Оглушительный шорох, сопровождавший их, все-таки пробился сквозь туман, и это стало предупреждающим сигналом. Северус спустился вниз, посмотрел на идиллию Люциуса с Поттером, но не сказал ни слова и стал устраиваться на ветках так, чтобы можно было полностью освободить руки и находиться рядом со стволом. Люциус последовал его примеру, и свесился вниз, всматриваясь в клочковатую завесу. Поттер переполз по веткам за ствол и сразу исчез в сером мареве. Сердце дрогнуло в неясной тревоге. 

Что ж, вариантов нет. Люциус занес топор и полоснул им по первой красноязыкой морде, вынырнувшей из тумана ему навстречу. По второй, по третьей. Пятнадцатой. Казалось, процесс будет бесконечным. Змеи ползли слишком быстро, налезая друг на друга, рука и плечи уже затекли. В ушах шумело: все-таки висеть вниз головой в возрасте сорока пяти лет — нелегкое занятие. Наконец отчетливо запахло паленой шкурой и послышались торжествующие крики Поттера, а ствол опустел. Последняя увиденная Люциусом морда сползла вниз сама, не дожидаясь, пока в нее ткнут горящим факелом. 

Облегченно выдохнув, Люциус подтянулся, развернулся и тут же заорал — на крайних ветках за его спиной повсюду висели змеи. Раньше Люциус с Северусом обломали все ветки, отходившие от ствола ниже, и тот казался единственной возможностью для тварей забраться на дерево, но, судя по всему, змеи использовали ствол и друг друга еще и для раскачки. В следующее мгновение часть тварей, сверкая желто-зеленой боевой раскраской, ринулась наверх, а Люциус, пытаясь остановить тех двух, что бросились на него, и одновременно отодвинуться назад, не справился ни с тем, ни с другим, выронил топорик и полетел вслед за ним в скрытую туманом воду.


	28. в которой кое-кого едят.

Отчаяние, как известно, удесятеряет силы. Перспектива упокоиться на дне болота, будучи сожранным плотоядными змеями, Люциуса Малфоя, сорока пяти лет, некогда лорда и графа Суиндона, не устраивала совершенно. Упав в воду спиной, он предсказуемо оказался в скользкой массе, захлебнулся, обжег глаза, а еще — мгновенно почувствовал себя едой. Возможно, сказалась давняя примесь скандинавской крови, но от страшной боли Люциус пришел в такую неистовую ярость, что абсолютно без какого-либо труда оторвал от себя вместе с кусочками собственного тела одну за другой не меньше десятка змеиных голов. Затем он ощупью нашел потерявшийся топорик, выпутал ногу из останков непонятно чего и, наугад порубив тварей, пытавшихся вернуть свою добычу, бросился в воду и поплыл прочь от дерева с такой скоростью, с которой не плавал, вероятно, даже тогда, когда в молодости считался чемпионом Хогвартса. 

Глаза не открывались, кроме того, Люциус все равно бы ничего не увидел из-за тьмы и тумана, и единственным его ориентиром стала тина. Он просто поворачивал там, где плыть давалось трудней. Изменяя маршрут таким манером, он проплыл уже около четырех миль, когда до него дошло, что так он никогда не доберется до суши. Его единственным спасением была все та же старинная дорога, которая, если верить его чувству направления, осталась далеко позади. Люциус лег на спину, чтобы отдохнуть, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. Никакого шелеста или шороха. Никаких колебаний воды. Кажется, ему действительно удалось спастись. 

Однако пока он будет плыть к дороге, придется постоянно отдыхать. Состояние безумия отхлынуло, и он разом почувствовал и обжигающую боль во всем теле, и дурноту, и слабость. Стараясь не допускать мысли о том, что могло случиться с остальными, и о том, что будет потом, Люциус перевернулся и повернул в ту сторону, откуда приплыл. И тут же врезался левой рукой в торчащий из воды толстый прямой и очень крепкий ствол. 

От неожиданности он чуть не ушел под воду, но все же справился, и снова лег на спину передохнуть, и тут вдалеке слева послышался собачий лай. Ужас пронзил все тело Люциуса насквозь. Он метнулся назад, схватился за ствол и вытянул руку вверх, отчаянно надеясь на то, что над его головой окажутся ветки. И… с недоумением нащупал над собой ровные доски. 

На мостках, куда он взобрался, пахло жильем. Самым настоящим жильем, очагом, кухней и каким-то совершенно отвратительным низкосортным трубочным табаком. Невыносимо накатывала дурнота. Но Люциус, изо всех сил цепляясь за звуки, успел дождаться того момента, когда к мосткам под скрип уключин приблизился заливистый лай, затем под озабоченное восклицание на незнакомом гортанном языке на них вступили тяжелые сапоги, и только тогда потерял сознание. 

Очнувшись, он обнаружил, что лежит в кровати. Противоположная стена со старыми, выцветшими обоями и овальным чеканным портретом молодой женщины, вся была залита солнцем, а на высокой, потемневшей от времени, спинке с вырезанными цветами и листьями, висели знакомый коричневый плащ и белое полотенце. Рядом на стуле сидел Поттер, уставший и с красными глазами, но явно отмытый. Более того — на нем были те же самые брюки, но чистые и со вставками разноцветных лоскутков ниже колена.

Люциус уставился на эти лоскутки: 

— А где? 

— На болотах. У Тинна. Это проводник, знакомый отца Талы. 

— А?.. 

— Все живы. Снейп еще тоже в постели. Глубокие раны на спине и ожоги, — Поттер отвел взгляд. 

Люциус попытался повернуть голову вбок, в сторону предполагаемого окна, но шея не очень-то хотела подчиняться. Зато ему удалось разглядеть, что собственные пряди волос, раскиданные по примятой подушке, тоже чисты и, похоже, тщательно расчесаны. 

— Как вы спаслись? 

— Отбились, — равнодушно сказал Поттер. — Потом дерево начало гореть. Вернулись на дорогу, нашли другое, Тала его видела раньше. Потом, часа через три, приплыл Тинн, сказал, что подобрал тебя. 

— Сколько мы здесь? 

— Четыре дня, — безжизненно отозвался тот. И вдруг сорвался: — Никогда! Никогда больше не делай так, чертов придурок! Слышишь, не делай так больше никогда! 

Орать Люциус на себя никому не позволял: 

— Призываете к порядку собственность, мистер Поттер? 

— Блядь, — воскликнул тот, вскакивая. — Ну что же ты за человек такой, Малфой, а?!! Только подумаешь, что все нормально, как… 

Хлопнула дверь. Люциус прикрыл глаза, которые немилосердно ломило, и сразу же заснул. 

Поттер пришел к вечеру, когда стену окрасили красные лучи редкой красоты заката. Молча сел на темный резной табурет, молча протянул выдолбленную деревянную миску с едой, молча смотрел на то, как Люциус пытается устроиться на кровати. 

Подобное поведение бесило. Люциус вспомнил подходящую привычку Северуса, поднял бровь: 

— Решил осуществлять надзор? 

— Да блядь! — Поттер предсказуемо сорвался с места и ушел. 

Люциус засмеялся. Мальчиком было легко управлять. Это нравилось. 

Еда, несмотря на не слишком большую эстетичность посуды, оказалась не просто сносной, но очень вкусной. Зерновая похлебка с ароматным бульоном, приправленным пряной травкой, и кусочками сочного нежного мяса. Немного настораживал его желто-зеленый оттенок, но Люциус справедливо рассудил, что вряд ли его захотят отравить сейчас. Убить раненого было намного проще. 

После ужина он кое-как сполз с постели, стараясь не сбить повязки, пересекавшие его тело от колен до шеи, накинул плащ и пошел исследовать дом. Следующая комната оказалась гостиной, с большим столом - ножкой ему служил огромный ствол, уходящий прямо в пол. Вокруг гнездились массивные резные табуреты, одну стену целиком занимало что-то типа буфета с грубой посудой. Справа были двери, выходящие на причал. По обе стороны от них висели самые разные шкуры вперемежку с арбалетами. Некоторые из них были очень ветхими, а некоторые — настолько крепкими, что, казалось, их сделали только вчера. Двери украшали поперечные перекладины, с которых свисали змеиные шкурки. Люциусу это напомнило планку с галстуками из собственной гардеробной. На дверной ручке висело длинное ожерелье из клыков рыбоголовых собак. Пол вокруг стола покрывали в несколько слоев тканые коврики. 

Ступая по ним босыми ногами, Люциус приоткрыл дверь и выглянул наружу. Залитые розово-красным, а к горизонту переходящим в оранжевый, закатным светом, болота были ошеломляюще красивы. И бесконечны настолько, что он сам не верил, что смог проплыть такое расстояние несколько дней назад. И самое главное — не увязнуть в тине. Островки водорослей, также как и мертвые сухие деревья, торчали отовсюду. Свежие упругие листья были только на одном, которое склоняло ветки над самым причалом. 

— Здесь осталось мало жизни, да? — раздался вдруг стариковский надтреснутый голос слева.

Люциус пошел на него и завернул за угол дома. Ступать босиком по прохладным доскам оказалось неожиданно приятно. 

Обладатель голоса вовсе не был пожилым. Несмотря на густую седую бороду и выцветшие глаза, Тинн казался почти ровесником Люциуса. Его крупная, в узлах вен, рука поглаживала нечто вроде весла. За спиной Тинна, свесив ноги вниз, сидел Поттер и удил рыбу. Легкий ветерок топорщил его неровные лохмы. Справа, от движения перебиравшей в нетерпении лапами тощей собаки, покачивалась большая лодка. 

Люциус поздоровался и поблагодарил за спасение. Тинн коротко кивнул. 

— Природа мстит, если ее ограничивают, — продолжал он. — Из-за вашего появления здесь затеяно большое колдовство, природе это тоже не понравится, вот увидите. 

Люциус сдержал вздох. У него не было сил даже представить, что еще может выкинуть _эта_ природа. 

После отъезда Тинна за припасами он вернулся в дом, надеясь разыскать Северуса. С Поттером разговаривать не стал — что там мальчишка себе возомнил? За буфетом Люциус обнаружил лестницу, ведущую наверх, ступил на нее и замер. В гостиной, видимо, открылась еще одна дверь, и тут же послышались шаги и голоса Северуса и Талы. 

— Это кольцо, не так ли? — тихо и, как показалось Люциусу, угрожающе, спросил Северус. 

Последовала долгая пауза. 

— Ты скажешь остальным? — наконец неестественно спокойно отозвалась Тала. 

— Если сочту твои оправдания недостаточными. 

— Я не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться. 

— Однако придется! — рявкнул Северус. 

Тала вскрикнула. 

Люциус усмехнулся. Его друг в своем репертуаре. Угрожать тому, кто ему дорог… 

В следующую минуту в гостиной послышался страшный шум и явный звук удара. 

— Не смей. Никогда. Прикасаться ко мне, — истошно закричала Тала. — И можешь все, что угодно, говорить остальным. Но этого. Никогда! Не будет! 

Хлопнула дверь. Люциус сошел по лестнице и выглянул в гостиную. Северус поднимался с пола, хватаясь за спину. 

— Дура бешеная, — сказал он мрачно. 

— Женщины, — философски заметил Люциус. 

Северус сверкнул на него своими огромными глазами и, прихрамывая, пошел вслед за «дурой» на причал.


	29. в которой Тала мечтает сбежать от Северуса.

Тала покосилась на сидящего рядом мрачного Гарри и спустила ноги с причала, подставляя лицо ветру. Тело до сих пор болело после недавних приключений. Несмотря на жесткий режим тренировок в Академии, к таким нагрузкам оно все-таки не привыкло. Когда-то, когда она была маленькой, болота были совсем другими. Не то чтобы не опасными: Тала подозревала, что многое, что не казалось опасным ей, запросто отправило бы к Серой колдунье другого человека. 

Но раньше болота подчинялись своим правилам. Если знаешь дорогу, то можешь сколько угодно находиться там днем, играть, плести венки из ярких болотных цветов, собирать лекарственные травы, в которых соединяются сила торфянистой почвы и мощь леса. Теперь, похоже, все изменилось. 

Тинн сказал, что дело, действительно, в колдовстве. Но не только. Ничто не может быть подавлено просто так, объяснил он. Излишки перенаправленной магии после ритуалов уходят в природу, и она изнемогает, пытаясь справиться с ними. За последние десятилетия население выросло, и природе стало трудней. А еще магический потенциал людей развивается, и те ритуалы, которые в Белом городе проводят сейчас, должны быть мощнее прежних. Но и это, вероятно, не оградит мир Объединенных земель от грядущей катастрофы, а уж какая она будет, произойдет ли ужасное землетрясение, или проснется вулкан Серой Колдуньи, или случится кое-что похуже, предугадать невозможно. Когда-то, говорят, поменялись местами Великое море и Великая пустыня, но что было тому причиной, не знает никто. 

Тала не понимала, как все это связано с охотой на Люциуса, но чувствовала, что связь какая-то есть. Она как никогда нуждалась в поддержке человека, который мыслил бы непредвзято, смог бы сложить все кусочки карты в один. Но даже Тинн не мог ей ничего посоветовать. Она допускала, что он знал больше, чем показывал, но наверняка на это были свои причины. В прошлую их встречу он ни словом, ни жестом не выдал, что уже знаком с ней. А ведь, путешествуя по болотам для разведки перед тем, как забрать Люциуса с Эверы, она закруглила время. То есть спасение Талы со всеми остальными должно было произойти раньше, чем она познакомилась с Тинном. И ее очень пугал тот факт, что в том же времени, что и сейчас, когда она шла тропой в первый раз, совсем не было дождей. 

Происшествие с Северусом настроения не прибавило. Потеря контроля над ситуацией приводила в ярость. Защитник превратился в гиену-падальщика, а она, кажется, уже не могла ничего исправить. А еще… чертова магия пути. И как она так могла поддаться ей? Ну кто, кто понес ее в тот вечер, когда Тинн спас их, в ту комнату на второй этаж?!. Северус лежал на животе, и она, сама падая от усталости, отвернула одеяло с худой спины со следами страшных укусов и присела рядом — в попытке лечить. Знала же, что ничего не получится. Доморощенная лечебная магия тут не годилась. Все, на что хватило — зарубцевать кое-как обожженную кожу на плечах и шее, в тех местах, с которых сама еще на дереве сбивала пламя. 

Но и после этого — ушла бы себе спокойно, мало ли кого, как командир отряда, она за свою жизнь будет лечить… Нет, дернула нечисть лесная — прикоснуться к жалким остаткам опаленных волос, погладить, словно измученного долгой дорогой ребенка, по голове. И, конечно же, дождалась на собственную голову — Северус проснулся, перехватил ее руку. 

Три дня она пряталась от него. Днем исследовала болота, вечером садилась вместе с Гарри и Тинном в гостиной: штопать одежду и шить заплечные сумки — рюкзаки с такими ранами на спинах особо не поносить. Ну а на четвертый день Северус встал с постели, и прятаться стало уже невозможно. Да и что бы это дало? Если уж проблема есть, нужно ее решать скорей, чтобы не лежала на душе камнем из каменоломни. 

Она вздрогнула, услышав его голос практически над головой. 

— Поттер, ты не мог бы оставить нас одних? Нам надо поговорить. 

— Нам не о чем говорить. Гарри, не уходи, пожалуйста. 

Краем глаза она видела, как Гарри колеблется. Еще бы! Северус ему настолько дорог, что против себя пошел для того, чтобы спасти. Наивный дурачок. 

— Поттер, если ты хочешь вернуться домой, я бы советовал дать нам поговорить. 

— Если это касается нашего возвращения, почему бы не поговорить тогда всем вместе? — спросил Гарри, не двинувшись с места. 

«Останься, останься, останься же», — молила Тала. Ее трясло. 

— Потому что это конкретное дело касается нас двоих. 

Гарри предсказуемо встал и смотал удочку: 

— Я буду на другом конце причала. 

Северус занял его место. Тала боролась с искушением сбежать от него, бросившись в болото. Исследуя местность в лодке Тинна, она присмотрела островок. Единственное, что останавливало — солнце стремительно садилось. Если Северус бросится за ней, в темноте он потеряет путь. А кем бы он ни был, он все-таки ее человек. 

— Тала. 

— Нам не о чем говорить. Можешь рассказать им, что угодно. 

— Я хочу понять, почему ты это сделала. 

— А мне все равно, поймешь ли ты, почему. Я это сделала, и точка! 

Он не ответил. Нет, кажется, она все-таки сбежит. Не дурак же он и не поплывет же за ней? А если поплывет и доплывет? Пальцы сами вцепились в доски так крепко, как будто от того, удержится ли, зависела жизнь. 

— Что было бы в случае, если бы ты связалась с Белым городом? Это-то я имею право знать? 

— Вас никто не звал сюда, — огрызнулась она. 

— Не звал. Но ты не возражала, — сказал он мягко. — Люциус не мог уйти без Гарри. 

— Вас передали бы другому проводнику. Я ждала бы вас у портала, чтобы проводить обратно. Все. Я ответила на твои вопросы? 

— Нет. Сейчас ты можешь воспользоваться кольцом? 

— Нет. Последняя возможность была на каменоломнях. 

— Тинн может отвезти нас туда. 

— Не может. Заросли перекрывают все болото. Лодке не пройти. Нам опять придется сражаться с собаками, или змеями, или еще чем похуже. И я скорее выкину кольцо, чем воспользуюсь им, — сказала она с неожиданной для самой себя мстительностью. 

Северус поднялся. 

— Что ж, видимо, этот твой красавец стоит того, чтобы ради него так рисковать чужими жизнями, — с горечью сказал он. Сделал пару шагов к дому, но вдруг вернулся: — Я признаю, что грубо схватил тебя за руку. Это… недопустимо. Но неужели за то время, что ты знаешь меня, за эту неделю, я хоть раз дал тебе повод думать, что я мог бы предложить подобную сделку? Что я мог бы потребовать это от тебя?!

Он ушел, а Тала еще долго сидела на мостках, вглядываясь в темную воду. Ей невыносимо хотелось оправдаться, и еще невыносимей было от того, что она не знала, как.


	30. в которой Люциус изображает из себя дельфина.

— Река! — выдохнул Гарри, раздвигая упругие ветки очередного кустарника и застывая под недовольное восклицание Снейпа, тут же врезавшегося в его спину. — Река, — повторил он с восторгом, оборачиваясь к остальным. 

И это действительно была она. Огромная, шире Темзы раза в полтора. Заросшая по берегам высокой осокой. Со спокойной, невероятно прозрачной водой, которая без труда позволяла разглядеть мальков, резвящихся у самого дна. На противоположном берегу, сбегая по обвалившемуся кое-где косогору, темнел сосновый лес. 

Было здорово вот так, после четырех дней пути по чащобам, выйти на открытое пространство. Хотя и дорога по лесу, несмотря на сырость, колючий кустарник и буреломы, оказалась почти сносной. Атмосферу отравляло лишь невидное, но чувствовавшееся каждым нервом противостояние между Снейпом и Талой. 

Что эти двое не поделили, так и осталось загадкой. Гарри попробовал было подступиться с этим к Снейпу, настаивая на собственных же словах Снейпа, что это касается возвращения домой, но тот лишь посмотрел на него взглядом «Поттер, ты опять везде лезешь» и буркнул: «Уже неважно». Спрашивать у Талы казалось и вовсе бессмысленным. Она вела себя точно так же, как и раньше, то есть строго и одновременно дружелюбно, но Гарри очень четко ощущал стену, отделившую ее от всех остальных. Ну и ладно, скоро они уже дойдут до этого чертового портала и расстанутся, в конце-то концов. 

То, что скоро — это через полтора месяца, и что впереди еще два перехода через болота, об этом даже не думалось. После нескольких дней у Тинна, нормальной еды и человеческой постели трудности забылись, как кошмарный сон. Правда, груз Гарри, несмотря на незажившую ногу, стал еще тяжелее — ни Снейп, ни тем более Люциус нести на спине вообще ничего не могли. Так что Гарри с Талой теперь делили новую палатку и одеяла, а остальные тащили в сумках еду — запасы змеиного мяса на следующие дни тьмы. Снейп еще прихватил с собой у Тинна болтов для арбалета: на случай очередного появления каких-нибудь не вовремя вышедших на охоту тварей. 

Напряжение несколько скрашивал нормально ведущий себя Люциус. За эти дни он играл ублюдка всего пару раз, а, может, Гарри уже начал привыкать к нему. Неизбежное зло, примерно такое же, как и Снейп. Только из-за одного они чуть не поссорились. Гарри хотел поменяться дежурствами, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться снизить напряжение между Снейпом и Талой, а Люциус отказался наотрез. Более того, в самых ядовитых выражениях в лучших традициях своего друга объяснил, чтобы Гарри оставил эту парочку в покое. 

Зато массаж он продолжал делать исправно. Без него Гарри вообще бы не смог разогнуть спину. Когда на второй день, после того, как Тинн довез их до суши, пересекали дорогу, ведущую в город, Гарри пятнадцать раз пришлось пройти ее, скрючившись под мантией-невидимкой, переводя другого или перенося груз. 

Стражу миновали чудом. Охранники стояли цепью, по двое, через каждые пятьдесят футов, и можно было только порадоваться, что в Объединенных землях не используют служебных собак. Пару раз в тот день натыкались на заставы и в лесу, но благополучно их обходили. 

У реки Тала, ввиду удаленности от города, стражи не ожидала, поэтому решено было стать здесь лагерем и, не торопясь, делать плот. 

— Это одна из четырех великих рек — Уруге, — сказала Тала, скидывая рюкзак. — Из-за подводных скал вниз по течению она несудоходна, и по ее берегам живут только у Малого моря. А это на самом краю Объединенных земель. Переправимся — дней пять будем идти вдоль берега до Срединных болот. Потом перейдем их, а там надо будет пробираться к Зеленому городу. 

Гарри с удовольствием опустился на мягкую траву, вытягивая усталые конечности. Снейп и Люциус пошли в разведку кругом поляны. Тала сбросила на землю куртку, всю в зеленых пятнах после нападения кого-то вроде гигантских кузнечиков, перекинула косу за спину, и, оглядывая окрестные деревья, стала расчехлять арбалет. Глаза Гарри, которые все еще здорово болели, закрылись сами собой. 

Когда он проснулся, солнце, судя по всему, уже клонилось к горизонту. Палатка была наполовину поставлена, и Тала жарила на вертеле только что подстреленных птиц. В траве валялись окровавленные арбалетные болты. 

— А где Мал… Люциус? — удивленно спросил Гарри, зацепившись взглядом за Снейпа. Тот сидел рядом с костром и обстругивал длинную жердь. 

— Где-то на реке, — невозмутимо отозвался Снейп, занося нож в очередной раз. 

Гарри и сам чувствовал, что неплохо было бы умыться. Кроме того, следовало постирать еще и мантию: ему от кузнечиков тоже досталось. Надо пользоваться теплой погодой, пока опять не началась чертова тьма. 

Через минуту он уже спускался вниз, цепляясь за подходящие кусты и корни, чтобы не полететь с невысокого глинистого обрыва. У самой кромки воды среди зарослей белела песчаная полоса. Малфоя нигде не было видно, и Гарри, ведомый смутной тревогой, прошел футов пятьсот вверх по течению, к тому месту, где река делала поворот. Здесь на кустах были аккуратно развешены мокрые плащ, рубашка и белье. Рядом стояли начищенные до блеска черные сапоги. 

Чертов эстет! Где же он сам?! Гарри охнул, углядев бело-розовую точку чуть ли не на середине реки. Сердце отчаянно забилось. Ну что за придурок?!! 

Гарри сел с размаху на песок и, старательно напоминая себе о том, что Люциус — великолепный пловец, стал следить за приближением точки к берегу. А тот, кажется, передумал, и, проплыв футов триста, вдруг опять повернул к середине, но почти сразу перевернулся на спину, и лег на воду звездой, широко раскинув руки и ноги, потом кувыркнулся и будто бы нечаянно ушел под воду. Гарри вскочил, понимая, что ни за что не доплывет, но Люциус тут же вынырнул и опять ринулся в реку, то ли акулой, то ли играющим дельфином, и опять вынырнул, и опять ушел вглубь. 

И Гарри уже не знал, чего ему хочется больше — прибить придурка или смотреть на него. Зато через сорок минут он совершенно точно знал, что испытывает, глядя на выходящего из воды обнаженного Малфоя — возбуждение.


	31. в которой Гарри бегает от всех, но не от себя.

Возбуждение — вот что он испытывал. Да еще какое! Кажется, так он заводился только один раз, в тринадцать лет. Близнецы решили, что он уже достаточно взрослый, и подсунули ему в постель порножурнал. А страницы пересыпали слабеньким афродизиаком… 

Боже. Блядь. Немыслимо, выражаясь любимым словечком самого Малфоя… 

А тот как будто сразу все просек, так внимательно смотрел, сначала с этой гребаной насмешливостью, ненавистным превосходством, а потом с такой серьезностью и, блядь, полным пониманием, и Гарри не знал, куда деваться, ругал себя последними словами за то, что проторчал на берегу все это время. И за то, что у него не хватило мозгов догадаться намного раньше. 

А потом ублюдок одевался. Медленно. И Гарри не мог отвести глаз от незажившего рубца — в палец толщиной — под левым соском. И само собой разумеется, и от соска тоже. Твердого. Темно-розовой такой твердой горошины. И понимал, что еще минута, и он не сдержит себя, прикоснется к ней. И, скорее всего, даже не рукой.

Казалось, он не дождется уже такого счастья, когда Малфой наконец ушел. Отчаянно хотелось забиться в кусты и дрочить, и еще много чего хотелось, например, чтоб Малфой вернулся и сам отдрочил ему. И провалиться сквозь землю от стыда хотелось тоже. Но вместо этого Гарри просто стянул одежду и пошел в воду. Не сказать, правда, чтоб сильно помогло, хотя та и была, конечно, холодной. До ужина дотянуть хватило, а потом… потом словил на себе малфоевский взгляд, вспомнился берег, и стояк был уже на месте, словно и не исчезал никуда. И Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, как сбежать подальше от лагеря, в соседнюю рощу. Сбежать, несмотря даже на то, что должно было начаться ежевечернее занятие со Снейпом, и было совершенно понятно, во что этот побег выльется потом. 

Нет, ну не может же он быть геем? Он любит, в конце концов, Джинни, а по Чжоу вообще с ума сходил. Наверное… 

Геев Гарри видел только раз в жизни. Во время облавы в Косом переулке они с напарником Биллом Шнайдером вломились в чей-то дом в поисках скрывающегося пособника Пожирателей, а нашли только двух левых, зато голых мужиков. И Билл потом долго разъяснял, что «тот, с подведенными глазами и потасканной мордой, и есть шлюха», а тот, который в татуировках и с флаконом в руке — троюродный племянник Паркинсона и состоятельный владелец маггловских казино. И тот, и другой были, честно говоря, отвратительны. И он — такой, как они? 

Гарри зарылся лицом в траву, понимая, что искусал губы в кровь, только чтобы не позволить руке добраться до ноющего члена. И как… что ему с этим теперь? Наивно надеяться, что все пройдет, что он переборет себя? Что ненависть к ублюдку в конце концов перехлестнет? Ага, попробуй тут выдави из себя хоть каплю этой ненависти… Куда легче помнится то рвущее душу в клочки отчаяние, которое он почувствовал, когда Снейп крикнул там, на дереве: «Люциус упал!», и которое по-настоящему отпустило только тогда, когда он увидел знакомую голову на подушке в темной комнате. Или даже тогда, когда словил теплый беспамятный выдох в горячечную ладонь. А еще помнится дурацкая нежность, когда сидел рядом и расчесывал платиновые пряди, и совсем не думалось, что он никогда бы не сделал такого для Рона, зато все время хотелось хихикать от мысли, что Малфою понравится проснуться с чистой головой. 

«Боже, да я его не просто хочу, я влюблен. Но у меня же Джинни…» 

И-ди-от. Если б это было в их мире, он бы, конечно, первым делом попросил проверить себя на приворотные заклинания и зелья. А здесь — магия не работает, все чисто. Имей наконец мужество признать, что ты, придурок, опять испортил все, что мог. Сам. Если бы ты вовремя сдержал свой гнев, Снейп бы давно разорвал связь между вами, и ты… Стоп! Браслет. Рабская связь. Что там сказал Снейп? Что его, Гарри, эта связь уродует тоже. А что если он именно это имел в виду, ниоткуда возникающие чувства? Ага, совсем ниоткуда. Да они целых две жизни прожили, пока тащились по этим проклятым болотам… 

Гарри сел, вглядываясь в далекий огонек лагеря в темноте. Надо возвращаться, иначе его пойдут искать. И это наверняка будет Снейп. А ему только нотаций ко всему не хватало. 

Он поднялся, хватаясь, словно калека, за росший над ним ствол. Потом оперся на него спиной и, тяжело вздохнув, спустил штаны. Десяток движений… Люциус прикасается к нему… жидкий белый огонь заполняет все тело вверх до самой головы, взрыв… свобода. Лихорадочно застегнувшись, Гарри уперся лбом в прохладный ствол, стараясь удержать подступающие слезы. Мерлин, какой же стыд… 

— Гарри, — раздалось из-за деревьев за его спиной озабоченное. — Ну где же ты? 

О-о! Сам явился. Чувствует, что ли? Прямо как падальщик. 

— Да здесь я!

Он обернулся назад, пытаясь разглядеть приближающегося Люциуса. Лагерь был далеко, но на рощу падали лучи только что вышедшей оранжевой луны. — Ты без фонаря, — заметил Гарри как можно спокойнее. — Что, теперь тоже видишь в темноте, как Тала? 

— Кажется, я привык немного… в Азкабане, — просто ответил тот. — В моей камере совсем не было света. 

Может быть, именно эта, столь неприсущая Малфою, откровенность и стала последней каплей. А может, Гарри просто уже задолбался сдерживаться. А может, это сам Люциус шагнул навстречу, привлекая к себе. Только в следующую секунду Гарри обнаружил себя прижатым к желанному телу. И невозможно было не выдохнуть с облегчением в сильных и крепких объятиях, в то время как ладонь Люциуса гладила и гладила его по спине.


	32. в которой Тала чуть не лишает Северуса главного.

Плот вышел достаточно легко. Рубили деревья Северус с Люциусом вдвоем, но Тала зачаровала топоры, так что, во-первых, они сами обрубали даже толстые ветки, а, во-вторых, и на стволы сил уходило куда меньше, чем должно было. И падали деревья в точно определенное место, и складывались потом в нужную конструкцию сами собой. 

А вот на охоту Талы уже не хватило. Колдовство вымотало все силы, и всю вторую половину дня она пролежала на расстеленном плаще в тени палатки с измученным серым лицом. Северус злился, потому что в своем мире в два счета поставил бы ее на ноги, а здесь поделать ничего не мог. 

Впрочем, его многое злило. И собственная очередная дурость тоже — влюбиться в девчонку, без памяти втрескавшуюся в какого-то фанфарона. Как будто не было других занятий. А фанфарон, кажется, похлеще Поттера, вертит ей, как хочет. Северус ясно выуживал из ее мыслей страх оказаться недостойной в глазах своего красавца. И как же это бесило! Если бы не эта ее глупость, они бы, возможно, продвинулись куда дальше, с меньшими опасностями, с лучшим проводником. Никто из них не стал бы добычей на болотах. А сколько еще всего впереди… 

Не то, чтобы он так торопился обратно, но существование без магии как будто возвращало в худшие времена детства. Тогда любой выброс грозил жестокими побоями, после которых Северус иной раз не мог и подняться, ежедневным ощущением полной бесправности. Он бы сбежал из дома еще лет в восемь, но мечта о Хогвартсе, о том, что он вырастет и станет великим волшебником, удерживала, заставляя вновь и вновь возвращаться туда, где поминутно ожидалась кара. 

Но свободным не получилось стать и в школе. Даже в маггловской было лучше. В класс ходили дети из одного бедного района, некоторые одевались куда хуже, чем он сам, дрались исключительно на кулаках, и конец на конец, своих в обиду не давали. А в Хогвартсе бесконечной карой стал Поттер с дружками, который за считанные дни с самого начала учебы превратил его жизнь в ад. Не было ни одного безопасного места, где бы он не мог наткнуться на Поттера. Тот без труда проникал даже на Слизерин, в подземелья, так что постоянно приходилось быть начеку. 

Волдеморт был обещанием свободы, спасением от бесконечной угрозы, надеждой защититься. И отомстить. Как ни странно, надеждой на то, что хоть когда-нибудь он сможет восстановить справедливость. Трижды ха-ха. Сплошное рабство, из которого он попал потом в несколько более щадящее рабство — к Дамблдору. Последнее скрашивалось отсутствием пыток, действительно общими целями и надеждой, что Альбус знает, куда идет. 

После смерти жизнь на короткий час поманила свободой, и вот опять. Чуть ли не полное бесправие — отсутствие магии, бесконечные опасности, лишающие сил и выматывающие нервы, и в качестве главы отряда — двинутая на всю голову неопытная девчонка, на которую положиться никак нельзя. Нецелесообразность буквально во всем. Впрочем, если бы Тала воспользовалась кольцом, Северус, возможно, увидел бы ее еще только один раз — перед переходом в портал, а он не был уверен, что хочет именно не видеть ее… 

Но больше всего раздражал, конечно, Люциус, с его далеко идущими планами относительно Поттера, и то, что они, судя по всему, начинали удаваться. Иначе, к чему все эти вчерашние обмены взглядами и побег мальчишки, его утренние расспросы на тему, может ли рабская связь вызывать чувства, и его странное «ну ладно» после отрицательного ответа. А теперь они пошли удить рыбу вдвоем. Люциус — и предается занятию презренных магглов… Не под угрозой Авады это можно представить только в одном случае — если ему это чертовски выгодно. 

Нет уж, хватит играть в эти игры. До сих пор они Люциуса ни к чему хорошему не приводили. Необходимо поговорить с ним, и сделать это как можно скорее. Или сегодня после ужина или завтра с утра, или, в крайнем случае, сразу после переправы. 

Северус поднял взгляд к темнеющему небу. Закаты здесь были великолепные, ничуть не хуже, чем в Хогвартсе. Да и леса казались раздольем для зельевара… Щуря усталые глаза, он попытался собрать волосы в хвост, но длины жалких опаленных концов не хватило. И, конечно, вспомнилась рука, перебиравшая эти волосы. Чертова дура! Дала ему надежду-таки… 

Он обомлел, услышав за спиной жалобный всхлип. Сначала застыл — хоть и перевидал за свою жизнь девичьих слез, особенно в Хогвартсе, кто только не плакался своему декану, но все равно каждый раз вначале терялся. Потом все-таки встал, подошел к Тале и опустился на колени рядом с ней. Та металась во сне во все стороны, с озабоченным злым лицом, и Северус не удержался, позвал по имени: за неимением зелья сна-без-сновидений самое лучшее средство от кошмаров — просто разбудить. И в следующий миг безо всякого перехода оказался на земле, приложившись об нее незажившей спиной. 

Возможно, в другой раз Северус как-то и успел бы среагировать. Но сейчас он даже не сразу смог не то, что пошевелиться — сделать вдох. И уж тем более — увернуться от следующего, почти мгновенного, удара, направленного прямо в пах. Каким-то чудом она не довела его сама — колено ушло в бедро, и Тала вдобавок распласталась на нем, хлестнув косой по лицу. Тотчас же она вскочила и с набором гортанных ругательств с размаху села обратно на плащ, обхватила колени руками и сжала пальцы в замок так сильно, как будто хотела их сломать. Запрокинув лицо к небу, она стала быстро-быстро повторять что-то на своем языке. 

Северус наконец смог продышаться и кое-как встал, ощупывая себя и удивляясь, что нога цела. Боль была такой сильной, что, казалось, бедро раскрошило на куски. Он посмотрел на Талу. 

— Уйди, — сказала она. — Сейчас просто уйди. Куда-нибудь. 

В палатке Северус упал на расстеленное внутри одеяло и, умирая от боли, стащил брюки и задрал трусы. По внутренней стороне бедра, от самого паха шла широкая багровая полоса, след внутреннего кровоизлияния, увеличивающийся на глазах. Судя по хромоте и характеру боли, Тала порвала ему связки. Он не мог бы поручиться также, что ничего не было сломано. 

Должно быть, все еще не придя в себя от шока, Северус застыл, не в силах сообразить, что с этим делать. Входная стенка палатки свернулась. Он едва успел прикрыться куском одеяла, как в палатку вползла Тала. Ее глаза заметно блестели. 

— Мне нужно посмотреть твою ногу, — сказала она. 

Северусу очень хотелось бросить что-то вроде «Мне ничего от тебя не нужно», но способность соображать уже немного вернулась. Он молча посмотрел на Талу, оценивая вероятность того, что она продолжит кидаться на него. 

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, клянусь магией проводников, — она сглотнула. 

— Ты всегда так реагируешь, когда кто-то тебя будит? 

— Ты подошел слишком близко. 

— Безусловно, это веский повод попытаться размозжить яйца. Может быть, мне убить себя заранее, чтобы ты не беспокоилась на мой счет? 

Тала запрокинула лицо, и Северус понял, что она пытается сдержать слезы. Он медленно открыл бедро. Тала уставилась на налитую кровью полосу и вздохнула. Потом села на корточки и попросила его отвести ногу в сторону. 

Да уж, Малфой обхохотался бы, думал Северус, следя за пальцами Талы, которые в попытке убрать боль то и дело касались его члена, прикрытого только тонкой тканью трусов. Даже в такой ситуации это возбуждало неимоверно. Что, конечно же, было очень заметно. 

Тала, в свою очередь, беспрестанно краснела и отводила взгляд. Но, такое впечатление, что и сама старалась подвинуть руку влево, задержать ее именно там, где, по ощущениям Северуса, ей было самое место. И вся эта феерия продолжалась около полутора часов, в которые он перечислил про себя, наверное, все свойства всех известных ему ингредиентов зелий, ибо, конечно, очень жалко было периодически готовых лопнуть от напряжения яиц. 

Что-что, а впечатлений от попытки разнообразить личную жизнь он, кажется, набрался за последние два часа на двадцать лет вперед.


	33. в которой Гарри открывает для себя пользу наблюдений за ящерицами.

Рыбы наловили немного. Точнее, наловили-то много, но к берегу заплывали и, соответственно, попадались в сеть в основном только мальки. На еду они не годились, и Люциус, покопавшись в очередном улове, то и дело с досадой вываливал полную сеть обратно. Часа за три на плоский камень под кустом уложили только шесть более-менее крупных рыбин, не больше фута длиной каждая. Их чешуя переливалась в вечерних лучах всеми оттенками красного золота, и Гарри в какой-то момент подумал, что они слишком красивы, чтобы вот так их ловить и есть.

Как Люциус…

На него Гарри вообще старался не смотреть. Он был благодарен за то, что Люциус не стал раздеваться — лишь закатал штаны до колен, хотя заходили в реку куда глубже. По счастью, рыбная охота все-таки отвлекала, но когда вытягивали сеть на берег, приходилось думать о ком-нибудь вроде Амбридж, чтобы убрать стояк. Помогало, правда, не так чтобы сильно… 

Разумеется, Люциус давным-давно все заметил. Гарри выпростал рубашку, и внешне все выглядело прилично – по крайней мере, ему так казалось, но он несколько раз улавливал на себе быстрые внимательные взгляды… Как только Гарри пытался их перехватить, Люциус отворачивался и смотрел на берег, в воду, в небо – куда угодно.

Вчера Люциус его обнял, и казалось, что он что-то понял, но Гарри и понятия не имел, как тот на самом деле относится к подобным вещам. Быть может, он презирает его теперь, как какую-нибудь шлюху из Лютного переулка? И… голубой секс – как это вообще? 

Временами, когда они вытягивали сеть, Люциус оказывался к нему так близко, что искушение становилось почти непреодолимым. Мучительно хотелось прикоснуться, вжаться всем телом, как вчера. Но тот казался совершенно невозмутимым и вел себя так, как будто ничего особенного не происходило и не произошло. Так прошло еще около часа. 

Наконец Люциус в очередной раз выбросил мальков обратно. 

\- Полагаю, достаточно, - лениво заметил он.

Гарри пожал плечами. Бессмысленность занятия была очевидна. Он посмотрел на Люциуса, складывающего сеть, и сердце его сжалось. Сейчас они пойдут в лагерь, и… все опять, как вчера… 

Люциус вышел на берег, сделал из сети что-то вроде куля и завернул в него пойманных красноперок. Потом опустил его обратно на камень, подхватил сапоги и стал подниматься вверх по склону. Гарри охватила злость. Несколько минут он молча простоял на берегу, потом все-таки взял довольно тяжелый куль и вскарабкался наверх. Он ожидал увидеть Люциуса уже около деревьев, загораживающих палатку, но, к своему удивлению, обнаружил его ярдах в двадцати в совершенно другой стороне. Люциус лежал на животе и явно наблюдал за чем-то. Обернувшись, он помахал рукой, подзывая к себе, и приложил палец к губам. Гарри осторожно приблизился к нему и опустился в густую мягкую траву. 

\- Ложись, - сказал Люциус, - иначе они не покажутся. 

Гарри помедлил, поморгав в недоумении, но затем все-таки растянулся рядом, чувствуя, как довольно отзывается уставшее тело. 

\- Слушай, - тихонько шепнул Люциус, и ухо Гарри обдало его теплым дыханием. 

Прямо перед ними высовывался из земли обломанный толстый корень - уродливая, вся перекрученная узлами древесных сухожилий коряга. Присмотревшись, Гарри понял, что в траве, окружавшей ее, затаились изумрудные ящерицы – там и тут проглядывали их черные глаза. То ли привыкнув, то ли убедившись, что опасности нет, ящерицы выползли из своего укрытия, и принялись сновать по коряге вверх-вниз, очевидно, играя в догонялки и издавая при этом забавные шуршащие звуки.

\- У них, похоже, брачный сезон, - шепнул Люциус, и его рука легла на спину Гарри. 

Гарри вздрогнул, непонятно от чего больше – то ли от этой неожиданной ласки, то ли от тона. В животе словно что-то скрутилось узлом, в голове помутнело. Он замер, почти боясь вдохнуть, в то время как рука Люциуса прошлась по его спине вниз, залезла под рубашку, откровенно лаская. Теперь ее движения нельзя было списать на массаж. 

Да что же он делает, в конце концов?! 

\- Люциус, не надо, - твердо сказал Гарри, отстраняясь и приподнимаясь на локте так, чтобы было удобнее смотреть своему мучителю в глаза. От коряги донеслось испуганное верещание – ящерицы разбегались кто куда.

\- Не надо? – с ласковой усмешкой спросил Люциус. – Определенная часть твоего тела просит об обратном. 

\- И что? – огрызнулся Гарри. – Я вполне способен справиться с этим. К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения.

\- Неужели? - Люциус приподнялся и сел. Его рубашка оказалась расстегнута, и взгляд Гарри уперся в злополучный сосок. 

\- Иди ты к черту! – воскликнул он, отодвигаясь еще больше. – Я с подобным не хочу иметь ничего общего, ясно? Я – не шлюха, и не дам тебе развлечься. Отвали!

\- Вам не говорили, мистер Поттер, что старшим хамить нехорошо? - невозмутимо продолжил Люциус и облизнулся. - Как и не знать маггловскую историю – тоже. 

\- Причем тут маггловская история?

\- Притом, что у наших предков кельтов _подобное_ считалось совершенно естественным, Гар-ри. А кельты-магглы в походах нередко спали сразу между двух любовников. 

\- Что?!

Люциус засмеялся и снова лег, поерзав животом по земле. Его рубашка задралась, обнажая крепкую спину с уродливыми красными рубцами - следами укусов. При взгляде на них Гарри снова вспомнились болота. Отчего-то стало больно, и в то же время немного легче. Он снова устроился рядом, на этот раз внимательно слушая. 

– Считалось, что хороший секс прибавляет силы в бою. И зная его магическую составляющую, я уверен, что так оно и было. 

\- Магическая составляющая?

Об этом он никогда не слышал. Впрочем, его представление о сексе вообще исчерпывалось порножурналами. 

\- Эти секреты, к сожалению, утеряны. Но кое-где на Белтайн еще проводятся ритуалы, включающие секс. А еще можешь спросить у Северуса, каковы ингредиенты лучших средневековых лекарств… Сейчас от их использования отказались. На мой взгляд, безумное лицемерие. Многих раненых во время последних битв можно было бы спасти, если бы целителям разрешили добавлять... – Люциус вдруг оборвал себя и очень пристально посмотрел на Гарри. – И да, мистер Поттер, лично я имею нечто общее с _подобным_ , мне безразлично, кого любить – мужчину или женщину. А однополые связи осуждают только идиоты, которые боятся выделиться из толпы.

Он неопределенно махнул рукой, отвернулся и стал дожидаться ящериц. 

_Мне безразлично, кого любить…_

Гарри бросило в жар. Он тоже отвернулся, вглядываясь в траву под корягой. И почувствовал, как Люциус придвинулся ближе. Потом теплая рука вновь легла ему на спину, погладила и затем притянула к себе. Гарри вздохнул, покоряясь. И сам потянулся шеей к губам, отстранившимся после мимолетного касания.

Вскоре движения руки стали еще более откровенными, лежать на животе уже стало невозможно, в паху тянуло невыносимо, и Гарри повернулся к Люциусу лицом. Под внимательным, серьезным и ласковым взглядом отчего-то хотелось зажмуриться, и Гарри нашел выход – спрятал лицо на плече Люциуса, в то время как тот продолжил целовать его шею. Дурея от запаха кожи Люциуса, Гарри ткнулся носом в его ключицу. Рука, гладившая его спину, поднырнула под пояс брюк, оттянула резинку трусов и сжала ягодицу. 

Он вскрикнул и выгнулся от острой судороги, пронзившей сразу все тело. А Люциус, не теряя времени, переместил цепкие пальцы вперед, расстегнул одну за другой пуговицы на брюках Гарри и, жарко шепнув: «Хочешь узнать о том, как это?», сжал его напряженный член своей горячей ладонью.


	34. в которой Гарри оказывается не в том месте не в то время.

Гарри удовлетворенно вздохнул и прислушался к шуршанию ящериц. Место ему нравилось. Трава была мягкой и пахла очень знакомо. Закроешь глаза, и кажется, что ты – дома. А еще – что вот-вот послышатся шаги…  
Где был Люциус, он не знал. Гарри за готовкой обеда упустил момент, когда тот исчез из поля зрения. Только слышал, как Тала объясняла Снейпу, что отправила Люциуса куда-то что-то собирать. 

Вчера, когда они вернулись с рыбалки, Тала сидела у костра, уставшая и необычно открытая. Едва увидев их, она вскочила и вместо приветствия с каким-то очень несчастным видом сообщила, что Снейп сильно поранил бедро, завтра никто никуда не переправляется, есть она не хочет, а дежурить будет после них. И, прежде чем кто-нибудь из них успел сказать хоть слово, резко развернулась и скрылась в палатке. 

Ужин, понятное дело, пришлось готовить самим. Но остаться вдвоем в уютном молчании у костра - это было не то, на что Гарри мог пожаловаться. Руки Люциуса скользили по его члену всего каких-нибудь полчаса назад, и ему требовалось время, чтобы от этого отойти. Приятная, не похожая ни на что испытанное раньше дрожь не только не утихла, но вспыхивала от каждого случайного прикосновения. А самих прикосновений было так много, что в конце концов стало ясно, что и случайными они быть не могли. 

К тому моменту, когда Тала сменила их, уже почти невозможно было терпеть. В палатке они вжались друг в друга так, как будто по отдельности им не хватало воздуха. И судорожные движения горячих ладоней Люциуса, скользящих по спине, проникающих под пояс брюк, – дальше этого Гарри уже не мог вспомнить, так было хорошо…  
От воспоминаний тоже делалось хорошо, и еще – очень страшно. Гарри зажмурился и вжался лицом в траву, вдыхая, пережидая жаркую волну. Справляться с этим теперь было легко, но без Люциуса – не хотелось. Хотелось другого. До слабости в коленках, до трясучки во всем теле, до мурашек размером со слона по спине при одной мысли о том, что пальцы Люциуса могут оказаться и _там_... 

Справившись с неудобством с помощью неприятных воспоминаний, Гарри приподнялся и сел, с сожалением глядя на играющих ящериц, которые, казалось, совсем привыкли к нему. В этом месте все казалось таким спокойным, таким естественным. Только так и должно быть.

Но надо бы уже возвращаться, а то Люциусу придется дежурить по лагерю одному. Тала собиралась на охоту, а Снейп, наверное, составить другу компанию пока не в состоянии. 

Гарри бросил последний взгляд на корягу. Возвращаться отчего-то тоже было страшно. 

Подойти, коснуться Люциуса плечом, просто _задеть_. 

И все-таки оттянул возвращение, сделал гигантский круг — выйти к палатке не прямо от реки, а со стороны рощи, в которой укрывался позавчера. За деревьями, под _той самой_ березой разговаривали двое. И Гарри рефлекторно отшатнулся за толстый, раздваивающийся где-то выше его головы ствол и замер — прислушаться. Речь между Снейпом и Люциусом явно шла о нем. 

— Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, чтобы поверить в то, что Поттер тебе интересен, - в голосе Снейпа слышалось не просто раздражение – _очень большое раздражение_. 

— Придется поверить, Северус, — лениво отвечал Люциус. 

— Не зли меня и не ври мне. Ты пользуешься тем, что у него нет опыта. 

— Разве это моя вина, Северус? Мальчик так неопытен, должен же кто-то его научить. 

Снейп фыркнул:   
— Уж поверь мне, его и без тебя научат. 

— _Так_ не научат, — в той же ленивой манере продолжал Люциус. 

Гарри вытер пот со лба. 

— Мальчик столько всего перенес. Это ужасное детство с магглами… 

— Браво. Я, кажется, дожил до того дня, когда твое лицемерие поразило даже меня. Люциус-Люциус, мы-то оба знаем, что ты без всякого стеснения закопал бы _мальчика_ , если бы это помогло возвысить дом Малфоев. Ну и не повлекло бы за собой последствий, разумеется. 

— Ты, как всегда, преувеличиваешь, Северус, — явно поморщился Люциус. 

— Неужели? Сколько у тебя было романов за то время, что мы знакомы… ну, или, скажем, с тех пор, как я закончил школу? Семнадцать? 

Наступила пауза. Гарри изо всех сил вцепился в ствол. Голова кружилась, и перед глазами плавали хороводы звездочек, осыпаясь горячими осколками куда-то в желудок, поднимая из его мутной глубины одну за другой волны удушливой тошноты.

Наконец Люциус заговорил. 

— Собираешься просветить его на этот счет? — аккуратно спросил он. — Тебя не пугает, что я тоже мог бы многое ему рассказать? Мальчик так восхищается тобой. Жаль было бы, если бы его мнение о тебе испортилось. И еще кое-кого, не так ли? 

До невыносимости вспомнилась ночь на втором курсе. Они с Роном прячутся под мантией в хижине Хагрида, а Люциус говорит Дамблдору об отставке. 

— Значит, ставки и вправду высоки, — с явной усмешкой в голосе как бы про себя заметил Снейп. — Разумеется, я не собираюсь просвещать Поттера. Заговорив о твоих романах, я имел в виду другое. Все эти семнадцать, прошедшие перед моими глазами, неважно, мужчины или женщины, — ты их хотел. Когда ты кого-нибудь хочешь, это всегда очень заметно, Люциус. Твои движения становятся более резкими, у тебя появляется блеск в глазах. Я могу с точностью до недели назвать начало и конец всех твоих романов. Так вот. Сейчас этого нет. Поттера ты не хочешь, Люциус. Ты его не хочешь, он тебе не интересен, но ты зачем-то соблазняешь его. 

— Даже если и так, то что? Какое… тебе… дело до того, что я… его… не хочу? — видимо, от волнения Люциус заговорил с долгими паузами между словами. — Не думаешь же ты, что я позволю тебе мне помешать? 

Дальше Гарри уже не слушал. Он отшатнулся от ствола, практически упал навзничь, проехавшись по другому дереву боком, но даже и этого почти не заметил. Не хочет. Люциус его не хочет. Играет им ради каких-то целей. Ублюдок, Мерлин, какой же все-таки ублюдок! 

Задохнувшись, он с размаху сел на землю и сложился пополам, прижав руки к животу, пытаясь хоть как-то унять боль, только что взорвавшую его изнутри. Но унять не получилось. Вместо этого из боли родилась ярость, та самая холодная ярость, от которой так старался уберечь его Снейп. Перехлестнула через край переполненного сосуда и полилась, заполняя рощу за его спиной, затапливая каждое дерево, встречающееся на пути. И вернулась, разом перекипев, — самым страшным из всех дежа вю, пронзительными, отчаянными воплями Люциуса, катающегося по земле от нечеловеческой боли.


	35. в которой планы путешественников меняются.

— Листья тук, — воскликнула Тала. — Немедленно. 

И Гарри помчался со всех ног. К тому самому дереву, под которым они утром украдкой держались за руки, под которым Гарри думал, не решиться ли ему Люциуса поцеловать. Листья были высоко, в самой кроне. Пришлось вскарабкаться по стволу и, балансируя, словно канатоходец, сделать несколько шагов по толстому, но не слишком прочному суку. И только тогда, вытянувшись до боли во всем теле, он смог достать до пучков тоненьких веточек и мясистых темно-зеленых, почти черных, с серебристыми прожилками листьев. 

Когда Гарри вернулся в лагерь, Люциус уже не кричал, просто задыхался, глядя в пустоту ослепшими глазами. Тала сидела рядом, похоже, не решаясь даже дотронуться: все тело Люциуса почти до самой шеи представляло собой сплошной ожог. Его одежда продолжала тлеть. 

Снейп стоял над котлом, в котором бурлила вода. Он мигом отобрал у Гарри листья и швырнул их в кипяток. В котле мгновенно образовалось густое черно-серебристое пенящееся варево. Тала призвала из палатки кубок, и Снейп налил в него полный черпак. 

— Подержи его голову, — обратилась Тала к Гарри. 

Он сделал это, руками ощущая невыносимый жар, исходящий от обожженной кожи. Тала в два счета влила в Люциуса варево, и Гарри помертвел: глаза Люциуса закатились, и он обмяк, словно тряпичная кукла. 

— Он в коме. Теперь можно прикасаться к нему, — успокоила Тала. — В нескольких днях ходьбы отсюда вниз по реке живет колдун. План таков: сворачиваем лагерь, погружаемся на плот и плывем, пока течение не усилится. Бросаем плот и идем по берегу без остановки, пока не достигнем жилища колдуна. 

Возражать ей никто не стал. В считанные минуты лагерь оказался упакован в сумки и рюкзаки, и Гарри с помощью Талы перенес Люциуса на плот. Большую часть дороги, длившейся около суток, он просидел, держа его за не поврежденную руку. Единственное, что заставило его оставить дежурство и немного поспать — слова Снейпа о том, что в бодром состоянии он Люциусу гораздо нужнее. 

Ни Снейп, ни Тала так и не заговорили с ним о случившемся, да и между собой эту тему не обсуждали. Молчание на плоту длилось часами, а если и нарушалось, то ради одной-двух фраз, связанных со сном и едой. Лишь один раз Тала рассказала о колдуне, который был дедом ее подруги, и затем Снейп задал несколько вопросов о том, что представляло собой его колдовство. 

В другой раз берега по обеим сторонам реки, наверное, поразили бы Гарри своей красотой, тем более что он не был избалован водными прогулками, но сейчас он смотрел в одну точку — где край серого одеяла, прикрывавшего Люциуса, доходил до безжизненно запрокинутой головы. Не ощущал он и нетерпения. Сознание лишь равнодушно отметило факт, что течение, даже на середине реки, оказалось куда медленнее, чем можно было ожидать, и иногда казалось, что плот вообще не двигается с места. Рука, которую Гарри держал в ладонях, была холодна как лед, но за весь путь ему ни разу не пришло в голову проверить пульс Люциуса. 

По берегу среди бесконечных зарослей, ведущих вдоль болот, продирались еще около суток. Тала шла впереди со всеми вещами (почти все продукты пришлось выкинуть), и иногда заходила так далеко, что Гарри со Снейпом даже не слышали звуков топора, когда она прорубала очередной куст. Снейп хромал, и порой казалось, что он вот-вот упадет в обморок, но на все предложения остановиться дольше, чем на час, отвечал резким отказом. 

Наконец к вечеру второго дня заросли исчезли, уступив место мелкотравному лугу, и примерно через час они набрели на еле заметную тропку, которая сбегала по косогору к реке. Тала, казалось, была удовлетворена результатом. Тропа уходила в очередной бор, которых они со времени выхода из деревни прошли уже великое множество. Но, в отличие от предыдущих, этот казался каким-то прибранным — в нем не было ни сухих деревьев, ни бурелома. Густые кроны почти не пропускали лучи, так что пришлось зажечь фонарь. Не успели они, однако, сделать и ста шагов, как раздалось что-то похожее на свист, и Тала резко остановилась. Снейп практически натолкнулся на нее, и они с Гарри вынуждены были опустить носилки на землю. 

— Что случилось? — шепотом спросил Гарри. Снейп отодвинулся в сторону, и стало видно рыжеперую стрелу, которая торчала из коряги под ногами Талы. 

— Все в порядке, — тихо сказала та. — Она не боевая.

Однако плечи ее все еще были напряжены. 

Прошло несколько томительных минут, и на дорожку из-за дерева вышел и сам стрелок — крепкий низкорослый мужчина с грубым лицом и курчавой черной бородой. Из кармана короткой темной куртки торчали стрелы. Тала сразу заметно расслабилась. 

— Тьорг, — выдохнула она, выдернула стрелу и вложила в протянутую ладонь. 

Мужчина быстро заговорил на своем языке, перемежая слова резкими, торопливыми жестами. 

— Духи сообщили Аргарху о нашем приближении, — перевела Тала. — Он велел Тьоргу встретить нас и забрать Люциуса. Он отвезет его к Аргарху на лошади. Мы пойдем следом. 

— Откуда мы можем знать, что он не похитит его? — сердито зашептал Гарри. 

— Мы не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия, Поттер, — оборвал его Снейп, отступая. 

Тьорг свистнул. Из-за деревьев вышел серый красавец конь, и Снейп кое-как помог взгромоздить на него тяжелое тело. Тьорг влетел в седло, словно ковбой из тех фильмов, что любили смотреть Дадли и дядя Вернон, и конь исчез за поворотом. Иголки, устилавшие землю толстым ковром, мгновенно заглушили шум копыт. Гарри беспомощно смотрел вослед, пока Снейп не тронул его за плечо. 

— Пора идти, Поттер, — забирая у Талы сумку, сказал он.


	36. в которой Гарри соглашается на требования духов.

На подступах к жилищу Аргарха лес опять уплотнился. Толстые могучие корни пересекали тропу через каждый фут, а из-за сплетенных ветвей наклоняться приходилось так низко, что иной раз легче было ползти. Бор разбавился лиственными деревьями, и иглы под ногами сменил мох. Зато света стало больше — тут и там корни усыпали крупные белые цветы, которые, к тому же, издавали приятный запах — древесный, и с еле заметной фруктовой ноткой одновременно. 

Северус удивлялся, как могла бы здесь пройти лошадь, но, наверное, существовала еще одна тропа. Он не удержался и спросил, идут ли они правильно. На что Тала ответила, что лес колдуна подчиняется колдуну, но любит играть с путниками. И что если бы у них были дурные намерения, могли бы вообще то и дело выходить к опушке. 

— Колдуны, получается, неуязвимы? — уточнил Северус, наклоняясь под очередные ветви, преградившие ему путь на уровне груди. 

— Их жилища неуязвимы. Но они могут умереть от обычной болезни или от сильного колдовства, если его нашлет другой колдун. Колдуном никто не хочет быть, — добавила Тала, прошла еще два шага и остановилась. 

— Почему? — спросил Поттер из-за спины Северуса. 

— Есть поверье, что того, кто проявляет силу, ждут большие испытания. Если он не из королевской семьи, конечно. У Аргарха восемь сыновей из девяти ушли к Серой Колдунье. Да и из внуков осталась одна Таина. 

Они вышли на открытое место, с которого начинался подъем. Прямо в склоне между дубами в два обхвата толщиной виднелось нечто вроде входа. Тала, не раздумывая, направилась прямо туда. В помещении, крыша которого держалась на подгнивших столбах, было достаточно светло от солнца, проникавшего в дыры сверху. Кое-где чуть ли не до самого земляного пола с потолка свисали тонкие нити ярко-зеленого мха. В воздухе плавал факельный чад. 

На полу лежал ничем не прикрытый Люциус. Его кожа местами обвисла лохмотьями, обнажая красное, воспаленное мясо, местами запеклась коричневой коркой или вздулась огромными серыми волдырями. В ногах, в изголовье и по бокам Люциуса горели четыре светильника. Между сложенных на груди рук стоял пятый. На правой руке блестел злосчастный браслет. 

Северус спиной почувствовал, как дернулся Поттер - видимо, подумал, что Люциус уже мертв. Светильники над телом зажигали для того, чтобы провожать души умерших. Но пламя в светильнике на груди колебалось, и Северусу со своего места было и видно, и слышно, как сквозь стиснутые зубы рвется тяжелое дыхание. 

В глубине хижины на скрещенных ногах сидел полуголый старик с мощным торсом и узкой белой бородой до самого пола и невидящими глазами смотрел в пространство. По всему его телу переливались красные звери, цветы и птицы. Каждая татуировка казалась открытой раной, заполненной жидким огнем. 

Тала сбросила рюкзак у входа, прошла вглубь и опустилась на корточки перед мужчиной, закрыв руками верхнюю половину лица. Взгляд колдуна тут же сделался осмысленными, и он, положив руку с длинными белыми ногтями ей на голову, сказал несколько фраз. 

Тала кивнула, встала и подошла к своим спутникам. Ее лицо было очень бледным. 

— Аргарх говорит, что Люциус жив, но долго не продержится. 

— Что мы можем сделать? — воскликнул Поттер. 

Тала приложила палец к губам. 

— В доме духов нельзя говорить громко, — сказала она. — Духи любят вежливость и почтение к старшим. Когда пойдете поклониться ему, закрывайте глаза, чтобы духи не смотрели в них. Аргарх говорит, — Тала на секунду запнулась, — что помочь может только договор с духами. 

Северус видел, как это беспокоит ее, но Тала не смотрела в глаза, а легиллименцией на расстоянии, к сожалению, владел только покойный Лорд. 

— Что за договор с духами? — хрипло спросил Поттер. 

Пламя светильников вокруг Люциуса неожиданно вспыхнуло еще ярче и столбиками потянулось вверх, к самому потолку. Тала вздрогнула. 

— Что это значит? — Северус почувствовал, что мальчишка вот-вот сорвется, и внезапно для себя самого перехватил его руку и сжал ее. Она была такой обжигающе ледяной, как будто Поттера целый час продержали в проруби. Как Северус и надеялся, тот сразу замер, но руку отдергивать не стал. 

— Это значит, что время почти на исходе, — печально пояснила Тала. — Договор с духами — это самое страшное и тяжелое колдовство, которое только может быть. Они дают тебе что-то, а ты отдаешь им взамен. Аргарх — очень сильный колдун, и он может выменять жизнь Люциуса даже у помощников Серой Колдуньи. Он говорит, что единственный, от кого они здесь что-то согласятся принять — это ты, Гарри. Духи чувствуют рабскую связь, а ты - хозяин Люциуса. Кроме того, чужое колдовство пришло к нему через тебя. 

Пальцы Поттера стиснули пальцы Северуса. 

— Что мне надо делать? — спросил он. — Все, что угодно, лишь бы… 

Северусу стало жутко. Он слышал о подобных «обменах» и догадывался, что духи могут потребовать такого, что сломает Поттеру всю жизнь. Во всяком случае, легким это точно не будет. Но почему-то ясно осознавалось, что вмешиваться нельзя. Да и кто он такой, чтобы говорить Поттеру что-то на этот счет — сам почти двадцать лет жил с безмерным грузом вины. 

Они по-прежнему сжимали руки друг друга. Тала вернулась к Аргарху и разговаривала с ним довольно долго, минут десять. Потом она пошла назад, и Северус видел, как тяжело ей дается каждый шаг, каких усилий стоит не споткнуться. 

— Что? — шепнул он. 

— Аргарх говорит, что они требуют магию Гарри, — сказала она, переводя напряженный взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Всю? — голос Поттер дрогнул, а пальцы сжались еще крепче. Северус перевел взгляд на Люциуса, отчаянно пытаясь себя убедить, что это стоит того. Почему-то он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Поттер согласится. 

— Всю, Гарри. Аргарх говорит, что это самое меньшее, на что соглашаются духи. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Поттер. 

Тала, очевидно, хотела спросить, уверен ли он. Но в итоге только кивнула. 

— Неужели нет никакого другого средства? — глухо спросил Северус. — Возможно, мы можем поддержать Люциуса в таком состоянии до перехода в наш мир? 

— Я уже спрашивала об этом, Северус, — печально ответила Тала. — Аргарх сказал, что это - единственное средство. И что если духи согласятся принять дар, Люциус встанет на ноги уже в течение трех дней. 

Поттер станет сквибом. Сын Лили, возможно, лучший волшебник после Альбуса, и, в конце-то концов, просто ребенок, который, по сути, не заслужил ничего из того, что с ним происходило всю его жизнь. 

Тот внезапно оглянулся на Северуса:  
— Я знаю, что вы хотите сказать. Не надо. 

И со всей своей гриффиндорской решительностью повернулся к Тале:  
— Я отдам дар. Пусть только духи примут его!


	37. в которой Тала пытается выяснить то не знаю что.

Несмотря на то, что с ритуалом следовало спешить, он не мог начаться немедленно. Тьорг должен был подготовить Гарри – сначала напоить его зельями и намазать мазью для обряда очищения, затем нанести на его тело специальные знаки для того, чтобы тот, когда понадобится, смог сам увидеть духов и ответить им напрямую. В другой бы ситуации Тала сочла это хорошим знаком — чести разговаривать непосредственно с духами не удостаивались даже члены королевского рода. Сейчас же ей было очень страшно. Она не могла забыть, как Северус, осев на лавку в отведенной ему комнате в доме Аргарха, застонал сквозь сжатые зубы и откинул голову назад, в приступе отчаяния ударяясь затылком о бревенчатую стену. Что жить в мире Северуса и Гарри без магии было невозможно, Тала усвоила из их рассказов очень хорошо… 

Она не знала, что на самом деле случилось в роще, но Северус, когда она послала Гарри за листьями, сказал коротко: «Не вини его». И Тале тогда показалось так проще, но теперь ее захлестывало собственное чувство вины. Она не смогла удержать отряд от ссор, позволила магии пути завладеть ее людьми… Да что уж там, она даже через знакомые с детства болота провести их не смогла… Впрочем, Тинн сказал, что дело в колдовстве. 

К главному залу в хижине духов, тому, где лежал Люциус, примыкали еще два поменьше. Входы в них скрывали плотные занавеси, сплетенные из тростника, однако Тала прекрасно знала, что находится за ними. Она часто бывала здесь во время каникул и не раз помогала Аргарху очищать комнаты, составляя для их окуривания смеси из толченых сухих трав. Несколько раз ей позволялось наблюдать и за тем, как Тьорг делал различные мази или варил зелья. Поэтому, устроив Северуса в доме Аргарха, и зная, что до начала ритуала и предритуального обращения к духам еще больше часа, Тала рискнула вернуться в хижину. 

К этому моменту на лес опустились сумерки, и воздух в хижине сделался чище и прохладнее. Люциус все так же лежал на полу, и пламя светильника по-прежнему колебалось от его дыхания. В одной из дальних комнат занавесь была опущена, и сквозь нее можно было разглядеть всполохи факелов и расслышать заунывное пение Тьорга. Тала свернула в другую комнату – здесь было темно и тихо, и на травяной подстилке в дальнем углу, вытянувшись, спал Аргарх. Его татуировки потускнели и были почти не видны в свете луны, падавшем сквозь дыры в крыше. Аргарх дышал так ровно и выглядел так мирно, будто и не был одним из самых сильных колдунов королевства. Ну, по крайней мере, Тала о нем так думала. 

Она опустилась на пол, прислонившись к земляной стене и скрестив босые ноги, и некоторое время просто смотрела на него, раздумывая, как поступить. Будить колдуна не следовало, но и времени уже не оставалось. Завтра ей придется уйти, и неизвестно, как все сложится.

Однако Аргарх вскоре пошевелился. 

\- Ты знаешь кого-нибудь по имени Сауко? – сонно спросил он, потягиваясь на подстилке и садясь в ту позу, в которой они застали его днем. 

Тала вздрогнула. 

\- Колдун в нашей деревне, - сказала она. 

\- Его пытали, чтобы узнать, какой дорогой ты пошла со своими гостями. Его дух разозлился и предпочел умертвить тело и охранять вас, пока у него были на это силы. Но теперь ему пора идти дальше. Вы пойдете до Белого города без защиты духов. 

Тала заставила себя расцепить стиснутые руки и сесть прямо. Аргарх всегда был на ее стороне, но для разговора с колдуном в любом случае требовался максимум концентрации.

\- Кто его пытал? - спросила она. 

\- Этого он не говорил. 

\- А колдовство на боло…

Аргарх резко прервал ее. Это означало только одно – о болотах спрашивать не следует. А причин у этого могло быть две: Аргарх знает что-то, о чем Тале знать пока рано или вообще нельзя, или же тем, кто колдовал на болотах, помогали духи. Если последнее – они пропали. Тала почувствовала, как рубашка промокает от пота, струящегося по спине. Она впилась взглядом в Аргарха, ожидая хоть какой-то подсказки, но тот безмятежно смотрел в пространство и молчал, пережевывая невидимую травинку. 

– Я приносила жертву крови перед тем, как пойти за Люциусом, и она была принята. Почему же теперь духи не защищают нас? – стараясь выбирать слова как можно осторожнее, спросила она. И тут же поняла, что вопрос прозвучал глупо. Духи колдующего просто сильнее, чем духи магии проводников, а это означает, это означает что?...

Вспомнилось изборожденное морщинами суровое лицо Сауко, и его слова: «Ты пожалеешь, что привела чужеземцев». И все же он ее охранял. От этой мысли стало и тепло, и горько. Она знала, что колдуны сам выбирают свою судьбу, что Сауко мог уйти, если бы захотел, но сколько людей еще могут пострадать из-за того, что для ритуала нужен Люциус? 

\- К Серой Колдунье ушли девятнадцать, - сказал Аргарх. – О других духи говорят лишь приблизительно, но в четыре декады ожидают проводить больше ста. 

\- Что-о-о? – Тала неверяще уставилась на него. Чего она ни ожидала, но не этого. 

Аргарх молчал, спокойно разглаживая бороду. Было понятно, что он знал куда больше, чем говорил. Возможно, духи могли разрешить ему ответить хотя бы иносказанием, но Тала теперь растерялась настолько, что совершенно не соображала, какой вопрос задать. Она молча уставилась на свои руки. Луна зашла за облака, и в комнате стало совсем темно. Одновременно до них долетел резкий запах смеси, которой тело обмазывалось при очистительных обрядах. 

И тут раздался пронзительный, захлебывающийся стон Гарри, и сердце Талы сделало кувырок. Очистительные обряды были очень, очень болезненными, она сама не раз проходила их, чтобы узнать что-то важное хотя бы через посредничество колдуна или получить защиту духов. Все тело словно выворачивало наизнанку, кожу будто сдирали заживо, а кровь, казалось, закипала и вываривала тебя изнутри. Так можно было мучиться долгие часы. И кто знает, как несовместимость магии Эверы и Объединенных земель повлияет на Гарри?

Аргарх положил на плечо Талы холодную руку.

\- В нем много силы, и его жизнь не заканчивается, - сказал он. – Духи могли потребовать жизнь за жизнь. 

Тала кивнула, стараясь не вздрагивать от воплей, которые становились все громче и длительнее. 

\- Его магия – это все равно что жизнь, - прошептала она. – Без магии он не сможет жить в том мире, где живет сейчас. Ему придется покинуть дом, нареченную, друзей.

Аргарх перестал жевать и посмотрел на Талу очень внимательно. А потом потянулся в угол – к кадке с той самой мазью, которая заставляла татуировки гореть огнем. 

\- Духи зовут меня на молитву, - сказал он. – Тебе здесь нечего делать, девочка.

Тала послушно поднялась и, поклонившись, пошла к выходу. Она была уже на пороге хижины, когда ее настиг очередной, закладывающий уши, надрывный крик. И тут же, стоило ему схлынуть, в тот самый момент, когда она наконец, глотая свежий воздух, выбралась наружу под ночное небо, будто кто-то прошептал в самое ухо: «Дойдешь до конца и сразу поворачивай назад».


	38. в которой Северус и Гарри гуляют.

Заснуть Северус предсказуемо не смог. Разумеется, он сделал попытку – хотя бы потому, что Тала настаивала на этом: в мире духов не было времени, и ритуал обмена мог продлиться чуть ли не до полудня. А еще духи любят торговаться даже тогда, когда все уже кажется решенным, сказала она.

В ее словах был резон, да и нога, и спина, безусловно, требовали отдыха. Но едва Северус вытянулся на постели и закрыл глаза, как мысли, тщательно сдерживаемые в течение дня, навалились такой беспорядочной грудой, что оставалось только вскочить и начать ходить по комнате — огромной пустой клетке с широкими лавками вдоль стен. Ходить и глухо стонать от собственного бессилия. 

Над домом уже давно была ночь, но голубоватого света звезд, падавшего сквозь маленькое окно, хватало, чтобы видеть брошенные на лавки тюфяки и узкую высокую чашку, стоявшую на табурете около постели Северуса. А еще дверь, в которую должен был войти Поттер. 

Вязкая бурда в чашке называлась турак, и, как понял Северус, была чем-то вроде кофе. Готовили ее, особым образом вываривая плоды миты. Этот кустарник рос повсюду вдоль рек и озер, но напиток имел запредельную цену – из-за употреблявшихся в нем заморских специй. Глотнув турака, Северус решил, что редко пробовал подобную дрянь, однако Тала сказала, что к нему надо просто привыкнуть, и что он действительно очень бодрит. 

Турак она принесла, когда поняла, что он не собирается спать, оставила ему чашку и вновь ушла куда-то. Северус чувствовал, что она очень нервничала и явно хотела, но не решалась поговорить про Гарри, но так и не смог сам начать разговор. Да и что тут было обсуждать? Что, отправляясь сюда, он пытался уберечь его от лишения магии, а в итоге, словно в насмешку над этой жалкой попыткой, случилось то, что, по-видимому, и должно было случиться… А если дар не будет принят, погибнет Люц. За всю жизнь у Северуса близкие отношения сложились только с четырьмя людьми, и Люц был единственным, кто остался в живых… Впрочем, разум до сих пор отказывался верить, что тот, везунчик из везунчиков, может не выбраться. А Гарри… С детства Северус не представлял себе большего несчастья, чем разучиться колдовать… 

Он в очередной раз прокладывал маршрут к окну, когда дверь скрипнула. Обернувшись, Северус увидел Поттера. Тот стоял в дверном проеме с безвольно опущенной головой, с повисшими вдоль тела руками, и выглядел так, как будто из него выкачали всю жизнь. Северус бросился к нему и сжал в объятиях, впрочем, тут же, испугавшись своего порыва, слегка отстранился и, продолжая поддерживать мальчишку, бережно довел до лавки. 

— Он?.. 

— Жив, — сказал Гарри, опуская голову ему на плечо. — Жив. 

Северус не смог удержаться от судорожного вздоха. 

— Они не взяли ее. Мою силу, я имею в виду. Аргарх выторговал другое. 

— Что… взяли? 

— Десять лет жизни. Это ведь совсем не много, правда? Северус, не много ведь? 

— Нет, — чувствуя, как голова кружится от облегчения, ответил он и погладил Гарри по спине, — немного. 

Спал он в эту ночь очень хорошо. И впервые за время после воскрешения ему ничего не снилось. 

 

Весь следующий день Северус провел у постели Люциуса. Тот уже полностью пришел в себя, но был еще очень слаб. Вместо ожогов и волдырей все его тело покрыла новая розовая кожа. Исчезли и шрамы от укусов, и даже давние следы кнута — воспоминание об экзекуции, устроенной Лордом после Азкабана. Только опаленные концы волос напоминали о том, что произошло. 

О Поттере Северус заговорил практически сразу – не в его порядках было откладывать важные вопросы на потом. 

— Я не желаю обсуждать это, — вскинув подбородок, отрезал Люциус. 

Однако, узнав про то, что тот готов был отдать за него свою магию, потрясенно замолчал, и молчал почти все время до самого вечера. 

 

Сам Поттер увидеться с Люциусом так и не решился. После ритуала он большую часть дня проспал, а оставшуюся прошатался в лесу вокруг дома. Северус нашел его на поваленном дереве чуть повыше хижины духов. 

— Тала вернется завтра, — сообщил тот. 

— Я знаю, — отозвался Северус, присаживаясь рядом. 

Деревья, облитые предзакатными рыжими лучами, казались фантастически красивыми. Шагах в тридцати вниз по склону над травой вился дымок, пробивавшийся сквозь крышу хижины. Все вчерашнее казалось нереальным, словно ночной кошмар. 

— Он… сказал что-нибудь обо мне? 

— Нет. 

Гарри закрыл лицо руками:  
— «Нет». Конечно же, «нет». Что он еще может сказать? 

— Полагаю, тебе надо самому поговорить с ним. 

— И что я ему скажу? Что я был бы рад до чертиков, если бы меня действительно лишили магии? Что было бы в сто раз лучше, если бы мы остались дома, и меня загреб аврорат? 

— Не глупи. 

— Ты не понимаешь, каково это быть причиной чей-то смерти, или жить с сознанием, что ты причинил такую боль… 

— Неужели? — тихо спросил Северус. 

— Черт. Я и забыл. Прости. Ты всегда говорил мне, что я думаю только о себе, но я никогда не прислушивался к твоим словам, и вот результат. 

— Ты не мог знать, как браслет отреагирует на твои чувства. В нашем мире тебе, для того, чтобы хоть как-то навредить Люциусу, нужно было либо физическое действие, либо прямой приказ. Сомневаюсь, что ты его произнес. 

— Нет, не произнес, — согласился Гарри. — Но ты предупреждал меня, что рабская связь сохранилась, а я… 

— Опять же, в нашем мире браслет не позволил бы тебе причинить смертельный вред. И разве ты не занимался, чтобы обуздать свою силу? 

— Занимался, но… я мог бы заниматься больше. Я мог бы не убегать от тебя в тот вечер. 

— Поверь, одно занятие ничего бы не решило. У тебя было не столько времени, чтобы научиться сдерживать себя. Для этого нужны недели тренировок. — Северус вздохнул: — Скорее уж, это мне следовало бы поговорить с тобой о Люциусе, а не с ним о тебе. 

Поттер помолчал. 

— Зачем он это делал, Северус? — краснея, спросил он. — Я же ничего не сделал ему! 

— Хм, точно? Помнится, когда вы пришли с Хедером, на щеке у Люциуса был отчетливый след от пощечины. 

— Черт! Черт, черт. 

— Люциус не твой ровесник, не твой друг, а человек намного старше тебя. Человек, которому всю жизнь оказывали уважение и почет, соответствующие его статусу. Для Малфоя получить пощечину — смертельное оскорбление. 

— Но неужели только из-за этого?.. Мне казалось, что все было забыто, что мы даже… стали друзьями. Ведь он, в конце концов, когда-то тоже пытался меня убить! Или сдать Волдеморту. А я освободил его из тюрьмы! 

— И при этом всячески дал понять, что считаешь его ничтожеством… 

— Черт, я был так зол, что приходится врать, ты просто представить себе не можешь! 

Северус усмехнулся:  
— И ты говоришь об этом тому, кто врет всю свою жизнь? 

— Но ты делал это для того, чтобы спасти чужие жизни или… 

— Или свою, — перебив его, подсказал Северус. — А ты сделал это для того, чтобы спасти мою. Только при чем здесь был Люциус? 

Гарри сполз со ствола и оперся о него спиной:  
— Черт. Ты прав. Я не должен был злиться на него. Даже тогда, когда считал его ублюдком. 

— Сейчас не считаешь? 

Гарри помолчал. 

— Черт, я не знаю. Но неужели одной пощечины достаточно, чтобы?.. 

— Возможно, было что-то еще? 

— Я сказал ему, что Нарцисса стояла передо мной на коленях и предлагала мне... ну, секс. Наверное, не следовало этого ему говорить, да? 

— А ты сам-то как думаешь? 

— Да уж… Но ведь это не я просил ее встать передо мной на колени, в конце концов! Так какого черта?! 

Северус потыкал носком сапога в мох:  
— Люди вообще склонны вставать на колени сами, а потом обвинять в этом тех, перед кем они встали… Но думаю, что тебе действительно следовало быть воздержанней на язык. 

— Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем ему все это? — воскликнул Гарри. — Трахнуть меня, и потом всем объявить о том, что он спал со мной? Но тогда это ударило бы по его репутации тоже. Возвыситься в глазах общества за счет дружбы со мной? Ему-то, с его способностями, с его умением манипулировать людьми, с его обаянием, в конце концов? Да ну, бред! 

Северус засмеялся. Скорее, над собой, чем над кем-то еще. Альбус всегда предупреждал его, что он видит в мелком паршивце лишь то, что хочет видеть. А тот действительно недооценивал себя. И вот еще... превозносил Люциуса… 

— Он тебе все еще нравится, да? 

Поттер обреченно застонал. 

— Я бы и половину жизни не пожалел, — помолчав, тихо сказал он.


	39. в которой Гарри запутывается в том, чего хочет.

— Да, ты можешь напомнить мне, что я идиот, — сказал Гарри. 

Но Снейп промолчал. Он вообще очень изменился в последние дни. Хотя кто бы не изменился?.. И все же казалось почти невероятным, что тот не только ни разу не упрекнул его за Люциуса, но и всячески поддерживал. Перестал ехидничать и даже проглотил то, что Гарри перешел на Северуса. Наверное, поэтому он и решился обсуждать такую скользкую тему. 

— Ему ведь это все не нужно, да? — со смешком спросил он. 

— А ты сам знаешь, чего хочешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Снейп. 

Гарри спрятал ладони между коленями. К вечеру земля подстыла, и задница ощутимо замерзла, но вставать было лень. Чего же он хочет? Глупый вопрос. При одной мысли об этом все тело пробило дрожью. Гарри испуганно дернулся: не заметил ли Снейп, но тот смотрел вдаль. 

— Я тебе тут вряд ли смогу стать помощником. Но ты должен помнить две вещи. Первая: Люциус никогда не разведется, и максимум, на который ты можешь рассчитывать — это закрытая связь, которая не продлится и полгода… 

— Полгода, — протянул Гарри, перекатывая слово на языке. — Полгода. Полагаешь, меня интересует вариант стать подстилкой Малфоя? 

— Ты вообще пока не озвучил то, что тебя интересует, — заметил Снейп. Его лицо в предзакатных оранжевых лучах казалось необычайно мягким, умиротворенным. — Второе: между тем, что должно составить славу Малфоя, и тем, что ее славу составить не должно, Люциус всегда выберет то, что должно. 

— Интересы клана превыше всего, да? — невесело хмыкнул Гарри. В эту минуту он очень хорошо понимал выражение «на душе кошки скребут». 

— Клана уже как такового не существует. От всей семьи остались только Люциус, Драко, Нарцисса и троюродный брат Люциуса, живущий во Франции. Он не женат и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет женат, так как уже очень стар. Но каждый Малфой старается доказать, что он может позаботиться о семье и приумножить славу предков лучше, чем отец. К сожалению, этого не миновали ни Люциус, ни Драко. 

— Понятно, — Гарри все-таки решил встать. — Северус, — уставившись в землю, спросил он. 

— Да? 

— А есть зелья, которые могут… 

— Подавить влечение? 

— Да. 

— Только в целом, не к какому-то конкретному человеку. 

— То есть, — из горла вырвался смешок, — если не… Люциус, то и не Джинни, да? 

— Боюсь, что именно так. 

— А отворотные? 

— Только если тебя приворожили с помощью приворотного, Гарри. Мне очень жаль. 

Черт возьми, ему действительно было жаль! Наверное, именно это и убедило Гарри, что дела хуже некуда. Впрочем, свою влюбленность в Чжоу до того, как они начали встречаться, он же как-то пережил. Значит, переживет и это. 

— Спасибо за разговор, — кивнул он. — Спасибо за то, что пытался защитить меня. 

Северус усмехнулся. 

— Я _защищал_ не тебя, — поднимаясь, сказал он. 

\--------------------- 

К Люциусу Гарри поднялся уже в самой темноте. Тот лежал в комнате на втором этаже, под которой жили они со Снейпом. На лавке под окном стояли горшочки с мазями, жбан с водой и — ближе к изголовью Люциуса — масляный светильник. 

Гарри осторожно приблизился к постели. Люциус спал. Его лоб был покрыт испариной, и он морщился, как если бы ему снилось, что он имеет дело с кем-нибудь, не слишком достойным его. 

Гарри опустился на корточки и уперся лбом в широкий край лавки, слушая равномерное дыхание. «Это теперь моя музыка, — усмехнулся он. — «Котел, полный горячей и сильной любви». Поднял взгляд и вскрикнул: на руке, лежащей поверх шерстяного серого одеяла, не было браслета.


	40. в которой Северусу предлагают стать блондином.

Что его разбудило, Люциус понял не сразу. Спросонья еле разглядел Поттера, вытаращившегося на правую руку. 

— А, это. Аргарх снял, — небрежно заметил он. — Жалеешь о потери собственности? 

Поттер вскочил. 

— Люциус, ты правда так думаешь? — спросил он. — Скажи мне, ты действительно думаешь, что я могу об этом жалеть? 

Забавный все-таки мальчик. Такой экспрессивный и… свежий. Как Северус когда-то. _Другой_. 

— Нет, скажи, ты правда так думаешь? — с истерическими нотками в голосе продолжал допытываться Поттер, утыкаясь лбом в стену рядом с окном. — Какого черта ты все это затеял вообще? 

— Ты для этого сюда пришел? — поморщился Люциус. — Отношения выяснять? 

— О гребаная мантикора, нет же. — Поттер замолчал, а когда заговорил, его тон был уже совсем другим: — Я хотел попросить прощения. За все. За это. За пощечину. За Нарциссу. Короче, за все, где я был не прав, или ты думаешь, что я был не прав. 

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось отдать десять лет, — сказал Люциус, глядя на его встрепанную челку. 

— Это значит, что ты меня прощаешь? 

Прозвучало прямо как ультиматум. Думать о случившемся Люциус, признаться, не слишком хотел, и к каким-то обсуждениям этого с Поттером тоже не был готов. 

— Прощаю, — на всякий случай соврал он. — А сейчас я бы предпочел остаться один. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Поттер и стукнул ладонями по стене. — Но я приду к тебе завтра, можно? 

— Насчет завтра посмотрим завтра. Иди спать. 

На этот раз он все-таки ушел, а Люциус долго лежал без сна, обдумывая свои противоречивые мысли. С одной стороны, после всей истории с браслетом, после этой боли, которую он помнил слишком хорошо, с Поттером вообще ничего общего иметь не хотелось. Тем более что от рабской зависимости он избавился, и все магические долги, надо полагать, теперь взаимозачтены. С другой стороны — судя по настойчивым просьбам о прощении, после этой истории он получил дополнительный козырь к власти над мальчишкой — чувство вины. С третьей же, тот факт, что Поттер был готов ради него отдать _всю магию_ , и, кажется, даже не думал о десяти отданных годах жизни, потряс его до глубины души. Больше, чем что-либо другое за всю жизнь, даже больше, чем его собственный первый магический выброс, когда Люциус в возрасте четырех лет в мгновение ока высушил пруд перед домом, чтобы достать брошь для кузины Мэри-Энн. 

Уснул он только на рассвете, и лохматая макушка Поттера была в числе прочего, что снилось ему в ту ночь. 

 

Тала вернулась на второй день к вечеру и привезла с собой подругу и ее отца. Ранним утром следующего дня все собрались на кухне, единственном помещении в доме, где был стол. Люциус чувствовал до сих пор большую слабость, кроме того, у него все еще не было нормальной одежды, и он ненавидел быть больным на публике, но желание узнать все из первых рук пересилило, и, закутанный в одеяло, он с помощью Северуса и Поттера спустился тоже. Его усадили на лавку в самом углу, у окна, сквозь которое в кухню врывались запах весенней сырости и клочки тумана. 

Поттер явно не выспался, и через каждые несколько секунд отчаянно зевал, конечно же, не слишком часто вспоминая о необходимости прикрывать рот ладонью. Северус был мрачен, как никогда. Тала то и дело оглядывалась на подругу и ее отца — оба сидели в середине длинного стола (минимум половина стола в главном зале Малфой-мэнора) и с невозмутимым видом пили ту невообразимую дрянь, которая здесь имитировала кофе. Люциусу тоже всунули в руки железную кружку, и ее единственное преимущество было в том, что она грела. Он усиленно морщился, пытаясь заставить себя сделать хотя бы один глоток, но, однако, так и не преуспел. 

Аргарха, проводившего большую часть времени вне дома, на совещании не было. Однако Тала сказала, что он прислал им «благословение от духов», и всыпала каждому в ладонь по щепотке серого порошка. Если растереть его в ладонях, то будешь мыслить яснее, сказала она, подавая пример. Люциус, честно говоря, какой-либо разницы не заметил. 

Наконец, приступили к основной части. 

— У меня две очень неприятные новости, — перекидывая косу за спину, сообщила Тала. — Первая в том, что астрономы вычислили великую тьму. Луна Маус затмит солнце Дезер через три с половиной декады, и мы должны достичь Белого города как можно скорее, чтобы найти убежище. Но мы не можем путешествовать обычным способом, так как Люциус будет слаб еще несколько дней. 

Он вскинул голову, почувствовав, как на него обратились взгляды всех присутствующих, даже тех, кто не понял из этой речи ни слова. 

— Атор предлагает воспользоваться его караваном. Он должен сегодня-завтра прийти из Сиреневого города, и Таина на днях поведет его в столицу, — продолжила Тала. — С ним мы можем доехать до застав с другой стороны Зеленого города. Оттуда нам в любом случае придется идти пешком через лес и предгорьями Серых гор. На заставах на подступах столицы нас видеть не должны. 

— А вторая новость? — нехорошим тоном спросил Северус. 

— А вторая, — Тала замолчала, видимо, набираясь решимости, и Люциус понял, что новые известия будут куда более неприятными, чем только что озвученные. — Вторая новость в том, что противники ритуала с Люциусом каким-то образом заручились поддержкой высшей королевской власти. И им стало известно, что его веду в Белый город именно я. Нас с ним разыскивают по всей стране. На площадях рядом с расписанием дней тьмы висят наши точные описания, и раз в день глашатай зачитывает их. Меня предполагается просто доставить в ратушу, так как я могу «сообщить ценные сведения», а Люциуса каждый добропорядочный гражданин обязан убить на месте, как человека, который готовил заговор против короля. 

Да, местное гостеприимство, что уж тут говорить, было совершенно, совершенно особенным... Кружка в руках Люциуса неожиданно задрожала, и капли густой коричневой бурды выплеснулись на одеяло. Наступившую тишину разрушила ругань Поттера, громкая и смачная, с самыми грязными словами из аврорского набора. А еще тот дернулся в его сторону, как будто собирался прикрыть собой прямо сейчас. И вот от этого на душе потеплело. 

— За Люциуса сулят непомерно большую награду. И она в сотни раз больше штрафа, который нужно платить за нечаянное убийство. Ну и труп можно спрятать. Люди стали бояться путешествовать. В здешней земле за декаду на дороге по ошибке убили двенадцать человек. И это только, чьи тела нашли. 

— Мы можем скрыть двоих под мантией-невидимкой? — спросил Северус. 

Тала перевела вопрос, Атор посветлел лицом и, погладив окладистую бороду, согласно закивал. 

— Предлагаю уложить Люциуса под мантией в один из возов. Предлагаю вместе с ним уложить и Гарри, потому что он сильно отличается телосложением от жителей Объединенных земель, а всех подозрительных людей рекомендуется задерживать. 

— Резонно, — заметил Северус. 

Люциус медленно кивнул, и постарался не поморщиться, уловив на себе внимательный взгляд Поттера. В конце концов, с ним будет даже теплее. Ночи все еще были достаточно холодными. И не насиловать же Поттер его собирается, в конце-то концов. 

— Решено. Северус похож на южанина, им можно подменить одного из людей в караване. Только придется покрасить волосы в белый цвет. 

Мда, так Северусу не доставалось, пожалуй, со времен школы, когда компашка Поттера издевалась над его внешностью, кто во что горазд. Люциус представил его блондином и затрясся, пытаясь сдержать смех. Поттер тоже хихикнул. Северус метнул в них по очереди убийственные взгляды. 

— Это единственный способ, — сказала Тала, но, кажется, и она прятала усмешку. — И тебе надо будет изображать немого. 

На этот раз Северусу, чье лицо перекосилось так, как будто он раскусил сразу целый лимон, ухмыльнулся даже Атор. Поттер с размаху опустился на лавку и заржал, уже не сдерживаясь. Люциус, не желая доводить друга, отвернулся. 

— Ну хватит! — рявкнул Северус. 

Но его никто не слушал. В кухне неожиданно образовался гвалт. Поттер бил рукой об стол и стонал от смеха, Тала переводила Таине и Атору, и те отвечали ей, перебивая друг друга. Нати, жена Аргарха, принесла из теплой печи горшок с фасолевой кашей, приправленной тонкими ломтиками вяленого мяса, и стала раскладывать ее по кругу в деревянные миски. 

Угомонились не раньше, чем через пятнадцать минут. С дисциплиной у них в Объединенных землях, видно, было хуже некуда. Но наконец совещание продолжилось. 

— То, как мы переправляем вас троих, можно считать решенным, — сказала Тала, игнорируя угрюмые взгляды Северуса. Возражать, однако, он не посмел. — Осталось решить, как переправиться мне. Мои описания развешаны всюду, трудно не узнать во мне высокую темноволосую девушку с косой, черными глазами и родинкой над верхней губой. Тем более, мои данные внесены в мой записной лист. 

— А Таина уже водила караваны? — вдруг спросил Северус. 

— Нет, мы же только что выпустились, — с легким недоумением ответила Тала. 

— Ты могла бы как-то поменяться с ней? 

— Конечно, нет! — возмутилась Тала. — У нее же волосы короткие, косу не спрячешь. 

— О да, подстричь косу — естественно, невероятно трудно, — со злостью сказал Северус. — Это только с моей внешностью ты будешь выделывать все, что тебе в голову взбрело. 

Следующий поступок Талы привел Люциуса в полное недоумение. Та шваркнула ложкой о стол так, что все ближайшие миски подпрыгнули, а сама ложка развалилась в щепки, затем кинула на Северуса такой взгляд, как будто, владей она беспалочковым вариантом Адского пламени, тут же сожгла бы его до углей, и слегка споткнувшись на пороге, вылетела из кухни. Таина перевела внимательный взгляд с дверного проема на Северуса и обратно на дверной проем, встала и пошла вслед за подругой. Атор нахмурился, и Люциусу стало не по себе. Похоже, что еще немного, и они вообще никуда не поедут. 

Он с подозрением взглянул на Северуса. Тот смотрел на него тем нечастным взглядом, который бывал у него только на первом курсе, но сейчас в глубине темных глаз вместо вызова пряталась растерянность. И Люциус мысленно поблагодарил Поттера за следующую реплику. 

— Кто бы из вас мне объяснил, что происходит, а? Почему из-за нее я, блядь, постоянно чувствую себя полным дураком?


	41. в которой Гарри рассуждает о втором шансе.

Во второй половине дня Люциус уснул, и Северусу оказалось нечего делать. То есть совсем нечего. Давно в его жизни не случалось времени, которое он проводил настолько бесцельно. Ну а как еще? Языка Объединенных земель он не знал, да и книг, похоже, в этом доме не было. Северус видел пока только короб Атора с бумагами, и все. Бродить по лесу вокруг дома — изучать здешние растения не имело никакого смысла, если брать что-то с собой, так ведь в родном мире они поменяют свойства, и как угадаешь, какое именно брать? Да и Тала предупреждала об осторожности, а происшествий им и так хватало. 

Северус от скуки был готов даже общаться с Поттером, но тот исчез еще с раннего утра, сразу после «совещания», и в данный момент наверняка жаловался какой-нибудь сосне. Люциус предсказуемо не хотел его видеть, Поттер предсказуемо обижался. 

Вообще-то Северус никогда не скучал по-настоящему с самим собой. Но сейчас он настолько не понимал, что происходит, что до получения новой информации, которая могла бы пролить свет на поведение Талы, лучше было вообще не ломать голову. Но Тала как сквозь землю провалилась. Зато Таина несколько раз попадалась ему на глаза — то на лестнице, то в кухне, то принесла турак, и Северус прекрасно видел, что она изучает его. Может быть, решала, стоит ли ради него мараться? 

После позднего обеда, который Нати принесла ему в комнату, он долго сидел у окна и вглядывался в кривые стволы сосен, обступивших дом плотным кольцом. На душе было муторно, будто после похмельного зелья — когда по всем признакам вроде бы оправился от отравления алкоголем, и даже голова не болит, но ты продолжаешь очень четко ощущать вот это «вроде бы». Утреннее происшествие не давало покоя. Рядом с Талой он все больше чувствовал себя, как с Лили — что он ни делал тогда, в последние два года их дружбы, это почти всегда оказывалось неправильным. Она то и дело обижалась на него, и Северус естественным образом заключал, что виноват. А еще, что он вообще весь неправильный, раз постоянно делает что-то не так. И это бесконечное ощущение вины заставило искать одобрение там, где его проще всего было найти — на Слизерине… Но теперь то, спустя более чем двадцать лет, с него хватит. Ничье одобрение ему больше не нужно, и капризы девчонки его не проймут. Хватит! 

Северус подошел к окну и высунулся в него так далеко, как только мог. За окном пахло лесом. Свобода. 

Он обернулся на звук скрипнувшей двери: в комнату вошел Поттер. Он казался помятым — должно быть, недавно спал, очки на переносице сидели криво. 

— Можно тебе задать один вопрос? — глядя на Северуса исподлобья, спросил он. 

— Попробуй, — отозвался Северус. 

— Я… не хочу, чтобы между нами были какие-нибудь недоговоренности. Когда Люциус сказал тебе, что ему тоже есть что рассказать мне, что он имел в виду? 

Северус замер. 

— Я… обещаю, что не буду это никогда использовать против тебя, что бы это ни было. 

— Тебе нечего делать, Поттер? — поднял бровь Северус. 

— Пожалуйста, Северус, я тебя очень прошу, я должен знать… 

О, безусловно, должен. Без этого уж точно никак не обойтись. Северус скривился. 

— Это никак не связано ни с тобой, ни с твоей… ни с Лили. 

— Ааа… хорошо, — сказал Поттер и стал протирать очки грязной майкой. 

Казалось, он был готов совершенно оставить эту тему, но Северус вдруг взъярился.

— Люциус всего лишь хотел развенчать мой образ героя. Пытками тебя не удивишь, так что, скорее всего, он имел в виду ту самую магглу, про которую ты меня спрашивал. Я тоже там был. Да, я тоже там был. Что-либо другое — вряд ли. Твое любопытство исчерпано, Поттер? — выплюнув это, он снова отвернулся к окну. 

— Угу, я так и думал, — сказал тот. 

Северус вздрогнул. 

— Если ты думаешь, что это что-то меняет… — продолжил Поттер сбивчивым тоном и замолчал. 

— А нет? — усмехнулся Северус. 

— Нет, — твердо ответил Гарри. — Правда, если ты сам не хочешь быть моим учителем… 

Северус молча смотрел в окно. 

Поттер подошел и встал рядом с ним, сковырнув щепку с подоконника:   
— Если ты не захочешь возиться со мной, я пойму. Я всегда тебя раздражал… 

— Не без этого, — согласился Северус. — Ты сам-то хочешь продолжать занятия? 

— Конечно, хочу. 

— Люциус тоже мог бы учить тебя. У него не меньше нужных тебе знаний, — голос Северуса звучал спокойно, но он все еще ощущал дрожь от недавнего всплеска. 

— Нет, — довольно резко сказал Поттер. — Мой учитель — ты. Я хочу учиться у тебя и ни у кого другого. 

— У нас не слишком-то вышло с окклюменцией, — напомнил Северус. 

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся тот и еще раз протер очки, — не слишком. Но я тут подумал, что у нас есть второй шанс. Знаешь, почти всегда есть второй шанс, просто почему-то мало кто решается схватить его, — повторил Поттер. 

Северус поморщился от банальности его заявления, хотя что было взять с мальчишки восемнадцати лет? Улыбка Поттера казалась рассеянной, зато в голосе играло ослиное упрямство, и было предельно ясно, что последняя фраза относилась совсем не к тренировкам по самоконтролю. Северус не разделял подобного энтузиазма, но, в конце концов, теперь этот идиот тоже имел право на собственные ошибки. И кто знает, может быть, ему, Северусу, вовсе не померещился знакомый блеск во взгляде Люциуса, брошенном на заспанного Поттера этим утром...


	42. в которой Северус узнает кое-что новое об Объединенных землях.

После разговора с Поттером стало как-то ощутимо легче… Сила «исповеди», не иначе. И впрямь отпустило что-то внутри, лопнула ниточка проклятия в охранных чарах, вскрытых умелой рукой, и как будто бы никакого проклятия и не было. 

После занятия с Поттером Северус даже согласился побродить с ним вокруг дома. Болтая о какой-то ерунде, они за четверть часа дошли до поляны чуть повыше хижины. Здесь было сумрачно, и над верхушками деревьев тревожно кружили длиннохвостые птицы. Посреди поляны, отдирая репьи от брюк, стояла Тала. А вот ее он сейчас точно видеть не хотел. 

— Северус, нам надо поговорить, — сказала она. 

— Неужели? — ухмыльнулся он, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. 

Ее ошеломленное выражение лица доставило ему некоторое удовольствие. 

Но Тала, конечно же, была не из тех, кто сдается. Она вскинула голову и заговорила снова:   
— Нам нужно обсудить то, что произошло. 

— Мне вполне хватило утреннего обсуждения, — заверил ее Северус. — Так что если это не касается нас всех, что, как я понимаю, мы будем обсуждать завтра утром, — уволь. 

— Ладно. Хорошо. Но ты хотел знать кое-что насчет кольца. Я отвечу на твои вопросы, если ты пойдешь со мной. 

Северус пристально посмотрел на нее, оценивая, стоит ли оно того. Перспектива остаться с Талой наедине вызывала почти бешенство. 

— Даю слово проводника, что отвечу на все твои вопросы. 

О, а вот это уже кое-чего стоило. 

— И… буду сдерживать себя, — добавила Тала с отчаянием в голосе. 

Как, наверное, сейчас веселится наблюдающий за ними Поттер. 

Северус медленно кивнул:   
— Что ты хотела обсудить? 

Тала подобрала охапку белых вьюнков и головой показала, что следует идти за ней. У края поляны трава была так высока, что доставала до пояса. Северус от души выругался, провалившись ногой в чью-то нору. Чертова девчонка что, не могла найти другого места для разговора? Но Тала пробиралась сквозь крапиву и репьи уверенно, по всему виду, точно знала, куда шла — и в конце концов деревья расступились, образовав проход, достаточно широкий, чтобы рядом свободно могли идти двое. Едва они вступили в него, как ветки позади них опять сплелись, образовав непроходимую стену. 

— Ну? Я слушаю. 

— Немного дальше. Мы идем к жилищам младших духов. С ними может разговаривать каждый, без посредничества колдуна. Но некоторые из них тоже могущественны и могут попросить Белую Колдунью заступиться перед Серой. 

Очень хотелось спросить, зачем, но, в конце концов, именно сейчас она ничего идиотского не делала. Поэтому он молча принял из ее рук цветы и пошел вслед. 

Жилищами духов оказались несколько больших и малых кругов из воткнутых в землю островерхих камней, фута три высотой. Тут и там виднелись следы костров. Тала показала, как надо разбросать цветы. Потом присела, опершись спиной на камень из самого маленького круга. 

— Дальше что? — спросил Северус, скрестив руки на груди. Он и не подумал присесть. 

Тала промолчала и посмотрела куда-то в сторону. 

— Послушай, — воскликнул Северус, когда пауза стала достаточно долгой, — скажи мне, какого черта я должен подчиняться твоим бесконечным капризам? Если ты считаешь, что мне больше нечем заняться, то, уверяю тебя, это далеко не так. Поэтому либо ты начинаешь говорить, либо я ухожу. 

— Как у вас наказывают женщину из нижнего сословия, если она обрезает волосы? — низко опустив голову, скороговоркой выпалила Тала. 

— Что за бред?! — рыкнул Северус уже в полном бешенстве. — У нас даже сословий нет. Ты что, не могла придумать ничего другого? 

И тут до него дошло. 

— Боже, Тала! У вас что, за это наказывают? — выдохнул он, опускаясь на землю рядом с ней. 

— Аргарх сказал, что я должна спросить тебя… — все еще не поднимая головы, выдавила она. 

— У нас вообще нет сословий, — объяснил Северус. — И у нас не наказывают женщин. Отдельно, я имею в виду. Их наказывают точно так же, как и мужчин, если они совершат любое другое преступление, что и мужчина. 

— Точно так же? — удивление в ее голосе было запредельным. 

— Судьи обычно к ним добрее, — Северус вспомнил также и маггловскую систему. 

— Но если у вас нет сословий, кому тогда позволяется носить короткие волосы? 

— Всем, кто хочет этого. 

Наступило молчание. 

В конце концов Северус решил, что стоит его нарушить:   
— Исходя из того, что ты сказала, я понял, что у вас длина прически регулируется сословной принадлежностью, что Таина из другого сословия, и что если ты изменишь прическу, тебя накажут? 

Да, кажется, придурок здесь на самом деле он, а не Тала. Но кто бы мог подумать, что в мире, похожем скорее на Европу 19-го века, чем на Восток, в мире, где самой престижной профессией для женщины считается военная, может существовать подобная дикость? 

— Я… сожалею о своем поступке, — сказал он. — Если бы я знал, что длина волос имеет такое значение, я бы никогда не… 

— Публичная порка, — выдохнула она. — Если я срежу волосы, меня ждет публичная порка на главной площади. Двадцать ударов кнутом. 

Мерлин. Ему довелось наблюдать подобное у Лорда, но это было войной, пытками… приказом маньяка, в конце концов. 

— Это можно выдержать, — сказала Тала. — Я бы выдержала. Чтобы умереть, должно быть около пятидесяти ударов. Но кнут рассекает сорочку, а ты понимаешь, что это значит… — она замолчала. — Они специально так бьют. 

— Нет, не понимаю, — мягко ответил Северус. — У нас бы никто не подумал публично раздевать женщину. 

Мерлин, как им живется в такой-то стране?! Наверняка есть и другие замечательные законы. 

— Если женщина разделась публично, у нее только одна дорога — в закрытый дом. Если ее заберут. Если некрасива — не заберут, — Тала разминала пальцы с таким ожесточением, будто намеревалась их сломать. — Тогда ее просто выгоняют из города. 

— В нашем мире нет такой дикости. Если кто-то разденется публично даже добровольно, его скорее заберут в больницу, чтобы проверить, не находится ли он под действием зелья или проклятья, не сошел ли с ума. Но никто никого не будет за это наказывать. 

— Наверное, поэтому маме так нравилась Эвера. — Тала, наконец, решилась посмотреть на него. Все ее лицо было в красных пятнах. — Аргарх сказал, чтобы я тебе рассказала, почему я хотела убить тебя тогда, в лагере. Тот кошмар… 

— Да? 

— Мне снился не просто кошмар. Был… один человек, южанин. Ты очень похож на него. Он соблазнил Олу, ученицу Таины. Это был наш четвертый курс, и десять из нас стали наставницами для малолеток с первого курса. Ола была очень наивной. Тот южанин... он якобы заключил с ней тайный брак, и она, дурочка, срезала волосы. Если бы он признал ее второй женой, ничего бы не случилось. Мы предлагали ему денег. Таина богата, я тоже завоевала несколько драгоценных кубков. Ему вообще ничего не грозило, ведь он из-за моря. Кому какое дело там, что он признал женой женщину здесь… Но он отказал, — Тала замолчала так резко, как будто из нее выпустили весь воздух. 

— Ее выпороли? 

— Да. Выгнали из города. Она была некрасивой, и ее никто не забрал. Мать Маар нашла южанина, который согласился признать Олу своей женой, но мы не смогли сразу выбраться из города и опоздали. Вокруг Сиреневого города в лесах полно волков. Ей не оставили оружия, а борьбу Рех она еще не знала. Ведь ей было только пятнадцать, и она только-только поступила в Академию. Она очень храбро защищалась, очень. Таина сразу заболела, ведь это она не досмотрела за Олой. Мне пришлось найти колдунью, которая стерла Таине память. Я хотела убить Кошота, но мать Маар не дала мне это сделать, и он сбежал из города. После мы с матерью Элиан поклялись, что доставим его в святилище Энгиан, чтобы слуги Белой колдуньи рассудили нас. 

Она помолчала. 

— Атор и Аргарх знают, что я заботилась о Таине. Поэтому они и помогают нам. Атор — очень честный человек, и старается не нарушать закон. Но если ты спас кого-то от смерти, ваши семьи считаются связанными между собой особым долгом. Я соврала Атору, что собираюсь за тебя замуж. Что Гарри — твой сын, а Люциус спас ему жизнь, и, таким образом, вы тоже связаны. 

Северус хмыкнул:   
— И он верит тебе? 

— Мне кажется, он догадывается, что я вру. Но искать доказательств не будет. Аргарх знает про мою ложь. Он вообще все знает. 

— Да уж. 

— Аргарх сказал, что птицы принесли дурные вести. На севере будет землетрясение, и нам нужно идти как можно скорей. А я… я не могу срезать волосы. 

— В нашем мире есть зелья, которые восстанавливают длину волос, — заметил Северус. 

— Ваши зелья действуют на нас по-другому. У нас разная природа магии. 

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил Северус, и решился таки — взял ее руку в свою. Тала вздрогнула, но ладонь не отняла. 

— Я обещала ответить на твои вопросы, — напомнила она. 

Северус чувствовал, как ее трясет. Он снял многострадальный перелатанный плащ Хедера и закутал ее. 

— Спасибо, — сказала Тала, прислоняясь к его плечу. 

— Я… я вел себя как полный дурак, — признался он. 

— Я тоже без Аргарха не сообразила бы, что ты можешь этого не знать, — она вздрогнула, — думала, что ты так мстишь мне за то, что я предложила покрасить твои волосы. У нас-то их можно красить в любые цвета, и это одно из больших развлечений. Я… я, наверное, просто очень испугалась, из-за твоего влияния на Гарри и Люциуса, что они послушают тебя, и что вы обрежете мне волосы. 

— Ну вот еще! — решил подбодрить ее Северус. — Ты бы со своей борьбой нас всех убила прежде, чем мы смогли дотронуться до тебя. 

Плечо под его плечом сделалось каменным. А потом она отодвинулась. 

— Тала? 

И тут он вспомнил. Клятва проводника. 

— То есть, ты не можешь мне вообще навредить? Ты не можешь даже защищать себя, если я нападу на тебя? 

— Да, — сдавленным голосом ответила она. — Магия ограничит меня, даже если я сделаю это, как тогда, во сне. 

Вот оно что. Неудивительно, что она так спсиховала. Своей клятвой тогда, в палатке, она отдала себя в полную его власть. Да еще не могла не рассказать ему об этом сейчас, так как дала слово отвечать на вопросы… 

— Тала, клянусь памятью матери, что я никогда не воспользуюсь своим знанием, чтобы навредить тебе, — тихо сказал он. 

Тала внимательно посмотрела на него. 

— Ты такой странный, — заметила она. — Рычишь все время, а так помогаешь. — Она помолчала. — Я должна ответить на твои вопросы. Ты хотел знать, почему я не воспользовалась помощью. Я боялась провалить задание, ты был прав. Просто потому, что я получила его из-за принца, и мне было важно оправдать его доверие. Потом, благодаря Хедеру я побывала в нашем мире гораздо позднее во времени, и я видела в нем живую себя. Я думала, что если я не погибла на болотах, может быть, вам со мной это тоже удалось? А все остальное — это только чувство, что лучше пойти всем на болота, что так у Люциуса больше шансов остаться в живых. Всего лишь чувство. Правда, мама говорила, что проводники многое чувствуют… Так что ты был прав, это было из-за принца. 

Позднее, вечером, лежа на своей постели и слушая сопение Поттера, Северус вспоминал ее слова. Точнее то, что о своем желании оправдать доверие принца она говорила в прошедшем времени. Значило ли это теперь, что это желание исчезло, что ее чувство к принцу стало меньше, или он, Северус, просто цепляется за любую мелочь, чтобы только поверить непонятно во что? 

Назавтра утром он спустился в кухню раньше всех. Не потому, что хотел увидеть Талу, а потому, что отчего-то проснулся рано, и больше уже не смог заснуть. Тем не менее, Тала была именно там. Она сидела у раскрытого окна и с совершенно отсутствующим видом водила пальцем по ободку кружки. И — Северус не смог удержать вздох — ее волосы были обрезаны.


	43. в которой оказывается, что планы есть не только у Люциуса.

Воз, в котором им с Поттером предстояло провести четыре дня, был, безусловно, тем еще транспортным средством. Люциус бы, пожалуй, даже согласился пройти еще раз по болотам (без соответствующих тварей, разумеется), чем терпеть эту тряскую пытку, после которой, казалось, тело уже никогда не будет целым. Колеса и сами по себе скрежетали, а уж столкновение их с разбитой мощеной дорогой производило поистине оглушающий грохот, и под конец дня он мерещился Люциусу даже тогда, когда воз стоял. 

Сидели они в узком пространстве между передней стенкой воза и ящиками с посудой, которые удерживались на месте лишь двумя весьма хлипкими на вид подпорками. Задницы, спины и ноги прикрывали медвежьи шкуры, ибо задувало из всех возможных щелей. Единственное, за что Люциус готов был возблагодарить всех богов на свете, — воз оказался полностью закрытым, доступ к нему имели лишь Тала и Снейп, погонщикам же заглядывать внутрь не позволялось, и, таким образом, накрываться мантией-невидимкой приходилось только на заставах. 

Первую из них миновали около полудня. Снейп вовремя постучал в стену воза, и Люциус с Поттером успели перегруппироваться. Нельзя сказать, чтоб это было удачным решением. До этого они сидели друг напротив друга, нога одного зажата между ног другого, и, надо сказать, такая поза Люциуса вполне устраивала. А теперь Поттер весь оказался между ног Люциуса, практически обрушившись на него своим весом. 

Пробыть в таком положении больше двадцати минут, да еще еле дыша под мантией-невидимкой, напряженно ожидая, чем закончится громкий разговор Талы со стражником, который тыкал пикой в ближайший к Люциусу ящик, видимо, приказывая его открыть… 

Когда Северус загремел ключами, открывая замок, у Люциуса глаза закатывались от удушья, но все обошлось. И в конце концов в возе остались только он и Поттер, который вздумал зачем-то приложить прохладные пальцы к его вискам. Люциус, конечно же, с яростью отбросил его руки, ясно давая понять, что возвращаться к прежней форме отношений, к дружескому расположению, не намерен. 

Вот только Поттера, как всегда, недооценил. Тот каким-то непостижимым чутьем определил самое уязвимое место — затекшую ногу, которую вот-вот могло свести судорогой, и стал ее разминать. И тогда-то тело и запаскудничало. Никогда особенно легко не возбуждался, даже будучи подростком, а тут вдруг стал отзываться буквально на каждое прикосновение, словно только того и ждал, словно за эти дни разлуки истосковался по другому, тощему, очкастому, телу так, что не было никаких сил терпеть. Люциус стискивал зубы, твердил себе, что Поттер чуть не убил его, отчаянно пытался вызвать воспоминания о том, что чувствовал, катаясь по земле в роще. 

Но, кажется, это и распалило еще больше. Недавняя близость смерти напомнила о собственном намерении брать все, что только можно. А Поттер, кажется, останавливаться и не собирался. Едва миновали вторую заставу, начал ласкать уже откровенно, наклонялся настолько, чтобы вжаться в пах Люциуса лицом, то и дело задерживал пальцы на внутренней стороне его бедер. Люциус, еще очень слабый, измученный голодом, жаждой, отталкивал, изо всех сил перехватывал руки, находил в полутемноте на ощупь голову паршивца и довольно грубо отворачивал от себя. В то время как тело не только желало прикасаться, но, к полному стыду, требовало прикосновений. Требовало расслабиться, довериться этим сильным и сейчас очень уверенным рукам. 

Через пару часов Люциус сдался, и, проклиная все на свете и больше всего собственную глупость, позволил исследовать себя, вздрагивая под горячечными нетерпеливыми ладонями, прикосновения которых, казалось, ударяли вспышкой не только в пах, но и в мозг. Но Поттер лишь провел пару раз по его груди, слегка надавив пальцами в районе сосков, и тут же отступил. Просто обнял его, на секунду положил голову на плечо и, как бы извиняясь, прикоснулся к внутренней стороне правого запястья губами. 

К ночи, однако, идиотская игра возобновилась. Нельзя сказать, что Люциус этого не ждал. Всю лесную стоянку, когда, казалось бы, должно было заботить больше, как устроиться так, чтобы вытерпеть оставшуюся часть дороги, он жадно вслушивался в каждое движение отстранившегося от него мальчишки. А потом руки уже привычно отдирали Поттера от себя, а воображение подкидывало картинку, как он, наоборот, притягивает его, разминая сначала плечи, а затем спускаясь вдоль позвоночника и просовывая ладони под пояс брюк, лаская упругие, покрытые книзу еле заметным пушком ягодицы. 

Ладони Люциуса отводили слегка ощетинившийся к вечеру подбородок мальчишки, впечатывались в тонкие, подсохшие от недостатка влаги губы, а кончики собственных пальцев противоречили, тянулись погладить, очертить контур, надавить, заставить рот приоткрыться, коснуться языка и быть облизанными. 

Но и эта игра кончилась так же, как и предыдущая. Люциус сдался, и Поттер сразу же перестал его дразнить. И если в прошлый раз в этом было больше облегчения, то сейчас — разочарования и неожиданного чувства унижения от того, что Поттер его не хочет. Точнее, не находит настолько привлекательным, чтобы продолжать прямо сейчас. 

Потом, уже ночью, в комнате на постоялом дворе, во всяком случае, в том свинарнике, который здесь именовался постоялым двором, Люциус никак не мог заснуть. То ли тело было большей частью так напряжено весь день, что не могло расслабиться даже сейчас. То ли луна очередная, зеленая, проникавшая в комнату сквозь щели в расколотых ставнях, светила в лицо так ярко и нагло, сродни чьим-то глазам. То ли впечатлений за эту поездку было больше, чем Люциус так легко мог переварить. Лежа на кровати, которую ему уступили, конечно же, как самому немощному, он вслушивался в сопение Поттера, доносившееся с пола, и вспоминал. Одно за другим — и сегодняшний день, и собственные игры с мальчишкой на стоянке в болоте, и какие-то небывало сладкие объятия в роще, и разлетающиеся от дыхания лохмы на тощей загорелой шее, и протяжный выдох после прикосновения его, Люциуса, ладони к напряженному члену. 

Похоже, Северус был не так уж и прав. И вроде бы, что такого в том, чтобы хотеть Поттера? Героя магического мира и, в конце концов, вполне привлекательного молодого человека. Рабской связи между ними уже нет, а собственная стихийная магия Люциуса вполне защитит его от выбросов, если Поттер вздумает их повторять. Теперь он даже в большой безопасности. И, что показательно, Поттер, зная о его бывших планах, все равно продолжает заигрывать с ним. То есть все между ними предельно ясно. 

Однако смутная, ноющая где-то под избитыми ребрами тревога не отпускала. Зато одно Люциус уяснил себе совершенно точно. В ближайшие дни ему просто необходимо трахнуть Поттера, иначе тот, вне всякого сомнения, трахнет его сам.


	44. в которой выясняется, что намерения Люциуса и Гарри противоречат друг другу.

За оставшееся время путешествия, те же четыре дня, ибо один из них пришлось простоять по случаю ремонта одного из возов на опушке леса, они с Поттером, кажется, довели друг друга до ручки. Весь день тянуться друг к другу и ласкать, целоваться — это они тоже распробовали — целоваться и целоваться, и не иметь возможности получить разрядку, спать на постоялых дворах совсем рядом и лишь касаться друг друга кончиками пальцев на пару секунд, пока кто-нибудь не обернется. 

Люциус всегда влюблялся или желал кого-нибудь только взаимно. Ему в жизни не приходило в голову, что он может получить отказ. Это он обращал благосклонное внимание, это он позволял за собой ухаживать, снисходил, дарил. Вначале предполагалось, что примерно та же схема (за исключением чувств) отыграется и с Поттером, но, когда дошло до дела, все повернулось совершенно не так. За какие-то несколько дней, пока Люциус лечился, Поттер из растерянного мальчика, нуждавшегося в руководстве, превратился в человека, который знал, чего хотел, и твердо намеревался этого добиться. 

А вот чего именно он хотел?.. Этот новый, незнакомый Поттер порой пугал куда больше, чем совсем недавно злившийся Поттер-аврор, или в свое время некто, заставивший исчезнуть Темного Лорда. Пугал и одновременно притягивал, как никогда бы не смог притянуть тот. Только вот, что если он хочет прямо противоположного? Разумеется, то, что он сам будет снизу, было исключено. Но что, если Поттер не захочет быть снизу? 

Разумеется, существовали и другие способы. Можно было не настаивать на проникновении и ограничиться минетом. Даже взаимная дрочка могла доставить удовольствие. В конце концов, просто тереться друг о друга… Но, кажется, Люциус еще никого не хотел так сильно. И после всего - получить лишь разрядку? Ну нет! Он получит от Поттера все. Только все, и никак иначе. И если этого не случится сейчас, он добьется своего любым способом по возвращении в Англию. 

Примерно такие мысли бурлили в его голове к концу путешествия, при этом Поттер ни разу не дал ему понять, что действительно может хотеть большего. Но его отчаянная жажда тоже была видна невооруженным глазом. В последний день им вообще пришлось туго. Заставу у Зеленого города обходили пешком под мантией-невидимкой, утопая по пояс в траве, практически молясь, чтобы саму собой приминающуюся крапиву никто не заметил. Стражники переворошили все возы, заставили вскрывать каждый ящик, хотя по размеру ни один из них не был достаточен для того, чтобы там поместился человек. 

Хотя — это ведь таможня, чего от них можно хотеть? Но не на каждой заставе, напомнил себе Люциус. И не в отношении каравана торговца, имевшего красный лист. Этих, как рассказала Тала, вообще должны были пропускать беспрепятственно и обыскивали только в связи с чрезвычайными мерами. 

Когда Люциус, ковылявший в обнимку с Поттером футах в пятидесяти, оглянулся, картина была феерическая. Тала сидела на лошади, бледная, прямая как столб, с таким высокомерным выражением лица, которому позавидовал бы и он сам. Беловолосый Снейп мешался под ногами у стражников и отчаянно мычал, изображая возмущение, а на самом деле, по-видимому, читая чьи-то мысли. Или пытаясь их читать, ровно настолько, насколько мог заставить кого-то занятого своим «честным» делом посмотреть ему в глаза. 

В конце концов, раздражение его поведением, видимо, достигло предела, и самый рослый и, по виду, самый тупой из стражников, толкнул его в плечо, да так, что Северус упал в пыль. Гарри схватил Люциуса за руку, и они остановились. Тала мигом соскочила с лошади, и ее яростная ругань разнеслась над всей очередью караванов, столпившихся у заставы. Северус поднялся, и Люциус было подумал, что сейчас что-то начнется. Но тот лишь почтительно поклонился Тале и, прихрамывая, ушел в другую часть каравана. Люциус и сам кипел от ярости — унижение Северуса чувствовалось, как свое. 

— Врезать бы, да? — сказал Поттер на ухо. 

— Идем, — шепнул Люциус, касаясь губами вспотевших волос у его виска, — надо идти. 

Еще пару часов они ждали караван на пригорке за разрушенной сторожевой башней. Отсюда не было видно того, что творилось на заставе: мешали нагромождения валунов на подъеме дороги. Все это время они просто сидели, прижавшись друг к другу. Поттер уткнулся носом ему в шею и сопел, и так он казался Люциусу все тем, прежним мальчишкой. 

Болтать громко было нельзя, мимо в обоих направлениях шли или ехали люди и разные повозки — и крытые, как в караване, и совсем маленькие двухколесные, с чьим-то нищенским скарбом. Те, кто шел к заставе, отличались озабоченными лицами, те, кто шел от нее — злыми. 

— Невесело они тут живут, — зашептал опять Гарри. 

— Да уж, — еле слышно фыркнул Люциус. 

— У нас гораздо лучше. 

Люциус промолчал. Какой-то путник в балахоне и с легким рюкзаком вдруг отделился от толпы ему подобных, пошел к остаткам башни и оказался всего лишь в десяти футах. Потом, по счастью обогнул развалины, видимо, справив по дороге нужду, и ушел дальше, к заставе. Отходить было нельзя, место, около которого Тала должна была остановить караван, определили даже не с утра, а с самого начала похода. 

— Знаешь что? — сказал Поттер, когда Люциус проводил могучую спину незнакомца взглядом. 

— Что? — шепнул Люциус, стараясь унять тревогу по поводу задержки каравана. 

— Когда все это кончится, если все это кончится — я напьюсь. 

Люциус словно помимо воли стиснул его руку. 

— Приглашаешь составить тебе компанию? — спросил он. 

— Да, — продолжал Поттер, касаясь его уха горячим дыханием. — Устроим вечеринку в доме на Гриммо. Ты, я, Снейп и Тала. 

— Под вопли Вальбурги? — поинтересовался Люциус, несколько разочарованный, что Поттер говорил не о них двоих. 

Тот хмыкнул и умолк, пережидая очередного отделившегося от толпы бродягу. 

— К твоему сведению, Северус вряд ли заинтересуется пьянкой, — сказал Люциус, хотя совершенно не был в этом уверен. 

— Да? — ухмыльнулся Поттер, судя по всему, нисколько ему не поверив. — Ну, в таком случае, нам придется пить вдвоем. 

Караван все не показывался из-за поворота, и Люциус в данную минуту не был настолько оптимистичен. 

— Хотел бы я напиться здесь, — прошептал он, нежно поглаживая руку Поттера большим пальцем и непрестанно вглядываясь в толпу. — Но у них даже нет вина. 

— Они зато жуют листья и курят чего-то там, — ответил Поттер и, отведя пальцами волосы над ухом Люциуса, лизнул его в ушную раковину. И добавил — в то самое мгновение, когда караван с едущим впереди Северусом наконец-то показался из-за поворота. — Но вместо пьянки мы можем потрахаться, а это, наверное, гораздо веселей? 

Люциус вздрогнул. 

— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил он осторожно. 

— А ты нет? — шепнул Поттер. 

— Зависит… от того, что ты можешь предложить, — сказал Люциус, чувствуя, как невыносимо жарко становится под мантией. 

— Ааа, — протянул Поттер, — все понятно. Самого лучшего ты хочешь для себя. А я для тебя никто, подстилка. Я все понял. 

Сердце Люциуса упало. Несмотря на то, что караван был еще далеко и до того момента, как они смогут устроиться у любимой стенки, им надо было прижиматься друг к другу, он чувствовал в этот момент Гарри так, как если бы тот оказался на расстоянии мили. И это было… неприятно. 

— Какая же все-таки ты сволочь, Малфой. Невыносимая сволочь. 

— Я — тот, кто я есть, — чувствуя, что вскипает, отрезал Люциус, но продолжать разговоры уже в любом случае не было времени: напротив них останавливался караван.


	45. в которой некоторые события принимают неожиданный оборот.

Объехав город, они вновь остановились на постоялом дворе, таком же убогом, как и предыдущие, и на богатых явно не рассчитанном. Самая лучшая комната, во всяком случае, представляла собой пропахшую мышами конуру с двумя расшатанными койками. 

Ночевка на дороге была последней. С часу на час ждали Таину, которая поведет караван дальше. Люциус чувствовал во всем этом какой-то подвох. Что-то было не так с того самого момента, как Тала обрезала волосы. Ее как будто пришибло, и она периодически встряхивалась, видимо, напоминая себе, что надо держать спину. Северус, конечно, объяснил им, в чем была причина истерики. И, чудилось Люциусу, больше для Поттера, чем для него: чтобы понимал, если что, чем Тала для них пожертвовала. И все же казалось, было что-то еще. 

Будучи стратегом, Люциус обычно хорошо чувствовал людей. И понимал, что Тала, решившись на такое, боялась не разоблачения. Уж она-то с ее навыками могла выжить где угодно, хоть уйти в лес к Тинну. Да и они всегда могли предложить ей остаться в их мире до того момента, пока не отрастут волосы, и даже попробовать отрастить их волшебством. Северусу было бы раздолье для экспериментов. Только в отстраненности Талы явно было что-то еще. Это была не та стена, которую она ставила между собой и ними, она отрезала себя словно от всего мира. И Люциусу это не нравилось. 

Происшествие с Северусом на таможне нарушило ее отрешенность. Зато сам Северус весь вечер сидел с таким мрачным видом, что, казалось, флюиды его настроения чувствовались даже в Зеленом городе, оставшемся в пятнадцати милях позади. Причем, сидел он на табурете в углу, а ощущалось это так, как будто Северус стоял в центре комнаты, и невозможно было пройти, не столкнувшись с ним. 

В таком настроении Люциус видел Северуса всего пару раз в жизни, и первый — после того, как компания Поттера подвесила его и раздела на глазах у всей школы. Возможно, дело было в том, что все произошло на глазах у Талы. Или то, что она заступилась за него. И теперь Северус то и дело огрызался на нее так, как будто она лично его ударила. А Тала вздрагивала, как будто ее ударил он. Безусловно, у Северуса была замечательная манера ухаживать! 

Когда она принесла ужин, он рявкнул что-то такое, что Тала чуть тарелку не выронила. Потом было видно, что она хотела шваркнуть ею об пол, но передумала, и тихо поставила на пол перед Северусом. А потом ушла. 

На этом моменте до него, наконец, что-то дошло. Он встал, поднял тарелку и пошел к Тале объясняться. 

В комнате мгновенно стало легче дышать. Люциус рефлекторно поглядел на Поттера, забыв, что они в глубокой ссоре, и, конечно же, получил в ответ неприязненный взгляд, напомнивший ему его место. 

Собственно, и наблюдал-то он за Талой и Северусом для того, чтоб отвлечься. Если бы это было вчера, в это самое время они старались бы с Поттером столкнуться, дотронуться друг до друга, погладить друг друга по ноющим спинам. А сейчас Люциус едва успевал вовремя оборвать очередной неосознанный жест. 

Как бы то ни было, хоть Северус с Талой и помирились, но спросить ее, каким образом путешествовала Таина, если Тала забрала ее лист (паспорт Объединенных земель), Люциус не рискнул. Или, по крайней мере, отложил это до того времени, когда можно будет говорить не шепотом. 

Забравшись на кровать и закутавшись в местное серое одеяло с дырами, Люциус опять поймал себя на том, что ждет ритуального прикосновения «на сон грядущий». Глупость, буркнул он себе под нос, и перевернулся на бок — так, чтобы оказаться к Поттеру спиной. Но и спина, избалованная ласками гаденыша, мстила ожиданием прикосновений. В конце концов он перевернулся обратно. Дыхание Поттера было ровным, как будто бы тот уже спал, и Люциус еще долго гадал, показалось ему, что, когда он переворачивался, Поттер смотрел на него, или нет… 

Наутро начинался новый этап путешествия, так что о Поттере, по счастью, думать стало некогда. Тело разминалось перед долгой дорогой, пробовало силы и тратило всю энергию прямо по назначению, не отвлекаясь на множество непонятных вещей. 

С постоялого двора до нужной тропы в лесу они с Поттером в тесном объятии под мантией-невидимкой добирались не меньше часа, и Люциус ни на секунду даже не отметил их вынужденной близости. Мозг тоже выполнял свою четко-поставленную задачу. 

В лесу, наконец, смогли вздохнуть. Поттер, конечно же, мгновенно отодвинулся, но Люциусу было наплевать. Эйфория свободы захватывала. Можно было идти во весь рост, можно было не опасаться, что эти чертовы стойки слетят и ящики раздавят его мозги, можно было общаться с Северусом или, наконец, побыть одному. 

Несмотря на все каверзы пути в закрытой телеге, он чувствовал себя здоровым и окрепшим, и сегодня глотал эту жизнь помногу и жадно, наслаждаясь каждым глотком. Ему было совершенно все равно, что где-то рядом тащился Поттер, и что вчера еще мечталось, чтобы что-то там между ними сложилось… 

Дорога большей частью шла по лиственному лесу. Как Тала находила путь среди абсолютно одинаковых деревьев, оставалось неясным, но двигалась она очень быстро, едва ли делая скидку на рыхлую почву под ногами. Остановки длились не больше десяти минут — глотнуть воды, присесть и снова в путь. Все это напоминало сумасшедший гон, однако проявлять недовольство было глупо — они спешили до ночи уйти из той области, где водились волки. 

Эйфории хватило как раз до вечера. Лагерем стали у небольшой и неглубокой реки. Ширина ее достигала максимум двадцати футов, а глубина — фута два. Поттер, стащив сапоги и закатав свои латанные-перелатанные брючины, несколько раз прошел ее по песчаному дну вброд, пока Люциус помогал Северусу ставить палатку, а Тала искала по окрестным деревьям дичь на ужин. 

После того, как последняя перепелка была обглодана, Люциус пошел бродить вокруг лагеря. Чтобы развеяться, чтобы не видеть бросающего на него быстрые взгляды Поттера, а еще, разумеется, надеясь, что он где-нибудь натолкнется на него. Разумеется, всерьез последнего ждать не приходилось, и большую часть своего «брожения» Люциус травил горькой иронией сам себя. Мальчишка ему нравился так, что, успокаивая очередную эрекцию, он вгрызся в собственное плечо не хуже какой-нибудь рыбоголовой собаки. 

Футах в пятистах от лагеря он тоже решил перейти реку, и, скинув тяжелые сапоги, с удовольствием ступил в прогревшуюся за долгий солнечный день воду. Вдоволь наплескавшись, он пошел назад в лагерь, как был, босиком, лучи заката обливали деревья и кусты мягким желтым светом, и при полном затишье их листья казались вырезанными из золота. В речке время от времени всплескивала красноперая рыба. 

У корявой сосны, перегораживающей путь, у самой кромки воды стоял Поттер. Увидев его, Люциус замер и даже выронил сапог. Поттер спокойно приблизился к нему, так же спокойно поднял сапог и вручил ему. 

— Ты выиграл, — сказал он. 

— О чем ты? — в полном недоумении спросил Люциус. 

— Ты сам знаешь, о чем, — со злобой ответил Поттер. — Ну, ты хочешь меня трахнуть или нет?


	46. в которой мечты Люциуса наконец сбываются.

Гарри запрокинул голову, подставляя шею, и Люциус не удержался — сделал, как тогда, в лагере на большой реке, когда наблюдали за ящерицами, — провел по ней губами до самого уха, зарываясь одновременно пальцами в лохмы. Гарри застонал. Люциус, прижимаясь к нему, почувствовал прошедшую через все его тело судорогу. 

— Хороший мой, — выдохнул он. Гарри прижался еще крепче, обхватывая руками, закрыл глаза. Люциус скользнул ладонями вдоль выступающих позвонков, провел по четко очерчивающимся по бокам ребрам. — Какой ты худой, — шепнул он. 

И снял с Гарри очки. Напряженное лицо теперь расслабилось, и Люциус стал покрывать его поцелуями, стараясь стереть последние следы злости. И скрыть свою растерянность. Только бы не испугать. Только бы не отказался, только бы не… 

Если все будет, тот уже никуда от него не денется. Только бы было. 

Люциус прихватил зубами верхнюю губу. Ласково, осторожно. Поттер всхлипнул и потерся об него, вжимаясь в пах так, чтобы заметна была эрекция. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал он, утыкаясь Люциусу в шею. 

— Хороший мой, — повторил Люциус, продолжая ласкать его спину. 

Все это время он также тайком оглядывался вокруг, стараясь найти подходящее место. Понятно было, что или сейчас, или никогда. Промедли — и настроение будет упущено. 

— Вверх по реке за деревьями на той стороне, — подсказал Поттер. Чертова аврорская наблюдательность! 

Здесь мелкое место было только одно, и Люциус переходил первым, стараясь не оглядываться назад и не допускать мысли, что сейчас тот передумает и оставит его одного. 

Однако на поляне, когда они расстелили на траве плащи, уже решил, что не соскочит. Раздевал уверенно, настойчиво, прихватывал загорелую кожу то на шее, то на плечах, ласкал языком соленые от недавнего пота соски, слушал стоны. 

Из Поттера, понятное дело, был еще никакой любовник. Тот стоял посреди поляны столбом. Зато тело его отзывалось, молило. 

И Люциусу казалось, что он уже знает его наизусть. Все точки, где нужно нажать, а где погладить. И если он дотронется чуть пониже загривка, пониже натертости от рюкзака, волоски под ладонью встанут дыбом, спина выгнется, а впалый живот подастся вперед до упора. А если чуть отступить и провести вверх по ребрам сразу с двух сторон и в довершение слегка задеть соски, то получится пронзительный тонкий вскрик, переходящий в стон — кажется, самая лучшая мелодия на свете. 

Времени у них было не то чтобы много. Очень мало. Закат отгорел, и начинало темнеть, а Северус предупреждал, чтобы не шатались долго по лесу. Волков, конечно, в этом месте быть не должно, но ведь и собак на болотах днем никто не ждал. Да и фонаря у них не было. Лагерь, конечно, совсем близко, но лучше побыстрей, а то Северус еще пойдет искать. По счастью, темнело медленно. Ну, и Поттер оказался понятливым и нетерпеливым. Словно и сам боялся передумать. А, может, Люциус довел его чуть больше, чем он его. 

Даже подталкивать к импровизированному ложу не понадобилось. Как только Люциус помог ему выбраться из штанов, Поттер потянул его туда сам и, видимо, борясь с искушением отвернуть лицо, спросил:   
— Как мне лечь? 

На тощей шее, видимо, от напряжения, проступила синяя жилка. 

— Подожди, — сказал Люциус, опускаясь и прикасаясь губами к напряженному же бедру. Лучше пять минут подготовки, чем брать грубо и наскоро. И лучше… он наклонился и, взяв в руку прямой длинный член, захватил губами темно-розовую головку. После стольких дней похода, запах, разумеется, не был свежим, но солоноватый, чуть терпкий вкус искупил недостаток делания минета с задержкой дыхания. Голова от недостатка кислорода, правда, кружилась, но Люциус и не собирался заниматься этим долго. Поттер все равно вытянулся в судороге с таким криком, что член пришлось выпустить немедленно. 

— Тише ты, — цыкнул Люциус, ложась рядом и целуя мальчишку в открытый рот. 

Поттер положил ладони ему на плечи, тоже пытаясь как-то погладить. 

— Прости, — пробормотал он. 

— Ты сможешь не кричать? 

— Это жутко больно? — спросил Поттер, и его ладони напряглись. 

Люциус буквально чувствовал, как они потеют. Он притянул Гарри к себе, нежно целуя в шею:   
— Немного, в первый раз. Я все сделаю, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-нибудь стал бы заниматься этим, если бы это было всегда больно? 

Но даже эти слова, кажется, Гарри не убедили. Люциус чувствовал, что тот пытается сдержать дрожь, и не может.

Он принялся ласкать мальчишку с удвоенной силой, обрушивая лавину настойчиво-нежных поцелуев по всему его телу. Кажется, он никогда еще так не трудился в постели, никогда не изощрялся так. Стоило ли удивляться, что через какие-нибудь пять минут интенсивных ласк, когда, кажется, на всем теле Поттера не осталось неопробованного места, тот, задыхаясь от удовольствия, развел ноги сам. Еще через минуту сам двинулся навстречу легко вошедшему пальцу. А когда Люциусу после череды бесплодных попыток удалось, наконец, достать простату, выгнулся так, что свез все плащи, и они оказались на голой траве. 

Входил Люциус сзади, дурея от одного вида покрасневшего колечка, которое словно никак не желало растягиваться и сузилось до прежних размеров сразу, как только из него вынули пальцы. Член протискивался с трудом, по полдюйма, огненная волна окатывала тело вновь и вновь, и Люциус непонятно как удерживал себя от того, чтобы не попытаться насадить Поттера разом. Слишком долго терпел, и слишком многое мальчишке было позволено. 

Потом, разумеется, все получилось. И Люциус вошел до конца, и ладонью закрывал Поттеру рот, одновременно лаская губами шею. Потом тот тоже освоился, расслабился наконец и стал подаваться назад. Продержались они недолго, несколько глубоких толчков, и Поттер кончил, едва Люциус положил на его член руку. 

Потные, облепленные травинками, они лежали еще несколько минут, вжимаясь друг в друга, и, кажется, впервые в жизни Люциусу не хотелось после секса сразу в душ, и было все равно, что здесь нет очищающей магии, и они наверняка склеятся. 

Потом, уже почти в полной темноте, плескались в реке, толкали друг друга, смеялись щекотным касаниям многочисленных рыб. В самом глубоком месте было почти по пояс, и Люциус пару раз окунул Поттера вместе с головой. А потом его и самого окунули. 

Шли на далекий огонек лагеря рядом, не вместе, но то и дело касались друг друга, на секунду переплетали пальцы. А над лесом всходила рыжая луна, купалась в темной, еле слышно журчащей воде, укрывала поляны и деревья теплым и загадочным светом.


	47. в которой Гарри выясняет отношения.

Первую неделю они трахались как кролики. Гарри словно снесло крышу окончательно и бесповоротно. Иногда он ловил на себе внимательный взгляд Снейпа, а Тала, похоже, наоборот, вообще ничего не замечала, так что, слава Мерлину, мыть мозги на эту тему Гарри никто не стал. Да и в целом, какое, в конце концов, кому дело? Они ж не собираются заниматься сексом на людях. 

Иногда закрадывалась смутная мысль, что ему предстоит объясняться с Джинни и даже больше — со всем семейством Уизли, но сейчас-то какая, к боггарту, Джинни? Они в чужом мире, затерянном Мерлин знает где, они друг друга хотят, и пошло все к черту. 

Единственное, что выбивало из колеи — то, что Люциус никак не соглашался, чтобы Гарри взял его тоже. С одной стороны, чувствовать его в себе — это было лучше всего, что он когда-либо испытал, а с другой эта принципиальность, «только так, и никак иначе», бесила. Иногда Гарри с трудом подавлял злость, впрочем, она растворялась сразу же, стоило Люциусу прикоснуться к нему. 

Большей частью он, конечно, чувствовал себя неприлично счастливым. Особенно тогда, когда они засыпали в объятиях друг друга. А иногда испытывал недоумение — он же чувствовал, что Люциус тоже хочет. Он видел, как тот реагировал на некоторые ласки, как подставлялся его рукам. Как заводился, когда Гарри становился настойчивым, и даже позволял раздвигать себе ноги коленом. Но всегда останавливал в следующий момент. 

Как-то раз ранним утром Гарри опрокинул Люциуса на спину и взгромоздился сверху. Вначале это было игрой, Люциус, казалось бы, не возражал, но потом, когда Гарри навис над ним, увидел в серых глазах такую панику, что не мог не отпустить. После этого Люциус не разговаривал с ним до вечера. И лишь в палатке они опять уткнулись друг в друга. 

— Объясни мне, в конце концов, почему, — сказал Гарри. 

— Ты опять собираешься выяснять отношения? — напрягся Люциус, и его палец, поглаживающий лопатку Гарри сквозь тонкую ткань майки, застыл. — С какой стати я должен обсуждать с тобой вопросы моих предпочтений? 

Гарри вспыхнул и, отстранившись, с прищуром посмотрел на Люциуса:   
— То есть ты предпочитаешь меня трахать, как какую-то молчаливую скотину? 

— Не усложняй, — Люциус поморщился, словно надкусил что-то кислое. — И в конце концов, это не я тебя домогался. 

— О да, это ты напоминаешь мне при каждом удобном случае. Вся ответственность за последствия, получается, на мне. А ты белый, пушистый, и никогда не вступаешь в дерьмо… 

— А ты предполагаешь какие-то последствия? — невинно спросил Люциус. 

Гарри заткнулся. И в самом деле, какие к черту последствия? И дальше ничего не будет, и он бы, не факт, что хотел бы это дальше иметь. В таком-то формате! Если кто-нибудь узнает, это будет ужасный стыд. Стоило представить только лицо кого-нибудь из друзей, как ему делалось нехорошо. Мерлин, почему у него не получалось, как у всех нормальных людей, как у Гермионы и Рона, как у отца с мамой, наконец? 

— Такое ощущение, что единственное, что тебе нужно — это моя задница. Я не существую. Вообще, — отвернувшись, Гарри уставился в стенку палатки, точнее, на огонек фонаря, стоявшего снаружи. 

Что ж, чего ты ожидал? Знал ведь, на что шел… Разве не сам просил? Он заскрипел зубами. 

— Знаешь, — осторожно заговорил Люциус. Гарри казалось, что у него был такой тон, как если бы он при этом полировал ногти. — У меня складывается впечатление, что это только ты думаешь о моей заднице. 

— О да, целыми днями мечтаю, — он зарылся носом в медвежью шкуру, вдыхая запах прогорклой шерсти. Закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать. Не думать. Ни о чем. Потому что если он будет думать, то сойдет с ума. 

Неожиданно вспомнилось, как Люциус напоминал ему, что стал его собственностью. 

— Подстилка — вот кто я для тебя. Просто подстилка. 

Сейчас ублюдок скажет ему, что это действительно так. И все будет кончено. Больше не надо будет унижаться. Останется просто боль. А боль можно перетерпеть. Это даже не Круциатус. Просто. 

— Гарри, ты же знаешь, что это не так, — тихо сказал Люциус. 

— Черта с два это не так?! — взвился Гарри. Увидел предостерегающий взгляд в сторону входа, и перешел на шепот: — Ты говоришь, что это не так, однако занять то же самое положение, которое ты отводишь мне, для тебя унизительно. Меня же это, по-твоему, нисколько не унижает? 

Он снова отвернулся, стараясь успокоить дыхание, как учил Снейп, и судорожно комкая в руках край одеяла. 

Несколько минут длилось молчание. Наконец, с нервами удалось справиться. И, наверное, пора уже было и спать — через пять часов начиналось дежурство. Но внезапно послышался голос Люциуса. 

— Мне кажется, ты понимаешь все неправильно, Гарри, — заметил тот. 

— Неужели? И что конкретно тут можно неправильно понять? Чем твоя задница, если уж на то пошло, отличается от моей? Тем, что к ней прилагается титул? Так в постели этого не видно. Или, может быть, ты считаешь, что я ниже тебя просто потому, что есть Малфои, а есть остальные? И мне нужно каждый день благодарить Мерлина за то, что ты до меня снизошел? Знаешь что, Малфой, — пошел ты, куда знаешь сам. Я тебе не нужен, а мне не нужен тот, кому не нужен я. 

Гарри впился зубами в шкуру. Еще одно слово, и сердце просто разорвется от боли. Но он переживет. Он должен пережить. Его не сломали ни Снейп, ни Волдеморт, так какого черта? 

— Ты неправ, — тихо сказал Люциус. — Ты же знаешь, что ты нужен. 

«Да, — с горечью подумал Гарри, — только ты забыл добавить «мне». 

— Я… я не могу обещать, — в голосе Люциуса засквозила плохо прикрытая растерянность. — Но, может быть, позднее. Гарри? 

Он выдохнул, заталкивая остатки боли куда-то под ребра, и сел. Люциус смотрел на него настороженно, но тут же выражение его лица стало непроницаемым. 

— Позднее что? — спросил Гарри. Он больше не собирался покупаться на недомолвки. 

— Возможно, позднее, мы сможем попробовать сделать то, чего хочешь ты? — спокойно, четко сказал Люциус. — Только не требуй этого от меня сейчас. 

Гарри вздохнул, подозревая, что лучшим выходом было бы не поверить. Но ссора так вымотала… Мерлин, прямо как с Джинни! 

— Хорошо. Я не буду требовать. Ничего. Спокойной ночи. 

Он лег, опять лицом к стенке, понимая, что весь дрожит, до сих пор не в силах расслабиться от пережитого напряжения. И почувствовал, как рука Люциуса забралась под его одеяло, прижала к себе. 

— Иди ко мне, — тихонько шепнул тот ему в ухо. — Просто иди ко мне.


	48. в которой трясет всех и вся, а особенно Гарри.

После той ссоры отношения между ними снова пошли на подъем. Может быть, за счет того, что Люциус, за исключением самого главного, делал все, чтобы Гарри не чувствовал себя обиженным. И особенно налегал на оральные ласки. 

Крышу сносило еще на стадии приближения губ. Видеть голову Люциуса, склоняющуюся над пахом, чувствовать касание мягких прядей животом. Ощущать себя стиснутым этими красивыми губами, протискиваться дальше в горло, принимающее его, расслабляющееся, чтобы пропустить его до самого конца, _жаждущее_ принять до самого конца. Помнить, как, слизывая остатки спермы, по головке будет вести сильный язык, который затем ворвется в его рот, чтобы поделиться его собственным вкусом... 

Самому тоже хотелось вот так: по крайней мере, это давало хоть какое-то ощущение равновесия, ощущение того, что все — не в одну сторону. Особенно, когда Люциус срывался и все-таки стонал. Порой он понимал, что тот нарочно сдерживает стоны, чтобы не показать свою слабость, но иногда все-таки думалось, что это просто он сам такой неуклюжий, неспособный выбить их из него. 

Но Люциус, казалось, был вполне доволен. Большей частью они даже не занимались любовью, просто лежали рядом, иногда и не касаясь друг друга, и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Люциус, в основном, рассказывал про Драко. Было видно, что он и гордился сыном, и любил его. Истории про детские проделки забавляли, и почему-то было приятно обнаружить, что Люциус — хороший отец… И в очередной раз — насколько он отличался от младшего Малфоя. Ну, и юмор здорово выручал: когда вышли к предгорьям, лес поредел, а общее настроение заметно испортилось. 

Гарри сначала делился школьными историями, а потом вдруг стал рассказывать про детство. Про чулан, про Дадли, про Вернона и Петунью, которые называли его уродом. Малфой, наверное, был последним, про кого он мог подумать, что когда-нибудь это расскажет ему. И вроде никогда и не собирался жаловаться, даже сам себя привычно не жалел, но Люциус задавал вопрос за вопросом, вскрывая один невидимый нарыв за другим, иногда взрывался негодованием, а иногда просто притягивал к себе, и Гарри чувствовал, как отпускает наконец прошлое, сходит на нет, как сходили через неделю синяки, полученные от Дадли. 

На самом деле, это было куда больше, чем счастье. Защищенность и покой, настоящие, которых у него никогда не было, — объятия, которые ему дарили не потому, что он был Тем Самым Мальчиком или будущей надеждой магического мира, и не потому, что он был сыном своих покойных и любимых всеми родителей и должен был быть хорошим человеком или сильным волшебником. Которые дарили ему, зная, что он — это он. Защищенность, которая сама давала силу — защищать. Та, которая пропитывала буквально все тело, создавала снаружи вторую кожу. 

Наверное, поэтому к удару он оказался не так уж готов. 

В тот день они как раз в очередной раз вышли к предгорьям. Дорога постоянно петляла, и то ныряла обратно в лес, то вновь поднималась к серым холмам, как правило, лишенным всякой растительности. Лишь изредка среди усыпавших их скоплений гигантских валунов попадались два-три кустика, и Гарри недоумевал, как здесь вообще могло что-то выжить. Под ногами хрустели мелкие камни и песок, иногда ступни утопали в них, словно в болоте, но, по счастью, ни разу их слой не был достаточно глубок, чтобы увязнуть. 

Несколько раз налетал сильный ветер, и если и не сбивал с ног, благодаря тому, что они все хватались друг за друга, то камни и песок летели в лицо, и Тала потом залечивала царапины и даже мелкие раны. Часто их накрывало ледяной моросью, что, в целом, казалось странным — началось лето, и воздух был намного теплее, чем в начале пути. 

Пики гор торчали справа и выглядели откровенно пугающими. Но Тала сказала, что их называют уснувшими, и землетрясений здесь не бывает. Не то, что на юге за морями, где, по слухам, города разрушаются постоянно. 

А может быть, действовало сразу все. Не только дурацкая атмосфера гор, но и то, что путешествие заканчивалось — до Белого города оставалось четыре дня пути. И, наверное, каждый, не только Гарри, испытывал эту неясную тоску. А уж он-то особенно. Если про Снейпа с Талой можно было предположить, что у них будет все хорошо (даже оба отстраненные и молчаливые, они ощущались как единое целое), то между Гарри и Люциусом все было слишком неясно... Никто не говорил о том, что будет потом, после ритуала. По-хорошему, надо было как-то возобновить рабскую связь, хотя бы создать ее видимость для аврората. И это означало, что Люциус должен по-прежнему жить с ним, но Гарри боялся даже заговорить об этом. Хотя обсуждать это, несомненно, придется. 

А еще — другое. Невозможно уже было выдерживать неравенство, неуважение к себе. Но как существовать, если Люциус не пойдет ему навстречу, Гарри не знал… 

Самое лучшее время для новой ссоры выдалось в обеденный перерыв. Они стали лагерем между холмами. Нагромождения камней здесь образовывали некий намек на пещеру. По крайней мере, на нишу, в которой можно было развести огонь. Костром занимался Снейп, готовкой Тала, а Люциус и Гарри пошли собирать топливо к мертвому лесу, который виднелся неподалеку. 

Местность казалась абсолютно вымершей. Деревья были очень сухими: большая часть веток в руках крошилась. Люциус нашел длинный ствол дюймов пять в диаметре и решил, что нужно приволочь к костру именно его. Тогда-то, пока присели отдохнуть перед походом назад, Гарри и спросил. И, конечно же, получил на свою голову. 

— Естественно, мне придется жить с тобой, — ответил Люциус. 

— Придется? — переспросил Гарри. Во рту неожиданно пересохло. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это против твоего желания? 

— Желания? — удивился тот. — Ты, что, всерьез можешь думать, что я желаю жить с тобой? Не трахаться, не встречаться, а просто жить? Мерлин мой, Гарри, даже ты не можешь быть настолько наивным! Разве это не ясно было с самого начала, что наши отношения продлятся ровно столько, сколько мы будем вынуждены сосуществовать вместе? 

В глазах потемнело. Снейп его предупреждал, это правда, но… Черт возьми, все, что было — это было слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить, что это может продлиться только полгода. При такой близости, при такой откровенности между двумя людьми… 

— То есть, когда ты говорил, что я тебе нужен, ты мне лгал? Или имел в виду только секс? — кроша в труху сучья в руках, спросил он. 

— Нет, я не лгал тебе. Но ты же не можешь не понимать, что у меня есть семья, и я собираюсь к ней вернуться при первой возможности. Сейчас мы с тобой тут кувыркаемся, и нам хорошо, но ты же не можешь не понимать, что если придется выбирать между тобой и семьей, я выберу семью! 

«Снейп же предупреждал, предупреждал». Предупреждал, да. Но искушение было слишком велико. Гарри сдержал стон и прижал к телу колени, чувствуя, как они начинают ходить ходуном. 

А Люциус, словно не замечая, или все прекрасно замечая, продолжал добивать. 

— Разумеется, мы можем встречаться и, надеюсь, будем, но не каждый же день! 

— То есть, то, что каждый день — это было как-то особенно неприятно? 

В глазах Люциуса появилось знакомое «нехорошее» выражение:   
— Послушай, Гарри, ты изначально понимал, в какой ситуации я нахожусь. Твои претензии по меньшей мере удивительны, а как максимум необоснованны. Мы оба получали удовольствие, ты не можешь отрицать, что тебе нравилось, что я делал с тобой, даже сегодня утром ты так сладко стонал, — Люциус потянулся и улыбнулся воспоминанию, Гарри содрогнулся. — Следовательно, ты не был в проигрыше. А теперь ты опять начинаешь вести себя так, как будто за это удовольствие я чем-то тебе обязан. Сначала ты непонятно по какому праву требуешь от меня, чтобы я делал то, чего совершенно не хочу. И обижаешься, когда я не соглашаюсь идти против своих желаний. Но с какой стати я должен идти навстречу твоим желаниям? По какой причине они вдруг должны стать для меня приоритетными? Ты не на грани жизни и смерти, и от того, исполню ли я их, не зависят даже ни твое благополучие, ни здоровье. Затем ты приходишь выяснять отношения, и опять начинаешь требовать от меня того, что я совершенно не хочу. Я женат двадцать четыре года, не вижу причины, по которой я должен рисковать своим браком, который устраивает вполне и меня, и мою жену. И заметь, ты считаешь меня обязанным делать то, чего я не хочу, и рисковать своим браком, только на основании того, что ты сам начал наши так называемые отношения. 

Конечно, ублюдок прав, опять прав. От первого до последнего слова. Он всегда оказывается прав. Куда ему, Гарри, до него, с такой-то наивностью? 

— Да уж, какие тут так называемые отношения? Я даже если сдохну, ты будешь волноваться только о том, обещал ли ты мне что-то формально или не обещал… — горечь рвалась изнутри с каждым словом. Гарри словно видел ее, желтую, вязкую, как горчица, саднящую, словно слизни, которыми когда-то плевался Рон. 

Он любит ублюдка. Это давно было ясно. Очень давно. 

— А с какой стати, — заговорил вдруг Люциус, и голос его зазвенел от ярости. — Может быть, ты объяснишь мне, с какой стати я должен о чем-то волноваться? Я полагаю, что ты взрослый человек, способный постоять сам за себя. Человек, который убил Темного Лорда, величайшего волшебника современности. Без пяти минут аврор, прошедший жесткую тренировку, у тебя за спиной десяток удачных операций. У тебя есть, мне помнится, невеста, которая, несомненно, за тебя волнуется. С какой стати это должен делать я? Наши магические долги взаимозачтены. Так Мерлин подери, с какой стати? Может быть, с того, что я несколько раз подержал в руках твою крепкую попку и насадил ее на свой член? 

На этот раз удержаться было легко. Когда тебя только что убили, вообще все теряет смысл. Он встал и, с трудом двигая подгибающимися ногами, стал собирать сучья и ветки, забыв, что из этого не выйдет никакого толка. Забыв, что Снейп ждет их как можно быстрее. Про Снейпа он вспомнил только тогда, когда тот внезапно оказался рядом у камня футах в двадцати. Вся его фигура выражала огромное волнение. 

— Поттер, Люциус, немедленно в лагерь! — заорал он. — Тала говорит, идет беда. Она чувствует ее. 

— Мы идем, Северус, — спокойно и лениво ответил Люциус, — мы тебя догоним, сейчас. 

Ничего не меняется. Планета сгорит, а этот будет делать лицо. А почему бы и нет? Не его же планета горит… 

— Нет! — воскликнул Гарри. — Я иду. 

Он бросился вслед за Снейпом. И тут землю тряхнуло. Сначала он просто не понял, решил, что голова кружится от волнения, да мало ли что. Повело сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Тряхнуло еще раз. Он упал и попытался схватиться за камень, который торчал в земле перед ним, но камень легко вывернулся. Земля ходила ходуном, поднимая вверх тучи песка. Гарри еле успел закрыть глаза. Подняться было совершенно невозможно. Он пополз вперед, в том направлении, где, по ощущениям, должен был находиться Снейп, и в конце концов нащупал его ногу в плотном сапоге. 

Нога тотчас же отдернулась, и его перехватили руки. 

— Гарри, не открывай глаза! — зашептал Снейп ему в ухо. 

Они лежали рядом, ощущая бесконечные толчки, ярость глубинного монстра, пытающуюся вырваться наружу. И страшнее была не та мысль, что землетрясение может никогда не кончиться, а та, что Люциус остался позади. И еще та, что Гарри было плевать на себя самого. 

Через полчаса толчки затихли. Гарри еще долго лежал, ожидая, пока осядет пыль, уткнувшись лбом в неожиданно ставший горячим песок. Под веками резало, из-под них текли слезы. Потом его вырвало, и кто-то подал ему воды — промывать глаза. Конечно же, это был Снейп. Люциус, бледный и с кровью в волосах, но, слава Мерлину, живой, стоял неподалеку, и, увидев, что Гарри встал, отвернулся и пошел вытаскивать ствол, теперь наполовину утопавший в песке. 

Гарри оглянулся — вокруг вроде бы ничего не изменилось, только где-то высоко в небе кружили стаи птиц, да в лощине пониже рощи в воздухе все еще стояла пылевая взвесь. Он добрел до лагеря и лег на песок. Глаза продолжали слезиться. Тала сидела у костра, от которого приятно тянуло дымом. Рядом стоял котел с крупой, залитой водой. 

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал сильный голод. Даже земля как-то справилась с потрясением, подумал он. Неужели он это не переживет?


	49. в которой Люциус объясняется с Северусом.

Во время землетрясения досталось всем. У Талы была разбита губа, Северус подвернул больную ногу, Люциусу заехало камнем по уху, а Поттер, как всегда, получил по глазам. Самое слабое место. Вылечить бы. Ведь наверняка существуют какие-нибудь зелья. Не может быть, чтобы не существовали. 

Поттеровские глаза… Люциус смотрел бы в них бесконечно. И целовал бы столько же, спускаясь потом губами к аккуратному уху, от него к шее, а от нее к бледной, почти безволосой груди… Если бы это было возможно… 

Поттер молод, он-то переживет. Пережить бы самому… 

В эту ночь в палатке было особенно тихо. Не слышно было этой привычной возни — Поттер и засыпал долго, и ворочался потом во сне. Люциус почти всегда отодвигал его, потому что тот пинался. Отодвигал так, чтобы иногда дотрагиваться рукой… Словно чтобы убедиться в реальности этого всего. Поттер спал крепко, не проснулся бы, наверное, если бы Люциус и прижал его к себе, но все же сон был на вес золота, и будить не хотелось. 

А сейчас тот явно не спал, притворялся, и дотрагиваться было нельзя. А хотелось. Блядь. Люциус давно научился ругаться матом про себя, заразился, безусловно, от Поттера. Выругаешься, вроде и легче. Но не всегда. 

Не выдержал, в конце концов раздвинул переднюю стенку и выполз из палатки. Северус сидел у костра, жарил на завтра птицу, подстреленную Талой непонятно где — в этих камнях было сложно найти что-то живое. Дым поднимался вверх, завивался колечками. Звезд не было видно, и луна проглядывала словно сквозь дымку. 

Люциус опустился рядом, уперся ладонями во все еще теплый песок. 

— Меня интересует только одно, — сказал Северус, не глядя на него. — Почему сейчас? 

Люциус вздохнул. 

— А когда? — огрызнулся он. — Дождаться, пока обо всем узнает Нарцисса? 

— Но она ведь знала, — возразил Северус. — Всегда. 

Люциус поелозил ладонями, чувствуя, как в них впиваются песчинки:   
— Полагаю, что ей трудно было не заметить. Она ведь, знаешь ли, знала меня не хуже, чем ты… 

— Что же теперь изменилось? — тихо спросил Северус, по-прежнему глядя в огонь. 

Люциус промолчал. 

— На что ты рассчитываешь? Что Поттер в приступе благородства отправит тебя к ней? 

Люциус бросил сердитый взгляд на палатку. Не то, чтобы они с Поттером сами хоть раз слышали разговоры снаружи, но все же… 

— Предлагаешь жить с ним там, в этом проклятом доме, на положении раба? 

— Полагаешь, что Поттер мог бы воспользоваться этим? Если даже возобновить чары аврората, то там и речи нет о возможности сексуального подчинения… А… вот оно что, — Снейп кинул на него быстрый внимательный взгляд. 

Догадался. Еще бы. 

— Это, безусловно, меняет дело, — согласился тот. — Но не проще было бы с ним поговорить по-человечески? 

— Как ты это себе представляешь? — сердито зашептал Люциус. — Мальчишка весь в иллюзиях. Сам знаешь, как бы он цеплялся за свои выдумки! 

Северус усмехнулся. 

Ну да, иллюзии. Что же еще? Люциус вдавил ладони в песок, до боли, сдирая кожу. Встал и пошел в палатку — спать. В конце концов, вставать надо было рано. 

Поттер по-прежнему, кажется, только притворялся спящим. Вот будет весело, если он все слышал от слова до слова. А еще веселее, если понял. И если… Нет уж, это ничего не изменит. Он, Люциус, больше никогда не будет ничьим рабом. Ничьим. Никогда.


	50. в которой выясняется, что у землетрясения есть последствия.

Утром опять трясло. Пару раз толчки были такими сильными, что оставалось только падать лицом в песок. Поттера постоянно рвало, и Северус и Тала суетились вокруг него с озабоченными лицами. Люциус просто старался не смотреть. Задирал голову вверх, к бледному солнцу, которое как никогда напоминало размазанный по тарелке яичный желток. 

К полудню толчки вроде бы прекратились, пыль улеглась, и идти и дышать стало значительно легче. Рельеф заметно поменялся. Холмы сгладились, и местность в целом пошла под уклон. Растительности стало больше, то здесь, то там проглядывала зеленая трава, зато песок из светлого превратился в темно-серый. Вулканический, пояснил Снейп. 

Люциус и сам хорошо его помнил, один из редких ингредиентов для дорогостоящих лечебных зелий. Все же зельеварение было когда-то любимым предметом. Он и сейчас, наверное, мог бы сварить большую часть зелий из школьной программы с закрытыми глазами, определяя стадии только по запаху. Нос-то у него был не менее чувствительным, чем у Северуса. А вот внешности в свое время стало жалко. Ну, и дуэльное искусство увлекало куда больше, само собой. 

Заклинаниям он учился у отца и кузенов, а еще, как ни странно, у матери кузины Мэри-Энн, Леокадии. Та была выдающейся волшебницей. Победить ее в дуэли казалось невозможным, и даже Абраксас перед ней пасовал. Умерла она в одночасье, от аллергии на зелье против драконьей оспы. Люциусу было восемнадцать, и все произошло практически на его глазах. Абраксас долго винил себя, ведь дать ей зелье вместо того, чтобы отправиться в Мунго, предложил именно он, и, наверное, было что-то символическое в том, что и сам он через пару лет умер именно от драконьей оспы. 

Люциус прекрасно знал, что у Абраксаса и Леокадии был роман, и что она проводила столько времени в Малфой-мэноре именно поэтому, и мужа ее Абраксас спаивал и сводил со своими друзьями — любителями игры в бридж именно поэтому. Однажды Люциус даже застал их в павильоне в парке, и, помнится, очень сильно разозлился: встретить его у отца времени не нашлось, а на то, чтобы трахаться, нашлось. 

Высказать отцу все, что думал, Люциус, конечно же, не посмел, но где-то через час, натолкнувшись на него в холле, позвал на тренировку, и загонял в дуэльном зале до полного изнеможения. Наверное, после бурного секса это было нетрудно. Но, в конце концов, опыт победил, и отец припер его к стенке, взял за подбородок и вынудил смотреть в глаза. Люциусу было всего шестнадцать, и окклюменция ему давалась из рук вон плохо, так что Абраксасу, природному легиллименту, прочитать его мысли ничего не стоило. Он до сих пор помнил это мерзкое ощущение — тебя препарируют, и ты не можешь не только убежать, даже пошевелиться не можешь. Пытка кончилась не скоро, не раньше, чем через полтора часа: отец, кажется, находил большое удовольствие в том, чтобы лишний раз унизить его. 

— Ах вот оно что, — с пренебрежением фыркнул Абраксас, наконец, отпустив его. — Считаешь, что это тебя минует? Ты — Малфой, а мы все одинаковы, однажды достанет и тебя. 

И пошел через темный зал к выходу, шагая, как всегда, размашисто, словно биржевой торговец, а не уважающий себя аристократ. 

А до Люциуса наконец дошло, отчего он то и дело заставал мать с покрасневшими глазами. Тогда-то он и поклялся себе, что ни за что, никогда. Одно дело — легкое увлечение, а другое — так вот терять голову, выносить на люди. 

Это чертово «ни за что» шагало теперь, постоянно спотыкаясь, в каком-нибудь десятке футов, пытаясь оттянуть лямки натирающего плечи рюкзака… 

К вечеру свернули в лес. Острые, словно гигантские иглы, пики, возвышавшиеся над долиной на расстоянии около дня пути, к тому моменту сменились сплошной серой стеной, и в предзакатных лучах в ней можно было разглядеть что-то похожее на дворцы и стены. Недостроенный Серый город, сказала Тала. Несколько десятков лет назад астрономы предсказали таяние ледников и угрозу затопления Белого города в следующем столетии. И тогда было решено в безопасном месте построить неприступную новую столицу. Работы велись лет двадцать, а потом строительство внезапно прекратили, и народу так и не сообщили, почему. 

— Но ты-то знаешь, почему? — Северус как раз сбрасывал свою сумку: похоже, они нашли подходящую поляну для лагеря. 

— Я слышала, что слишком много жертв было при строительстве. Это означает неупокоенные души. 

Люциус вздрогнул. Он немного был знаком с обрядами некромантов, и знал, что с неупокоенными душами дела лучше не иметь. 

— Но нам туда не надо, — заверила Тала. — Пройдем лес, останется пересечь равнину, и там нас встретят. 

— Ты так уверена? — поинтересовался молчавший весь день Поттер, и Люциус вздрогнул: этот голос резанул по нервам. 

— Я прошла этим маршрутом перед тем, как вести вас, — вскинула подбородок Тала. — Здесь уже ничего непредсказуемого и хищников быть не должно. Я _знаю_ , что это безопасный лес. 

Поттер стянул, наконец, рюкзак и сел на траву:   
— Да, но я-то имел в виду город. Ты так уверена, что нас встретят. И еще в том, что там безопасно для нас? 

— О, я и не собираюсь вас туда вести. В город пойдем только мы с Люциусом. Я знаю одно подходящее место. Вы станете лагерем там, и будете ждать от меня вестей. Насколько я знаю, подготовка к ритуалу занимает всего один-два дня, припасов вам на двоих хватит с лихвой. Это место у озера, и в нем вся рыба съедобна. 

Люциус поймал на себе взгляд Поттера. 

— И что, там безопасно? — поинтересовался тот, но, казалось, изначально хотел спросить совсем про другое. 

— Там никто не живет. Раньше была деревня, но ее покинули, так как земля перестала плодоносить. Там сохранилось три дома, но в них внутри все прогнило, и наверняка полно насекомых и червей. Так что лучше ночевать в палатке. 

Да уж, звучало заманчиво… Люциус забылся и взглянул на Поттера, и отвернулся, перехватив его взгляд. Всю ночь потом его грызла неясная тревога, и заснул он только уже тогда, когда надо было вставать. 

А к полудню выяснилось, что Поттер в своих сомнениях оказался прав. Едва они вышли из леса, путь им преградила широкая трещина в земле. И пересечь ее, судя по всему, было совершенно невозможно.


	51. в которой все идут туда, куда им очень не хочется.

Проснулся Гарри за два часа до дежурства. Люциус мирно спал, положив голову на локоть, и утренние тени делали его лицо мягче, нежнее. Очень хотелось провести рукой по спутавшимся прядям, отодвинуть одеяло, задрать рубашку и прижаться к мощной спине всем телом, поглаживая бедро. Ага. Сейчас. 

Гарри отвернулся, разыскал джинсы, которые уже давно болтались на нем, как когда-то штаны Дадли, кое-как напялил их и вылез в рассветную муть, вглядываясь в притихший лес сонными глазами. До чертиков хотелось курить. В Аврорате они иногда баловались с Биллом, очень помогало. Может быть, и сейчас бы помогло. Понять, например, почему ублюдок отталкивал его от себя и в то же время продолжал искать взглядом. То и дело оборачивался во время пути. Прошлой ночью гладил по плечу, думая, наверно, что Гарри спит. А несколько дней назад интересовался у Снейпа, точно ли «морской» болезнью вызвана рвота… 

Как, черт возьми, возможно это понять?! Нужен и одновременно не нужен… 

Гарри колотило, и он полез в палатку за плащом. В это время на поляну вернулся Снейп. 

— Похоже, что другого выхода нет, — сказал он. — Тала все-таки залезла на то дерево. Трещина тянется до самой стены. 

— Почему нельзя пробраться в город под мантией? 

— Исключено. Ворота открываются только для тех, кого проверили стражники. 

— И что же теперь, идти через Серый город? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь к костру. 

— По крайней мере, Тала точно знает маршрут. 

— С неупокоенными душами. Ага, — буркнул он. 

Снейп рваным жестом отвел волосы от лица, засунул под воротник:   
— Портал на той стороне. Других вариантов нет. 

— Я знаю. 

Гарри уставился в огонь, вслушиваясь в потрескивание сучьев и сердитый клекот птицы на дальнем конце поляны. За два дня они прошли вдоль трещины так далеко, как только могли без риска натолкнуться на стражу, а теперь, ясное дело, придется поворачивать назад. 

Страшны были, конечно, не души… В Белом городе Люциуса убьют. Гарри как мог уже два дня отгонял от себя эту идиотскую мысль, но видение мертвого ублюдка посреди тронного зала в луже крови не давало покоя. А что, если Тала связалась не с теми людьми? Что, если тот, кто их встретит, тоже окажется предателем? Что, если его, в конце концов, убьют втихую во время ритуала, и Тала вернется забрать их к порталу одна? А что, если..? 

Он посмотрел на Талу, которая собирала ветки для костра, и, изредка поднимая голову, переглядывалась с Северусом. Что если бы был способ уговорить ее отправиться с ними в их мир?.. Так, чтобы Люциусу не пришлось проходить ритуал вообще? Ведь не может он в самом деле, сейчас, со всеми открывшимися обстоятельствами, хотеть пройти этот ритуал? До Серого города больше двух дней пути — столько времени на подумать… 

Шли, на самом деле, три дня. В последнюю ночь встали лагерем под самыми стенами — до первой лестницы, которую охраняли обтесанные лишь наполовину каменные львы, можно сказать, было рукой подать. В закатных лучах высеченный в скалах дворец и окружавшие его здания вовсе не казались мрачными, разноцветные вкрапления в серой породе играли на солнце, притягивали взгляд. На закругленных зубцах крепостной стены сидели птицы. В трещинах, пересекавших стену в нескольких местах, Гарри заметил множество гнезд. 

Никаких потусторонних звуков до лагеря не доносилось, и общее настроение, которое портилось по мере удаления от застав, немного разгладилось. После ужина все собрались чуть в стороне от лагеря: в световом квадрате между четырех фонарей Тала на мокром песке чертила карту. 

— Первые этажи полностью закрыты, наша задача — пройти по открытым верхним этажам. Чем больше солнца, тем меньше риска наткнуться на что-нибудь неприятное. 

— Неприятное, — Гарри хмыкнул. 

— Если я правильно понимаю, физически души трогать не должны? — заметил Люциус, который, казалось, всю неделю ходил с поджатыми губами. — Это же не инфери. 

— Физически нет. 

— А в чем их опасность? 

Тала помолчала. 

— Некоторые люди после встречи с ними сходили с ума. А некоторые говорили, что просто чувствовали, как кто-то пролетал мимо. Есть общее правило: с ними и при них нельзя разговаривать, и лучше уйти как можно скорее из того места, где вы их увидели. 

— Предполагается идти через весь дворец молча? — скептически поинтересовался Люциус.

— Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы каждый из вас выучил карту, чтобы понимать, куда идти, — с досадой сказала Тала. — Если будем идти быстро, пройдем весь дворец за час. 

— Если там тоже нет следов землетрясения, — заметил Снейп и посмотрел на расселину, доходившую до внешней стены города. По самой стене, впрочем, бежала вверх лишь небольшая трещина. 

— Завтра проверим, — усмехнулась Тала. И посмотрела на Гарри: — Вам с Люциусом пора спать. 

В палатке тот, конечно, сразу повернулся на правый бок. Отгораживаясь спиной. Но и подставляя ее тоже. А он ведь почти всегда ее подставлял… Гарри, недолго думая, отвернул одеяло, и положил на спину Люциуса ладонь. 

— Прекрати, — зашипел тот, поворачиваясь к нему. Ладонь скользнула на грудь, и Люциус, как это часто делал, перехватил ее, но отбросил, кажется, не так уж решительно. 

— Это ты прекрати, — шепнул Гарри, нависая над ним. — Мы оба можем умереть завтра, или сойти с ума, или ты сам сдохнешь в этом чертовом Белом дворце. Ты хочешь потратить последнюю ночь на глупую ссору? — усмехнулся он. 

Люциус дернулся было, но почему-то промолчал. Ладонь Гарри вернулась на свое место и продолжила уверенное путешествие по груди, в то время как ее обладатель склонил голову к паху. 

— Не надо, Гарри, пожалуйста, — сдавленно попросил Люциус. 

— Неужели? — отозвался Гарри и, оттянув резинку трусов, скользнул языком от пупка к выступу бедренной косточки, облизал ее и двинулся вниз. Пальцы его накрыли уже твердый член Люциуса и погладили его сквозь тонкую хлопковую ткань. Люциус запрокинул голову и застонал. — Доверься мне, — шепнул Гарри, коснувшись его губ легким поцелуем. — Тебе будет хорошо. Обещаю. Все будет так, что ты никогда не сможешь об этом пожалеть. 

Лизнув ключицу, он принялся исследовать губами чувствительную шею Люциуса. И улыбнулся, когда чуть дрогнувшая ладонь погладила его по спине.


	52. в которой Гарри делает то, что делать не следовало.

Последнее, что мог предполагать Люциус — что к концу недели случится то, что случилось. 

Напряжение по мере приближения к скалам превратилось в нечеловечески изматывающее. И дворец-то с покойниками вызывал мало радости, а уж мысли о предстоящем ритуале нависали и вовсе неподъемным грузом. Гарантий безопасности в Белом городе ему не давали никаких. Связать бы Талу, заставить вести к порталу… Но Северус сказал, что та владеет какой-то смертельной борьбой, предупредил, чтоб не лезли. Да и Поттер тоже бы не стал тут действовать заодно, с его-то врожденным гриффиндорством. 

С Поттером вообще было трудно. Точнее, с его присутствием, с собственными реакциями, с тем, что мальчишка смотрел на него так, как будто продолжал надеяться. И Люциус понимал, что был бы тот хоть каплю понастойчивее — и сопротивляться уже не было бы сил. К черту все — а так хотя бы ненадолго забыться. 

На последней стоянке все заметно расслабились. И это настораживало еще больше. Слишком часто подобная расслабленность приводила к беде. В голову лезли отрывки из книг по некромантии, которыми зачитывался еще в юности. Большая часть, конечно, была чушь чушью, но общий постулат гласил, что если неупокоенные нападают, единственный способ отвязаться от них, сделать так, чтобы души приняли тебя за своего. Волшебник-охотник за артефактами Ванверик Моро, например, отрубил себе часть кисти, чтобы через эту — мертвую — часть, связать себя с ними. 

Люциусу лишаться конечностей как-то не улыбалось. Да и заклинания нужные тут вряд ли подействуют. Эх, почему он не в Азкабане?! 

Когда пошли спать, стало еще тоскливее. Солнце уже село, и снаружи не просачивалось ни звука. Люциус завернулся в холодное одеяло, и отвернулся к стенке, надеясь, что ему в конце концов удастся забыться хотя бы на пару часов. А потом неожиданно Поттер начал вытворять черт знает что. 

Тело, будто только того и ждало, на настойчивые прикосновения отозвалось мгновенно. Жаркая, сладкая дрожь наполнила его изнутри, заставляя каменеть член и сжиматься мышцы. 

«Да он сейчас оттрахает меня», — с ужасом подумал Люциус, чувствуя, как не хватает силы рукам — оттолкнуть. Но и ужас, парализовавший волю, отзывался предвкушением. 

Поттер что-то говорил про то, что Люциус это не забудет. 

— Не надо, — сказал он. И повторил: — Гарри, не надо. 

Но разум зацепился за слова про «последний раз». Поттер, видно, чувствовал то же, что и он. А вдруг и правда — последний? Нет. 

Люциусу, в конце концов, удалось сбросить сильные руки с себя, откатиться к стене палатки. Кинуть на Поттера взгляд, полный, как он надеялся, острых осколков — не подходи. 

— Не подходи! — повторил он вслух и стал лихорадочно напяливать полусдернутые трусы, как будто еще возможно было скрыть явную эрекцию. 

— Ты же хочешь, — насмешливо зашептал Поттер, пододвигаясь к нему. — Хочешь, чтобы я оттрахал тебя, чтобы я вставил в твою тесную задницу. 

Каждое слово вызывало новую волну дрожи. 

— Отвали! — Люциус выскочил в темноту, сбив по дороге фонарь, едва не споткнулся о сидевшего у самого входа Снейпа. Далеко уйти не удалось. Поттер настиг его у второй лестницы, футах в ста от первой, в углу, образованным лестницей и стеной, за каменным львом. Прижал к себе и обхватил ладонью член, который Люциус вытащил на подрочить. 

— Ты же хочешь, — шептал Поттер, кусая его в шею прямо сквозь плащ. — Хочешь чувствовать мои руки на твоей заднице. 

— Уйди, — в изнеможении говорил Люциус. Ладонь уверенно двигалась по члену. Поттер зарывался носом в его волосы. — Уйди. 

Тот стащил с Люциуса плащ, залез руками под рубашку, прижал пальцами соски, как раз так сильно, как требовалось, чтобы удар пошел в мозг. Научился. Проклятое тело подавалось назад. Требовательные пальцы ласкали промежность, яички, губы и язык — шею, зубы прихватывали загривок. 

Поттер прижал его ко льву вплотную. Люциус лег щекой на холодный выступ каменной гривы. От страха тошнило. Голос Поттера, твердящего, шепчущего, что все будет хорошо, не успокаивал — наоборот, злил. Но непонятно от чего (а, может, и понятно — не звать же из лагеря на помощь с криком «насилуют»), но Люциус промедлил, а потом отталкивать уже и вовсе стало невозможно. Потому что поттеровский язык, минуя спину под рубашкой, спустился вниз и лизнул его прямо между ягодицами, которые разводили в стороны крепкие пальцы. И сначала показалось, что это ошибка, Поттер промахнулся, почудилось, не может быть, но язык тронул его в самом уязвимом месте еще раз и еще, потом стал толкаться внутрь все настойчивее, и Люциус, кажется, сразу сошел с ума. Вцепился в каменную гриву, замычал, пытаясь удержать стон, крик, который рождался, кажется, в каждой частичке его тела. 

Палец внутри после всего — это было больно. Люциус стоял на коленях на плаще, ему было уже плевать, что до лагеря совсем близко, и в любой момент на них могут наткнуться. Поттер обнимал его, прижимался к боку плоским животом и каменным членом и как заведенный продолжал твердить, что все будет хорошо. И Люциус верил — от потрясения, потому что _этому_ не поверить же было невозможно. 

Потом было еще больней. Разрывающе больно. Эрекция опала, мышцы сжались, пытаясь вытолкнуть вторгающегося монстра назад. Но монстр со словами «потерпи» над ухом безжалостно надавливал, безостановочно продвигаясь вглубь Люциуса, сминая, наверное, все внутри. И невозможно было расслабиться даже тогда, когда боль почти прекратилась: Поттер замер, собирая губами струящийся по спине Люциуса пот. Хотелось провалиться сквозь песок, хотелось, чтобы голова каменного льва упала и придавила их на месте. Хотелось, чтобы хоть что-то изменилось, чтобы чертов мальчишка начал наконец двигаться. Поттер внутри него. Поттер. Имеет. Его. 

От одной этой мысли, от смеси жгучего стыда, презрения к самому себе, унижения и безумного, перекрывающего все вожделения, эрекция вернулась назад. Потом Поттер и впрямь начал двигаться, и, видимо, задевал простату, потому что невыносимое наслаждение несколько раз перекрывало ужасную боль. Потом все наконец прекратилось. После того как Поттер, кончая, едва не вбил его толчками в песок, Люциус, ошеломленный, скомканный оргазмом, рухнул на плащ, и, скрючившись, потянул колени к груди и закрыл глаза. Поттер обнимал его, целовал в спину, в шею. А Люциус мог думать только о том, что ненавидит его — сильнее, чем Темного Лорда, так, как не ненавидел никого и никогда. 

Потом они вернулись в палатку, помятые, потные, и было заметно, что Северус, пропускающий их внутрь, прекрасно понимает, что к чему. Потом мальчишка заснул, а Люциус еще долго лежал, слушая в темноте его ровное дыхание. Все тело, от шеи, до кончиков пальцев ног, млело от сладкой истомы. А Люциусу казалось, что его просто сломали, как когда-то в холле Малфой-мэнора новые тяжелые гири, запущенные рукой кузена, проломили тонкую стенку и смяли механизм часов, сделанных по специальному заказу еще при Елизавете. 

Наутро во время дежурства он на Поттера даже смотреть не мог. Стыд (он так и видел презрительную гримасу на лице отца, слышал его голос, бросающий что-то о Малфое, подставившем задницу) жег изнутри похлеще того самого, пришедшего через браслет, огня. Но мальчишка как будто бы все понимал. В единственный раз, когда они встретились глазами, Люциусу ответил твердый, спокойный взгляд. И от этого становилось тошно. Как Поттер мог так выучить его? Управлять им? Где он дал слабину, что сделал не так? 

А боль, пронзавшая зад при каждом движении, напоминала не только стыдное, упорно продолжала гнать волны лихорадочного жара через все тело… 

Серый город заливало солнцем. Пока шли до дворца, миновали две площади. По обе стороны возвышались дома, возведенные под самую крышу, пугали темными провалами окон, резко контрастировавших с мирной зеленью обвивавших их ползучих растений. Площади и четкие, прямые переулки, убегающие, видимо, к самой скале, были вымощены крупными серыми плитами. Кое-где их занесло песком. Во многих местах росли кривые тонкие деревья, ронявшие на дорогу белые пахучие лепестки. При их приближении тут и там вверх взметывались испуганные птицы. 

На площади перед дворцом журчал фонтан. Коробка недостроенного здания выглядела неопрятно и грубо, нависала над изящным городом неким чудовищем, которое пришло сюда исключительно в поисках пищи. Высокие каменные двери — в два с половиной человеческих роста, побольше даже, чем в Хогвартсе, были закрыты так плотно, как будто являлись частью неумело вытесанного рельефа. 

По разбитой лестнице, обвивающей дворец сбоку, поднялись на второй этаж. Дверной проем встретил их лишь гулким эхом шагов по плитам. Внутри царила кромешная темнота. Шли уже привычной цепочкой. Впереди Тала, за ней Люциус, вслед — Поттер и Северус. Тала шла без фонаря — в этом случае она могла видеть дальше. Люциус освещал ее спину. 

Миновали узкий коридор и вышли в огромный — судя по всему, тронный — зал. Гигантские гладкие колонны терялись вверху в густом мраке. До потолка свет не доставал. Примерно в середине зала Тала остановилась и, сделав знак рукой — подождать, нырнула в темный проем. Люциус старался не оглядываться, но все-таки сделал это. Поттер и Северус стояли в двух шагах от него с настороженными, видимо, так же, как и у него, лицами. Выхода отсюда не было видно. Внезапно Поттер сделал шаг вперед и, прежде чем Люциус успел сделать что-нибудь, обвил двумя руками его шею. 

— Я тебе говорил, что люблю тебя? — еле слышно спросил он в самое ухо. И тут же отступил назад, к ближайшей колонне, опираясь на нее, вытянулся всем телом, независимо пожимая плечами в ответ на убийственный взгляд Северуса. Поттер во всей красе. Решительный, порывистый и ничуть не заботящийся о последствиях. 

У Люциуса подгибались ноги. 

Появилась Тала и сделала знак рукой. Люциус шагнул в ее сторону, и в эту секунду за его спиной раздались вскрик, звук удара и еще один вскрик. Он обернулся, отступая назад, и успел увидеть только Северуса, лежащего ничком на полу позади двух вертикально вставших плит. У ног Люциуса зиял провал, из которого вырывались клубы серого дыма. Поттера не было.


	53. в которой видение Гарри сбывается.

Первое, что Гарри почувствовал после того, как его затянуло в серый туман, — стремительное падение, которое внезапно замедлилось, как если бы воздух уплотнился настолько, что падать сквозь него стало трудней. После чего плотность вдруг растаяла, и его выплюнуло из-под низких облаков с высоты в десять футов на каменный пол, на спину, на которой, по счастью, до сих пор был рюкзак. 

Упав, Гарри тут же вскочил на ноги. Он находился в огромном пустом зале, в дальнем конце которого виднелось что-то вроде ниши с гигантской статуей. На полу блестели лужи воды. Пахло сыростью, и очень отчетливо — плесенью и гнилью. Над головой колыхались странные облака, и, приглядевшись, Гарри понял, что это клубящаяся масса, в которую сплетались отдельные силуэты. При мысли о том, что он летел сквозь это, стало жутко. 

Один силуэт отделился от облака и поплыл вниз, и через секунду прямо перед лицом замаячило призрачное лицо с провалами вместо глаз и носа. Из-под чего-то, похожего на балахон, высунулась бесплотная рука и погладила щеку Гарри костлявым ледяным пальцем. Запах гнили сменился сладковатым запахом разложения. 

Заорав, Гарри метнулся в сторону. Его крик мгновенно увяз в сером облаке. Колышущаяся масса на глазах разделилась на отдельные двойки и тройки, которые поплыли в разные стороны, словно рассчитывая накрыть весь зал, еще несколько силуэтов потянулись вниз. 

Он сбросил рюкзак и кинулся бежать, в сторону ниши, по обе стороны от которой виднелись громадные арки выходов в другие залы. Серые силуэты потянулись за ним. Тлетворный запах окутывал облаком. Гарри чувствовал касание чьих-то ступней: словно играя, они отталкивались от него, чтобы снова вернуться и снова отталкиваться. Ледяные пальцы путались в волосах, вроде бы даже ласково дергали за отдельные пряди, Гарри прибавил ходу и — почувствовал боль в том месте, откуда только что вырвали клок волос. 

Бег казался бесконечным. Иногда мелькала мысль, что он стоит на месте, что ниша ничуть не приближается, но лужи под ногами все же меняли форму. В одной из них он наткнулся на побелевший от времени череп, из которого выползла змея, но хоть эта-то ускользнула в сторону. 

За аркой, в которую он наконец свернул, был такой же огромный зал. В дальнем конце его стоял алтарь, и на него падали лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь высокий потолок. Над алтарем в петле болтался скелет. Другие скелеты, в клочках истлевшей одежды, лежали повсюду, в центрах бесчисленных пентаграмм, выбитых в пыльном полу. Но воздух здесь, по крайней мере, был свежее. 

Гарри оглянулся. Призраки отстали, но не намного. Ему казалось, что он ясно слышит шелест их одежд и шепот. Что-то вроде: «Дай нам поиграть с ним, дай нам поиграть». 

Слева от алтаря была очередная арка. Гарри нырнул в нее и попал в еще один зал, куда светлее предыдущего. Здесь под самым потолком было огромное окно, и на полу под ним лежали кучи песка. За окном был день, светило солнце, но добраться до него казалось нереальным — если только Гарри не обладал способностью преодолеть добрых тридцать футов вверх по отвесной гладкой стене. 

Перед тем, как нырнуть под арку в следующий зал, Гарри обернулся и увидел, что души сбились в плотное серое облако на границе солнечного света, как будто не решаясь двигаться дальше. Он застыл, выжидая, надеясь, что это станет достаточной преградой, но тут верхние силуэты, похоже, обнаружили, что можно пролететь и над солнечными лучами. Гарри изо всех сил двинул дальше. В новом зальчике, очень маленьком, окон не было, и несколько секунд пришлось привыкать к кромешной темноте. Потом стало видно, что в дальнем конце есть источник света — тусклые лучи падали на серые плиты сквозь дверь. Гарри на секунду поколебался — не следует ли вернуться назад, в круг солнечного света, пока он не сможет придумать, как быть дальше. Но что если солнце зайдет за тучи, что тогда? 

Он снова побежал со всех ног и был уже в конце маленького зала, когда вдруг услышал пронзительный крик и звук падения чего-то тяжелого в комнате впереди. Волна страха мгновенно окатила его с головы до ног. Гарри показалось, что в крике он узнал голос Люциуса. 

Он не помнил, как заставил себя идти вперед. Бежать уже не получалось. И даже призраки, дышащие в след, не могли вынудить его сделать это. У противоположной стены следующего зала, футов пятьдесят длиной, стоял маленький резной трон. Справа от него и вверх, к кованым высоким дверям, вела лестница без перил, и на ее ступеньках лежал мертвый Люциус.


	54. в которой Гарри вынужден играть в игру.

Когда Гарри на негнущихся ногах дошел до тела, из-под него, стекая ручейком вниз, натекла уже целая лужа крови. Он сел на ступеньку, чуть повыше Люциуса и, несмотря на то, что знал, что его точно не будет, попытался нащупать на шее пульс. Потом, получив предсказуемый результат, обвел пальцем овал любимого лица, погладил платиновую прядку, спускавшуюся за воротник плаща, притянул ее к губам и поцеловал, вдыхая еще не успевший измениться запах. Выражение лица Люциуса даже и после смерти оставалось немножко высокомерным. Есть все, а есть Малфои, как всегда. Но это уже неважно. 

Гарри посмотрел в потолок — там зияла дыра, примерно такая, в которую упал он сам. Потом поднялся, подергал массивные бронзовые ручки намертво застывших дверей, покричал несколько минут около них и спустился обратно. Положил голову Люциуса себе на колени и принялся ждать. Ему было совсем не страшно, скорее, любопытно — как это будет? 

Света, падающего сквозь два маленьких окошка, не хватало, чтобы отпугнуть призраков. Не прошло и пары минут, как клубящаяся серая масса, в которой одни силуэты налезали на другие, стала заполнять зал. Еще через пару минут они окружили Гарри плотной стеной. Он чувствовал на своем лице зловонное дыхание, чувствовал, как ледяные пальцы гладят его по голове, хватают за плечи. Отчетливо слышал идущий волной по залу шепот: «Мы играем с мальчиком, играем. Дай нам поиграть». 

Потом их стало так много, что он уже не мог ничего разглядеть. Теперь тычки, сопровождаемые смешками, сыпались на него отовсюду, призраки дергали его за волосы, легко разрывали одежду, трогали его там, где до сих пор это делал только Люциус, оставляли на обнажившейся коже багровые следы ногтей. В какой-то момент Гарри все-таки рванулся вперед, выдираясь из костлявых рук, пытаясь пробиться через плотный комок. И вновь услышал нечто похожее на смех, когда его отбросило назад, на все еще лежащее на ступеньках тело. Ледяная рука провела вдоль позвоночника, слегка сдавила шею, помассировала уши. Гарри вывернулся из-под нее, пытаясь найти хоть малейшую лазейку в массе, которая надвигалась на него со всех сторон. Еще раз попытался упасть в нее всем телом — в конце концов, в первый раз, при падении в ловушку призраки его пропустили. Но его снова отбросило назад, и он споткнулся о мертвого Люциуса, и упал, приложившись о ступеньку голой задницей, только сейчас ощутив, что одежду на нем разорвали почти совсем. 

Стыдно не было, было противно от поглаживаний и щипков, скользко от крови, размазанной по ступенькам, мерзко от запаха гниющих тел. В движениях призраков не было похоти, возникало ощущение, что он действительно некая живая игрушка, которую они хотят рассмотреть, и, словно дети, попробовать на язык. Увы, но самому Гарри это осознание ничем помочь не могло. Теперь он не мог даже встать, они наваливались сверху, толкали, тянули его то в одну сторону, то в другую, швыряли вверх, вниз. Одни сменяли других и сами толкались в воздухе над ним, иногда давая передышку. Может, наиграются и отпустят? Не могут же они вечно с ним играть? А с другой стороны, для них-то что это — вечность… 

Минут через двадцать Гарри стало казаться, что на нем нет уже живого места. К счастью, призраки не тыкали пальцами в глаза, так как, видимо, не понимали, что такое очки, но его руки, прикрывающие гениталии, превратились в один сплошной синяк. Вся его грудь была испещрена следами ногтей, из которых сочилась кровь. Зубы стучали от холода, а призраки норовили залезть и в рот, терзали пальцами разбитые губы. 

И вдруг шепот, идущий по залу волнами, замер. Наверху что-то клацнуло, и Гарри, приподнявшись, рванулся сквозь призрачную массу, которая пропустила его настолько, что он смог хотя бы сесть. Тотчас же двери на верху лестницы распахнулись, и в них потоком хлынул теплый солнечный свет. Мгновение — и призраки отступили, поплыли во все стороны, серая масса растаяла на глазах. А еще через несколько мгновений Гарри оказался в кольце сильных рук и обнаружил, что его прижимает к себе Люциус, совершенно живой. Снимает плащ и, наскоро завернув в него, на руках несет из зала по ступенькам наверх. 

— Ты живой, — сказал Гарри неверяще, не делая, однако, попытки вырваться. — Живой. 

— Конечно, Поттер, он живой, — угрожающе рявкнул где-то рядом Снейп и добавил к этому цветистую матерную фразу. А еще что-то про идиотов с Гриффиндора, которые со своими дурацкими порывами никогда не думают о других. 

— Северус, отстань, и так тошно, — ответил Люциус, ставя Гарри на пол, но словно в рассеянности продолжая держать его за локоть. 

Они находились на внешней лестнице дворца, которая, в отличие от предыдущей, спускалась прямо в долину. От красоты раскинувшегося перед ними ландшафта захватывало дух. Роскошные ярко-зеленые луга перемежались тенистыми рощицами. На горизонте над лесом сверкали на солнце шпили Белого города. И над всем этим великолепием лежало голубое небо, по которому плыли легкие облачка. 

— Что это было? — воскликнул Гарри, отодвигаясь от Люциуса и разглядывая его. 

Он, конечно, очень был похож на свое же тело, которое Гарри держал на руках на лестнице. Те же спутанные опаленные пряди, которые он гладил полчаса назад. Губа, разбитая после того, как он его вчера приложил нечаянно о каменного льва. Зато у этого было ооочень нехорошее выражение лица. 

Может быть, он, Гарри, все-таки умер, и у него околосмертные видения, или он потерял сознание, или окончательно спятил? 

— Где было? — непонимающе переспросил Люциус. 

К ним подошла Тала и сбросила рюкзак, явно намереваясь лечить Гарри. Он спустил плащ, подставляя ее ладоням избитые плечи и постарался не вздрагивать от прикосновений. 

— Мертвый ты, — пояснил он Люциусу так сердито, как будто именно тот был виноват во всем. — Это не мог быть боггарт. У него было плотное тело, и даже твой запах. 

— И все-таки это был боггарт, — сказал тот устало и, отвернувшись, стал смотреть в долину.

— Не знаю, кому из вас больше досталось, Поттер, — бросил Северус, как-то странно глядя на Люциуса. — Он-то по дороге успел пощупать трех таких боггартов. 

— Правда? — Гарри тоже посмотрел на Люциуса. Руки, лежавшие поверх широких каменных перил, ходили ходуном. 

Когда Тала закончила лечение, и Гарри почувствовал себя относительно в норме, он подошел к Люциусу и обнял его со спины. 

— Ты правда испугался? — спросил он, отмечая, как расслабляется под руками напряженное тело. 

— Очень, — подумав, ответил тот.


	55. в которой производится много бесполезных действий.

Прогулка по дворцу с призраками вымотала всех так, что когда спустились в долину, Тала сказала, что сегодня они больше никуда не пойдут. И в самом деле — нужно было хотя бы набрать листьев малы, чтобы успокоить нервы. 

На стоянке она попросила развести костер, а сама пошла к озеру собирать малу — вьющееся растение с резким запахом, оплетавшее по берегам осоку. Талу и саму потряхивало. После исчезновения Гарри они бегали на среднем уровне из зала в зал, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то вход на нижний уровень, и вначале нашли только уровень между этими этажами, думая, что он и есть нижний. Там-то боггарты и начались. Тала раньше вообще не знала, что это такое. Ей Северус объяснил уже потом, когда они выбрались из дворца, и Люциус вынес наружу защипанного Гарри. 

Она слышала про разных призраков и духов, и с некоторыми даже сталкивалась, особенно во время обрядов или прогулок в лесу в тех местах, где были покинутые деревни или сгинул какой-нибудь путник. Она знала, что есть духи, которые показывали человеку его мечту и могли тем самым дособлазнять до смерти. Такие жили в старых храмах на юге и западе, за морями, и она предполагала, что ей вскоре придется с ними столкнуться. А вот про боггартов не предупреждал никто. Да и Северус и Люциус сами не сразу распознали, что лежащее перед ними тело Гарри, которое выглядело ровно так, как если бы упало с большой высоты, а потом его долго волокли по мокрому полу, — обманка. Тала-то видела сильно со стороны. Но ей и самой позже, когда и Северус, и Люциус пошли на крики Гарри, и она потеряла из виду обоих, тоже довелось столкнуться с боггартом. И не одним. Второй был целым событием, не то что телом. И вспоминать об этом было неприятно. 

С другой стороны, эти боггарты — штука полезная. Мать Маар как-то сказала, что беды не от того, что люди чего-то боятся, а от того, что они не знают, чего боятся. Теперь Тала знала. Но от этого было не легче. Она-то, зная своих боггартов, сделать точно ничего не могла. Что пойдет она навстречу своему страху, что не пойдет, все уже зависело не от нее. А в первом случае даже и рядом быть не могла. Она-то свой выбор сделала, куда уж теперь? 

Тала нашла место, где осоки не было, и, скинув сапоги, закатала брюки и сошла в теплую воду. Песок мягко массировал ступни. Как хорошо… Только бы Северус не пошел за ней. Объясняться с ним, конечно, придется, только бы не сейчас, не сегодня. 

Но, конечно, он оказался тут как тут. Набрав охапку малы, Тала принялась залечивать на руке ранку от шипа, и в этот момент в зарослях позади нее послышалось шуршание. Северус с трудом продирался через нежелавшие его пропускать кусты. Тала показала ему на валявшиеся на траве растения. 

Он сузил глаза:   
— Что это? 

— От нервов. 

— Заваривать или жевать? 

— Заваривать. Эту охапку на целый котел. И по кружке им обоим. 

Северус поднял малу, но идти помедлил, как будто хотел сказать что-то еще. Тала вытянула руку, проверяя, нет ли еще порезов. 

— Ты не одобряешь их, так ведь? — спросил он. 

Тала смутилась. О таких отношениях, какие вышли у Гарри и Люциуса, она слышала только, как о чем-то очень греховном. Или жестоком. Серая колдунья такого однозначно не прощала. 

Тале и в голову не приходило, что что-то тут не так. Погруженная в нелегкие мысли, она все просмотрела. А вчера увидела своими глазами. Люциус, стоящий на четвереньках, Гарри, вклинивающийся коленом между его ног. И не только коленом… И оба, казалось, хотели этого. Что ж, наверное, и она в этом как-то виновата, надо было раньше понять… 

— А ты этого хочешь? — спросила она. Прозвучало двусмысленно. — Того, чтоб они творили друг с другом такое? Сегодня магия пути свела их, а завтра? У Люциуса есть семья, Гарри собирался жениться. Как они вернутся к своим? 

— Ты уже не в первый раз упоминаешь магию пути. Что это? — задумчиво ответил Северус, движением головы отбрасывая за спину немытые пряди. 

— Магия — это магия. Все, что между ними, или… между нами — все это ненастоящее, и ничего не останется, когда мы вернемся домой, — сердито пояснила Тала. Его вопросы начинали ее раздражать. 

— Останутся воспоминания, — сказал Северус тихо и посмотрел на нее. 

— Я как раз об этом. Останутся воспоминания о том, что ты изменил человеку, с которым связан на всю жизнь. О том, что ты ввел в грех другого человека. 

— Тала, иногда мне кажется, что с тобой как в детском саду, — в голосе Северуса отчетливо зазвучала досада. - Взрослого человека никто не может ввести в грех, он на то и взрослый, чтобы впадать в него сам. А твоя магия пути — чистая психология, есть два человека, объединенные трудным делом, это работает получше всякой магии. 

Тала отвернулась:   
— Что такое детский сад? 

— Место, куда ходят маленькие дети. 

— Отлично. Что такое психология? 

— В данном случае это означает то, что так устроен человек. Это не магия. Нет никакой магии пути. Просто мы узнаем друг о друге то, что… — он подошел совсем близко, и Тала почувствовала его дыхание на своей шее. 

— Не надо, Северус, — сказала она. — Я отведу вас к той деревне, и вы с Гарри будете ждать нас с Люциусом. Потом я отведу вас в портал, и мы больше никогда не увидимся. 

Но он не уходил. Стебли в его руках кололи ее локоть. 

— Ты сказала, что тоже видела двух боггартов, Тала. Двух разных. Какой был твой первый боггарт? 

— Откуда?.. — начала было она, но потом вспомнила, что Северус легко читает мысли. — Я не желаю это обсуждать. 

— Ты останешься в нашем мире, пока у тебя не отрастут волосы. Ты могла бы жить в моем доме. Даю слово, что не дотронусь до тебя, если ты сама не захо… 

Тала резко развернулась и заткнула ему рот рукой. Что-то внутри… это ощущение приближения. Беда чувствовалась так ясно, что не надо было и анализировать происходящее. «Дойдешь до самого конца и поворачивай назад». 

\- Немедленно возвращаемся в лагерь, - сказала она, отпуская руку и подтягивая арбалет. – И сразу покидаем Объединенные земли. В город не пойдем. 

Она бросилась бежать. Вдоль берега, потом сквозь кусты. Тала не оглядывалась, но слышала, что Северус спешит за ней. _То самое_ ощущалось за рощей, которую они мало-помалу оставляли позади. За рощей лежала дорога, которая когда-то вела от Серого города к Белому. Что-то там… Похоже на магию Посланников и еще что-то, сродни искаженной магии проводника. Но до места встречи с посланником Белого города еще около дня пути. 

Перед деревьями, окружавшими лагерь, Тала, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, остановилась. Беда уже явно чувствовалась не только где-то в приближении, но и впереди, и повсюду. 

\- Поздно? – шепотом спросил Северус, бесшумно вынырнувший из кустов за ее спиной. 

\- Надеюсь, что еще нет.

Поляна выглядела абсолютно невинно. От костра поднимался приятный дымок. Люциус и Гарри лежали на земле лицами вниз, переплетя руки и явно наслаждаясь долгожданным отдыхом. 

Тала бросилась затаптывать костер, на ходу вспоминая, какие движения нужны для скрывающих чар. Надолго не помогут, но хоть задержат. Люциус и Гарри мгновенно вскочили, кинулись разбирать вещи. Потом около часа шли, задыхаясь от быстрой ходьбы, продирались сквозь чащобу, перелезали, спотыкаясь, через огромные черные корни и бурелом. А лес обступал все теснее, как будто хотел окружить их, взять в осаду. 

Наконец Тала дала команду остановиться. Северус, дыша, как загнанная собака, вцепился руками в преградивший ему путь на уровне груди изломанный ствол. 

\- Не поможет? Они уже близко? – спросил он. 

\- Не поможет. Они уже близко. Они знают, что нас четверо. Они чувствуют нас. Похоже, что их ведет сильный проводник. К порталу идти полдня, и они будут на нашем пути раньше, чем мы успеем туда. 

\- Кто _они_?

\- Если их много, то это должна быть Личная гвардия Совета. Люди, которые не открывают лиц. Те, кого лучше не встречать. 

\- А встретить вас должен был только один? – глухо уточнил Северус.

\- Да. 

\- И, вероятно, эти люди – не на нашей стороне?

\- Я не знаю. 

\- То есть, нам всем придется идти в город? И, скорее всего, ничего хорошего нас там не ждет, – как-то очень грустно спросил Люциус, раздвигая ветки перед своим лицом и подбираясь поближе к спутникам.

Впервые Тале изменило мужество. Она промолчала. 

\- Похоже, что так, - ответил из-за ее спины Гарри. И с усмешкой добавил непонятное: - Как всегда, - с гордо поднятой головой.


	56. в которой всем приходится идти туда, куда провожают.

Их было шестеро. Людей в белых балахонах с лицами, утонувшими в глубине низко надвинутых капюшонов. Отряд, сливающийся с идеально белыми узилиньскими кобылами, перегруппировался, едва Тала вывела своих к дороге. Два всадника по бокам группы отделились и направились им в тыл. Фигура, жесты одного из них показались Тале знакомыми, кроме того, именно от него веяло искаженной магией проводников, но Тала была уверена, что не встречала его среди них. 

Из-за спины четверых всадников появился еще один, также с закрытым лицом, но при приближении он вдруг скинул капюшон и тут же надел его обратно. Тала успела рассмотреть лишь длинные белые пряди, забранные в хвост, а еще отметить, что его лицо было или казалось очень молодым. Спешившись, он на мгновение склонил голову. Всего лишь склонил, что говорило о его очень высоком положении, возможно, даже о принадлежности к королевскому роду. В пользу этой догадки говорило и то, что он открыл лицо. А Люциуса обвиняли в заговоре против короля… 

\- Мир путешествующим! Добро пожаловать на земли Белого города. Мы благодарим вас за то, что вы дошли сюда, несмотря на трудность пути и все его опасности, - в голосе посланника не было и намека на неуважение. – Мы сопроводим вас на последней части пути и, разумеется, окажем все соответствующие вашему положению почести. 

Он свистнул и на дороге появились еще четыре коня той же породы. Они казались очень могучими по сложению, но Тала знала, что они и вполовину не настолько быстры, насколько кобылы, которых, по обычаю, взращивали на молоке, настоянным на особых травах. На всех конях были прекрасные узорчатые седла - такие тоже делали только за морем, недалеко от Узилини. У каждого седла болтался аккуратный тюк. 

\- Мы предлагаем вам этих прекрасных коней. Даже с учетом того, что придется объезжать трещины, вызванные недавним землетрясением, мы окажемся в Белом городе еще до заката. В тюках вы найдете одежду. Когда вы появитесь в городе, никто не отличит вас от нас.

«За исключением того, что кони – это не кобылы, и кто-то внимательный наверняка удивится, что отряд едет не слишком быстро». 

\- Мир встречающим! – сказала Тала, решительно выступая вперед и отвечая на поклон. – Могу я узнать, что заставило Совет изменить планы и послать нам навстречу вас вместо одного посланника?

Вопрос был идиотский, и она не ждала ответа, но посланник кивнул:   
\- Совет опасается предательства. Первый раз нас предали еще в самом начале пути. По наущению некоторых врагов Совета король объявил охоту на мага, которого мы ждем, - судя по движению капюшона, посланник посмотрел на Люциуса. 

«Нас», не «Совет», - отметила Тала. 

\- Затем Совет предали второй раз. Ивелин, который должен был вас встретить, - продолжал посланник, - к нашему великому прискорбию, найден мертвым несколько дней назад. Есть признаки, что перед смертью его пытали. Вам нечего опасаться – мы поведем вас в город в обход, тайной тропой, о которой Ивелину было неизвестно. 

Все выглядело так… как и должно было выглядеть. Ни одного неправильного движения, ни одного неподходящего слова. 

«Может быть, я схожу с ума и чувствую то, чего нет?» 

Посланник не врал – это ощущалось четко. Но, может быть, он сам не в курсе событий? Может быть, кто-то плетет интриги и за его спиной? «Не верь никому», - говорила мать. «Дойдешь до самого конца и поворачивай назад», - сказал голос в доме Аргарха. Вот и этот – притворяется же просто посланником, в конце концов! Интересно, кто он? Судя по цвету волос, а также по едва заметному акценту, кто-то из заморских кузенов Боудена. Тала попыталась вспомнить всех молодых принцев, выросших в Объединенных землях, но в конечном итоге это было бесполезным действием. Ведь, кроме Боудена, она ни одного из них не знала в лицо. 

Впрочем, выбора у них в любом случае не было. Что ее мальчики могут против Личной гвардии Совета? Она слышала, что Гвардия была выше на голову даже лучших выпускниц Академии, личную охрану Совета дополнительно обучали то ли в каком-то зачарованном лучшими заморскими колдунами поместье, то ли в храме. И отбирали по очень строгим критериям, и каким-то немыслимым испытаниям подвергали, прежде чем взять на службу. Мать Элиан в свое время в Гвардию не пошла, сказала, что поняла: ей с испытаниями не справиться. Но что именно там могло быть, Тала от нее так и не добилась. Хотя, возможно, догадывалась верно – не так просто за Гвардией закрепилась молва, что этих в своей жизни лучше вообще никогда не встречать. Врагу желали – «чтоб Гвардия Совета тебе на пути попалась», а иногда и детей пугали – «будешь плохо себя вести, Гвардия тебя заберет». И хотя считалось, что Гвардия пределов земель Белого города не покидает, если кто-то исчезал в других землях, в первую очередь думали именно на нее. 

Все это Тала, разумеется, рассказывать не стала, просто кивнула в сторону лошадей. Потом, когда все накинули балахоны с капюшонами, удивительным образом оказавшиеся по размеру, помогла забраться в седло Северусу. Он пытался сначала сам, но хоть конь, наверняка под чарами, и стоял смирно, с непривычки никак не выходило. Тала и сама растеряла вдруг всю свою ловкость, показывала, что надо делать, очень неуклюже: может быть, потому, что ей казалось, что тот, знакомый, всадник (или всадница) за ее спиной неотступно сверлит ее взглядом. И все же важнее было другое: незаметно от всех, неожиданно сама для себя, вдруг сжала руку Северуса, ободряя, получила ответное пожатие и вместе с ним – словно прежнюю уверенность и силу. И столько ее было, и таким теплом грело воспоминание о его ладони, что когда потом, после трети пути по движениям всадника наконец догадалась, кто же это, особого впечатления эта новость уже не произвела.


	57. в которой Северус приходит к неутешительному выводу.

Тропа действительно выглядела заброшенной. На пути не попадалось ни разрушенных деревень, ни вообще признаков жизнедеятельности человека. Поначалу дорога шла больше перелеском, потом, миновав поляну, на которой Северус со спутниками был каких-нибудь два часа назад, и, пройдя вдоль озера, вывела к давнему пожарищу – черным длинным стволам, взметывающимся в небо с выжженной земли. Этот лес был, несомненно, рукотворным, и, примерно через полчаса, как они вступили в него, далеко справа за деревьями мелькнуло какое-то круглое строение из серого камня, такое же мертвое, как и все вокруг. Ни единого живого растения на мили дороги, ни единого звука, кроме шороха утопающих в почве копыт. 

Спешились только один раз, при выезде из леса, на лысом пятачке среди крупных белых валунов, перед тем как перейти вброд небольшую реку. Белобрысый посланник предложил присесть и отдохнуть, стража вмиг расположилась между камнями кругом поляны. Двое всадников отправились через реку в разведку. Посланник расстелил небольшую скатерть и предложил угоститься сухим хлебом, ломтями ветчины и красными фруктами, которые здесь полагались к мясным блюдам. 

Брать что-либо из чужих рук не хотелось, уж тем более, когда не было возможности проверить еду на яды, но Тала быстро кивнула, глядя Северусу прямо в глаза, и потянулась за угощением первой. Она явно верила посланнику, но нельзя сказать, чтоб это успокаивало. Что ж, по крайней мере, быстродействующих ядов в ветчине не было. За едой почти не говорили, перекидывались односложными словами, Поттер и Люциус то и дело сталкивались якобы невзначай руками. Северус порадовался – хотя бы научились не краснеть. Если в Белом городе узнают об их отношениях, кто знает, кому они сыграют на руку? 

Посланник, усевшись на турецкий манер, расположился чуть поодаль и тоже молчал. Лишь когда вернулись всадники, сообщил, что все идет по плану, дорога чиста и в городе они будут как раз перед закатом. Тала быстро перевела фразу и, доедая кусочек фрукта, снова посмотрела на Северуса, так пристально, как будто хотела прочитать его мысли или… или отдать свои? 

Он сосредоточился, и догадка оказалась верной - краем глаза скользнул по картинке: Тала, в золотистых и розовых лучах, склонилась над чем-то вроде блокнота. На секунду в его мозгу вспыхнул текст: «Когда разговариваешь с посланником Белого города, не стоит смотреть ему в глаза — некоторые из них могут читать мысли. Не смотреть им в глаза позволяется даже в Белом дворце. Это не считается нарушением этикета. Они знают, что мы знаем, и это соглашение действует много веков».

В следующий миг Тала потянулась за новым кусочком и, когда она выпрямилась, картинки поплыли одна за другой - золотоволосая красавица в роскошном зеленом платье поигрывает концами расшитого драгоценными камнями шарфа, который покрывает ее голову, смеется, презрительно щурит большие карие глаза: «Что ж, вот все и увидели, что тебе не место рядом с принцем. Твой позор здесь не скоро забудут». Эта же девица – в темном бархатном костюме на вороном коне посреди площади, полной народа. Явно праздник… Девица быстро и ласково треплет коня по шее, почти скребет длинными ногтями. И тут же – всадник в белом балахоне делает такое же, скребущее, движение рукой… 

Посланник вскочил на ноги. 

\- Пора, - поднимаясь вслед, перевела Тала наспех брошенное слово.

После реки дорога пошла на подъем по холму, где вперемежку с низкорослыми деревьями тут и там торчали такие же валуны, как и на стоянке. Полчаса спустя тропа вывела к глинистому обрыву – белые камни здесь стояли сплошной стеной, и, судя по всему, единственным выходом было ехать вдоль них по одному. Северус сглотнул – высота была ярдов шестьдесят, не меньше. Не то чтобы он боялся, но и предыдущие часы скачки, вероятно, стоили ему новых седых волос. Впрочем, если Люциус ехал так, как будто родился в седле, Поттер тоже в нем еле держался. 

Тала подъехала к Северусу, передавая ему приказ сесть позади одного из всадников. На секунду ее сосредоточенное лицо исказила хмурая гримаса, предназначенная, по всей вероятности, ему одному. Северус тут же понял, в чем дело – его сопровождающей оказалась та самая неприятельница Талы. 

Сидеть позади кого-то и не пытаться управлять строптивым существом под тобой, однако, оказалось гораздо легче. Конь ступал над обрывом так уверенно, как будто ходил здесь всю жизнь, и Северус смог ненадолго уйти в свои мысли. Что именно хотела от него Тала? Про то, что в Белом городе читают мысли и лучше опускать голову, она уже как-то обмолвилась, так что это не было секретом. Может, она просит его попытаться прочесть мысли посланников? А открыто не сказала об этом, потому что среди всадников был проводник. Судя по всему, это именно та девица. 

В любом случае, он и сам собирался сделать попытку… Вот только будут ли их лица открыты там, во дворце? Читать мысли ничего не подозревающих стражников на дороге (он вздрогнул, вспоминая унижение от не столь давнего удара) – это одно, а лезть в мозг профессиональному легиллименту… За оставшиеся два часа Северус вспомнил все самые трудные случаи в своей практике и способы, которые он применял, чтобы обойти умело выстроенную или природную защиту. Что ж, на магию здесь точно надеяться нечего, так что – вдруг Поттер и на этот раз окажется везучим?

В Белый город въехали на закате. Против ожиданий, в нем не оказалось особой роскоши, но он действительно был красив. Здания были выстроены из простого белого камня, кое-где даже грубоватого, с заметными изъянами. Но Северус вскоре понял, в чем тут секрет. Большую часть времени отряд ехал по глухой извилистой улочке, которая вела вверх, окна домов на ней не опускались ниже третьего этажа. Однако затем они выехали на освещенные богатые улицы, и Северус обратил внимание, как то тут, то там на белом камне, в просветах между гирляндами плюща вспыхивают и застывают на несколько мгновений маленькие радуги. Это зрелище потрясло его. Он в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Даже потолок в большом зале не выдерживал никакого сравнения с этой неуловимой, но совершенной красотой. 

Фиолетово-желтая, с голубыми глазами на крыльях, бабочка вспорхнула перед самым его носом. Отряд выехал на маленькую, утопавшую в зелени, залитую солнцем, площадь. Здесь, как и на подступах к ней, все дышало счастьем, благополучием и покоем. В конце площади веселилась пестро одетая молодежь. Взобравшись на стол вместо сцены, молодец в алой рубахе изображал какую-то сценку. Из другого конца площади доносились звуки гитары, заливался смехом колокольчик. Дети в коротких белых рубашонках плескали друг на друга водой в фонтанах. На мгновение Северусу показалось, что и каждая трещина в камне, нагретом на солнце, словно выпевает тихую мелодию, полную утешения и любви. 

Но морок длился недолго. При приближении всадников все звуки смолкли, колокольчик будто захлебнулся смехом и оборвал себя на самой высокой ноте. Толпа расступилась, чтобы пропустить отряд. Над площадью повис страх. Северус видел, как вздрагивали нарядно одетые люди, как жались к стенам домов и склоняли головы так низко, что, казалось, их шеи так и останутся теперь неестественно вытянутыми. 

Свернув опять в кривую улочку, отряд почти сразу же въехал под решетку подъемных ворот и оказался во дворе здания, похожего на монастырь. 

\- Дальше пойдем подземным ходом, - объяснила Тала, ее лошадь на миг оказалась рядом с лошадью Северуса голова к голове.

Ему и Поттеру помогли спешиться. Посланник махнул в сторону калитки в заборе, Северус пролез в нее вслед за Талой и оказался в заброшенном саду. В глубине его высилось что-то вроде часовни с разбитыми витражными окнами, которая, по всей видимости, давно стала приютом летучих мышей. Внутри чадило около десятка факелов. Посланник прошел вперед, и Тала, Люциус, Поттер, и за ними Северус вновь оказались в окружении в узком проходе между скамей, с группой стражей, напирающих сзади. Когда Северус почувствовал случайное прикосновение чьей-то руки, почудилось, до тошноты, подкатывающей к горлу, до рези, пронизывающей живот, что его вот-вот подтолкнут в спину, опрокинут на каменный пол. Слишком много подобных воспоминаний было в его жизни. Но обошлось. 

Он откинул капюшон и посмотрел на Талу. Она сделала то же самое. Несколько мгновений – вот все, что у них есть, подумал он. Несколько мгновений, но это много, потому что впервые в жизни его любили. Он знал это примерно так же, как дышать. 

Посланник бросил короткую фразу. 

\- Нам завяжут глаза, - перевела Тала.

\- Это необходимо? – поинтересовался Люциус, как всегда, даже после долгой изматывающей дороги сохранявший королевский вид. 

У Талы вырвался смешок. 

\- Конечно, нет! – сказала она. 

Кажется, у нее стали сдавать нервы.

\- Это необходимо, - пояснил усталый и надтреснутый, и в то же время очень глубокий и красивый голос за спиной Северуса. 

Тала вздрогнула. 

«Женщина-проводник», - вспомнил он.

\- Эти правила соблюдались тысячелетиями, почему вы должны стать исключением? – продолжал голос. – Ради вас никто не отменит этикет, которому подчиняются короли. 

И то ли от высокомерия, звучавшего в этом красивом голосе, то ли от чего-то еще в нем, куда менее уловимого, то ли от того самого шестого чувства, которое и в былые времена не раз холодило спину, Северус вдруг понял, что их всех убьют. Эта мысль дошла до него с той же ясностью, как когда-то – решение Лорда натравить на него Нагини. Он посмотрел на Талу и прочел ту же догадку в ее глазах.


	58. в которой Тала пытается разгадать интригу, но не преуспевает.

В зале Совета их неожиданно вновь встретили с почетом, и Тала подумала, что угроза в словах Итигении могла и почудиться. Может, завязывать глаза – действительно традиция, и вечная соперница всего лишь не смогла сдержать неприязни? А приближенность к принцу, и, возможно, уже _та самая_ приближенность, давала право не опасаться нареканий со стороны его родственников, и тем более – потери места. Когда там, в часовне, Итигения откинула капюшон, на ее золотистых волосах оказался обод с драгоценными камнями. Среди них поблескивали несколько темно-красных, даже один такой стоил баснословно дорого. Все свои драгоценности Итигения носила в академии, не скрывая. Этого обода Тала не помнила. Семья Итигении относилась к зажиточным, но вряд ли могла себе позволить покупать такие вещи — так что, должно быть, наградили за отличную службу при королевском дворе.

Когда повязку сняли, и Тала смогла оглядеться, то увидела, что они оказались посередине небольшого темного зала. Несколько редких свечей в канделябрах на длинных тонких ногах освещали три трона, стоявшие на каменном возвышении. Высокий потолок уходил так далеко вверх, что разглядеть его было невозможно. 

На тронах сидели два очень старых мага и один помоложе, лет сорока, – судя по темным одеждам, расшитым золотистым бисером, непосредственно представители Совета. Мать Элиан рассказывала ей, что посетителей всегда принимают трое из двенадцати. Эта традиция сложилась после того, как однажды был раскрыт заговор с целью убить всех членов Совета в тронном зале разом. 

Слева от тронов с жезлом в руке стоял высокий мужчина с козлиной бородкой и длинными волосами, аккуратно опускавшимися на узкие плечи. Если Тала что-то понимала в дворцовых церемониях, это был распорядитель. По сторонам повсюду – то тут, то там – взгляд наталкивался на белеющий во мраке балахон очередного стражника. Итигения, когда их привели, молча поклонилась – не полным поклоном – и так же молча исчезла, нырнув куда-то в боковую дверь. Должно быть, она уже выполнила свою функцию: нашла их, использовав свои способности проводника, и теперь вольна была отдыхать и обдумывать свои козни в другом месте. 

Северус, Люциус и Гарри стояли рядом с Талой, никто не заставил их опуститься на колени, и это показалось добрым знаком. Едва шум улегся, а двери захлопнулись, вперед выступил принц-посланник:   
\- Советник **_А_** бахат, Советник Ст ** _е_** йос, Советник **_А_** сами.

Он склонил голову в приветствии, и дождался кивков в ответ. Тот, кого назвали Абахатом, выставил из-под одеяния остроносую туфлю и пару раз стукнул носком по полу:  
\- Благодарим вас за исполнение нашей просьбы, принц Т ** _е_** йро.

Тала ахнула. Тейро был сыном колдуньи Итиль. Услышав ее возглас, принц обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на нее. 

\- Вы, вероятно, беспокоитесь по поводу моих родственных связей, - сказал он спокойно. – Об _этом_ не стоит беспокоиться. Все колдовство моей матери в этом мире совершалось без меня. 

Он вновь повернулся к Советнику:   
\- Я останусь и провожу наших гостей до их покоев, дабы обеспечить им наибольшую безопасность. 

Каждое его слово, каждый жест были наполнены огромным достоинством. Тала вспомнила, что, по слухам, принц был изгнан, скитался, нищенствовал, а потом и вовсе исчез. 

Советник нахмурился.

\- Нет необходимости так жертвовать собой, принц Тейро. Вы на ногах уже больше двух дней. В ** _а_** урис еще не разучился выполнять свои обязанности. – Он бросил быстрый взгляд на распорядителя. – Нашей внутренней стражи вполне достаточно. 

\- Благодарю, но нет, - возразил принц непреклонным тоном. – Я отвечаю за безопасность этих людей. Во дворце слишком много темных углов, а дорога от тронного зала до покоев - длинная. Вы ведь не собираетесь посвящать нашего гостя в подробности ритуала сегодня. Ему надо как следует отдохнуть после долгой дороги. А я еще ни разу не видел церемонии награждения проводников, очень хочется посмотреть. Так что я не помешаю вам, постою в стороне. 

Он действительно отошел в тень, куда-то за спину Талы. Да еще и коротко кивнул ей, проходя мимо. Принц явно издевался над Советниками. Тала готова была поклясться, что Абахат - в полном бешенстве. Закусив губу, он оперся носком туфли о пол с такой силой, как будто хотел раскрошить каменную плиту.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал, очевидно, приходя ему на помощь, Стейос, - вы – член дома Острейга, Тейро, и вольны делать здесь все, что захотите. В церемонии, действительно, нет никаких тайн, а безопасность превыше всего. – И добавил, явно для того, чтобы успокоить потерявшего дар речи Абахата: – Принц Тейро отдохнет после того, как проводит гостей. 

Медовый голос Советника разлился по спине Талы тысячей мурашек. Наверное, она не была таким уж плохим проводником, а, может, это сама магия проводников не могла дать кому-либо соврать в ее присутствии. По видимому, существовал план А и принц (один или со своими людьми) только что помешал ему осуществиться. Но был еще и план Б, который включал в себя устранение принца, и в исполнении этого плана Стейос был уверен как никогда. 

\- Я отдохну после того, как мы проводим наших гостей обратно, - подал голос Тейро из-за спины Талы. Принц говорил жестко и не менее уверенно, чем Советник. Тале некогда было размышлять на тему, имеет ли он здесь хоть каплю реальной власти, но, по-видимому, в этом человеке заключался их единственный шанс. 

\- Как пожелаете, светлый принц, - согласился Стейос, явно решив, что Тейро больше не стоит внимания. Его взор обратился к Тале. - Расскажите, наш драгоценный проводник, как так получилось, что вместо одного гостя вы привели нам сразу трех? 

Старательно избегая пытливого взгляда, Тала вкратце обрисовала ситуацию с Хедером. Потом, по просьбе внезапно проснувшегося и живо заинтересовавшегося их историей Асами, описала злоключения пути.

Все это время Гарри, Северус и Люциус стояли, почтительно склонив головы, и Тала испытывала огромное облегчение от того, что их мысли никому не удастся прочесть. Наконец нудный рассказ подошел к концу. Хотя Асами явно был не против услышать еще больше деталей, предостерегающий взгляд Стейоса пресек очередной вопрос. Асами смутился и сделал вид, что его интересует что-то у подножия собственного трона. 

\- От имени всего Совета мы благодарим вас за столь ответственный и опасный труд, - помолчав, сказал Стейос. - Ваше задание окончено.

Тала вскинула голову, пытаясь не потерять равновесие и удержаться на ногах. Голова кружилась, лица советников плыли перед глазами. Конечно, она подозревала, что так будет, ведь ее задание заключалось лишь в том, чтобы привести Люциуса сюда, но… 

\- Обратно чужеземцев с Эверы доставит другой проводник, вы можете не беспокоиться за безопасность… друзей? – льстиво и мягко сказал Стейос. – У нас есть проводник с весьма выдающимися способностями, он прекрасно чувствует порталы, открытые для других проводников. Кроме того, ритуал приведет в действие такие силы, что у недоброжелателей Совета отпадет всякая охота колдовать. – Его глаза недобро сверкнули. И тут же тон сменился на медовый. - Итак, какую награду наш бесценный проводник желает получить за столь важное задание? 

Нельзя сказать, чтоб она не мечтала об этой минуте, шатаясь по лесам до того, как привела в Объединенные земли свою группу неудачников. Задания стоили дорого, и мысли том, чтобы разбогатеть на службе Совета и срезать наконец волосы, а также о том, чтобы во время заданий иметь хоть какую-никакую близость ко Дворцу и принцу, приходили в голову не раз. Но сейчас слова «денежную меру» казались невыносимо далекими. Наивная дура… Но, может, если ее отпустят из Дворца, у них будет еще один шанс? Время? Им удалось пробиться через все колдовство, выжить в болотах и потом - в Сером городе. И Гарри очень везучий, это Северус не раз говорил… Ведь должен хоть где-то, хоть в одном из миров, существовать Мастер времени, который сможет пробить защиту Дворца! Где бы он и кто бы он ни был, она найдет его…

\- Прошу освободить меня от обязанностей проводника, - выдохнула Тала и, не дожидаясь ответа, - знала же, что им придется ее отпустить, принялась стаскивать Соединяющее кольцо.

То, что решение было неудачным, стало понятно как-то сразу. Кажется, все уроки по стратегии, полученные от матери Маар, пропали втуне. Судя по безмолвному вскрику отчаяния, посланному в ее спину принцем, она только что подписала себе смертный приговор. Собственноручно.


	59. в которой много кому не везет, а Северусу наконец везет.

То, что Тала сделала что-то не то, Северус почувствовал сразу. Может быть, потому, что прежде чем шагнуть к советнику и отдать ему кольцо, она беспомощно оглянулась. И оглянулась, как понимал Северус, именно на него. Искала защиты. И от этого жалкого взгляда сердце дрогнуло – никто никогда не обращался так к нему, а с другой стороны – если уж Тала, своя в этом мире, растерялась, то он-то что мог поделать?

Смысл всей церемонии остался для него за семью печатями. Может быть, кроме того, что посланник, встретивший их, похоже, представлял другую группировку, и, таким образом, был на их стороне. Ну и потом – стало понятно, что Тала отказывается от службы. 

А вот мысли советников, против ожидания, тайной для него не оказались. Наверное, все же сказались годы, проведенные бок о бок и с Дамблдором, и с сильнейшим легиллиментом – Лордом. Или же советники просто ничего не подозревали или не считали нужным скрываться здесь, в месте, где они были в своем праве и в полной силе, но Северусу даже удалось установить ментальный контакт, не поднимая глаз. Дремавший молодой советник, похоже, ничего не знал. А вот двое остальных были в заговоре, да еще в каком. От понимания того, что им всем уготовано, пробила дрожь. Утешало одно – советники не намерены ждать, а значит, смерть будет легкой и быстрой. 

Когда Тала отдала кольцо, он почувствовал невероятное облегчение – хотя бы она их участи избежит, но в следующую секунду, по реакции советника, принявшего кольцо, понял, что рано радовался. Череда картинок, возникших в разуме старого подонка, содержала всякое – от ловушки во дворце до наемного убийцы, посланного вслед. 

Однако в тот момент, когда Тала, не глядя ни на кого, резко выпрямившись, направилась к выходу из зала, путь ей преградил посланник, бросил несколько фраз советникам, и Тала тут же встала рядом с ним. Северус выдохнул – не отпустили. Какой толк был посланнику спасать их, впрочем, также какой толк и советникам убивать, если Люциус был нужен для ритуала, он совершенно не понимал. 

Потом до него дошло, что Талу оставили при них в качестве переводчика и что теперь ей придется идти с ними. В подтверждение его слов, она тут же перевела слова советника:  
\- Ритуал предполагает длительную многочасовую подготовку, очищение мыслей в одиночестве, так что Люциусу придется последовать в одну сторону, а нам в другую. 

Северус почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Гарри. Люциус стоял дальше и как будто был спокоен. Они коротко переглянулись, и Северус прочел в серых глазах друга понимание того, что их ждет. И все же Люциус кивнул в сторону Гарри, как будто говорил Северусу – береги его. Как будто это имело смысл… Гарри хотел было шагнуть к Люциусу, но Северус довольно твердо остановил его. Люциус коротко кивнул в знак прощания и отвернулся. Его тут же окружила стража. Уходя вслед за провожатыми, он вскинул голову так гордо, как будто его вели не на расправу, а воздавать многочисленные почести. 

Северус приобнял Гарри за плечи, стараясь всячески выказать поддержку. 

\- Принц проводит нас в отведенные нам покои, - неживым голосом продолжила переводить Тала. - Ритуал совершится на закате завтра вечером, после чего вас всех отпустят. 

Принц? На секунду Северус подумал, что речь идет о том ее красавчике, но в ту же секунду посланник склонил голову, как будто чувствовал, что речь идет о нем, и добавил что-то. Вот как, оказывается, и этот тоже принц.

\- Его высочество предлагает последовать за ним, - перевела Тала. 

Она могла бы и не говорить этого – свита мгновенно оттеснила их к выходу из зала. Не в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Похоже, все пути здесь шли через тронную комнату. Но хоть глаза не завязали на этот раз, и ладно. Или… уже настолько рассчитывали на свою победу, что не заботились ни о чем?

Выйдя из зала, они пересекли еще одну мрачную темную и очень длинную комнату, которую также освещали всего несколько свечей. Вот что было странного во всех этих помещениях, подумал Северус, - ни одного окна. Перед выходом из зала принц, шедший впереди, явно заколебался и затем подошел к одной из стен и вынул из мерцавшей в полутемноте железной скобы факел, поджег его и хотел было уже шагнуть за дверь, как некто из его охраны, оттолкнув принца весьма невежливо, выхватил факел и метнулся вперед.

\- К ** _о_** би, раханалл ** _а_** р тар ** _а_** , - крикнул принц. 

В его голосе ясно прозвучал страх.

\- Тэрдх ** _а_** р само ** _и_** сум ** _а_** , - отозвался смешливый мальчишеский голос.

\- Омено ** _и_** р.

\- Н ** _у_** на.

\- «Коби, вернись сейчас же». «Я обещал тебе быть всегда впереди». «Немедленно». «Неа», - испуганно перевела Тала.

Северус отметил, как часто она дышит. 

Принц, с досадой покачав головой, взял еще один факел и приказал следовать за ним. За пределами зала была крошечная площадка и терявшаяся во мгле узкая лестница с очень большими и низкими ступенями. Факел принца освещал не больше пяти из них. Факел Коби уже стал крошечной точкой, которую едва можно было разглядеть. 

Северус подумал о том, что дворец, должно быть, огромен, и что большая часть его находится под землей, потому и окон тут нет. 

\- К ** _о_** би, астарах ** _а_** р арл ** _а_** тул ** _а_** к. Мо ** _и_** само ** _и_** нас ** _а_** р.

\- «Коби, я выполню то, что ты хочешь. Клянусь тебе», - в самое ухо Северуса шепнула Тала. 

Принц вздохнул с явным облегчением, когда крошечный огонек приблизился. Коби откинул капюшон, и стало видно, что ему лет пятнадцать, не больше. Хорошенький мальчишка, с южными, как теперь понимал Северус, чертами лица. Коби довольно улыбался, показывая ряды белых крепких зубов.

\- Насаррэ ** _а_** , - сказал он. – Наста ** _а_** х **_а_** ль хрул ** _и_**.

\- «Ты обещал, ты не должен сердиться».

Коби оставалось всего два шага до группы, когда ступеньки под ним разъехалась. Никто не успел ничего сделать, ни даже понять. С искаженным ужасом лицом мальчишка, нелепо взмахнув руками, ухнул в провал. Факел нелепо шмякнулся о стену и отлетел в глубину лестницы. Далеко внизу послышался глухой стук. Ловушка мгновенно закрылась. 

\- О ** _а_** х сарр ** _э_** , - сказала Тала. – Он умер.

Северус перевел взгляд на принца, с которым они стояли на одной ступеньке. У того было такое лицо, будто он собирался броситься на сомкнувшиеся плиты, но через секунду принц уже справился с собой. Склонил на мгновение голову, как и все его люди, а в следующее уже бросил короткий приказ. Северус его не расслышал. А Тала почему-то переводить не стала. Он осторожно дотронулся до ее руки, она вцепилась в нее, как утопающий в спасательный круг. Северус чувствовал, как сильно она дрожит. 

Откуда-то сверху вдруг поползли между ними ярко белеющие в неверном свете факела веревки. У Северуса мелькнула мысль, что это новая ловушка, но он быстро понял, что это и означал приказ принца – веревки оплетали всю группу, чтобы удержать. 

Северус оглянулся на Гарри - тот позволил себя связать спокойно, но Северус понимал, что у Гарри тоже вот-вот сдадут нервы. Однако если их сейчас спасают, значит, хотя бы действительно доведут до комнат. Он постарался не думать, что потом. 

Колонна из десяти связанных продвигалась довольно медленно. Сначала прошли эту лестницу, потом поднялись вверх по винтовой и миновали коридор длиной не меньше пяти десятков ярдов. Тут их развязали, и им вновь пришлось ступить на винтовую лестницу, правда, теперь спускались вниз, потом они опять обвязались и пошли по наклонному коридору вверх. Затем вышли на ярко освещенный балкон с балюстрадой из темного камня. Внизу, в зале, в который вели две коротких лестницы, было полно народу, - люди, одетые в кожаные доспехи, сидели за столами, разговаривали, смеялись и курили. 

На балкон выходила только одна, очень массивная, словно бы сделанная из цельного куска горы, дверь. Сняв веревки, принц толкнул ее и тут же отскочил, делая руками затейливые пассы. Двое его людей вступили внутрь и вскоре вернулись. Принц кивнул и жестом пригласил Северуса, Талу и Гарри внутрь. Едва они вошли, дверь за ними захлопнулась. 

Тала коротко выругалась и бросилась к двери. Северус огляделся. Они находились в ярко-освещенной роскошной комнате, устланной пышными овальными ковриками темных цветов с золотистой окаемкой. В дальнем углу комнаты за приглашающе раздвинутыми занавесками виднелся бассейн, выложенный светло-зеленой плиткой внутри и разноцветной мозаикой по краям. На бортике стоял большой кувшин, чуть поодаль в корзинке лежали спелые, так и зовущие их попробовать фрукты. 

В стене напротив двери было две низких арки, занавешенных коврами, ковер на третьей, более высокой и широкой арке справа от входа, был откинут. В проеме виднелась еще одна комната с накрытым низким столом и диванами с пышными подушками.

\- Еду не трогать, - предупредил Северус. – Они собираются нас отравить. 

\- Ты… - у Гарри задрожала губа, - ты даже не подумал сказать об этом Люциусу?

\- Поттер, Люциус - большой мальчик. Уверяю тебя, он и сам догадался обо всем.

\- Я тебе не верю, - воскликнул тот и бросился вон из комнаты, в одну из арок. Северус подошел к ней, посмотрел на то, как Поттер распластался на роскошной кровати, опустил ковер и отошел. Что ж, пока они думают, мальчишке не худо и отдохнуть. Да и в любом случае, какая сейчас, к черту, разница?

Тала вернулась от двери.

\- Бесполезно, - сказала она. – Даже если бы я нашла средство ее открыть, там внизу полно стражников и наверняка прямо за ней тоже. 

Она прошла в глубь комнаты и села на бортик бассейна, задумчиво опустив руку в воду. Северус примостился рядом. 

\- Нас всех убьют, да? – спросила Тала, пристально глядя в его лицо.

\- Да, - коротко ответил он. 

Тала порылась в складках балахона, вытащила горсть листьев.

\- Что это?

\- Подержи немного под языком. Ты очень устал. Это взбодрит. По крайней мере, еще сутки сможешь продержаться без сна. 

У листьев оказался приятный мятный привкус. Северус буквально чувствовал, как каждое движение языком прибавляет свежести и энергии. 

Тала и сама отправила себе в рот целую горсть, прикрыла глаза. Северус рассматривал ее. За последние дни она исхудала, а круги под глазами сделались просто огромными. Он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к ее щеке, потом осмелел и, поглаживая, спустился к шее. 

Тала вздохнула, отвела его руку, открыла глаза и… принялась расстегивать балахон:  
\- Давай так – сейчас ты сделаешь со мной все, что хотел сделать, и дело с концом.


	60. которая показывает, что и старые враги могут на что-нибудь сгодиться.

Пролежал он минуты две, не больше. Выплеск внезапной ненависти к Снейпу угас так же быстро, как и возник, а точнее перешел в ощущение полной безнадежности, и Гарри сел на своем роскошном ложе, разглядывая мех покрывала, по которому бегали волны серебристых искр. Неужели никакая магия тут не работает? А те, кто собирается их травить, может, есть вероятность как-то взять их в заложники? В конце концов, Тала осталась с ними и она может озвучить требования. И до сих пор им никто не продемонстрировал своей магической силы… Проблема была только в численном превосходстве. А значит, надо выяснить, что именно узнал Снейп.

С этой мыслью Гарри подошел к ковру у входа, взялся за него и собрался было уже отогнуть, как вдруг услышал протяжный стон, явно Талы, и снейповское, твердое и спокойное:   
\- Ты уверена?

\- Да, - с некоторым вызовом в голосе ответила Тала. 

Послышался шорох скидываемой одежды. Об пол стукнул сапог. 

Сначала Гарри взяла злость, и первым его порывом было выскочить наружу и высказать все, что он думает о них. На фоне расставания с Люциусом чье-то, пусть даже возможно, последнее, удовольствие казалось непереносимым. Чудом удержавшись, Гарри вернулся на постель и уткнулся лицом в густой мех, сглатывая слезы. Картинка, как Люциус вскинул голову на прощание, стояла перед глазами, образовывая ком в горле, мешала дышать. С трудом вспомнив упражнение, которому научил его Снейп, Гарри заставил себя успокоиться. Стоп, сказал он себе, закончив его, я ведь уже проявлял магию в этом мире. Почему я не могу это сделать сейчас? Если я от ярости направил ее на Люциуса, неужели я не смогу манипулировать ею ради своей свободы? 

На секунду Гарри показалось, что он слышит злобное хихиканье. Он вскочил, озираясь. Злобное хихиканье появилось снова, но теперь оно ясно звучало внутри его головы. «Забавный мальчик», - словно бы говорил кто-то.

\- Ты! – воскликнул Гарри. – Кто ты? Выпусти нас отсюда! 

Но контакт уже явно был утерян. 

Забыв о происходящем снаружи и размышляя, не сходит ли с ума, Гарри решительно подошел к ковру. И… услышал резкий протяжный вскрик, донесшийся с той стороны. Вскрик Талы и стон, почти выдох, Снейпа. 

Гарри вздохнул, прислонившись лбом к холодному камню стены. Впрочем, судя по всему, на том дело и кончилось. Он услышал плеск воды, потом – шуршание одежды, которую кто-то подбирал с пола. Раздумывая, не выйти ли сейчас – уж наверняка этим двоим и так понятно, что он все слышал, чуть-чуть помедлил. И вдруг отступил назад - от холодного, презрительного возгласа, раздавшегося прямо за самым ковром:  
\- Я смотрю, вы не скучаете тут. 

\- Как ты сюда попала? – это уже говорила Тала.

\- В этом дворце… много хороших путей. 

Голос отдалился. Гарри открыл ковер. Вполоборота к нему стояла высокая брюнетка. На ее голове сверкал драгоценными камнями тонкий золотой обруч. Голос и белый балахон навели на мысль, что она была среди тех, кто сопровождал их во дворец.

\- А… вот и наш юный герой подоспел, - кивнула женщина.

Тала и Снейп, вполне себе одетые, хотя и растрепанные, сидели на краю бассейна. Тала, вцепилась в Снейпа так сильно – казалось, не отцепить. 

\- Зачем ты пришла, Итигения? – спросила она. – Проверить, сделано ли дело? Или… довести до конца?

Та фыркнула. 

\- Я бы с удовольствием, да кто же мне позволит тебя трогать? Что ж, рада, что мне меньше объяснять. Потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты со своими красавчиками убралась отсюда как можно скорее. 

\- Почему нас хотят убить? – вдруг, явно перебив Талу, поинтересовался Снейп. 

«Тянет время и пытается читать мысли», - подумал Гарри. 

Итигения помолчала, видимо, раздумывая, стоит ли об этом говорить.

— Потому что существуют другие ритуалы, которые будут проводиться в другом месте. У кого ритуалы, у того и власть, — сказала она. 

— Зачем же тогда это все? Зачем задание? – спросила Тала.

— Задание! — воскликнула Итигения, раздражаясь. — Твое глупое задание! Да его никогда и не существовало. Только такая наивная дура, как ты, не могла заметить самых простых вещей. 

— О чем ты говоришь? 

— О том, что я была права, когда сказала Боудену, что лучшей кандидатки не найти. Что ты со своей влюбленностью в него обязательно согласишься и ничего не заподозришь… 

— Что… я должна была заподозрить? – Тала растерянно оглянулась на Северуса, потом посмотрела на Гарри. Потом кивнула словно бы самой себе: - Боуден заодно с Итиль, да? Вот почему знали, что поведут именно Люциуса, кто именно его поведет, откуда поведет и когда. Боуден еще, наверное, якобы раскрыл заговор против короля, так? И вот откуда это мощное колдовство на болотах. 

— Когда тебя ткнуть носом, ты начинаешь соображать… 

— Только не понимаю, почему был отдан приказ беречь меня… Ведь если бы меня случайно убили, это бы не считалось, наверное, нарушением договора с проводниками? 

У Итигении сделалось такое лицо, будто ей только что попался самый отвратительный из орешков Берти Боттс. 

— Потому что наше высочество влюблен в тебя, — выплюнула она. — Он, видите ли, не мог допустить, чтобы ты погибла по его вине. Даже заставил свою сумасшедшую тетку исключить тебя из колдовства на болотах. 

— И ты мне все это говоришь? — Тала приложила руку к сердцу, сделала скребущее движение, как будто пыталась схватиться за уже несуществующую косу.

Итигения лишь усмехнулась. 

— Потому что мы обе знаем, что ты выберешь, — ответила она. — Кого у нас прозвали «самым справедливым» командиром курсов? 

— Что я должна тебе? — спросила Тала. 

— Не искать встреч с Боуденом. Никогда, — отрезала Итигения. 

Тала кивнула. 

— Он — мой, — добавила Итигения, потемнев лицом. 

— Я обещаю, — сказала Тала спокойно. — Обещаю.

Итигения склонила голову:   
— Клянешься магией проводников? 

— Клянусь магией проводников. 

— Вот и славно. 

— Что мы должны делать? Как ты выведешь нас отсюда? 

— Сами выйдете. Сейчас спуститесь по лестнице вниз и выйдете. Дорога идет исключительно вперед. Переберетесь через озеро и выйдете в лес из старого дворца. 

— А Люциус? – в два голоса воскликнули Гарри и Тала.

— Люциус? – удивилась Итигения. – Ааа, этот еще один ваш неудачник. – И повела красивыми, это даже под грубой тканью балахона угадывалось, плечами. – А Люциусу, боюсь, придется остаться здесь.


	61. которая показывает, как можно испортить хорошее дело.

Конечно, Гарри бы с Итигенией не справился, что и говорить. С лучшей выпускницей Академии, да еще и прошедшей, видимо, специальное обучение уже на королевской службе. Во всяком случае, тот прием, которым Итигения опрокинула Гарри на пол, Тала никогда не видела. Сама она только успела выставить защитную стойку на себя и Северуса, а Итигения уже прижимала Гарри к полу коленом. В первую секунду Тала испугалась, что та сломала ему шею – хруст был слышен вполне отчетливо. Но Итигения мигом встала в боевую позицию с явным намерением не подпустить, а Гарри зашевелился, застонал и даже сел, растерянно мотая головой и одновременно пытаясь проморгаться. 

\- Вот как, значит, - сладко промурлыкала Итигения. – Любовничка спасти захотел. – И перевела взгляд на Талу. – Высшая магия проводников обязывает меня сделать все, что в моих силах, для спасения от смерти проводника, но в кодексе ничего не говорится о его клиентах. И на самом деле – так любезно со стороны тех, кто написал его. 

Тала промолчала. Судя по всему, Итигению ей было не победить в любом случае. 

\- Очень, очень неразумно, - сказала Итигения, потрогав бок Гарри носком ботинка. – Как там у вас говорят? Неразумно убивать курицу, несущую золотые яйца. – Ее глаза сузились. – Но теперь – нет. Больше такой глупости я не совершу. 

\- Что я могу сделать? – выдавила Тала. Она медленно выдохнула, попытавшись сдержать подступающий ужас. – Все, что ты хочешь.

\- Хм, заманчивое предложение, - усмехнулась Итигения и облизала тонкие губы. – Очень заманчивое. Я бы уж придумала, как развлечься. Если бы ты не была проводником, конечно. Но ты проводник, и если ты вздумаешь мне служить, за это так или иначе влетит нам обеим. Кроме того, Боуден не совсем идиот, а он, конечно, приложит все усилия, чтобы узнать, где ты.

\- Я… присоединю свою магию к твоей, - выпалила Тала, зажмурившись. 

\- О, - изумилась Итигения. – Дорого же ты ценишь две второсортные эверские шкуры. Хм. – Она на секунду опустила глаза. – Это уж совсем заманчиво. Но – не пойдет. Дар можно отдавать только целиком, а не на треть или пять шестых. Управлять таким количеством силы сразу смогла бы только Итиль, кто знает, к чему это может привести? А Боуден, опять же, не дурак, да и у Тейро нюх отменный. Не успею оглянуться, как окажусь в какой-нибудь подземной темнице, связанной по рукам и ногам. Так что, боюсь, твое нахождение здесь – последнее, что есть в моих планах. 

Воцарилось молчание. Гарри все еще никак не мог прийти в себя. Видимо, удар был слишком сильным, так что он тихонько поскуливал, обхватив себя руками.

Тала оглянулась на Северуса. Тот смотрел на нее странно, исподлобья, и она не смогла истолковать этот взгляд. 

Итигения водила туда-сюда кистью правой руки. Тала знала, что в рукаве белого балахона спрятано оружие – либо тонкое лезвие, либо еще более тонкая цепь, которой ничего не стоило перерезать горло. 

\- Пожалуйста, - умоляюще попросила она. – Просто дай нам уйти.

\- Не вижу необходимости, - отрезала Итигения, поведя плечами. – Этот, - она снова пнула Гарри в бок, - все равно не сможет сделать и шага. Да без своего красавчика и не захочет.

\- Я вылечу его! – воскликнула Тала.

\- Не трудись. – Итигения снова облизала губы. – После того, как ты его вылечишь, ты сама не сможешь ходить еще пару дней. Ну и должна быть, в конце концов, и у меня какая-то компенсация, за то, что этот придурок заставил меня так страдать. Сопляк останется, твой красавчик, - она перевела взгляд на Северуса, - которому он так дорог, останется, конечно, с ним. Ну а ты будешь всю жизнь страдать. Чем не план? В кодексе о нежных раненных чувствах не говорится ничего. Так что - как там говорят на Эвере? – детка, тебе пора. 

Тала оглянулась на Северуса. Он смотрел спокойно, слишком спокойно, не отрываясь, на Гарри, сквозь нее. Все было понятно. 

Она опустила голову, которая сразу сделалась такой каменной, тяжелой, что казалось, никакая сила не заставит ее поднять, и вышла вперед Итигении в открывшийся в стене около бассейна проем. Как они прошли первый лестничный пролет, Тала не помнила. После него был небольшой извилистый коридор, освещенный торчавшим в стене факелом, а за ним - развилка. Правый коридор уводил вниз, левый - вверх.

\- Он здесь, - вдруг уверенно сказала Тала. Это она даже не почувствовала – увидела (мать писала, что дар проводника может со временем, с опытом, проявляться и так): Люциус лежал на кровати, вниз лицом, и, кажется, даже думал о Гарри. Если не считать толщу стены, до его комнаты было шагов тридцать. 

\- Иди, иди, - слегка подтолкнула в спину Итигения.

Талу передернуло от отвращения. Сжав зубы, она вступила на лестницу. Где-то глубоко внизу что-то всплеснуло. 

Итигения хохотнула:   
\- Здесь тоже водятся милые змейки.

Оставшуюся часть пути преодолели молча.


	62. в которой Гарри пытается выиграть время очень сомнительным способом.

В первые минуты Гарри едва ли мог сообразить, что Тала ушла – в ушах звенело, а перед глазами все плыло. Потом зрение прояснилось – только чтобы показать застывшего в одном шаге от него Северуса, но тут же опять поплыло: почувствовал страшную резь в груди, в животе и немедленно закашлялся, выворачивая легкие, заплевывая роскошный ковер – кровью. 

И уже когда после обморока оказался в постели, заботливо укрытый одеялом, с холодным компрессом на лбу, вдруг понял, что Снейп – один. 

\- Что случилось? – растерянно и почему-то шепотом спросил Гарри. Ему было жарко, а с потолка словно все пытались подмигнуть какие-то круги. 

\- Когда? – мягко ответил Снейп.

\- Вот только что.

\- Это я бы у тебя спросил, если бы была какая-то разница. 

\- А что, ее нет? – шепотом продолжил Гарри. 

Сидящий на краю постели Снейп на секунду положил руку ему на грудь и со вздохом отвернулся. 

\- Что? Ну что? Скажи мне правду! Если разницы все равно нет. 

\- По-видимому, она сломала тебе ребра, и их осколки проткнули легкие и другие органы. Мне очень жаль.

\- Понятно. – Он вдруг подумал, что это хорошо, что Снейп сказал это. Внезапно вспомнилась встреча с гадалкой при очередном обыске в Лютном. Тощая, изогнутая точь-в-точь, как Нимбус последней модели, в черном плаще и низко надвинутом капюшоне. Он тогда еще подумал, что она похожа на Снейпа. Впрочем, Снейп ему везде мерещился, должно быть, из чувства вины. И голос у гадалки был хриплый, почти мужской, и Гарри думалось еще потом, вечером, что если бы Снейп выжил, то говорил бы именно так. Но отталкивающее худое лицо со впавшими щеками и омерзительной родинкой под крючковатым носом было видно совершенно ясно – капюшон скрывал лишь лоб, а про оборотное Гарри почему-то не подумал. От гадалки тошнотворно пахло чесноком – в ту неделю по Лютному упорно ходили слухи о вампирах. Перехватила она его в том самом месте, где когда-то, впервые в жизни выйдя из лавки Горбина, он натолкнулся на старуху с человеческими ногтями. 

Гадалка выглядела моложе, лет на пятьдесят, но глаза у нее были очень светлыми и абсолютно пустыми, лишенными всякого выражения, и Гарри, когда она молча вцепилась длинными белыми пальцами в рукав его мантии, несмотря на все отвращение, не мог отвести взгляда от ее лица, вглядывался в эту пустоту, пока не догадался, что все дело в слепоте. После этого он совсем растерялся – внезапная жалость пересилила все другие чувства, и он едва ли не полминуты раздумывал, подавать ей или сделать что-то другое, полминуты, способные погубить любого аврора. В конце концов Билл окликнул его, и Гарри, сразу же забыв про деньги и вспомнив о деле, бросился навстречу. Но не так-то просто было вырвать рукав из пальцев гадалки, и пока Гарри отцеплял их, она засмеялась и сказала: «Торопись не торопись, голубчик, все равно до тридцати помрешь. Смерть всегда забирает свое». 

Разумеется, он не принял предсказания всерьез. Буркнул «Я уже умирал» и помчался к Биллу. В тот день ему было не до того, чтобы спрашивать, но назавтра он все-таки поинтересовался. Билл сказал, что на этом месте обычно никого нет, а слепых гадалок в Лютном отродясь не водилось. Коллеги пришли к единодушному мнению, что Гарри посчастливилось встретиться с привидением некой черной вдовы, на том и порешили. 

Теперь-то все было просто. Он о том случае забыл, а ведь здесь ему пришлось отдать десять лет жизни за Люциуса, при таком раскладе тридцать очевидно стремились к двадцати. 

\- Тебе правда жаль? – спросил он. 

Снейп предсказуемо не ответил.

\- Я не очень-то соображал, - пояснил Гарри. Он не чувствовал вины, но почему-то чувствовал потребность выговориться. – Знаешь, Люциус… он ведь меня любит, правда? 

\- Любит, - согласился Снейп.

\- Ну и ладно. Может, мы встретимся где-нибудь потом, - предположил Гарри, - в каких-нибудь мирах, раз их так много. 

У повернувшегося к нему Снейпа было такое лицо, как будто тот очень хотел рявкнуть: «Заткнись!». 

\- Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, - утешающее сказал Гарри. – То Волдеморт, то Квиррел, то василиск… В конце концов меня и Ремус мог загрызть на третьем курсе. А потом дракон - спалить. Ты сам всегда говорил, что мне просто везло. Везение должно когда-нибудь кончиться.

\- Заткнись, - глухо прошептал Снейп. – Просто заткнись. 

Он снова отвернулся, сгорбившись, но на этот раз сжал руку Гарри своей ледяной рукой. 

\- Я тоже очень рад, что ты мой друг, - согласился Гарри. – Надеюсь, у тебя будет время сказать что-нибудь Люциусу. 

Потолок становился все более размытым, силуэт Снейпа растворялся в темноте. Гарри закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как из-за тяжести в груди становится невозможно дышать. Интересно, это действительно произойдет вот так глупо или здесь для него тоже найдется свой Фоукс? Или все-таки нет? Смерть всегда забирает свое. Сколько же от нее бегать?..

И... вскочил, вырываясь из очередных цепких рук, вырывая себя из дремы, от резкого движения заходясь в очередном приступе кровавого кашля. Внезапный прилив энергии был настолько мощным, что Гарри на несколько секунд почувствовал себя в эпицентре урагана. Его будто тянуло в разные стороны, в два разных мира, будто кто-то решал, отправить его туда или все-таки оставить здесь. 

И вдруг все кончилось, поток иссяк. Гарри чувствовал, как энергия растекается по телу, наполняя собой все клетки, но источник ее был уже где-то далеко вовне. Не думая, Гарри потянулся за ним всем существом, примерно так, как пытался когда-то проникнуть в разум Волдеморта, и действительно – нащупал. Тонкую, уже почти не видную, ускользающую нить. Ухватился за самый кончик – вот и здесь пригодились навыки ловца, сжал изо всех сил и потянул. 

Нить разматывалась долго, наверное, целую вечность. Неровная, то хлопковая, то шелковая. Ближе к концу уже пошла серая шерстяная, вся в узелках на месте обрывов. Вытянул. 

На том конце оказалось знакомое злобное хихиканье, и не сказать, чтобы Гарри его не ожидал.

\- Ты можешь нас спасти! – воскликнул он. – Чего ты хочешь? Что ты хочешь взамен?!!

«Тебя». 

Голос, как и прежде, звучал прямо в его голове. 

\- Меня? – растерялся Гарри. 

«Конечно. Такой свежий, такой хорошенький. Мой любовник как раз неожиданно умер, и мне нужно приятное тело вроде твоего. Не бойся, это ненадолго. Мои любовники долго не живут». 

Фраза прервалась противным хихиканьем. Гарри кидало то в жар, то в холод. Сквозь пелену он видел, как Снейп, продолжавшийся удерживать его за руку, достал какую-то тряпку и стал вытирать ему губы. Тряпка, как ей и было положено, окрасилась в красный. Выражения лица Снейпа было не разглядеть. 

\- Ты их отпустишь? – спросил Гарри. – Люциуса и Северуса отпустишь, если я соглашусь? Ну и Талу тоже. 

Он ведь выдержит, правда? И потом – так и так умирать… 

Собеседница засмеялась. На этот раз ее смех неожиданно оказался приятным, словно старая колдунья превратилась в привлекательную молодую.

«Конечно, дорогой, - сказал красивый, чарующий голос на конце нити. – За твое тело я отдам тебе то, что ты просишь. Но тебе придется потрудиться, чтобы как следует меня развлечь». 

\- Я согласен, - воскликнул Гарри, зажмуриваясь и на секунду до боли закусывая губу. – Все, что ты хочешь. - Он откинулся на постели, чувствуя, как энергия вновь начинает растекаться по его телу. 

Снейп застонал.


	63. в которой Тала не знает, сомневаться ей или нет.

Внизу, несмотря на то, что озеро находилось в подземелье, пахло свежестью природы и вольной водой. Над ним сияли щедро рассыпанные по потолку пещеры серебристые звезды. От подножия лестницы тянулась длинная узкая каменистая осыпь, в дальнюю оконечность которой утыкались две большие лодки. По носу и правому борту каждой шла диковинная резьба – грубая, неуклюжая, словно бы руку сюда приложил не мастер, а впервые взявшийся за инструмент ребенок. Однако среди деревянных листьев Тала разглядела отчетливые силуэты росомахи и медведя – тайные знаки давно исчезнувшего лесного общества. Эти два животных, а также символ Белой колдуньи – летучая мышь, считались самыми древними посланниками богов в Объединенных землях.

Самое странное, что здесь, под дворцом, полным заговоров и ненависти, не было никакой угрозы. Несмотря на заявления Итигении, в пещере все дышало покоем и безопасностью, в черной воде озера всплескивала самая обыкновенная, на вид вполне съедобная, рыба. 

Тала молча забралась в лодку с резным медведем. Итигения оттолкнула ее от берега. Вторая лодка отчалила сама по себе, сама по себе развернулась и поплыла рядом. 

\- Надеюсь, в твою дурную голову не придет такая глупость, как вернуться, - сказала Итигения на прощание. – Я тебя все равно почувствую. 

Тала кивнула. И равнодушно отметила, что когда-то сочла бы это действием ниже своего достоинства. Теперь на отношение к ней Итигении было абсолютно плевать. Хотелось только одного – лечь в лодку, на самое дно, прикрыться грубым шерстяным одеялом, которое валялось тут же, подгрести под голову мешок и уснуть. Ей предстояло преодолеть одно за другим с десяток озер. Она была так измучена происшедшим, что мозг наотрез отказывался думать ясно. 

В хаосе ее мыслей смешивалось все сразу – близость Северуса, низость Боудена, боль от его предательства и боль от потери Северуса, и страх, что она ничего не придумает, не найдет нужного мастера времени, не найдет способа проникнуть во дворец снова, и Северуса убьют. 

Когда белый балахон исчез на лестнице, Тала легла на спину и стала смотреть вверх. Течение здесь было очень спокойным, лишь изредка лодка несильно ударялась о торчащие под водой камни. Ласковый, мягкий свет серебристых звезд заглядывал в лицо, словно спрашивая, что случилось. Тала прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как из-под век рвутся слезы. На душе было так холодно, словно вернулась Великая Зима, о которой она прочитала однажды в книге «Рассказы далеких предков». Зима бывала и на Эвере, и мать писала в своих тетрадках об этом, а еще о том, как здорово кататься на коньках и о многом другом, и, конечно, Тала хотела все это попробовать… когда-то… 

Вот ведь, как получилось с Боуденом… В Академии они иногда ездили с Таиной, матерью Маар и ее племянником Эрбером в пустыню — смотреть на развалины Старого города, древней столицы Сиреневого края. В одном из храмов была мозаика. Большая часть плиток из нее осыпалась, и Тала никак не могла понять, что же там изображено, пока Эрбер не залепил недостающие кусочки цветной пастой. И она долго потом кляла себя, что не сообразила самого простого, ведь смотрели они с Эрбером на одно и то же. Так и сейчас — понадобилась Итигения, чтобы все встало на свои места. 

Но как жестоки, однако, духи. Пережить весь этот ад только ради одного, зная - то, что ты делаешь, спасет человека, которого ты любишь, позволит ему дальше жить благополучно и счастливо, и вдруг обнаружить, что ему нужно совсем другое. Что для того, чтобы жить спокойно и счастливо, ему нужно уничтожить тебя – для репутации проводника ведь хуже нет, чем провал задания - и тех, кто… тебе дорог тоже. Права Итигения: она, Тала, - наивная дура, соплячка, как ее называл Хедер… Только и радости теперь, что знать – был бы на ее месте кто-то другой, случилось бы ровно то же самое, и, может, Люциуса, Гарри и Северуса поймали и убили бы еще раньше, чем сейчас… 

Северус… Воспоминание о коротком миге близости сделалось вдруг таким ясным, что Тала не смогла справиться с ним сразу. В быстрых прикосновениях мужских рук, в резких движениях вдоль ее тела и внутри не было ничего нежного или романтического, ничего такого, о чем рассказывалось в легендах или песнях, или шепотом проговаривалось под покровом ночи в спальнях Академии. Зато была надежность, было желание защитить ее, и, наверное, была любовь… Тем тяжелее было вспоминать этот невзгляд. Тала сжала грудь с такой силой, словно собиралась выдавить оттуда разрывающееся от боли сердце. «Бывают моменты, - сказала однажды, вскоре после происшествия с Олой, мать Элиан, - которые нужно просто пережить». 

\- Просто пережить, - Тала вгляделась в опускающийся все ниже к концу пещеры потолок, со вздохом усмехнулась особо яркой звезде, повернулась, натягивая одеяло, ткнулась носом в приятно пахнущую чуть подгнившим деревом и старым клеем скрепу. 

Кто-то когда-то сказал ей, наверное, мать Маар, что если что-то не пронаблюдали, это может быть изменено. И этот, пока ничем не подтвержденный, постулат - ее единственный шанс. Кроме того, ей нужно будет найти кого-то, кто бы смог проникнуть во дворец вместо нее. Иначе Итигения ее почувствует. Но сейчас-то она все равно не сможет ничего сделать. Так что надо просто переждать.

От мерных движений лодки клонило в сон. Тала с облегчением закрыла слипающиеся глаза. И тут же вскочила, едва успев уклониться от стремительно надвигающегося потолка – летучая мышь, жирная, размером с хороший бочонок для вина, видимо, только что сорвавшись с высоты, несколько раз ударила Талу крыльями по лицу и, сделав неловкий кульбит, вылетела за борт, стукнулась о потолок и шлепнулась в воду. Тала провела рукой по носу, убирая будущие синяки, осторожно приподняла голову над краем лодки. Мышь лежала на воде, дергая лапами, в то время как поток медленно уносил ее от родного потолка. Уносил от!!! Значит, течение в озере позволяло плыть одновременно в две стороны. 

Тала вскочила, на этот раз все-таки ударившись, отмахнулась от потолка и в два счета развернула магией обе лодки. Логически спасение лежало где-то далеко за гранью пещеры, но бешено молотящее грудную клетку сердце, повинуясь знаку верховной богини, даже не рассматривало другого варианта, кроме как повернуть назад. 

\--------------------------

Второе течение было немного медленнее, но, по подсчетам Талы, к тому времени, когда лодка вновь ткнулась носом в осыпь, с начала ее путешествия прошло всего около полутора часов. Как раз хватило, чтобы выудить из памяти записанный в тетрадках матери ритуал. И самое главное - вообще вспомнить о ритуале. Цель его была в том, чтобы временно спрятать способности проводника от своих же. Зачем, в свою очередь, делалось это, никто не писал. Но Тала помнила, что отец прибегал к нему однажды и все прошло хорошо, последствия, как и было положено, рассеялись через три дня. 

Ритуал был нехитрым. Произнести магическую формулу, представить, будто накрываешь себя особым, сплетенным из травы-защитницы, покрывалом. Растянуть мысленно по всему телу, сказать завершающую формулу и все дела. Вот только как проверить, сработало или не сработало, Тала не знала. 

Потому, завершив ритуал, выждала несколько минут – не появятся ли какие-нибудь признаки, но так ничего и не дождавшись, двинулась вверх по лестнице. Что она будет делать, Тала и понятия не имела. Но Белая колдунья ведь не зря вела?

Наверху начинался коридор, тот самый, за стеной которого она почувствовала Люциуса. Тала дошла до развилки и прислушалась к себе. И похолодела – ничего. Внизу лестницы она ощущала Гарри, Люциуса и Северуса, как три удаленные от нее в пространстве яркие точки. Теперь – не чувствовала ни одной. Вот значит, как действовал ритуал - он не скрывал, он выключал способности проводника! Потому и не мог ее почувствовать другой проводник, что ощущал ее энергию, как энергию обычного человека!

Тала опустилась на корточки у стены, сжала голову руками. 

\- Белая колдунья, ты ведь не затем меня сюда привела, чтоб я никого не спасла и вот так сдохла? 

Слезы снова закипели на глазах. Ник-чем-ная. Сколько раз за этот день переходила от отчаяния к беспомощности. А все собственная глупость, которой нет конца. Ну, решила же мастера времени найти, нет, повернула… Это еще мать Маар говорила: «Выбери что-нибудь одно». А что теперь выбрать? Бесцельно блуждать по коридорам, надеясь на что-нибудь, на чудо, или опять в лодку, опять плыть?

Выбор был очевиден. Тала поднялась, вздохнула и села обратно. «Есть знаки, которые нельзя по-другому истолковать». Это уже мать Элиан рассказывала, почему решила оставить когда-то королевскую службу и уйти с нее в никуда. Поехала путешествовать и в первом же городе встретила человека, с которым навсегда связала свою жизнь. 

Мышь летучая… А вдруг просто мышь? Та же мать Маар вот зато говорила: «Сомневайся во всем». Еще, правда, говорила: «Никогда не решай при неясном, неспокойном уме».

Тала закрыла глаза, попыталась расслабить словно в тисках зажатое тело. Вспомнила, как учили – представить полное света поле, безмятежное, в нежаркое лето, безграничное… 

И вскочила – инстинкты не подвели, для того, чтобы отступить перед словно бы ниоткуда возникшим Тейро. 

\- Это хорошо, что вы вернулись, - сказал он на чистейшем эверском. – Иначе мне пришлось бы вас искать.

\- Вы проводник! – воскликнула Тала. – Но…

Тейро кивнул.

\- У меня есть способности, хотя я не являюсь проводником в полной мере. Клятвы проводников на меня не распространяются, но, - он гордо вскинул голову, - это не значит, что я собираюсь позволить кого-то здесь убить. 

\- Почему вы не с ними? – спросила Тала.

\- Потому что я не меняю честь на выгоду, - холодно ответил Тейро. – А в чертогах Серой колдуньи мы будем все. – Он помолчал. - Я почувствовал, что вы провели ритуал. Только вы, похоже, не знаете вторую часть. Я буду говорить на эверском, - продолжил он. – Во дворце, кроме нас, его знает только ваша… подруга, но она сейчас рассказывает ночные сказки моему брату. У нас мало времени. Идите за мной. 

Только теперь Тала разглядела в его руках продолговатый предмет, завернутый в холщовую ткань. Тейро словно бы не знал, куда его пристроить. Проследив взгляд Талы, он сунул предмет подмышку и жестом велел идти следом, по низкому коридору, который, вероятно, вел к комнате Люциуса. 

Когда они прошли четыре поворота, Тейро вдруг замер. Тала едва не налетела на него. Он слегка повернул голову в ее сторону и прислушался. Его темные зрачки сузились. В тусклом свете чадящего факела, отбрасывающего причудливые тени, длинное худое лицо, несмотря на властные черты Острейга, казалось почти беспомощным. 

\- Маме плохо, - ответил он на немой вопрос Талы. – Очень плохо. – И тряхнул хвостом, словно отводя морок. - Это нам на руку. 

«Он любит ее», - потрясенно подумала Тала. Итиль, по слухам, была совершенным чудовищем, но Тейро, похоже, относился к своей матери точно так же, как Тала могла относиться к своей. 

\- Сначала мы должны кое к кому заглянуть, - Тейро нырнул в узкий боковой коридор, и они оба оказались перед стенной нишей, за которой была низенькая дверь. Из-под нее вырывались снопы света. Из-за двери слышалось мерное бормотание, в воздухе тянуло чем-то смутно знакомым. Тала принюхалась… Травы!

\- Целитель! – воскликнула она. – Вы уже были там?! 

\- У ваших друзей? – спросил Тейро мягко. – Нет, не был. 

\- Но… откуда вы знаете?

Тейро повернулся к Тале, долго рассматривал ее, а потом ответил:   
\- Я живу здесь уже второй год, потому что однажды в Кушткасе встретил женщину, которая попросила меня о помощи. 

Тала, не понимая, смотрела на него. 

\- В третью луну четвертого месяца зимы года эйдан я встретил тебя в таверне «Серебряный Рог».


	64. в которой Гарри не очень нравится то, что он выбрал.

Ощущения опасности у него не было абсолютно. Просто, после стона Снейпа, наполнившись энергией, Гарри скользнул в темноту. Это была мягкая темнота, обволакивающая, уютная. Он словно бы тек по туннелю, который мягко покачивал его, и, расслабляясь от этих покачиваний, Гарри недоумевал, как кто-то, кто собирается тебя использовать и убить, может быть одновременно таким очаровательным. В какой-то момент ему припомнилось злобное хихиканье в его голове, но оно было очень смутным, слишком неясным, чтобы поверить, что это происходило вообще с ним. В конце концов его глаза просто закрылись, и он уснул. 

Очнулся Гарри в небольшой комнате с высоким потолком, заполненной рассеянным солнечным светом – таким, какой бывает в индейское лето или в прохладную июньскую погоду. Несмотря на то, что в оформлении главенствовал светло-зеленый, тона не были холодными. Две стены целиком занимали большие, современные окна, что подошло бы скорее какому-нибудь бизнес-центру, чем старинной башне – а он откуда-то знал, что находится именно в ней. Впрочем, мебель и ковры создавали уют отнюдь не офисный. За окнами, почти скрытые облаками, угадывались очертания далеких гор. Помимо кровати, на которой поверх узорчатого желто-зеленого покрывала лежал Гарри, в комнате было несколько мягких табуретов с резными ножками, а также стоявший в изножье кровати столик – на нем разместились поднос с фруктами, две пиалы и покрытый кусочками голубой, синей, зеленой и желтой глазурной мозаики кувшин. Дальнюю стену всю скрывали присобранные изумрудные занавеси. Там, где они расходились, угадывалось что-то вроде алтаря из белого мрамора. Гарри пришло в голову, что над алтарем за занавесками должен быть портрет. 

Он сел на кровати и оглянулся. В противоположной стене угадывалась скрытая такими же занавесками дверь. Кроме него, в комнате никого не было. 

Он соскользнул с кровати и легко подошел к одному из окон, вглядываясь в пейзаж и попутно ощупывая себя. По ощущениям, тело было абсолютно целым. Значит, неизвестная вылечила его! 

\- Не совсем, - сказали за его спиной. 

Гарри обернулся. Между столиком и алтарем стояла женщина лет тридцати-тридцати пяти в светло-зеленом восточном наряде – полупрозрачных штанах и коротком платье. Драгоценных камней на узорах не было, лишь по подолу платья шла тонкая серебряная нить. Золотистые волосы свободно падали на плечи. Голубые, чуть раскосые глаза смотрели внимательно и несколько насмешливо. Вместо рукавов у наряда были трепещущие крылышки, почти не прикрывавшие худые, но, судя по всему, очень сильные руки. Гарри сразу вспомнил, что здесь колдуют без палочек. 

\- Почему не вылечили? – тупо спросил он.

\- Потому что все это, - незнакомка обвела рукой комнату, - как ни прискорбно, все это, дорогой, лишь иллюзия в твоей голове. Как только наши игры закончатся, твое сознание вернется в тело, а песка твоей жизни, боюсь, осталось немного. Но оставим говорить о пустяках. Красивое место, правда? 

Гарри пожал плечами. Что ему было до этого? 

\- Я создала его на всякий случай… чтоб было куда привести любовника, который живет за десять стран от меня. Он был правителем своей страны и, к сожалению, не мог посвящать мне все свое время. Мы вполне приятно провели здесь множество ночей, но, к несчастью, его жена отравила его, чтобы занять трон. Я ее, правда, наказала хорошо, - глаза женщины сузились и в них появился опасный блеск. Она словно бы ненадолго ушла в себя. 

Гарри молчал, выжидая, оглядывая комнату. Физические ощущения здесь были точь-в-точь, как в реальной жизни. Если это иллюзия, то как она создается и как это может помочь ему? Им…

Колдунья встряхнулась, легко взмахнула рукой. Одно из окон распахнулось, и в комнату ворвался свежий ветер, разбавляя сладкий, терпкий аромат духов, мешавшийся с ноткой восточных курений. Все это Гарри почувствовал только что.

\- Забыла добавить запахи, - с улыбкой сказала колдунья. – Так тебе нравится здесь? – Она вгляделась в его лицо. – Нравится, я вижу. 

\- Почему я? – маскируя растерянность, буркнул он. Контраст между этой совершенной красотой, видом и чарующим голосом незнакомки и гнусностью всего происходящего раздражал неимоверно. 

\- Потому что ты способен это оценить? В нашей дыре давным-давно забыли, что такое магия, но ты с Эверы… Даже сады Кушткаса не сравнятся с тем волшебством, которое творится у вас. Мои подданные готовы грохнуться в обморок от любого заклинания, которое я произнесу на их глазах. Но ты – другое дело. Ты знаешь истинную цену всемогуществу, ты сражался с самым сильным волшебником Эверы и победил. 

\- Вообще-то самым сильным был Дамблдор, - по привычке заметил Гарри. 

Колдунья отмахнулась. 

\- Здесь уже много лет нет никого, кто бы мог оценить мою силу, кому бы она была на самом деле нужна. Все пользуются мелкими бытовыми заклинаниями, а освободить всю магию значит обречь на хаос все страны. 

Она вдруг злобно засмеялась. 

\- Иногда мне хочется на это посмотреть. – И нахмурилась. – Но Тейро… он ведь может не спастись. Он ведь такой глупый, такой юный совсем… Он тоже ничего не понимает. - Колдунья помолчала. - Только Адим _э_ понимал, что к чему. И Сири _э_ , чертов ублюдок! Предал меня. Я подобрала его в песках пустыни Саваргх, раненного, умирающего, я сделала его своим мужем, я дала ему власть. И он, чем отплатил мне? Сбежал, отобрал у меня сына! Но Тейро еще вернется, я знаю, он любит меня…

Тейро. Ах вот в чем было дело… При упоминании сына лицо колдуньи разгладилось, черты стали мягче. Казалось, что-то отпустило ее. Гарри решил рискнуть.

\- И ты, судя по всему, такая могущественная колдунья, не можешь вылечить меня там? – поинтересовался он.

\- Пытаешься потянуть время, задавая вопросы? – она захихикала. – Ты можешь это делать, дорогой, но это бесполезно. Это лишь продлит твое время здесь. И ты не сможешь навредить мне, чтобы сбежать отсюда, поскольку я лишь иллюзия. Кроме того, без моей помощи твое тело умрет. Так что, - колдунья обошла столик и подошла к Гарри, ее грудь вздымалась, будто бы от волнения, - приступим? 

\- Подожди, - отступил на шаг, к открытому окну, Гарри. Перспектива заниматься сексом с этим существом привлекала все меньше. - Какие у меня гарантии, что ты отпустишь моих друзей? 

\- Никаких. Но все знают, что Итиль не нарушает слова никогда.

Ах вот оно что - Итиль. Тала про нее рассказывала. 

Гарри фыркнул как можно более независимо:   
\- Но я-то не знаю! С чего я должен верить тебе?

Итиль усмехнулась:   
\- Запугать тебя у меня не получится? 

\- Нет.

\- А если я прикажу пытать твоих друзей? – медоворечиво спросила она.

Гарри вздрогнул. 

\- Вот видишь, насколько ты уязвим. А еще решил выкидывать фортеля. Так что тебе придется просто поверить, что я отпущу твоих друзей после того, как…

\- После того, как что?

\- После того, как ты проведешь со мной отведенное тебе время. 

\- Но их же убьют! – воскликнул Гарри. – У них нет времени.

\- Не кипятись, голубчик, - рассмеялась Итиль. – Время здесь течет не так, как там. Это мозг придумывает годы и времена. Я убрала время в этой башне. Как ты думаешь, почему я так хороша? 

\- Ладно, допустим, - он изо всех сил попытался дышать нормально. В конце концов, то, что он будет злиться, ничего не даст. Зато выход может найтись с трезвой головой. – Допустим, ты их отпустишь? Как они доберутся до своих? И куда ушла Тала?

\- Тала вернется, - холодно сказала Итиль. – И она заберет всех, кроме тебя. 

Она оскалилась в усмешке, от которой Гарри продрало до костей. 

\- И ты собираешься оставить меня умирать? – спросил он.

Итиль промолчала. 

\- Почему? – воскликнул он. – Почему? Почему нам просто не потрахаться, потом ты меня вылечишь и я уйду?

Он знал, что это глупо, и в конце концов, так ли уж много стоила его жизнь, но вдруг вспомнился Люциус, поворот головы, улыбка. Умирать резко расхотелось. 

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, голубчик, - мрачно ответила колдунья, отмахнувшись от него, как от назойливой мухи. – Никто не уходит живым после того, как видел слабости Итиль. 

Непонятно с чего, Гарри почувствовал себя задетым. 

\- И как ты предлагаешь мне удовлетворять тебя, если я знаю, что будет со мной после этого? Я ведь даже расслабиться не смогу!

Итиль засмеялась.

\- Расслабишься, - сказала она. – Тебе будет хорошо, а кроме того, ты все это время будешь надеяться, что придумаешь что-нибудь, чтобы вылечиться и сбежать вместе со всеми. - Она сузила глаза и посмотрела на Гарри задумчиво. – А может быть, я тебя и вылечу, если будешь очень стараться. Отпущу, сотру память и вылечу. 

Она подошла совсем близко и коснулась пуговиц балахона на его груди. Затем обвела кончиками пальцев контур его лица. 

\- Ты прав, ты слишком юн и слишком хорош, чтобы умирать. Пожалуй, я тебя вылечу. 

Гарри вздохнул, вдыхая аромат ее духов, и, стараясь побороть отвращение, закрыл глаза. Может быть, она его и вылечит, но, кажется, пытка, которая рискует затянуться здесь явно не на один день, убьет его сама по себе.


	65. в которой Итиль получает по голове, а Гарри получает горячий привет.

Конечно, долго вытерпеть он не смог. Гарри позволил уложить себя на кровать, на мягкие подушки, но когда Итиль расстегнула верхние пуговицы балахона и задрала его, чтобы стащить, Гарри, вместо того, чтобы приподняться, не отдавая себе отчета, вжался в постель так сильно, словно хотел исчезнуть. 

Даже если бы он смог заставить себя забыть, что Итиль – чудовище, которое едва не обрекло его друзей на пытки ради собственной прихоти, он не смог бы забыть такой мелочи, что, несмотря на нестарую внешность, на самом деле она годилась ему в матери – Тейро ведь было больше двадцати лет. 

Словно почувствовав его настроение, колдунья отстранилась. На секунду на ее лице отразился гнев, и Гарри сжался, предчувствуя недоброе. Впрочем, в некотором роде он даже желал его, поэтому, когда Итиль звонко рассмеялась и миролюбиво сказала: «Ах да, я же забыла кое-что», он почувствовал разочарование. Лучше бы уж буря и все было решено. 

Но нет, нельзя, напомнил он себе. От того, насколько он справится, зависит судьба Люциуса. Итиль, легкая, как девчонка, светлая, хихикая, встряхивая золотистой копной, кинулась к столику и мигом оказалась на прежнем месте – с пиалой и кувшином в руках, опираясь на постель худым коленом, выглядывающим из разреза штанины.

\- Вот, выпей, дорогой! И я буду казаться тебе самой желанной женщиной на свете! 

Гарри, разумеется, пиалу поначалу отвел. 

\- Да ну, - засмеялась Итиль. Настроение у нее явно было очень хорошее. Худые щеки украсил приятный румянец – Гарри дорого дал бы за то, чтоб он оказался признаком какой-нибудь смертельной болезни. – Я же не могу тебя отравить. Это же все иллюзия, - радостно продолжала колдунья, вновь обводя жестом комнату. 

Гарри вгляделся в нее – Итиль будто молодела с каждой фразой. Когда он все-таки решился и взял пиалу, золотистые волосы вдруг сами собой сплелись в толстую косу. Не желая вдаваться во все эти тонкости – и так устал до чертиков от всех этих происшествий, Гарри отвел взгляд, решился и выпил. 

\- Ай молодец, умница, - сказала она насмешливо. Голос тоже стал звонче. 

Вкус напитка был приятный, похожий на абрикосовый компот, в меру сладкий, как раз такой, какой Гарри любил. Он только сейчас осознал, что уже много часов чувствовал ужасную жажду. Когда он опустошил пиалу, Итиль взяла ее и вдруг посмотрела на него озабоченно. Потом наполнила пиалу вновь, подала и сказала:   
\- Неприятно, что вас столько часов продержали без еды и воды. Это хорошо, что вы в своих комнатах не трогали ничего. 

Прозвучало почти по-человечески. 

Гарри вскинулся:  
\- Это ты приказала отравить еду?

\- Нет, ну что ты. Боуден попросил меня не трогать девку, а я всегда выполняю обещания, данные своим любовникам. 

Гарри чуть не поперхнулся напитком:   
\- Его ты тоже?!

Итиль засмеялась. 

\- Он замечательный мальчик, хоть и несколько мужлан. Пришлось его пообтесать. К сожалению, совсем на мою сторону его привлечь не получилось, - она скривилась. – Тут ведь вмешиваются так называемые настоящие чувства. Как, кстати, тебе напиток? 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

\- Что-то ты мне не кажешься самой желанной женщиной, - ляпнул он. 

\- Ай, дорогой, - она отмахнулась, - это все дело времени. Через несколько минут ты уже будешь влюблен в меня. Здесь ведь можно почти все. Сам видишь, не дурак, что твои ощущения ничуть не отличаются от тех, которые ты бы испытал наяву. 

\- Почти все? Что же здесь нельзя? – зацепился Гарри.

Итиль нахмурилась:   
\- Вечно с тобой так. Почему ты не можешь быть, как все остальные? Делать свое дело и не задавать вопросов. 

\- Так что же?

\- Я не могу почувствовать твой запах. Я придумала его себе. 

Гарри не смог удержаться от того, чтобы расхохотаться:  
\- Мой запах! После стольких дней похода! 

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я. Ничто не сравнится с настоящим запахом молодого тела. Пришлось взять запах Сириэ. Ублюдок сбежал не так давно, чтобы я его забыла. Впрочем, я могла бы и придумать, но это не так сладко. Гораздо лучше знать, что запах - настоящий, правда?

Могла бы и придумать. Иллюзия. У Гарри появилось ощущение, что слова Итиль – это потихоньку складывающийся паззл. И если он его разгадает… Она управляет иллюзией для них обоих, и это значит… Это значит что? 

\- Твой запах – настоящий? – на всякий случай уточнил он. 

\- Конечно, - чуть обиженно сказала она. И потом посмотрела пристально: - Дорогой, зачем ты провоцируешь меня? Тебе так хочется, чтобы умерли твои друзья? Особо мучительной смертью? Я ведь могу просто не делать ничего. Знаешь, как действует яд церу, которым отравлена еда в ваших комнатах? Вы, такие умные, догадались ничего не есть, только вы не знаете, что когда еда начинает гнить, то и яд начинает выделяться тоже… Сначала становится немного трудно дышать, потом комната заполняется чудовищами, а потом… - Итиль хихикнула, - потом начинается стояк, который невозможно унять ничем. При этом чувствительность и память обостряются. И вот ты в попытке утолить похоть, совокупляешься с воображаемыми чудовищами и чувствуешь себя отвратительным, ненасытным животным, ненавидишь себя, и все это продолжается много-много дней. 

Как же она его задолбала! Гарри прикрыл глаза, стараясь отрешиться от ее голоса, въедливого, как тот самый яд. Прислушался к себе – что-то пока никакой влюбленности. Он даже уже почти хотел этого. В конце концов, если у него есть чувства, то Итиль сама проговорилась, бояться нечего, а так – хоть крошечная надежда на спасение. Если она его отпустит и вылечит, то помнить он ничего не будет, а если и вспомнит – то уж как-нибудь себя простит. Главное теперь – заставить себя. Впрочем, как будто бы его начало уже охватывать равнодушие ко всему происходящему. Может быть, это переходная стадия? 

Гарри поймал себя на том, что расслабляется, почувствовав, как ловкие пальцы погладили его пах сквозь толстую ткань штанов. Возбуждения он не ощущал по-прежнему, но прикосновения уже не были неприятными. Он охотно подался вперед, чтобы помочь Итиль освободить его от балахона – в конце концов, в комнате было очень тепло. Подставил лицо и шею рукам, которые ласкали его. А потом открыл глаза и увидел, как Итиль тянется к нему губами для поцелуя…

Переклинило его сразу. Наверное, он мог делать эти попытки еще тысячу чертовых лет, но и сам прекрасно чувствовал, что это не помогло бы. Люциус владел всем его существом, и целовать кого-то, заниматься с кем-то любовью, кажется, было априори бесполезно. 

\- Нет! – вскрикнул, почти взвизгнул, Гарри, до упора отклоняясь назад. Итиль с протянутыми руками замерла над ним в нелепой искривленной позе, словно неудавшийся шедевр ландшафтного дизайна - дерево, из-под которого только что выдернули подпорку и которое еще не понимает, что ему через секунду предстоит рухнуть. 

Однако дерево не рухнуло. 

\- Ах вот оно что, - задумчиво протянула Итиль. – Вот в чем дело. Тот высокомерный красавчик, как его? кажется, Люциус, трахал тебя в зад…

Тоном Гарри ничуть не обманулся, но к случившемуся, конечно, не был готов. В следующее мгновение волосы и одежда Итиль затрепетали, будто от налетевшего ветра. В комнате и за окнами потемнело – казалось, грозовое облако разом накрыло башню, а затем над Гарри раздался душераздирающий скрежет, переходящий в рев. Он успел перекатиться через кровать ровно в ту секунду, когда стальные когти, венчавшие четырехпалую черную сухую, как у скелета, кисть, полоснули его по лицу. Боль была адская. Коготь вырвал глаз, и он повис на сухожилии, вращаясь в разные стороны, как будто пытался разглядеть, что происходит, сквозь клочки заполнявшей пространство темноты. 

Итиль захохотала, почти захлебываясь. Гарри не мог рассмотреть, во что она превратилась – кровь заливала лицо. Но смутно, почти теряя сознание, понимал, что ни во что хорошее. И вдруг каким-то чудом он вспомнил – иллюзия, и паззл сложился сам собой. Если это иллюзия, его иллюзия, даже созданная другим человеком, то он тоже может ею управлять. Вот и все. Глаз вернулся на место мгновенно, между Гарри и Итиль выросла непробиваемая стеклянная стена. Темнота рассеялась, последний клочок сделал попытку зацепиться за зеленую занавеску, но умчался в направлении ближайшей горы, сдутый ветром. 

Итиль была драконом, зелено-золотистым драконом. Гарри ясно видел каждую чешуйку на ее шкуре.

\- Думаешь перехитрить меня? – захохотала она. – Забыл, что не проживешь без меня и минуты! Но так уж и быть – сдохнешь ты на сладкое, а прежде помучишься, наблюдая за утехами друзей. Твоя Тала как раз вернулась во дворец, чтобы спасти вас и твоего ненаглядного Люциуса. Скоро, скоро она его приведет, и вы все окажетесь в одной комнате. Я сделаю так, что на тебя не подействует яд. И не дам открыть комнату. Никому.

Гарри выругал себя последними словами, изо всех сил соображая, что же делать. Итиль закружилась на одном месте, забила по полу изящным хвостом и, искрясь в обвевающих ее снизу вверх потоках солнечного света, явно принялась вливать энергию в его тело. Зрелище было завораживающим. 

Непонятно было, что делать дальше – энергия давала надежду на жизнь, но потом? Идеальным представлялось вырубить Итиль в тот момент, когда она закончит, но… Гарри сосредоточился, пытаясь вообразить что-то тяжелое, и наткнулся на непреодолимую преграду – стеклянный барьер, похоже, был единственной вещью, которую он мог здесь создать, да и то только потому, что стекла здесь по обе стороны торчало хоть отбавляй. Чужая иллюзия не позволяла проникать в нее. У Гарри никак не выходило стать сотворцом. 

Взгляд заметался по комнате, наткнулся на глазурный кувшин. В эту же секунду Итиль превратилась обратно и, оглядевшись с недоумением, стряхнула с себя последние солнечные пылинки. Должно быть, что-то сбилось в ее расчетах, на несколько мгновений пошло не так, но разгадывать, что именно, Гарри уже было некогда. Не остановило его и то, что на гордом лице вдруг проступила растерянность, сделавшая его беспомощным, почти жалким. В тот момент, когда Итиль опомнилась и вскинула руку, видимо, чтобы произнести заклинание, кувшин взмыл в воздух и с силой ударил ее по голове. Колдунья рухнула на ковер как подкошенная. 

Барьер тотчас же рассыпался в стеклянную пыль. Сконцентрировавшись, Гарри направил всю свою энергию в одном единственном направлении – где-то существовала настоящая Итиль, и ей надо было немедленно дать по мозгам. Эффект не замедлил себя ждать. 

Ярость на том конце «провода» оказалась страшной. Но Гарри недаром отражал Экспеллиармусом Авады Волдеморта. Несколько минут противостояния, слабый стон, словно заполнивший Итиль изнутри, и все стихло. Перед Гарри промелькнуло несколько картинок – перемешавщись от удара, они стайкой поднялись в воздух и разлетелись по комнате, которая таяла на глазах. На самой последней была палуба большого корабля с гигантской деревянной богиней на носу, прекрасное синее море и не менее синее небо, колени Итиль и покоящаяся на них темноволосая голова морского разбойника с хитрой, довольной улыбочкой на загорелом лице. 

Осененный внезапной догадкой, изо всех сил цепляясь за остатки иллюзии, Гарри перевел взгляд направо и заставил зеленые занавески взметнуться вверх. Несколько минут, ошеломленный, вглядывался в серые глаза, а потом полетел по тоннелю в законно отвоеванную у величайшей колдуньи Объединенных земель и Заморья темноту.


	66. которая демонстрирует, чем заканчиваются слишком долгие обсуждения жизненно-важных вопросов.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь роскошных покоев, которые, по существу, представляли собой тюремную камеру, смертельно уставший Люциус сделал единственное, что представлялось ему адекватным в текущих обстоятельствах – бросился на ближайшую постель и уснул. Он как раз досматривал седьмой по счету сон о том, как заниматься любовью с Гарри Поттером, когда его весьма невежливо встряхнули.

Раскинувшийся на собственной мантии на учительском столе в подземельях Хогвартса, с запястьями, связанными гриффиндорским галстуком, Гарри был так податлив и так невообразимо хорош, и так принадлежал Люциусу весь, что пробуждение показалось несоизмеримо жестоким. 

\- Какого драккла?! – воскликнул Люциус, встряхиваясь и с удивлением узнавая в силуэтах над собой Талу и давешнего проводника. Как его там называли? Кажется, Тейро… За их спинами маячил седовласый карлик с нелепой длинной бородой и головным убором заправского астронома – на иссиня-черном колпаке болталось с десяток плохо прикрепленных звезд. Казалось, они так и норовили удрать, но вместо этого то и дело сталкивались друг с другом и угрожающе друг на друга звенели. 

Люциусу это показалось потешным, и он рассмеялся, на что Тала просто сказала: «Идем. Гарри в опасности» и повернулась спиной. 

С кровати Люциус слетел в мгновенье ока, забыл даже взять мешок - его вместо него подхватил Тейро, едва не снес головой закрывавший выход ковер. По дороге, уже более-менее успокоившись, в очередной раз отметил, что глупеет и что с подобными делами пора кончать. 

Вопросов проводникам не задавал – шел след в след и изредка подсаживал на узкой лестнице на ступеньку-другую астронома, участившееся дыхание которого явно указывало на слишком быстрый для маленького тельца темп. Наконец они все вывалились в большую комнату с коврами и бассейном. Ковер на входе в следующую комнату был откинут, и Люциус увидел Гарри. Тот сидел на постели и, складываясь пополам, надрывно кашлял. Белый балахон Северуса, который, обнимая, поддерживал Гарри, весь был заляпан свежей и засохшей кровью. 

У Люциуса помутнело в глазах. Он оказался рядом в долю секунды. 

\- Что случилось? – за недостатком места опустившись на колени, Люциус схватил безжизненно свесившуюся руку своего мальчишки и сжал ее. Она была такой горячей, словно Гарри изнутри весь был наполнен раскаленным углем. Люциус отвел от воспаленных глаз прилипшие черные вихры и пощупал потный лоб – не легче. 

Северус взглянул на него виновато. Гарри, хватаясь за горло в очередном приступе, посмотрел сначала на Северуса и только потом на Люциуса. 

\- Отойдите. Все! – жестко приказал стоявший позади Тейро, и карлик неожиданно цепко взял Люциуса за плечи и деловито отодвинул в сторону. Тала жестом велела следовать за ней. 

Расположились на краю бассейна. Люциус, вдруг почувствовав, что ужасно хочет пить, поискал глазами воду. 

\- Нельзя, - отрезал Тейро и протянул ладонь: на ней лежали три крупных бордовых ягоды. Тала немедленно взяла одну. 

\- Это ягоды бурим, - сказала она. – Воздух в комнате отравлен. Ягоды помогут продержаться, пока целитель не вылечит Гарри.

\- Это целитель? – удивился Люциус. Он бы не доверил вылечить кому-то, кто одевался столь сомнительно, даже прыщ. 

\- Аркон – лучший целитель во всех Объединенных землях, - негромко заметил Тейро. 

Из-за ковра донесся беспомощный стон. В Люциуса словно Круциатусом запустили. Под взглядом Северуса он остался сидеть на месте, кусая губы, но…

\- Есть колдовство, которое не должен видеть никто, - Тейро все еще стоял с протянутой рукой.

Люциус взял свою ягоду. Она была очень противной на вкус, но он, кажется, готов был есть такие всю оставшуюся жизнь и на завтрак, и на обед, лишь бы… Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, Люциусу Малфою, еще каких-нибудь два месяца назад, что наступит момент, когда вся его Вселенная будет вращаться вокруг Гарри Поттера, он бы рассмеялся тому придурку в лицо. Сейчас смеяться не хотелось.

\- Так что случилось? – спокойно спросил Тейро. Люциус почувствовал благодарность за то, что тот озвучил его вопрос. 

\- Он согласился на какую-то сделку ради нас, - медленно сказал Северус. – Он слышал какой-то голос и заключил с ним сделку, чтобы всех нас отпустили, взамен пообещав себя. 

Он взглянул на Тейро.

\- Моя мать, - кивнул тот. – Ее маленькие прихоти.

\- Что это значит? – воскликнул Люциус, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. От болезненного предчувствия сжало желудок. 

\- Моя мать… ей нравятся молодые мужчины, - Тейро слегка смутился. – Она настолько могущественна, что может забрать душу человека из любого места, где бы он ни был. Если, конечно, он согласится на сделку. И если она его найдет. – Он посмотрел на Северуса: - Вы не рассказали, что случилось потом.

\- Его тело замерло на кровати. Около получаса он не реагировал ни на что, пульс едва прощупывался. Тело было почти холодным. Потом оно сотряслось, Гарри открыл глаза и стал кашлять кровью. Собственно, все. У него разбиты ребра и повреждены легкие, - пояснил Северус.

\- Почему? – тупо спросил Люциус.

\- Потом, - бросил Тейро. Он встал и тут же нелепо шлепнулся назад, на бортик бассейна. Комнату встряхнуло, причем, по ощущениям, как-то очень правильно: сначала сдвинуло вправо, потом влево, потом подняло вверх, опустило вниз и вернуло на место. Затем общий вид распался на множество мелких картинок, они перемешались, словно в калейдоскопе, и в течение нескольких секунд Люциус успел ощутить себя владельцем каравана, сидящим на коряге под палящим солнцем в пустыне, волшебником, падающим с высоты в какой-то жутко воняющей пещере с явно намеревающимся атаковать его драконом на заднем плане, каторжником, влачащим жалкое существование в рудниках среди десятков таких же бедолаг, и странным человеком, чья профессия заключалась в том, чтобы чистить городскую канализацию, залезая в нее через люк, вокруг которого носились маггловские машины. Однако едва он успел подумать, что настал конец мира, как частички снова сложились в привычную картину, повисели какое-то время в воздухе и как бы осели вниз, заполняя собой пространство. В комнате тут и там клубилась пыль. 

\- Магия границ, - Тала и Тейро переглянулись. На лицах обоих было написано восхищение. – Он смешивает миры!

Ковер комнаты Гарри откинулся сам собой. Люциус рванулся навстречу целителю.

\- Хабану, - сказал тот, не замечая его и обращаясь к Тейро. – Айб _а_ й абр _а_ ка самал _а_ р тарб _а_. Сымкут _а_ р. Сапав _и_. Арб _о_ р. Ахка _э_ р сапа _и_ нам _а_ л амл _а_. – В его голосе вдруг прозвучал гнев: – Самаэт _а_ н намл _о_ х.

Тейро поклонился. Целитель сердито кивнул и ушел, освободив наконец проход. Люциус кинулся к Гарри. 

Тот сидел на кровати очень бледный, измученный, обхватив себя руками, с глазами, полными слез. Едва Люциус оказался рядом, Гарри неловко обвил его руками за шею и зарыдал. Эта беспомощность потрясала. Знаменитый герой волшебного мира искал у него, Люциуса, утешения. А ведь разве не такого вот он хотел, только… Вновь вспомнился Маленький Дракон с приступами красной лихорадки. 

Неловко погладив Гарри по голове, Люциус крепко прижал его к себе и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:   
\- Все будет хорошо. 

Гарри доверчиво спрятал голову у него на груди, уткнувшись носом в вырез расстегнутого балахона. Невообразимо. 

\- Аркон сказал, что Гарри сейчас будет рвать – он, в отличие от нас, наглотался яда, и нам нужно подождать, пока яд выйдет, - объяснила Тала. 

\- А потом?

\- А потом нам надо идти как можно быстрее. 

\- Нам нужно идти сейчас, - подняв голову, подал вдруг голос Гарри. – Она очнется и запечатает комнату. И тогда вы все погибнете от яда. 

Тейро, стоявший по другую сторону постели, вздрогнул. 

\- Тебе станет хуже, если ты пойдешь, - сказала Тала. Она оглянулась на Тейро.

\- Он знает, что говорит, - подтвердил тот. – Для колдовства моей матери нет ни одной преграды. И для ее ярости – тоже. 

\- Она убьет и тебя? – изумилась Тала.

\- Вряд ли. Она исключит меня из колдовства, как это сделала для тебя на болотах. 

\- Она пообещала Боудену меня не убивать.

\- Тогда мы двое останемся в живых. Что никак не поможет остальным. Впрочем, мне тоже. Если я останусь здесь, мне рано или поздно придется вернуться к ней или меня убьют. Тебя убьют тоже. 

\- То есть ты уйдешь с нами? – удивилась Тала. – На Эверу? 

\- На Эверу, - спокойно подтвердил Тейро. 

\- Что мы можем сделать? – спросил Северус. 

\- Ничего, - отстранившись, спокойно отозвался Гарри, – только идти. – В его тоне и следа не было недавней беспомощности. Он посмотрел на Люциуса так, как будто только что отвлекся от командования небольшой армией. И вдруг, прислушавшись к себе, вскрикнул.

\- Что? – не понимая, спросил Люциус.

\- Мы в ловушке, - ответил Гарри и в отчаянии ударил по постели кулаком. – Тварь заперла двери.


	67. в которой Итиль продолжает осуществлять свои планы.

Для того чтобы говорить спокойно и подтолкнуть остальных к бегству, у Гарри, похоже, ушли все силы. Поняв, что Итиль заперла дверь, он почувствовал себя выкачанным, сдувшимся, словно отработавший ярмарку воздушный шарик. Кроме того, почти тотчас же накатил приступ тошноты, а глаза будто застлало пеленой. Она была прозрачная, но кроваво-красного оттенка, и Гарри хотелось попросить Люциуса отвести ее от него, но он не посмел. 

Тишина, воцарившаяся после его собственных слов, давила невыносимым грузом. Только Тала с громким вздохом сползла по стене, и больше никто не двигался. Прошла, казалось, целая вечность, прежде чем Тала заговорила. 

\- Если я нашла тебя, значит, мы выбрались отсюда? – спросила она, обращаясь к Тейро. 

\- Ты не рассказывала, остались ли живы они, - медленно, прикусывая губу, отозвался тот. – Ты даже не рассказала мне, остался ли жив я. 

\- Что же я рассказала тебе? 

\- Немного. Мы заключили соглашение о том, что ты поможешь мне уйти на Эверу в обмен на помощь здесь.

\- Да, действительно немного. Мы виделись в другом времени, - пояснила Тала остальным.

\- Но сейчас это нам не поможет никак? – уточнил Северус.

В следующую секунду Гарри накрыло приступом рвоты. Рвало его долго и больно, казалось, что из него словно выдирали внутренности, и когда все закончилось, он обнаружил, что сидит на кровати в полуобморочном состоянии, а Северус и Люциус поддерживают его с двух сторон. Тала всунула Гарри в рот ягоду и какие-то листья. Ягоду надлежало съесть, листья пожевать и подержать во рту. Обессиленный, Гарри машинально сделал это. Голова кружилась, а все тело отзывалось ужасной слабостью. Он даже едва чувствовал плечо Люциуса.

Между тем, в комнате что-то еле уловимо изменялось. Воздух будто бы стал суше. Гарри вспомнил пророчества Итиль, и на него накатило ужасное чувство вины. 

\- Все из-за меня, - сказал он.

\- Бросьте, Поттер, - неожиданно жестко и явно на «вы» возразил Северус. – Из-за кого и что тут случилось, разницы никакой.

\- Нет, я мог вас выручить, - будучи противен сам себе, пробормотал Гарри, - но я не смог с ней переспать. Хотя она обещала отпустить и меня, я не смог. 

Оправдание было слишком жалким, но Люциус вдруг, непонятно почему, привлек его к себе, отрывая от так и не отстранившегося Северуса, прижал, стиснул и поцеловал в потную макушку. И Гарри опять сорвался и зарыдал, чувствуя себя совсем уж неконтролирующим себя идиотом. Он икал и всхлипывал, а Люциус продолжал обнимать его, баюкать, словно маленького, и не говорил ни слова. Как будто все это было совершенно естественно, так и надо. И – удивительно, но в конце концов Гарри и вправду стало легче. Даже перед глазами прояснилось немного. Хотя он и чувствовал, что отпустило не совсем. 

\- Вам не в чем себя винить, - сказал вдруг Тейро. – Моя мать не страдает ненужными слабостями вроде доброты к незнакомым людям или выполнения обещаний. И она в любом случае не отпустила бы вас. Она убивает любовников не потому, что это ее каприз, а потому что связь, которую она создает, - двусторонняя. Любой, с кем она ее создала, может использовать связь против нее. 

\- То есть я мог бы сейчас заставить ее отменить приказ? 

\- Да. Могли бы, если бы у вас была сила. Для использования связи нужно древнее колдовство, но судя по тому, что вы нанесли ей удар, вы как-то это можете. Но вы сейчас беспомощнее новорожденного ягу. 

Кто такие ягу, Гарри уточнять не стал. Все и так было понятно. 

\- Ни один из ее любовников не выжил, - продолжил Тейро. – Мать убивала быстро, пользуясь той же связью. Сириэ – единственный, кто смог сбежать. Он знал, как заблокировать связь. И научил меня.

\- Так может, ее хотя бы заблокировать? – предположила Тала. 

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Она не убьет меня, пока…

\- Пока не умрут все, Поттер? – спросил Северус. 

\- Да.

\- Может, ты нам уже опишешь, как именно мы все должны умереть?

\- Не стоит, - Гарри порадовало, что он тоже может быть немного жестким.

Кажется, жевание листьев действительно прибавляло бодрости. Он оглядел компанию и комнату. Странно, раньше, ему казалось, что стены были дальше. За отодвинутым ковром сейчас было словно слепое пятно. Должно быть, зрение еще не до конца прояснилось. Впрочем, какая разница…

\- Нет, тебе не кажется, - мрачно возразил вдруг Северус. – Пространство действительно сужается. Если только это не иллюзия. 

\- Это не иллюзия, - подтвердил Тейро. – Мать в совершенстве владеет пространственным колдовством. – И добавил еле слышно: - Похоже, ей надо, чтобы вы приблизились друг к другу. 

Гарри промолчал. 

Тейро вдруг встал и вышел из комнаты, будто пропал. Тала вскочила и ушла за ним, но тут же вернулась и вновь присела у стены на корточки. 

\- Так и есть, там все в порядке, она исключила нас из колдовства, - виновато сказала она. 

Ей никто не ответил. Люциус переплел пальцы с пальцами Гарри. 

Вернулся Тейро. 

\- Ни одной бреши в колдовстве, - бросил он. – Если я правильно понимаю ваши мерки времени, действия ягод хватит примерно на полчаса. 

\- А потом? – спросил Северус. – Впрочем, можете мне не рассказывать, я уже и так вижу, что это за яд. 

Раздался угрожающий скрип, и стены придвинулись еще ближе. Гарри пронзил холод. Люциус на секунду стиснул его пальцы до хруста, но тут же отпустил. Становилось душно. 

\- Ваша мать не страдает еще и недостатком фантазии, - ухмыльнулся Северус. – Кажется, такое не приходило в голову даже Лорду.

\- Кажется, он все-таки проиграл пари Мальсиберу, - неожиданно слегка нервно засмеялся Люциус. 

\- Да уж, посмотрел бы я сейчас на его лицо.

\- Сев, у него и лица-то не было. Только не называй эту морду лицом. 

\- Люц, я тебе больше скажу. У него бы и этой морды не было, если бы он кое-чью сперму не пил. И даже не спрашивай меня, каким она ему доставалась путем. 

\- О Мерлин! Сев, надеюсь, речь не о тебе? И не обо мне тоже? 

Хохот давил на уши, словно Гарри уже заключили в коробку из сомкнувшихся стен. 

\- Хватит! – заорал он. 

В наступившей тишине скрип продолжавшего сдвигаться пространства прозвучал особенно зловеще.

\- Ничего, - пробормотал Люциус, неловко поглаживая Гарри по плечу. 

Гарри обхватил его руками и уткнулся в теплую шею. 

\- Прости, я просто… это невыносимо... это…

\- Шшш, - погладив его по спине, сказал Люциус, - все хорошо. 

И опять тишина. 

– Скажите, а как вы читаете мысли? – неожиданно обратился Тейро к Северусу. - Ведь ваше колдовство не должно работать в нашем мире без исключения вас из ритуалов. 

\- Полагаю, это разные виды магии. Чтение мыслей, легиллименция – это ментальная магия. Она здесь работает, как и разного рода связи. – Он пояснил: - Между Гарри и Люциусом была связь, которая работала до определенного момента. 

Тейро кивнул. 

\- Магия иллюзий, которой, по-видимому, пользовалась ваша мать, здесь тоже для нас работает, поскольку относится к разделу легиллименторской магии. Возможно, поэтому Гарри через создавшуюся связь смог противостоять ей. Если бы только можно было передать ему чью-то магию в поддержку… 

\- В поддержку? О, - сказал Тейро и замолчал. 

\- Что? – спросил Гарри. 

\- Мы болваны, - ответил вместо Тейро Северус, и в его голосе неожиданно зазвучала ухмылка. – Мы болваны, Поттер, потому что такой способ есть.


	68. в которой Люциус боится потерять достоинство, а едва не теряет жизнь.

\- Связь между Люциусом и тобой, - пояснил Северус, обращаясь к Гарри. – Люциус сможет передать тебе магию.

\- Как? – спросил Гарри, переводя озадаченный взгляд с одного на другого.

Люциус дорого бы дал за возможность провалиться под землю прямо сейчас. Сила всегда передавалась только одним путем. Он и сам пару раз баловался по молодости, но потом решил, что в этом способе куда больше риска, чем пользы. Причем для обеих сторон. По этим причинам и Лорд передачу силы через сексуальные контакты не жаловал совсем – к счастью, иначе пришлось бы всему ближнему кругу залечивать задницы через день. Перспектива лечь под Поттера на глазах у всех обрадовала невероятно. Тем не менее, Люциус тоже хотел жить. 

\- Как-как? – сказал он с горьким смехом, запрокидывая голову, только чтобы Поттер не видел его лица. Потолок между тем надвинулся так низко – до него можно было достать рукой даже сидя. – Не строй из себя большего идиота, чем ты есть. Как будто ты не понимаешь, как. 

Хуже всего, что едва Люциус понял, о чем говорит Северус, как тут же почувствовал возбуждение. А с ритуалом медлить нельзя, так что через пару минут об этом узнают и все остальные. Большего стыда он, кажется, не испытывал с тех пор, как кузина Мэри-Энн обнаружила на его лице и шее первый подарок ко дню пятнадцатилетия - юношеские прыщи. 

\- О! - Поттер посмотрел на него внимательно. – Это обязательно?

\- Это обязательно, Поттер. Но я же твой раб, не так ли? Твой вечный раб. Что же еще должен раб, как не держать свою задницу наготове? 

\- Люциус, помолчи, пожалуйста, - устало сказал тот. – Ты знаешь, что ближе тебя у меня никого нет, и если бы можно было наоборот, я бы не колебался, - Поттер обвел взглядом всех, кто был в комнате, - ни секунды.

\- Мы выйдем, - беспомощно, со слезами в голосе сказала Тала. – С вами останется только Северус. 

\- Не думаю, что это понадобится, - возразил тот. – Люциус, твоя речь очень проникновенна, но настолько жертвовать собой – без надобности. 

\- Что? – злость была такой сильной, что Люциус даже не понял смысла слов.

\- Понадобится лишь держаться за руки, - мягко пояснил Северус. - Вы были вместе несколько дней назад, а у Гарри с тех пор, если не ошибаюсь, не было сексуального контакта с кем-либо другим.

\- Нет, - замотал головой Поттер.

\- Это все, что нам нужно. Соедините руки. Люциус, помни, что ты открываешь. 

Все еще не веря, что так легко отделается, Люциус взял руки Поттера в свои. 

\- Переплетите пальцы, - велел Северус. 

Поттер стиснул его пальцы до боли, Люциус поморщился, отодвигаясь на постели. Поттер взглянул на него беспомощно, но Люциусу было не до него – он закрыл глаза, настраиваясь на канал. Страх, что ничего не получится и придется делать _это_ – не при всех, так при Северусе: при ритуалах связи всегда нужен скрепляющий, мешал сосредоточиться. В молодости Люциус не испытывал стеснения, раздеваясь при ком-то, но это он был тогда сверху. Он всегда был победителем (и это было само собой разумеющееся), и никогда – побежденным. А теперь – он вновь почувствовал стыд – все знают, что он был снизу, не сейчас, так несколько дней назад. Еще вообразят, что он снизу всегда. Вдобавок, возбуждение будто и не собиралось уходить, а, наоборот, усилилось.

\- Люциус, возьми себя в руки, - жестко сказал Северус, и Люциус почувствовал его ладонь на своем плече. – У нас десять минут. 

Десять минут. Люциус задавил подступающую панику и снова попробовал сосредоточиться. Ничего не выходило. При сексуальном контакте сила приходила сама собой, не надо было делать ничего особенного, кроме того, чтобы вставить свой член в чей-то весьма привлекательный зад и двигаться в нем с той скоростью и интенсивностью, как это нравилось тебе самому. Открывал канал тот, кто был снизу, а скрепляющий удерживал связь в состоянии, необходимом для передачи магической энергии, и делал так, чтобы она не разрывалась по окончании траха. Люциус понятия не имел даже, с какой стороны должен открываться канал – от него или от Поттера. Не говоря уже о том, что он абсолютно не знал, как закручивать и направлять в него поток. Он направил внимание в свои руки, предполагая, что основание канала находится именно здесь, но магия еле отозвалась. Паника начала подступать снова. Люциус абсолютно не чувствовал свою силу – ему вообще казалось, что он связан по рукам и ногам, опутан белой липкой паутиной, и из этого кокона не вырваться ни ему, ни магии. Он попробовал еще раз, переместил внимание выше, прошелся по основным энергетическим точкам, сжав зубы, проверил даже анус – ничего. На этом моменте возбуждение стало еще более сильным, даже болезненным, а доступа ни к каналу, ни к силе по-прежнему не было.

\- Семь минут, - сказал Северус. 

Неужели прошло так много времени? 

Люциус перевел внимание на Поттера. Прошелся от рук вдоль тела вверх и вниз, не миновал и член, с трудом подавив стон возбуждения, заставил себя не думать о посторонних вещах, заглянул внутренним взором в живот, в сердце. Только здесь он нашел наконец небольшой сгусток. Магия едва трепыхалась. Поттер был слаб, очень слаб. Люциус вдруг осознал, что если канал откроется, передача энергии начнется и потом прервется, тот просто погибнет. Он сглотнул.

\- Три минуты.

На открытие канала со стороны Поттера уйдут все силы Поттера, и если канал откроется, а он, Люциус, не сможет направить в него стихию, то… 

\- Люциус, я люблю тебя, - вдруг громко, разбивая застывшую тишину, сказал Поттер. 

Он не понял, как это случилось, но канал открылся мгновенно. Не через руки – а сразу, от сердца к сердцу, и тут же из живота, из сердца, из головы, из всего существа Люциуса начал сворачиваться оранжево-красный жгут огненной стихийной магии самого лучшего разлива. Северус моментом подхватил поток, выталкивая его от Люциуса к Поттеру, направляя, не позволяя растерять им ни капли. И Люциус почувствовал, как силу принимают на том конце. Гарри принимал ее, благодарно и бережно. Его Гарри.

\- Вот она! – торжествующе сказал вдруг тот. – Я ее чувствую.

И в ту же секунду Люциус ощутил, что скорость потока увеличилась - Гарри сам забирал энергию, собирая ее для удара. Все произошло очень быстро. Один удар, второй – Люциус почувствовал их, потому что Гарри выкачивал энергию рывками, напрягая все силы. Люциус ясно видел, что она заканчивается, еще чуть-чуть – и поток иссякнет. Чтобы не иссяк, надо было брать энергию из природы, надо самому было стать проводником, а этого Люциус совершенно не умел. 

Иссякнет – и Северус не сможет плавно завершить подачу. Только не на такой скорости. Чтобы сделать удар, Гарри вложит в него себя.

\- Стерва! Ну же! – закричал тот.

Люциус внутренне кивнул своему решению и отпустил себя. Смысла спасаться самому и гробить Поттера все равно не было. Даа, как ни убегал от героической смерти… ну хоть не под Поттером, и то… В следующую секунду Поттер выбрал рывком весь поток, и страшная боль ударила Люциуса изнутри. 

Он заорал, не в силах сдерживаться, все внутренности и комнату тоже будто залило расплавленным золотом, Люциус вдохнул его, обжигая, заполняя смертоносной смесью и легкие, и в ту же секунду чей-то поток, красный, переливающийся всеми оттенками рубина, обрубил связь между ним и Гарри. 

«Северус?» - удивленно подумал Люциус и отключился. 

Очнулся он, впрочем, сразу же. От того, что Поттер, живой и вполне себе не бессильный, молотил его кулаками по лицу. 

\- Придурок! Урод! – кричал тот, пока Северус оттаскивал его. – Никогда больше не смей так делать, слышишь, ты? Урод!

Люциус провел рукой по разбитому в кровь лицу, посмотрел вверх – потолок явно отодвинулся, да и в комнате стало светлее. Он сел, преодолевая головокружение, обвел взглядом спутников. Тала стояла за его спиной, Тейро сидел у стены, притянув колени к груди, и смотрел в пространство перед собой невидящим взглядом. В его руках был какой-то предмет. Поттер перестал орать и теперь просто молча пытался вырваться, словно бы даже вывинтиться из рук Северуса. Но не то чтобы это ему удавалось. Люциус бы с удовольствием посмотрел на того, кому бы это удалось. 

И вдруг Поттер вскрикнул и замер, перестав бороться и уставившись на него.

\- Что? – не понимая, спросил Люциус.

Но ответил за Поттера почему-то Северус. 

\- Ты поседел, - тихо сказал он.


	69. в которой все наконец бегут.

Всю дорогу вниз Гарри ужасно тошнило. После ментального сражения с Итиль голова просто раскалывалась. И еще – ему было страшно, что он мог вырубить колдунью не до конца. Несколько раз он тормозил всех, останавливаясь, чтобы прислушаться, хотя что бы он стал делать в том случае, если бы Итиль вдруг начала сражаться с ним, Гарри и понятия не имел. Несколько раз боль становилась такой сильной, что он терял сознание, но сразу же приходил в себя – Тала добиралась до него и клала свою руку то на его грудь, то на лоб. Там, где лестница сузилась, это стало особенно трудным, так что последнюю часть пути он всю пропустил. 

Очнулся Гарри уже в лодке. Он лежал поперек днища, на боку, но краем глаза видел над собой далекий серебристый свет. Рядом с ним, положив руку на его лоб, сидела Тала, а чуть поодаль, у колен, прислонившись к борту спиной, Тейро. За ним была только узкая корма. Лодка слегка покачивалась на волнах то в одну сторону, то в другую. Гарри попытался повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть Люциуса, но это ему не удалось.

\- Все в порядке, он там, - сказала Тала. Ее рука была тяжелой. 

\- Мы здесь, Гарри, - ответил Снейп. 

Люциус почему-то промолчал.

\- Люциус, с тобой все в порядке? – уточнил Гарри. Ему вдруг стало страшно, хотя Люциус недавно помогал ему спускаться. 

\- Я здесь, - подтвердил тот.

\- Он просто устал, - сказал Снейп. – Дайте человеку поспать, в конце концов. Он чуть не умер, а нам еще предстоит двигаться дальше. И, кстати, куда и как? 

\- На выходе из старого дворца нас ждут кобылы, - ответил Тейро. – Мы доберемся до портала. 

\- Нам еще нужно завершить ритуал, - заметила Тала. 

\- Ритуал? 

\- Я выключила способности проводника, чтобы Итигения не могла меня чувствовать. Мне нужно включить их вновь, иначе я не найду арку.

\- Это не займет много времени, - сказал Тейро. – Гарри, ваша головная боль прошла? 

\- Да, - с удивлением отметил он. – А что?

\- Расскажите, что было, когда вы сражались с моей матерью.

\- Я просто позвал ее. В ту зеленую комнату, где мы… уже были раньше. Она здорово разозлилась, но я немного понял принцип управления иллюзией, так что просто стал усиленно представлять, что она появляется там. Она появилась и опять превратилась в дракона. Пока звал, я создавал свою копию, чтобы обмануть ее, потом создал щит и специальное, уничтожающее драконов копье, и напал на нее со спины. Вообще-то я уже думал, что у меня ничего не получится, - хмыкнул он. – Нанес ей два удара, а она все не сдавалась. Потом вдруг на ее шее появилась мишень, и мое копье словно магией притягивало именно туда, но требовалась вся сила, чтобы ударить… 

Гарри резко замолчал. Так ярко вспомнился этот момент – он чувствовал, что у Люциуса больше нет силы, которую тот мог бы отдать. И он хотел уже брать энергию внутри себя, четко понимая, что этот раз станет последним, как вдруг Люциус словно силой впихнул ему свою, и Гарри, умирая от отчаяния, от ужаса и боли, замахнулся для последнего удара. Он не верил, что Люциус мог остаться в живых.

\- Мне кто-то помог, - Гарри попытался повернуть голову и посмотреть на Талу, но получилось только на Тейро, - кто-то из вас. Кто-то нарисовал эту мишень и потом дал силу для последнего удара, чтобы я не убил Люциуса. 

\- Я это сделал, - сказал Тейро спокойно. – Что случилось потом? 

\- Я ударил ее, и она забилась в агонии. Потом я перестал ее чувствовать. А потом я вылетел из комнаты. Вот и все. 

\- Да, - заметил Тейро. – Иллюзия продолжалась, пока она была в сознании. Значит, вам уже приходилось сражаться с драконами? 

\- Приходилось. 

\- Ему было четырнадцать, - вдруг с гордостью сказал Северус, - и он выиграл турнир, в котором не могли победить даже взрослые волшебники. 

Гарри почувствовал, как в груди расползается тепло. Он никогда не слышал у Северуса такого голоса. 

Тейро задумчиво посмотрел на Гарри:   
\- Значит, мне рассказывали о вас.

Гарри улыбнулся:   
\- Значит, это правда, и я видел его, да? В зеленой комнате был портрет. 

\- Видимо, да. Он просил разыскать тебя, если мне удастся сбежать. Сказал, что я должен найти профессора Дамблдора из школы Хогвартс. И…

\- Профессор Дамблдор умер. 

\- Сожалею, - сказал Тейро. 

\- Не надо, - внезапно вступил в разговор Люциус. – Старый интриган получил свое. 

\- Люци, - мягко перебил его Северус.

\- А что, нет? Он использовал тебя, чудовищно использовал Гарри. 

\- Он спас душу твоего сына, - напомнил Северус. 

\- Да, твоими руками! Заставив весь магический мир ненавидеть тебя. 

Гарри улыбнулся, слушая их перепалку. Люциус переживал даже о его прошлом. Тот самый Люциус, который хотел использовать его самого…

\- Эй, вы даже не поняли, Сириус жив! 

\- Как жив? 

\- Блэк? 

Задний, точнее, передний ряд потрясенно замолчал. 

\- Арка, - улыбнулся Гарри. – В Министерстве Магии – постоянный портал в этот мир. 

\- Мы нашли его у бочага в пустыне, когда охотились на аксанов. Он умирал от проклятья. Мама выходила его. Я знал, чем кончится все дело. Она, конечно, была без ума от него. Сделала его мужем и соправителем. Но ему все это было не нужно. Он совершенствовался в магии, и она делала все, чтобы удержать его. Сама обучала его магии, исключила из ритуала, который подавляет силу всех волшебников, кроме членов королевской семьи и совета. Потом Сириэ узнал про то, что арка - это портал, и он решил сбежать и взять меня с собой, чтобы я помог ее найти. Он пообещал, что я смогу уйти на Эверу вместе с ним. Мы сбежали. Не вдвоем – с нами был отряд моих доверенных людей. Они служат мне и сейчас. Служили. По пути к нам прибивался еще народ. Мы пробыли вместе несколько декад, но потом нам пришлось разделиться. У него возникла идея сделать одно дело, прежде чем вернуться на родину, и он узнал, где сможет сам найти проводника и мастера времени. Сириэ пошел своей дорогой, я своей. У нас есть связь, и я понимаю, что он все еще здесь. Я не знаю, где он. И все же верю, что однажды он вернется домой. Таким, как Сириэ, всегда сопутствует удача. 

Гарри так не думал, вспоминая хотя бы о двенадцати годах, проведенных Сириусом в Азкабане, но промолчал. Что ж, хотя бы так. Где бы ни болтался сейчас Сириус, он был жив, и в лапы Итиль он не попал. 

\- Я был удивлен, что моя мать предстала перед вами в облике дракона, - заговорил вдруг Тейро. – Должно быть, ваша сила действительно велика. Обычно она превращалась совсем в другое существо. Красавица - это ее настоящий облик, ведь ей нет еще и сорока пяти, что для возраста сильной колдуньи - сущие пустяки. Но время от времени она превращается в злобную старуху. Это началось с самого раннего детства, она уже тогда превращалась в маленькую старую девочку. Моя мать - великая колдунья. Некоторые люди, знающие историю Мерлина и какие он творил чудеса, утверждают, что она равна ему по силе. Ее сила стала заметна сразу, как только она родилась. Это грозило проблемами - маленький ребенок, не контролирующий магию. Даже лежа в колыбели, мать вызывала разрушения в любой части дворца. Ее отец, мой дед, нашел только один способ справиться с этим - исключить ее из ритуала, который позволяет проявлять силу членам королевской семьи. Моя мать должна была сравняться по силе с самыми обычными людьми. Возможно, это было не такое уж плохое решение для всех остальных, но с моей матерью оно сыграло злую шутку. Ее сила, загнанная внутрь, обернулась против нее. Временами моя мать бывала самым обыкновенным, и очень обаятельным, ребенком. Благодаря силе своей магии, красоте и уму она очаровывала и влюбляла в себя всех вокруг, не только детей, но и взрослых. Однако, стоило ей сильно разволноваться или разозлиться, как она превращалась в злобную старушку, которая делала нехилые пакости - и чем она становилась старше, тем катастрофичнее становились последствия. Никто не мог от нее спастись. В конце концов, когда ей исполнилось одиннадцать, дед принял решение отселить ее в отдельный дворец, принадлежавший его покойному брату. Мать жила там одна в окружении нянек, а Белый дворец обнесли мощной защитой, настроенной против нее. Чего дед не знал, так это о системе озер, соединяющей два дворца. Зато о ней разведал мой будущий отец. Он был принцем-сиротой, сыном дальнего зарубежного родственника, которого собственная мать услала подальше после смерти мужа из страха, что сын не доживет до семнадцатилетия, когда придет пора всходить на престол. Моя мать тоже росла без матери, бабушка постоянно болела, не могла вставать с постели и никто не мог ей помочь. Мать и отец подружились еще детьми, и отец сделал все возможное, чтобы потом не дать заскучать любимой в ее дворце. Его, в отличие от всех остальных, совсем не волновало ее превращение в старуху, он находил это интересным, иногда даже просил превратиться специально, а заточению матери сочувствовал. Отец не был сильным волшебником, зато был очень умным человеком, и они с матерью прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, а ей пятнадцать, они оба сбежали в Кеори, его страну. И четырнадцать лет просто жили, ни о чем не думая. За эти четырнадцать лет, по словам ее ближних людей, мать не превращалась в старуху ни разу. Потом появился я… Отец погиб на охоте, устроенной в честь назначения меня наследником. И она снова начала превращаться в старуху. Для меня она была прекрасной матерью, но во дворце и в стране творились жуткие вещи… 

Он замолчал. Гарри смог, наконец, сесть с помощью Талы. Северус протянул ему флягу с водой, и Гарри осушил ее на треть, прежде чем вспомнил, что нужно оставить и другим. Люциус спал в позе эмбриона у ног Северуса. Гарри протянул руку назад и погладил его по седым волосам. 

Тейро вынул из своей сумки несколько свечей, зажег их и пустил плыть по волнам.

\- Зачем это? – спросил Гарри.

\- Аркон сказал, что ты не закончил одно дело… - вспомнила Тала. – Я права?

Тейро кивнул.

\- Да, он, как и Коби, – мор _а_ к. По их поверью, если нельзя похоронить тело, то душа переходит в последний предмет, который морак держал в руках перед смертью, - пояснил он Гарри. 

Тейро бережно развернул сверток, лежавший на его коленях. Там оказался факел. 

\- Коби был такой… - голос Тейро вдруг словно надорвался, потом выправился, но зазвучал тише. – Он просил взять меня в свою постель, у мор _а_ ков-воинов это в порядке вещей, а я никогда не интересовался мужчинами… мальчиками. Но я не рад, что мне не придется выполнять свое обещание. – Он размахнулся и бросил потухший факел далеко в глубь пещеры. Было слышно, как он шмякнулся о стену, подняв в воздух стаю летучих мышей. Тейро склонил голову, видимо, стараясь скрыть дорожки слез на щеках, и повторил еле слышно: – Не рад.


	70. в которой приключения заканчиваются.

Снаружи их ждал сюрприз – за окнами старого дворца царила темнота. Люциус и Гарри, выбравшись из люка в пыльный и затянутый паутиной зал, освещенный единственным факелом в руке Тейро, встали как вкопанные. Вследствие чего Северус, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, застрял на лестнице внизу. 

Тала могла бы, конечно, тоже себя выругать за непредусмотрительность, но делать это было совершенно бесполезно. Они не могли здесь оказаться ни раньше, ни позже. Хуже всего, что это были луна Маус и солнце Дезер. 

\- Это нам на руку, - сказал Тейро, когда все собрались вокруг него. 

\- Почему? 

\- В Объединенных землях всего десять кобыл, которые видят в темноте, две из них только что ожеребились и потому не готовы к выходу в свет, а пять нас ждут снаружи этого дворца. Любой отряд, способный нас догнать, будет малочисленнее нас. Кроме того, у нас есть фора. 

Спокойствие Тейро вселяло надежду. И все же…

\- Но нам придется накрыться с головой и молить всех колдуний, чтобы нас уберегло от лучей. Мы не сможем направлять даже самых лучших лошадей.

Судя по реакции, этому заявлению никто не обрадовался. 

\- А твоя мать? – спросил Гарри. – Она не сможет нам помешать? Я не удержу ее, если опять…

\- Моя мать мертва с того момента, как я вмешался в процесс, - холодно сказал Тейро.

Тала охнула и невольно отступила назад. Страшнее преступления, чем убийство матери, которую и сама Серая называла не иначе, как Родившей или Вскормившей, трудно было представить. 

Тейро же на ее движение словно и внимания не обратил.

\- У нас мало времени. – Он указал в центр зала, где в странную розетку сходились клинья нескольких плит: - Вставай сюда и подними руки, представляя, как снимаешь покрывало. Снимешь – впитывай силу. 

Стараясь не смотреть на него, Тала пошла в центр, закрыла глаза и вскинула руки. Тейро начал зачитывать формулу, в которой не оказалось ни одного знакомого символа. Тала никогда не сталкивалась ни с таким видом магии, ни с такой мощью. Символы вспыхивали голубым огнем, но они проносились перед ее глазами столь быстро, что она не могла уловить ни одной черточки. Тала чувствовала, как магия помогает ей приподнимать покрывало, но в то же время чувствовала и страшнейшее отвращение к Тейро, которое мешало принять его поток. За какие-нибудь полминуты две противоборствующие силы совершенно измотали ее. Тала без сил опустилась на грязные плиты. 

\- Я не могу, - сказала она.

Их взгляды встретились. 

\- Это язык тенке, - покачал головой Тейро. – Судя по всему, ты его не знаешь. Чтобы научить тебя формуле, я должен научить тебя языку. 

Тала слышала о таком впервые. Даже мать Миисса, наставница по общению и чужеземному этикету, знавшая десятки языков, никогда не упоминала его. 

\- Это язык _по ту сторону_ , - пояснил Тейро. 

Вот оно что! Язык богов… 

\- Ты – наша единственная возможность. Если я и смогу найти арку, то в любом случае не проведу их через портал. 

 

Тала оглянулась беспомощно. Из темной глубины тут же тенью метнулся Северус, положил руку ей на плечо:   
\- Я могу чем-то помочь?

А ведь они так ни разу и не заговорили еще с тех пор, как она ушла вслед за Итигенией. Прикосновение придало сил, заставило встать, упрямо вскидывая голову. 

В уши торопливо, словно кто-то мог сейчас слышать, вливался жесткий, решительный шепот матери Маар: «Нам ли дала Белая право судить? У нас и самих долгов немерено». Да и любовь Тейро к матери видна была невооруженным глазом. Каково – так выбрать – далось ему? И ему же платить за это. 

Тала всмотрелась в желтое от света факела и все равно бледное сейчас лицо, вытянула руку в сторону принца. Жест получился нелепым и более чем неуместным: так королева повелевает поцеловать руку прощенному подданному, но настороженный ответный взгляд полыхнул огнем, напряженные плечи чуть заметно расслабились. Тала закрыла глаза, впитывая остатки силы от неудавшегося ритуала. Все преграды пали, и она чувствовала только наслаждение от того, что делает что-то, столь редко доступное. Теперь ей было жаль, что Тейро исчезнет, и что никто уже не сможет быть ее учителем здесь, да и в целом эти проявления магии были крошечными по сравнению с тем, что было возможно вообще в этом мире, обидно. С такой же вот обидой она смотрела на первом курсе на мать Маар – есть кто-то великий, и тебе таким не стать никогда. 

Из формулы вновь не запомнилось ничего. Символы путались в мозгу, но магия заполнила Талу целиком, своя собственная, впервые, пусть на несколько мгновений, ощущалась настолько мощно, и чужой еще немного. Нет, много. Но едва она успела понять, что же все-таки происходит, и сообразила, что надо прервать поток, как он иссяк сам, а Тейро едва не рухнул на руки вовремя подступивших Гарри и Люциуса.

\- Зачем?! – в отчаянии воскликнула Тала. 

Тейро вскинул голову:   
\- Я все равно уйду. Кому она будет нужна? И кому-то же нужно направлять отряд…

Приготовился умирать, значит. Ну нет! Это мы еще посмотрим, кто кого.

\- Я направлю. 

Сила, даже и подавленная общим ритуалом Объединенных земель, переливалась через край, манила новыми возможностями. 

\- Соберу и направлю. Всех. 

Как она держала отряд в этой скачке, одной Белой было известно. Но лошади, выращенные в темноте узилиньских пещер, ступали уверенно, что среди корней в лесу, что вдоль обрыва. Один раз где-то вдалеке, вышибая холодный пот, тоскливо завыли волки. Но опасаться было нечего – темно-серая луна Маус угрожала и им, выйти в такие дни охотиться могла только уж совсем оголодавшая тварь. Тала не хотела и думать, что будет потом с лошадьми. Защищены ли они хоть какой-то магией? Или, может быть, Аркон вмешается? Все-таки он придворный целитель. Если, конечно, лошади благополучно вернутся домой. 

Наконец, через полдня пути с парой коротких остановок, отряд оказался на нужной поляне. Красно-огненная арка сияла так, что ее свечение было видно за много миль и сквозь очень плотную ткань капюшона. Соскочив с лошади, Тала наконец откинула его и крикнула:   
\- Раздевайтесь, вещи сюда в кучу, быстро. Не смотрите наверх, только вниз! Тейро, ты тоже. 

Что и говорить, увидеть луну Маус с ее легендарным темно-серым светом хоть раз в жизни было искушением очень сильным, но усвоенное с детства ощущение, что некоторых вещей лучше не знать, очень помогало. Взмыленный отряд, не задавая лишних вопросов, принялся лихорадочно скидывать одежду. Тала поцеловала свою кобылу в гриву, похлопала по крупу, скомандовала:   
\- К Белому дворцу! 

Кобыла ткнулась ей в руку, прощаясь, и тут же скрылась в кустах, с коротким ржанием уводя за собой остальных. 

\- Гарри, в арку! Северус, ты следующий! Люциус после Северуса. Затем Тейро. 

Даже после стольких часов на ногах и всех приключений она чувствовала себя очень хорошо и без труда провела всех через портал, «видя», как каждый из них приземляется там. Оставалось упаковать одежду в сумки, и Тала направила поток магии на гору тряпья. И в этот момент в кустах раздался треск, и на поляну верхом вылетело двое. Тала и раньше слышала, как кто-то ломился сквозь кустарник, но не придала этому значения, решив, что это отпущенные ею лошади. Поняв свою ошибку, она рванулась к арке, но тут же услышала резкое:   
\- Стой, идиотка! Стой!

И отчаянно-болезненное:   
\- Тала!

Оба голоса ей были знакомы слишком хорошо. Последний отозвался такой болью, что захотелось завыть. Прям вот сейчас наплевать на всю опасность, рухнуть на траву и завыть. Вместо этого Тала повернулась к спешивающимся всадникам и мгновенно очертила защитный круг, включив в него почти упакованную одежду. И даже с некоторой усмешкой отметила про себя приятные ощущения от согласованности еще недавно чужой магии с собственной. 

Боуден подошел к границе круга. Итигения, повинуясь его жесту, остановилась было, но затем все равно двинулась вперед и встала, чуть позади, но все-таки – это чувствовалось - рядом. Боуден откинул капюшон.

\- Не надо! – воскликнула Тала, борясь с искушением в последний раз вглядеться в некогда, впрочем, нет, до сих пор еще любимые черты. – Луна, - напомнила она, натягивая свой капюшон.

\- Если недолго, то ничего не будет, - сказал он тихо, покачав головой. – Прости меня. 

Боуден на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Тала отметила, как он похудел. И лицо, и фигура словно иссохли. Ладонь, которая потянулась вперед к ней и не смогла преодолеть защитный барьер, казалась почти прозрачной. Итигения взглянула на Талу с плохо скрываемой неприязнью, но в том, как она смотрела на принца, сквозила обеспокоенность. 

\- Прости меня, - повторил Боуден. Кончики его пальцев скользнули вдоль защитного барьера, словно это была гладкая поверхность. И в следующую секунду барьер расступился перед ним. Боуден шагнул внутрь круга, оставляя Итигению позади. Та только скривилась. 

\- Не мое дело судить тебя, - покачала головой Тала, чуть отступив, и не глядя отправила вещи в арку. – Твоя судьба в руках Колдуний. Я еще должна поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас мне жизнь, выторговав ее у Итиль.

Боуден вздрогнул.

\- Я, правда, хотел как лучше, - оправдываясь, произнес он. – Она поклялась, что если вернется править, народу разрешат больше проявлять магию. – Боуден опустил голову. – Сдерживаемая магия приводит к тому, что планета вырождается. В семьях давно уже рождается хорошо если по одному ребенку, вместо пяти-шести, как в древние времена. 

\- Но как же тогда ритуал? Ааа… То есть существовало два заговора? – уточнила Тала. – Один заговор Совета и второй твой собственный с Итиль?

\- Именно так. Но я с самого начала знал, что тебе ничего не грозит, - поспешно добавил Боуден.

\- Не мне, - Тала кивнула. – Моим людям. В этом и разница между нами. Для тебя они – расходный материал. 

Боуден помолчал немного, потом заговорил, и в его голосе слышалась твердость:   
– Я буду управлять государством. Тебя же готовили быть командиром, ты должна понимать, что такое – управлять. 

\- Я понимаю, - согласилась Тала. – Поэтому и не сужу. 

В его взгляде, брошенном на нее, явно была надежда. Но она быстро сменилась пониманием:   
\- Ты не судишь. Но и не вернешься, так?

\- Я не могу не вернуться, - она потрогала волосы. 

\- Но это… это ведь не считается? Ты сделала это только для того, чтоб тебя не узнали, разве нет? Потом, ты же была с этим… - он снова сделал паузу, потом несколько растерянно взглянул на застывшую каменной статуей Итигению, не дождался реакции и продолжил, - человеком. Этого достаточно, чтобы разрушить обеты. А я… - он резко замолчал.

\- Что ты? 

\- Я готов жениться на тебе, - выдохнул Боуден. – Открыто. 

Итигения за его спиной издала самый настоящий стон.

\- Ты станешь королевой, когда я займу трон. 

Тала закрыла глаза. Боуден предлагал немыслимое. Жениться на ней даже после того, что он узнал… Он не лгал, она знала это. И все же – слишком многое лежало между ними. Да и не годилась она для Белого дворца. Или дворец для нее. Влюбленная в принца девочка умерла, наверное, еще где-то в болотах, у воскресшей женщины при всей невозможности любить того, кого хотелось, были другие приоритеты. 

\- Спасибо, но нет. 

Боуден кивнул. Он знал и все же попытался. Это согрело бы ее, если бы могло еще что-то согреть. Но впереди ждало еще более тяжкое объяснение – с Северусом.

\- Тебя не будут преследовать, когда ты вернешься, - сказал Боуден, хотя явно желал сказать что-то другое. А может, он просто тянул время. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Ваше высочество, - подала голос Итигения. – Луна. 

Боуден бросил последний взгляд на Талу, снял защитный барьер и пошел к телохранительнице. Его плечи слегка вздрагивали. Итигения подала ему руку, помогая взобраться на лошадь. Тала резко отвернулась, огляделась вокруг – не забыла ли что-нибудь, и решительно собрав последний, закрывающий поток, шагнула в арку.


	71. в которой Люциус теряет дом, а Северус - Талу.

Домой вернулись так быстро, что Гарри даже не в полной мере осознал, что произошло. Только полдня назад он чуть дважды не погиб и один раз едва не угробил Люциуса, потом пришлось перенести несколько часов скачки, после которой все тело грозило развалиться на отдельные кости, а теперь они все живые и относительно здоровые бродили по пепелищу дома Хедера — выжженного квадрата посреди роскошного цветущего сада. 

Портал выплюнул их обратно в магическую Британию, судя по солнцу, ровно в полдень, и первое, что увидел Гарри, когда шлепнулся задницей в золу, — сидящую на столбе напротив сову. Сова была белая с серым оперением вокруг глаз. Она сердито таращилась на них и поднимала клюв, в котором был зажат «Ежедневный пророк». 

— Это сова Хедера! — воскликнул Северус, возникая из ниоткуда вслед за Гарри. 

Одевшись, он осторожно взял газету из клюва. Гарри натянул брюки и заглянул через его плечо. Оба молча уставились на заголовок «Дом новоиспеченного героя рухнул в одно мгновение». На колдографии виднелись развалины каких-то башен. 

— Что это? — спросил Гарри. 

— Малфой-мэнор, — мрачно сказал Северус. 

— Но… как это? — растерянно пробормотал Гарри. 

— Я покинул этот мир, — спокойно сказал Люциус, стоявший рядом с ним. — Видимо, магия замка сочла меня мертвым. Малфой-мэнор находился под опекой аврората и по чарам считался принадлежащим им. А на этот случай в нашей семье всегда предусматривается что-то подобное. 

Гарри взял его руку в свою и сжал. Люциус спокойно кивнул. Было непонятно, как у него получается так держаться. Хотя все могло быть и хуже. 

— А Драко? — спросил Северус. 

— Драко не был введен в ритуал наследия. 

— Ты можешь жить у меня, — глухо сказал Гарри. 

— Мы об этом потом поговорим, — отозвался Люциус. 

— По крайней мере, из этого всего, — Северус перелистнул страницу, — можно сделать вывод, что Гарри никто не искал. Однако, полагаю, тебе нужно показаться в Аврорате как можно скорее. 

— И в Норе, — усмехнулся Гарри. Усмехнулся тому ужасу, который охватывал его при мысли об объяснении с Джинни. Ни в болота, ни в Серый дворец, ни в чертоги к Итиль не было так страшно лезть, как объясняться с ней. 

— И в Норе, — согласился Северус, и вдруг все разом обернулись к Тале. 

Она стояла посреди пепелища, хмурая и сосредоточенная, словно обдумывала что-то очень неприятное. 

\- Что ты будешь делать теперь? – спросил Тейро.

\- Я? Найду тебя, попрошу о помощи. И еще надо сделать множество других вещей.

\- А потом?

\- Я видела Боудена, - сказала Тала. – Я ушла вслед за вами не сразу и провела больше времени перед аркой, чем должна была. 

Гарри почувствовал, как пальцы Северуса впились ему в предплечье. 

Тала повернулась к Тейро с таким видом, что у Гарри создалось впечатление, что она не видит никого, кроме принца.

\- Знаешь, он ведь делал все это ради блага, - объяснила она. – Хотел вернуть народу магию. 

\- Я в этом и не сомневался, - отозвался тот. – Только он забыл, что моей матерью нельзя управлять. И если она идет на сделки, это всегда гораздо выгоднее для нее, чем для других. А Объединенные земли она, к сожалению, ненавидит, и в свое время высказывалась, что хотела бы и камня на камне не оставить от них.   
\- Ясно. Но он сказал, что я могу свободно вернуться. Никто не станет преследовать меня. По крайней мере, не в том времени, которое пошло после того, как мы прошли через арку. 

— Но тебе не обязательно возвращаться прямо сейчас. Твои волосы, — сказал Северус. — Пока они не отрастут, ты можешь пожить у меня. 

— Спасибо, — грустно отозвалась Тала. — Но мне это больше не нужно. Меня не могут за это арестовать. 

— Почему? — спросили Гарри и Северус, кажется, в один голос. 

Тала сошла с пепелища, поставила на землю рюкзак. 

— Почему? — спросил Северус, и по ее вздрагивающей спине Гарри понял, что сейчас произойдет что-то не очень хорошее. 

Тала слегка повернула голову, глядя на Северуса через плечо:   
— Я вышла замуж за Атора в ту ночь… перед тем, как обрезать волосы. Я не хотела рисковать. 

Северус застыл. Потом сделал шаг к ней, протянул руку, и Тала развернулась и схватилась за нее как утопающая. 

— И ты?..— не договорил он. 

Она кивнула:   
— Должна вернуться домой. В конце концов, я теперь жена, и мне нужно разобраться с тем, что произошло, и, если муж меня простит, выполнять свои обязанности.

Оба были такими бледными, что казалось, они вот-вот упадут в обморок. 

— Как ты вернешься домой? — спросил Северус дрогнувшим голосом. 

— Найду кого-то из братьев Хедера, Альберта или Фредерика, я знаю, где они живут. Они тоже мастера времени. Кроме того, я говорила тебе, я должна выполнить клятву, — Тала надела рюкзак и, кивнув всем, пошла через пепелище в другой конец сада. Северус, опустив руки, смотрел ей вслед. 

— Тала! — крикнул он, когда она почти скрылась между деревьями. 

Та обернулась и, прежде чем исчезнуть совсем, сказала:  
— Я знаю, Северус. Я тоже.


	72. в которой все возвращается на свои места.

Дом на Гриммо, как всегда, встретил их самыми мрачными коридорами мира. Гарри все время удивлялся, как здесь даже просторным комнатам с большими окнами удается выглядеть так, словно это чуть лучше, чем собачьи будки. 

Первый час отмокали, брились, подбирали и трансфигурировали подходящую одежду. Гарри связался по камину с Кингсли, объяснил, что надо поговорить, но лучше позже, попросил пока прикрыть перед Джинни. А потом он, кажется, так и уснул на коленях перед камином, хорошо, если не головой в чужом, потому что когда, уже в полной темноте, пришел в себя на диване, накрытый невесть откуда взявшимся шотландским пледом, четко осознавал, что устраивался здесь не сам. 

Единственным звуком во всем доме было тиканье часов. Гарри вытянул руку, пытаясь нашарить палочку, но не вышло. Ощупью он пробрался в коридор и только тут сообразил, что мог бы, вообще-то, позвать Кричера. После предыдущих бессонных ночей половины дня было явно недостаточно, и голова протестовала, отказываясь мыслить ясно. 

Из-под кухонной двери пробивалась полоска света. Отчего-то стало холодно. Гарри вернулся за пледом, накинул его на плечи и пошел на свет. 

В кухне оказался только Люциус. Он сидел за столом, тем самым, за которым иногда собирался «Орден Феникса» в полном составе, и задумчиво перебирал разложенные перед ним номера «Пророка». Палочка Гарри лежала здесь же, рядом с палочкой Люциуса, и от этого у Гарри сжалось сердце.

Он поспешно перешел в другой конец кухни и, изобразив бурную деятельность, стал наливать себе чаю. 

\- Здесь был Кингсли. Он будет тебя ждать и не ляжет спать, пока ты не поговоришь с ним. Северус ушел к себе и взял принца, - сказал Люциус. – Но Северус обещал еще заглянуть. – И отвел взгляд.

— Ты уйдешь? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как рука Люциуса потянулась и затеребила кружевную манжету. Рубашка была непонятно чья, может быть, самого Ориона. Кричер притащил ее днем из тех комнат, в которые никто и никогда не ходил. Притащил с удовольствием, какого Гарри никогда не замечал в отношении себя — все-таки Малфой, хоть и опосредованно, был родственником, и чистокровным. С манжетами Люциус выглядел чужим, далеким, и все-таки таким его, и Гарри не представлял себе, что будет, когда за ним захлопнется дверь. 

Тишина длилась минуты три. 

— Ты предполагал, что может быть как-то иначе? — наконец, отозвался Люциус. В его тоне не было высокомерия, не было намерения ранить или задеть, а если и была насмешка, то, скорее, над ними обоими. 

— По крайней мере, хотел бы, — уткнувшись носом в кружку, сказал Гарри. 

— И как ты себе это представлял? Объявить о нашей связи открыто, нарваться на скандал, и будь что будет? 

— Ты же знаешь, что нет! 

— Тогда что? Играть в отношения полгода и потом разойтись? 

— Когда… тогда… — Гарри махнул рукой, понимая, что против Малфоя безнадежно косноязычен. — Перед землетрясением ты мне наговорил… зачем ты это сделал? Чего ты этим хотел достичь? 

Люциус долго смотрел на него. 

— Нам не стоило привыкать друг к другу, — наконец, сказал он. 

— Почему? Черт, Малфой, — Гарри встал с кружкой в руке, прошел по кухне, сел на стол неподалеку от Люциуса, — чем я, в конце концов, отличаюсь от остальных твоих любовников? 

— А ты не понимаешь? — с ядовитой горечью спросил Люциус. 

— Представь себе, нет. 

— Ты стоишь большего, — ответ Люциуса прозвучал тихо, но отчетливо. И на этом моменте Гарри, наверное, сломался. Полжизни мечтал — унижаться перед Малфоем. Давно было понятно, что подобные разговоры ни к чему не приведут. И, в конце-то концов, разве тот не говорил ему открытым текстом? Разве Снейп не предупреждал его? 

— Ясно, — сказал он. И все же уточнил: — То есть никаких полгода? 

Люциус вздрогнул:   
— Если это возможно, нет. 

— Ладно. Я постараюсь устроить это с Кингсли. — Гарри поймал настороженный взгляд: — Чего ты хочешь? 

— Ты можешь не говорить ему, что связь между нами прервана? 

Гарри подумал:   
— Мне нужны гарантии, что ты не будешь переступать определенные границы. И я должен знать обо всех твоих перемещениях. Скажем, отчет в конце дня. 

— Я дам тебе все необходимые клятвы, и… можешь поставить следящие чары. 

— Я поставлю, — заверил он. Было видно, как Люциусу тяжело давался этот шаг, но, в конце концов, смертельного в нем ничего не было, а он, Гарри, собирался стать аврором. 

— Спасибо. 

— Да… 

На этот раз они молчали, казалось, целую вечность. Внутри дома тоже не раздавалось ни звука, и лишь снаружи иногда хлопала форточка. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно, — вдруг очень мягко сказал Люциус. 

Гарри запрокинул голову и зарычал:   
— Я все понимаю, черт возьми, все понимаю, блядь, я все понимаю, да! Лучше б только не понимал! 

Господи, и почему он не сдох еще на болотах? Почему его не прибила эта сука Итиль? По щекам, неудержимо вырываясь из-под плотно сжатых век, покатились слезы. 

— Обстоятельства непреодолимой силы, да? — вспомнил он вдруг.

Люциус поднял голову:   
— Что? 

— Так это, кажется, называется в ваших контрактах? Обстоятельства непреодолимой силы, форс-мажор. 

— Откуда у тебя такие познания? — невесело усмехнулся тот. 

— Дядя торговал дрелями, я тебе говорил. Так я прав? 

— Что-то в этом духе… 

Гарри, наконец, успокоился:   
— Что ты будешь делать? Восстанавливать Малфой-мэнор? В «Пророке» пишут, что тебе вернут все имущество. 

Люциус помолчал:   
— Если Малфой-мэнор возможно восстановить. Но, скорее всего, нет. Построю новый дом, более современный. 

— Ясно. 

— А ты? Будешь учиться в школе? 

— Наверное... — он встал. — Я не буду говорить с Кингсли о тебе, только о Снейпе. Вернусь через час. — Он взял палочку, вышел из кухни, дошел до гостиной и, прежде чем опуститься на корточки перед камином, постоял у стены, вдавливая в нее ладони. А ведь он ушел отсюда всего какой-то день назад. 

И, как и вчера, здесь на окнах колыхались кремовые шторы, влажные после только что прошедшего дождя. На противоположной стене мирно тикали часы. На столике стоял наполовину опустошенный графин. В домах напротив праздновали поздний вечер, ссорились, любили друг друга, жили и дышали самые обычные люди. Гарри взял графин в руки и, усмехнувшись, со всей силы запустил им в ближайшее окно. Жизнь продолжается, добро пожаловать домой, детка. А теперь, как бы ни было тебе хреново, будь добр, подотри сопли, произнеси парочку Эванеско над осколками и вписывайся в эту гребаную жизнь.


	73. Эпилог.

За следующие три месяца Гарри встречался с Люциусом всего два раза, да и то только потому, что требовалось подписать связанные с опекой бумаги. Зато отчеты бело-серая сова, та самая, которую он забрал с пепелища дома Хедера, приносила исправно. Каждый вечер Гарри читал очередную записку Люциуса о передвижениях за текущий день и о планах на следующий. Потом белый квадратик с красивыми ровными строчками — под стать обладателю почерка — присоединялся к своим собратьям в верхнем ящике стола, а новая информация добавлялась к мысленной картине, которую Гарри собирал не менее тщательно. 

Все эти три месяца Люциус почти не покидал своей парижской квартиры. Как выяснилось сразу после их возвращения, он был практически разорен, и даже французское поместье ему пришлось продать, чтобы расплатиться с долгами и удержать за собой британские земли Малфоев. Гарри, услышав об этом, решился-таки предложить Люциусу денег в долг, и тот, к его удивлению, их принял. Но даже очень крупная сумма была в его случае лишь каплей в море. Понятное дело, что при таких обстоятельствах речь о восстановлении старого дома или строительстве нового вообще не шла, и в начале ноября Гарри прочитал в «Пророке» заявление только что награжденного орденом Мерлина второй степени Люциуса Малфоя о том, что в Англию он в ближайшие годы возвращаться не собирается. 

В сентябре Люциус два раза навестил Снейпа. Однако тот был слишком занят по случаю возвращения на директорский пост, и больше визитов не последовало. Остальные перемещения Люциуса были связаны с делами, большей частью с торговлей, и в отчетах в основном фигурировали имена тех, кто наносил визиты ему самому. В середине ноября Гарри опять углядел в этом списке имя Снейпа, и надеялся, что в ближайшее время ему представится случай задать вопрос на эту тему. С Северусом-то он как раз и виделся, и пил регулярно, а с первого декабря, к тому же, должны были начаться занятия в едва ли наполовину восстановленной школе. 

В аврорат Гарри не вернулся, решив взять заслуженный перерыв. С Джинни они не разговаривали, хотя он и пытался несколько раз объясниться; их отношения как будто так и остались незаконченными, подвисли где-то в бесконечной пустоте, которая настигала его повсюду. Но Рон и Гермиона по-прежнему были его друзьями, и по субботам они собирались вместе на кухне дома на Гриммо. Рон пересказывал сплетни из аврората или болтал про квиддич, Гарри и Гермиона слушали его и варили глинтвейн. Иногда к ним присоединялся Невилл, который проходил стажировку в Мунго и разрывался от непонимания, чего ему хочется больше — стать целителем или все же гербологом. 

Только с друзьями Гарри и оттаивал. Иногда ему казалось, что после возвращения из Объединенных земель он постарел сразу на двадцать, а то и на сорок лет. И, наверное, он ничуть бы не удивился, покажи ему зеркало в спальне однажды утром глубокого старика. Но зеркало показывало лишь опущенные плечи и тоску в глазах. Оставалась некоторая надежда на Хогвартс, на его атмосферу, а еще если и не на учебу в целом, то на зелья, которыми он неожиданно увлекся в конце сентября. 

Хотя, может быть, и не слишком неожиданно. И Люциус очень многое про зелья ему рассказал, и дружба с Северусом оказывала свое неизбежное влияние, да и сам Гарри помнил, как нравилось ему варить их, следуя инструкциям в учебнике Принца-полукровки. Теперь же хотелось знать больше — не просто рецепты, а принципы их составления, и Гарри даже оборудовал в доме небольшую лабораторию и потихоньку варил зелья сам. До тех пор, пока Северус не обнаружил это и не плевался по этому поводу ядом добрых полтора часа. Зато, прокричавшись, разрешил приходить в его собственную лабораторию. И раз в неделю Гарри отправлялся в Хогвартс через камин. Была надежда, что после будет и больше, но сейчас больше было нельзя: оставлять его одного в лаборатории Северус категорически не желал. 

Примерно так Гарри и дотянул до первого декабря, то и дело переходя из одного настроения в другое, забываясь в учебе, вине и встречах с друзьями. По ночам ему снился Люциус, и Гарри рвал зубами подушку, пытаясь прогнать из снов ненавистно-любимое лицо. 

Первого декабря он решил не ехать на Хогвартс-экспрессе, а переправиться в школу через камин. В купе вместе с друзьями наверняка будет Джинни, а сидеть рядом с кем-то враждебно-молчащим несколько часов подряд — испытание то еще! Кроме того, он вдруг понял, что ему очень хочется побродить по школе, пока она еще пуста. 

Вывалившись из камина, Гарри как всегда не устоял и приложился лицом о директорский коврик, выбив из него приличное облачко пыли. 

— Браво! — откомментировал Северус, разбиравший за столом письма. — Все твои навыки, смотрю, остались при тебе. 

Какие навыки, впрочем, не уточнил. 

Гарри поднялся вверх до четвертого этажа, где пока что была единственная восстановленная галерея с открытыми окнами. Долина, вид на которую открывался отсюда, тоже выглядела разрушенной. Кое-где виднелись гигантские выжженные пятна, поваленные деревья. Дорога, ведущая в Хогсмид, упиралась в руины старого моста. И на все это хлопьями падал снег. 

Вспомнилась другая долина, в которую они с Люциусом смотрели три месяца назад. Люциус, несущий его на руках… Если бы только еще один шанс… Только один шанс… 

— Гарри? — раздалось за его спиной. 

Он повернулся и увидел Люциуса. Тот стоял в проеме, соединяющем галерею с лестницами, и ветер трепал отросшие серебристые пряди. Лицо Люциуса было бледным, по губам скользила напряженная улыбка. 

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — воскликнул Гарри, все еще не веря, что не грезит. 

— Призываешь к порядку за то, что не сообщил? — поинтересовался Люциус насмешливо. 

— Нет, но… что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Преподаю зелья у младших курсов. Пришел спросить разрешения у тебя, — флегматично ответил тот. 

— Чтоо?!! 

— Северус не может сам преподавать одновременно и защиту и зелья, — продолжил Люциус, подходя к открытому окну рядом с Гарри и заглядывая в долину. — Гораций, — Люциус презрительно скривился, — болеет. Мои дела занимают не более четырех часов в день, и Северус предложил мне десять уроков в неделю. Я говорил тебе, что зельеварение было моим любимым предметом, — напомнил он. 

— Ты и сопливые младшекурсники? Ты и преподавание? Да ты бы согласился на поцелуй дементора, лишь бы не опускаться до такого уровня! Не дури меня, Малфой! 

Люциус усмехнулся. 

— В постоянной близости смерти, знаешь ли, многие взгляды пересматриваются… Кроме того, Драко тоже вернется, чтобы закончить восьмой курс. 

— Что ты. На самом деле. Здесь делаешь? — спросил Гарри, начиная сатанеть. 

— Не кипятись, — миролюбиво сказал вдруг Люциус и ласково сжал его плечо. Сердце у Гарри подпрыгнуло до горла и замерло. — Северус предложил помочь ему в экспериментах. Он принес из Объединенных земель немного вулканического песка. Ему нужен помощник с отточенными навыками, и при этом такой, который не растрепал бы всему миру о происхождении ингредиента. 

— Эти зелья будут дорого стоить? — выдохнул Гарри. 

— Есть вероятность, — Люциус наконец отпустил его плечо. — Разрешаешь? 

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — буркнул Гарри и отвернулся, чувствуя, как его накрывают разочарование и обида. 

— Спасибо. Кстати, Северус говорил что-то о том, что, возможно, пригласит участвовать тебя в экспериментах. Сказал, что ты прилично справляешься с простыми действиями, а лишняя пара рук не помешает. 

— Ааа. Ну да. Справляюсь. 

— Увидимся за ужином, — Люциус повернулся и пошел, и Гарри смотрел в его удаляющуюся спину. Серебро волос змеилось по плечам, липло к черному шелку парадной мантии. 

И Гарри вдруг решился и, когда Люциус был на самом пороге, окликнул. В конце концов, разве не он просил еще шанс? Спина дрогнула, и Люциус помедлил, и Гарри уже решил было, что он все-таки перешагнет сейчас через порог и скроется на лестнице, но тот вдруг обернулся. И выражение серых глаз сказало ему гораздо больше, чем он мог ожидать. Гарри одолел расстояние до порога почти прыжком, прижался к ровной черной спине, обхватил, стиснул, чувствуя, как под руками медленно расслабляется напряженное тело.   
\------------------------------------ 

Северус поставил бокал на камин и, улыбнувшись, провел кончиками пальцев по рунам, выбитым на его поверхности. Как ни странно, но он был доволен. Может быть, тем, что школу удалось привести в более-менее приемлемый вид за такие короткие сроки. Башни Рэйвенкло и Гриффиндора еще не восстановлены, и когда это будет, неизвестно, зато все нужные классы уже открыты. Помощника по защите приличного удалось найти. Конечно, предвидится еще множество стычек между Слизерином и Гриффиндором, но он делает все возможное со своей стороны, Минерва, которая наконец-то узрела, что и она с ее ненавистью была в какой-то мере причиной войны между факультетами, — со своей. А может быть, даже и тем, что этот учебный год начинался совсем не так, как предыдущий… Тогда, первого сентября, он был уверен, что тот год не переживет, да и не видел смысла переживать его, кроме как для того, чтобы выполнить задание Альбуса. А теперь, кажется, смысл был... Да, теперь – он улыбнулся еще шире, вспоминая первый вечер после возвращения, когда, оставив Тейро дома, наведался к Фредерику Фоули, - определенно смысл был.

Тейро тоже был теперь пристроен. Поначалу у Северуса были опасения относительно того, как принц встроится в совершенно чужую жизнь, да еще не совсем контролируя свою магию. Но период адаптации прошел быстро, нанятые учителя вскоре оказались не нужны, а языковые способности давали Тейро очень большие возможности. Перепробовав несколько занятий, тот в конце концов увлекся расшифровкой древних рун, и теперь, научившись аппарировать, носился, выискивая тексты, по всей Европе. В последних же его письмах что-то слишком часто упоминалась некая профессор истории магии из Шармбаттона…

А эти двое… Северус сел в кресло и, положив руки на подлокотники, стал смотреть в огонь. Когда Люциус в первый раз пришел к нему, его стенания звучали примерно так: «И что я буду с ним делать?», «Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что Поттер – это вечные приключения, я уже немолод и больше подобного не переживу!», «Если Драко узнает об этом…», «И каких мне заголовков ждать? «Герои магического мира — извращенцы»?» На второй визит это превратилось в «Да он меня бросил бы через пару лет. Максимум», «Он меня принимал за кого-то другого, пытался все время оправдать мои поступки. Надоело до хруста зубов!» На третий раз все оказалось серьезнее: «У нас с ней секса не было четыре года, поэтому и не получается. И, уверяю тебя, это единственная причина», «С чего ты взял, что у меня до сих пор на него стоит? Черт, ты прав!», «Отворотное. Мне нужно отворотное!», «Обстоятельство непреодолимой силы, тролль его побери!» и «Се-е-еверус! Ну сделай же что-нибудь?!» 

Что ж, сейчас они наверняка вовсю занимались любимым делом. Мантию-невидимку Поттер, несомненно, захватил. Ну или попросил своего вездесущего эльфа, что не делает большой разницы. 

Северус призвал бокал с камина и, подняв его, чокнулся с воображаемым собеседником. И тут по комнате словно сквозняк прошел. Северус вскочил, едва не перевернув кресло, и, выставив вперед палочку, приготовился к обороне. Но тут же приложил руку к груди, пытаясь унять бешено зачастившее сердце, отступая назад: посреди гостиной переливалась красно-огненная островерхая арка.


End file.
